Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Spirit Rescue Team
by Starart132
Summary: A girl named Angel find herself into another world where only Pokémon lives. She met Dusknoir, a Pokémon who is taking along with her for personal reason as they solved the mystery of the spirits, menacing the Pokémon world, while searching for something they stole from Angel. Friendship/Drama/Humor
1. Prologue: The Broken Girl And The Ghost

Author Comment: This is the second try of this first chapter. After hearing the comment, I added more details where I thought it needed. I'm not sure if it's perfect, but I hope it's better for those who read it than before. I'll do this with chapter 1 and 2 too, before continuing the third chapter.

Once again, if you read this chapter again, thanks for the review Ralmon.

Here's some indication to help you follow some things in the story.

 **Bald = Spirits dialogue.**

 **Bald + underline: Memories Of Old**

 _Character Inner thought._

* * *

 **Act 1: The Lost One**

Where was she?

That was the question she was asking herself since she opened her eyes.

How did she end up here?

That was another question she was asking herself.

The only thing she was seeing right now was nothingness, not ever darkness was present. As she felt, she gazed above, or below her, she didn't know, and saw a light at the end of it.

 _Am I… dead?_ She wondered, _But… How?_

Those questions were unanswered when she heard something near her. Her eyes turned towards the source of the sound and felt something grabbing her.

 **Give it to me!**

Many voice, speaking as one, ordered.

She wondered what it was, but she was scared. She was alone with, whatever was behind her. She turned her gaze and saw an unknown and unformed entity grabbing her arm. Tendril formed on the wrist of the entity and grabbed her, before starting to pull.

 **Give it to me! Give what is you to me!**

She screamed in agony as she felt that something was pulled apart. It wasn't her body that she felt tearing apart, as she first feared, but something pale and almost transparent, as it was looking a little like her, but incomplete. She struggled and managed to break free of the entity, as she kept falling.

She joined the light, and the entity didn't try to reach her. The last thing she saw was a part of something transparent, looking a little like her remaining in the grasp of that entity.

* * *

 **Prologue: The Broken Girl And The Ghost Monster**

 **Opening Song: Nichiyoubi no Taiyou**

There was a small mountain where nothing could be found. There weren't any trees, there wasn't any plants and there wasn't any Pokémon to be found except one, which was one thing contrasted with the emptiness of the small mountain. The other was the dark sky of the night, covered with shining starts and the moon.

That Pokémon was floating towards the summit of the mountain, watching the top. The summit of this lifeless mountain seemed a little strange for the Pokémon, as if there was some hidden disturbance going on. Things that only he noticed. The distortion made the impression that the clouds, behind it, were waving in unnatural ways while being partially covered by it.

That Pokémon resembled somewhat of a cyclops. His body was gray while his head and hands was of a paler tone of gray than the rest of his body. It had a large red eye with yellow iris at the middle, watching sharply the mountain. His round belly had two golden eyes decorated on it and a yellow band on the middle of his belly going around his body. He had a golden antenna on the top of his head. It had no feet, but a wispy tail.

The Pokémon frowned as it noticed something at the top of the mountain, even more when its antenna detected something strange going on, "Is there a crack?" he wondered. He was still too far away to make conclusion and flew closer.

Eventually, the Pokémon heard something yelling above him and raised his head.

The next thing the Pokémon noticed was that something landed on his head and he was on the ground with the one yelling, sitting on his buried head.

The one who felt on the Pokémon was a young girl who was panting loudly. She was a 10 years human Caucasian girl with short blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a red shirt with black pants.

She panted loudly for a few minutes, having trouble believing that she was even still breathing. Eventually, she put her hands on herself and saw that she wasn't hurt, "Wait. I'm alive?" She checked herself more, "And I'm not hurt. Is it a miracle?" She was busier with checking if she was really alright than noticing her surrounding, or even the lightly wave that the Pokémon was doing under her.

The Pokémon was grumbling impatiently to whatever was on his head to go away, but it wasn't the case.

The girl put her hands over her face and whispered, "I'm really okay," the human gazed at the surrounding and realised that she was on a mountain, "Where am I?" She looked at the bottom of the mountain and saw a forest and farther away, a blue line, which she guessed, could be a river or something like that. Her breathing accelerated as she realised she was somewhere she never was before, but it was less bad than when that… thing attacked her in the place when it felt just empty.

The Pokémon ordered her to get out of him, but it was only some grumbling that came out as he was still in the ground. He was feed up and started struggling to free himself from his predicament.

"Hum?" she wondered when she finally felt the ground under her shaking.

The Pokémon freed himself and sent the girl on the ground, "How dare you bury my face on the ground you-" the Pokémon with his face covered with dirt stopped when he saw what was in front of him. His eye shrunk to the point that it was only a small dot on his face. He watched her and couldn't say anything. His thoughts were confused as he saw the morphology and the color of the one in front of the Pokémon. He never saw something like that for a long time, he believed.

The girl took a step back when she saw the being facing her, being much taller than her. The Pokémon was imposing and intimidating while finding it a little familiar. She pointed her finger at it, "Stay back!" _I've seen something like that before. Where was it? Where did I see that? Why can't I remember it?_ Her breathing increased even more, taking a step back, just to feel a little farther from the thing.

The Pokémon didn't want to appear weak, or letting her believe that, as, "Sure," he chuckled as he put his hands on his flanks and raised his chest while hovering a little higher than usual, "Fear me. As I am the most powerful Pokémon of this world!"

She gazed at him while twitching her head, "You're a Pokémon?" she asked in disbelief. _Pokémon… They aren't real. I never saw one before. It can't be real. It's just a video game,_ the girl thought while ignoring his claim.

"Eh!" he gasped, "Where's the fear?"

The girl realised something as she pointed her finger at him, "Pokémon… How can I understand you!" _This is not real. They either act like animals or said their name only. Unless… It's still impossible. It must be a dream. It can only be that, as if I'm in the spinoff, like the one I've played recently. Only in those they talk, but… I'm still a human. It should be impossible._

"What do- Wait. You understand my words?" he yelled at her as he flew near her face, making her fall on the ground. _This is impossible, a human cannot understand us. I'm sure of it. Even if a human could, their kind is- That means that!_ "That's impossible. What are you? You're a Ditto, right? Trying to fool the great Dusknoir!" _It's the only thing that makes sense! You are a Ditto, trying to play a mental game with me! I'll make you regret this!_

She wanted to reply, but the imposing size of the Pokémon made her hold up her thought. She had so many questions, so many things impossible to understand right now or anything that make sense. They only way would be a dream. That was they only possible answer.

"Answer me!" Dusknoir ordered as his eyeball was only a few inches away from her eyes. The Pokémon was take off-guard when watching the girl very close, _what is this feeling?_ He wondered when he thought that something was a little off about the human girl. There was something coming out of her that wasn't normal but couldn't put his finger on it. The feeling was weak and the thing that was strange about the girl was small, barely noticeable from the perspective of the Pokémon. Knowing what he could detect better than most Pokémon made it hard to believe that the strange feeling would be about it, _it cannot be her spirit. She is alive, and it is inside of her._ Dusknoir concluded.

The girl took a while re reply as she watched the Pokémon. _What should I do? I am really dreaming… right?_ She asked herself. _I can only answer him,_ "No I'm a human," she replied.

Dusknoir frowned for a few seconds. _Could it be true? That looks like a human, without the Ditto eyes and mouth… Hum… She doesn't have the small black eyes and mouth, that would make it obvious. Even so, I don't think it's possible. No Ditto could weight that much and-_ He ended his thought. Eventually, he turned around and grumbled, "You don't sound like one," he shook his head _But a real human? I cannot believe it_ , "You must have hit my head harder-" he remembered it. All of his thought about the girl being human or not were pushed aside as his pride took over his decision making. He quickly turned around and pointed his finger with accusation, "You landed on my head human! You dear land on the strongest Pokémon and you didn't apology!"

"It's not my fault," she defensively replied at his accusations.

"Like I'll believe you!" he grunted as he cracked his fingers.

The girl did the first thing she thought, and it was to run away. She didn't want to be hit by the Pokémon to realise if it was a dream or not.

"Gu- Come back here so I can teach you a lesson!" the Pokémon gave chase.

"Not interested!" she accelerated. She had a large disadvantage as she had to make sure than she ran on the flank of the mountain. She didn't want to lose her balance when the downward slope of the mountain was covered with bump and rocks.

Dusknoir simple flew above the obstacles so he quickly caught up with her and grabbed her wrist, "I have enough of this game human," _if this is what you truly are._ he showed his fist near her face before moving it away, ready to punch. He felt the warm of her skin, telling her even more that she was a human and no anything that could imitate one of her kind.

As for the punch, he wasn't intending to hit her hard, just enough to scare her. He wasn't a brute who brutalised the weak for fun.

It was then that he really gave a good look at her face. The color of her skin, her blond hair and blue eyes were standing up a lot for the Pokémon. The colors were just getting familiar with the Pokémon, as if he saw something or someone that had those features.

He stood there and did nothing else for a few seconds. He gazed at her when his head started to hurt. He put his hand on his head as a girly voice came in his mind.

" **Come Dusknoir. We are going to be late."**

" **I'm coming ******."**

"What is that voice?" the Pokémon whispered confused. _That's not normal._ That voice did one thing thought, it convinced him that the girl was indeed a human and not a Pokémon, _why did that convince me? What is going on with me? Did I knew a human before? Maybe. I've live for a very long time already._

The girl tried to free her wrist as she wondered what was going on with Dusknoir. His grip was a little painful and the pain made her realise one thing, that none of this was a dream. The pain was real, and she wasn't waking up. That was what two persons told her.

 **Always pinch yourself when the dream is too scary, to know if it's real or not.**

 _Who are they?_ The girl wondered. She knew those two persons but couldn't find out their identity.

The Pokémon looked at her and tried to find the will to inflict her a punishment for her foolish action but didn't find it anymore. The voice in his mind and her appearance seemed to go in pair with her somehow. He didn't want to think about it. So, Dusknoir released her and said, "Go human. You are lucky I've changed my mind."

"Hum… What?" she asked.

"I said go! Your presence is hurting my head," he declared as he turned his back. _The past is the past. I don't want to think about it._

The girl knew it was the best that she remained far away from Dusknoir and went on her own. Starting to descent the mountain.

Dusknoir put his two hands on his head. Despite telling himself to now thing about the past, his thought came back to it, "What just came out of my mind? Someone was calling me and… Damn. Why does it feel so distant?" he gazed at where the human was, "And how can a human even be here anymore?" He shook his head, "Whatever. This isn't something I should think about. I shouldn't care if a human exists," he turned his attention to the submit of the mountain. He needed to focus on it, to distract his thought. He couldn't take them anymore, "I have to deal with whatever is disturbing the mountain."

He felt his antenna lightly shaking and knew that something was about to happen. He stood ready for whatever would come, but nothing came. He frowned as he watched the disturbance. It was getting clearer as he approached it, slowly and carefully. He felt that something would happen very soon and dropping his guard would likely be fatal. Once he was near the summit, he saw that the disturbance has a strange form, but looking closely to a life form.

 _What is that?_ Dusknoir wondered. The disturbance was getting stranger and stranger, when the form became long like an Ekans, but without eyes or a mouth, which made it a little creepy. Something that looks like a living Pokémon, but without those parts of the Pokémon. It made him feel uneasy.

He heard many voices talking at the same time. He couldn't understand any of it as they were too many and couldn't follow any of it, "How many?" he asked, knowing he won't have the answer, _Ten, hundreds?_ He wondered in his mind.

The disturbance ceased to remain stationary anymore and flew towards the Pokémon. Dusknoir flew out of the way. He felt the pressure of the disturbance and when it passed near him, he knew what those where for certain. The pressure felt as if a heavy Pokémon was sitting on him for a few seconds.

He also realised that something was wrong with those things, different that what he usually faced. Those spirits were much more numerous that anything he dealt before and seemed to have an objectify. They wouldn't suddenly act with that. They would simply go with the flow, unless something provoked them, _But I didn't have time to even cause it._

As he chassed it, he realised that it went at the direction of the human, where she was going, "Guess I'll see her again," he grumbled, having trouble catching on the disturbance. _Which was the last thing I wanted to do._

* * *

The girl was climbing down the mountain as she looked around once again, believe that was all real. She made sure to walk on plane surface, to not lose her balance. It wasn't hard, as they weren't that many bumps and the rocks. She didn't recognise anything surrounding her. The gray mountain itself was just a lifeless mountain with a small slope, making it easy to descent it. She was not in her world which looked like… The human thought about it and wondered what it would look like. _Why are there many things I can't remember? Why is it always about my world? I didn't hit my head when I landed._ She was a little worried for the missing memories, but less than she should have. More questions came without any answer. She had no choice, but to chase them away.

She eventually stopped walking and sat on a rock large enough for her to sit. With everything going on, she was exhausted by the simple realisation that she was indeed in another world. _How can I go back?_ She wondered. Knowing that everything was real, she had to figure that out. She gazed back at the mountain and signed, "I won't return home from there any-"

She noticed something coming at her. She could barely see it, but saw some part of the mountain lightly waving, as if there was something in front of the mountain, but invisible.

She gulped when she stood up, ready to escape whatever it was. In a matter of seconds, just when the human turned around to run away, the thing that came to her surrounded her and started spinning around her. The girl covered her face as she wind created by the thing blew on her. She couldn't barely keep her eyes opened at how fierce the wind was. She covered her face with her arms and tried to resist it, as her breathing accelerated and her mind lost focus.

Dusknoir came shortly after and saw the human in danger. He watched the disturbance surrounding her and aggressively seemed to attack her. The Pokémon yelled, "Spirit of another world! You have no right to be here!" He charged energy in his right hand and charge. His hand was covered with energy, taking a dark color, "Shadow Punch!"

He used his ghost type nature to hit the disturbance and tried to disperse them from the human. His offensive was mostly ignored and the spirits simple moved out of the Pokémon's way. He stopped near the human who was on the ground, still covering his face.

"Human," Dusknoir said as he gazed at her, but maintaining his focus on the spirit surrounding them. He tried to see the spirit of what was attacking them. He tried to find the form they had, but they were too many and seemed fused together to properly identify it. It just appeared as some indescribable form, where words were incapable of explaining it.

 **Give what is you to me! Give what is you to me!**

The spirits chanted in unison towards the girl. A hand appeared from the amalgam of spirits and went towards her. Dusknoir instinct told him to not let the hand touch her and quickly used another shadow punch against the hand to protect her. The hand retracted, as if it feared the attack, _Damn. There is so many spirits. Why are they after her?_ He wondered himself as he blocked another one, "Human! Stand up and get ready to run!" He noticed that the girl didn't move. _Dammit. That stupid coward human is not moving!_

The girl painfully winced as her left hand started to lightly shine. She was too scared to clearly think of what was going on anymore.

 **The hand! The hand is the her to us!**

The Pokémon was confused and ignorant of the situation, but the spirits were more aggressive now. Dusknoir had no time for question and must act. He blocked each try they made to grab the girl and already lost energy to block all of them. Every time he saw a hand going towards, her he used one of his attack, making the hand retreat fearfully, as if it was afraid of being hit, which was helping a little. Despite that, there were too many for one Pokémon to handle. He never had to deal with that many spirits before, "Move idiot!" he yelled at the girl.

The girl heard the Pokémon and snapped out of her fear. She panted loudly as she sweat a lot and barely saw the spirits surrounding her and Dusknoir with the wind. She wondered why he was there, protecting her, but her thought was cut short as she saw the spirits trying to get her. It felt like when she was in the nothingness. Her hand shined more and felt like it was lightly burning her, _what is going on with me now?_ She panicked.

"Human! Get ready to run!" the Pokémon ordered her.

That ended her thought and looked at him, _Should I do as he say? I barely know him. But he is protecting me and-_ she didn't want to think of the things around her. The human had no choice but to trust the Pokémon, so she nodded.

She panted loudly as she shook vividly.

Dusknoir belly opened as dark energy focused in there. He released a shadow ball.

The spirits yelled as they avoided the dark ball of energy.

"Now!"

The girl called the little courage remaining in her and ran, following the Pokémon. They quickly passed, before the hole closed off as the spirits reassembled.

Once they were outside, Dusknoir turned around and was ready to face the spirits coming at him, "Keep running!" he ordered.

She nodded and did what told, knowing how useless she would be anyway.

The spirits chanted their fury and charged at Dusknoir. The Pokémon crossed his arms and took his ghostly appearance to block the immaterial spirits. He couldn't hold long the vast amount of pressure pushing against him and was sent back. He stopped moving back when he was above the human. The Pokémon regained his physical form and charged again, creating a beam of dark energy at the spirits, growing more and more fearful and infuriated. The dark beam hit them.

CRACK!

A sound that gave no prior warning echoed around him.

"What?" The red eye of Dusknoir searched for the source of the sound. Suddenly, the world started to crack, as if reality seemed to break apart. He looked at the girl and saw that she stopped running, seeing the world cracking itself too. Without thinking, he flew towards her as a flash came in his mind.

 **She had a tear coming out of her eyes while a small smile was written on her face, whispering something.**

He accelerated as he yelled, "No!"

The crack spread, and the reality they were in shattered like glass. Nothing remained on the mountain. The spirits, Dusknoir and the human were gone.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

I have been thinking for a long time to make a Pokémon story like in the Mystery Dungeon, but I decided to take the concept and make my own path with it. Therefore, our human is still human and didn't turn into a Pokémon, because it was something else that happened to her.

It took a while to think, but I finally have the guts to start writing it.

It starts kinda quickly, but the first Act is a short one and focus on the main element of the plot. I added a few things by rereading it a few times, but I am satisfied for now. I hope you like it too.

As for the opening music, I think it fit one character of the story, but not immediately. I base it on the lyrics, after translation, and not for which show it was use for.

Next Chapter: The Collective Forest.


	2. Chapter 1: The Collective Forest

The girl put her hand on her forehead and painfully grumbled. Her head was pounding loudly in her skull as she tried to sit up. She felt a little heavier than usual but managed to sit. Her eyes remained close for a while, remembering what happened before. It felt like she went into a dream once again but didn't believe it this time. Everything that happened before wasn't a dream and it shouldn't be this time. The world did shatter around her. She didn't want to see what was surrounding her. She feared what it might be, but not knowing what could be was even more scarier than the unknown.

She opened her eyes and saw a hint of light coming from her hand, but the pain she felt earlier. The girl saw a strange symbol on it but didn't know what it was. She didn't know what it was or comprehend its form.

"What is that?" the human wondered, before realising what was surrounding her.

She saw that she was in the middle of a large forest. The girl couldn't see far, and it was scary enough as it was. The trees and bushes composing the forest were dark and lifeless. On the trunk of the trees were covered with spike, just like the bushes, as if it wanted to hurt anything that touched it. The leaves were dark and wrinkled. The forest felt dead and unholy. As if it had a dark purpose, ready to accomplish it.

The girl gulped when she heard the wind, blowing on the leaves and made out a soft sound, as if someone was whispering his target. She heard her name and shivered even more. The female human grabbed herself and didn't move, "Anyone is here?" she barely managed to say before adding one last word, "Anyone?" before no other words came out of her mouth. She sobbed as fear conquered her. For a long time, she was sobbing alone. Eventually, she found the strength to say it once again, believing she was alone.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Collective Forest**

 **Opening Song: Nichiyoubi no Taiyou**

Dusknoir grumbled as he floated in the air. He looked around him and searched for the girl. It had been a while since he began searching for her and the Pokémon was more and more uneasy, "Human. Where are you?" _Why am I worried for her? I'm in here._

The ghost type put his thought away, he had enough distraction as it was and do what he had to do.

Dusknoir heard no reply and continued searching around. He knew those spirits were after her for some reasons and he didn't want to see why. He was a stubborn one and won't accept to give up easily. No matter how difficult the situation might be. Eventually, The Pokémon heard her voice, "Anyone?"

He knew it was the voice of someone who was losing all her courage and faith to be rescued. It felt like one last try. Dusknoir accelerated towards the direction, "I'm coming you stupid coward," he grumbled as he went at the direction of the voice. Added a few painful grunted when his body touched the sharp leaves of the spikes of the trunk as he quickly crossed the distance separating them.

It wasn't long before he finally found her, on the ground, shivering and sobbing.

He stopped there and watched the pitiful state of the human. The ghost type Pokémon was a little relief that he reached her before the spirits, _Why am I relief? I know nothing of this human and I shouldn't care._ He frowned as he stood by her side, _it must be because of those images in my mind that appeared because of her,_ Dusknoir put his hands on his flanks and grunted, "I am here stupid human."

She stopped as looked at him. She was never felt so relief that a stranger, even not human, was there. A large part of her fear melted away at the sight of the large Pokémon, who was worryingly gazing at her instead of looking predatory at her. She managed to calm down and raised her hands towards him, "You're here."

The Pokémon quickly took his distance. "Don't touch me. I just came to check if you were fine."

That wasn't the answer the girl wanted to hear, _just to check on me?_ She wanted to reply anything, but with the dark forest around them, she felt that It was a bad idea to argue now. If she pissed him off, maybe the Pokémon will leave her alone, "I am. T-"

"You were pitiful and crying. Not really insulting. You aren't as great as me after all," he proudly raised his chest and seemed to grin with his eye. _Don't look at me as a softy human._

 _So arrogant,_ the girl thought when she let out, "As great as someone who is also trap here," before gasping.

Dusknoir slowly turned his eye towards her and flew closer, "Watch your mouth. I could have just let you in here alone. Where is the gratitude?"

She gulped, "S-sorry," it was best not to antagonise him anymore. She wasn't ready to die in this place, whatever it was. (Continue the correction)

"I only helped you because…" He couldn't explain it. He searched a reason and couldn't find one, "Why did I even do it?" He asked himself. He was sure that it wasn't because of the images in his mind. That reason was too weak and didn't want to tell her about that. He shook his head, "Anyway, we have other things to focus on human," he calmly observed his surroundings The environment felt a little chilling for him, "Feels kinda nice to be here," he commented. She wasn't sure if he was sarcastic or not. Dusknoir is a ghost type Pokémon and what he likes is different from her, obviously.

"Where are we?" she asked as she observed her surrounding once again, standing near the Pokémon. Guessed that maybe he had the answer to this strange place.

"We are in the distortion itself," he started as he observed everywhere, making sure there was nothing watching them, "You saw the world breaking right?" she nodded, "Well, that is simply a crack between the Spirit World and our world. We are in neither place right now. We are simply in the middle," he resumed.

 _Our world?_ "That's the middle?" she asked, finding it hard to believe.

Dusknoir facepalmed, "Yes. I know you are dump, but, by Arceus, this is too much."

"H-hey! It's hard to believe all of this!" she replied as her face turned red, _there is so many things I can still barely believe! Like the fact that I am talking to a Pokémon, or that I'm even in another world._

The Pokémon nodded, "Point taken. Anyway, we are between the two places. This means that there is a big concentration of spirits right here and right now. We don't see them, and they might not have seen us yet," he raised his finger before she asked something else, "We are seeing the collective mind of those spirits, often, memories forged by them. Since they are memories, you can see that they can be perverted. So, if something like this formed, then those spirits has the knows this place… Or most of them," he concluded. Dusknoir raised his chest and added, with pride and arrogance, "That's what someone as great as me can teach you stupid human."

She wanted to tell him to call her by her real name but didn't. Maybe it was how Pokémon's always saw and calls a human. After all, his name was Dusknoir and he was surely not the only one. They are many other Dusknoirs on this world. Surely.

"How do we get out of here?" she asked, making sure to not call him by his name. He didn't deserve any respect. She already didn't before, but it was voluntary this time.

"Two options. We find the core and destroy those spirits, which means that they won't return to the Spirit World, or fixe the crack by purifying the source. Kill or fix," the Pokémon resumed the options they had with an expressionless face, "But I cannot fixe a crack. Trying purification would hurt me after all. I mean, I'm a ghost type and I am not a masochistic. I can only permanently destroy a spirit, or sent them to the Spirit World, and let them rest in their eternal slumber, or their reincarnation, whatever happens. The exception is this situation. I cannot send them to their eternal slumber here, just destroy them," he said.

The girl couldn't see what he thought of destroying the spirits as his face never changed of expression. She looked around her. Those things that attacked her were dead being who looked like aggressive ghosts, but Dusknoir called them spirits.

"One thing worries me thought," he put his fingers near his eye.

"What is it?" she asked.

"That's not of your concern. Anyway, I'll get you out of here," he giggled and proudly said, "I am not the greatest for nothing."

This time, that arrogance felt reassuring instead of annoying. How, she wasn't sure. Maybe it was because it felt like the Pokémon knew what he was doing, which was surely the case.

Dusknoir put his hands on his antenna and focused. The girl said nothing, letting him concentrate, "Found it. The spirits are concentrating this way," he pointed behind the girl. He flew forward and ordered, "Follow me human."

"Yes."

She followed him as they walked in the forest. They walked for a while and it was quiet. The wind continued to blow, but it still felt like it was someone whispering something threatening. As they went forward, they made sure not to touch the plants surrounding them, as they were no roads in the forest and little space between the trees and bushes.

They both felt like it was getting a little unnerving to say nothing, and the sound of the wind was irritating for Dusknoir and intimidating for the girl.

"Quite shivering isn't it?" Dusknoir asked.

"Y-yeah," she replied.

They continued for a while. She gazed at the Pokémon and asked, "Does this happen often?"

"Not really… Although, it had become more frequent for a while," he admitted.

They continued and eventually, Dusknoir stopped and put his tail in her way, "Spirits."

They hid behind the woods, without touching the spikes and watched the spirits.

They didn't look like what she expected, something like a shadowy form of a human or a Pokémon, but not that.

They saw a small plain. On it, there was four deformed dark figures that were hitting, kicking, throwing or punching something that didn't exist. Arms and legs were stretchy, but always were obviously non-symmetric. It was also impossible to see which membranes an arm was, and which was a leg. One of them even had a very long neck without a head. The figures were looking like indescribable monstrous beings that even a picture cannot find words to describe them. A fifth figure appeared on the side, as others seemed to ignore it.

The fifth one seemed to have a more clear shape, as it was clearly a bipedal being, having a humanoid form with arms and legs of the same length.

 **Come on. Let me play too.**

 **No way. Looks at you. You have something weird on you.**

 **Just go home and see your weird mommy.**

 **Go away child of Giratina.**

 **Don't call me that! (Sob) I am not that!**

 **Tell that to my dad!**

The four dark figures went away and left the last one alone. The figure suddenly started to take a more skeletal form and whispered: **I will become what you want.**

The girl wondered what the skeletal spirit meant by that, but her thought was cut.

Dusknoir pushed the girl on the side and hid behind the bushed. He covered her mouth and they waited. She felt her blood suddenly freeing when the fifth figure said, from another direction.

 **Come! We must find the one that is her to us. I am the one that you all want.**

They waited until the wind suddenly calmed down.

Dusknoir moved aside and sighed, "That could have been dangerous if they spotted us now."

"What was that? I felt like I was freezing in the end," she shivered.

"That is, one enrages spirits. A cold enrage one. It must be the dominant one here. We only saw a fragment of memory, but that is obviously something that repeated itself in the life of the dominant spirit. As for the last part, it wasn't a memory," Dusknoir concluded.

"Is it an insult to be called a child of Giratina?" the girl asked, wondering if that Pokémon was a bad one.

"He was banished into the Distortion World because he was violent and destructive," he raised his shoulders and added, "In some places of the world like here. That's what they believe, while me. I don't care. I'm too awesome to be bother with that. Although, I heard that in other places, he is seen more like a benevolent Pokémon whose opposite nature from Arceus is vital for the world," the Pokémon grumbled, "Enough explanation now. I am starting to feel like I'm an old and wise Pokémon."

 _A nerd?_ She thought, without understanding the meaning of the words, which made her uneasy.

The Pokémon decided not to get out of the forest, as the plain was dangerous. They could have been easily seen.

So, they continued traveling in the dark forest for a while. They made sure to evade detection of the spirits, even more now that they knew that the dominant one was an angry one. It was simple, when Dusknoir felt the presence of a spirit, they hid somewhere until it was far away. The Pokémon was meant to avoid spirits if he wanted too.

The girl wondered what the spirits wanted from her. After hearing that skeletal spirit, its words didn't leave the back of her mind. She knew they were after her from something that came from her hand, but what was special about her? _It was just glowing when the spirits surrounded me. It might be the same that attacked me when I came here… Wait. Before I came here, they took something from me. I don't know what it was… but are they going to take everything like before?_ She grew nervous at the what they took from her and what would happen when they took all of it, whatever it was.

Dusknoir blocked her once again and hid behind the trees. They were at the end of the dark forest and only a large plain remained. The plain was covered with small flowers, that seemed to be made of white bones while the petals were all crimson red. Apart from that, there was a small river, but the water was black instead of its natural color.

The girl felt the same thing in her left hand again, as it started to lightly shine with its light. The pain was a little lighter than before and the pain was coming in her hand at a rhythmic pace.

At the center of the plain, they saw something radiating like a sun, but it was a large and black sphere. They heard a heartbeat coming from it and the girl knew it was the source of the sound. The human heard the whispering coming out of it, but it was different this time, it was clearer.

 **Giratina is a wild Pokémon. He is known to devour those he dislikes and kills those who annoys him. Pretty violently.**

 **Looks like you right?**

 **No!**

 **Look at you! You're not even from here!**

 **Yeah! Outsider!**

" **I have enough."**

 **Looks at your skin! Strange color right!**

 **Child of Giratina!**

 **Stop!**

 **(Sob)**

 **Please don-**

 **You are just an outsider witho-**

 **(Slash!)**

" **As his child, I shall be like who he is."**

 **(Slash!)**

 **Stop!**

 **Little outsider go away!**

" **So tired of you."**

 **Leave him alone!**

 **Stop it!**

 **Don't hurt him!**

" **So tired of all of you."**

 **Stay away from me! Argh!**

" **Join the others."**

 **You're okay!**

 **I'm sorry oka-**

" **The pain won't ever leave you."**

The voices were all talking at the same time. It was obvious that not everything was coherent anymore. Not only that, the voices also seemed to not to follow a conversation, but random event that came from the memories of the spirits. Each of them not remembering the same moment and made everything confusing to understand.

She couldn't understand what happened as she couldn't process and understand most of what they were saying. The girl soon covered her ears when it was getting overbearing with the many voices.

Dusknoir closed his eye and said, "So many spirits here. The dominant one harvested all of them," he tapped his antenna and the loud voices became whispering, "But so many. That's not possible," he gazed at her, "You should feel better now."

She stopped covering her ears and nodded. She only heard whispering now, which she couldn't understand anymore, "So you have to destroy that thing?"

"Yes. It is the source of the crack. The core concentrated the essence of the spirits in this place. Since I cannot fixe the crack by… purifying. I am not a Pokémon who can do that remember. This is the form when the spirits reach the non-turning point," he concluded before flying closer to the core, ready to destroy it.

 **You are just like the others!**

The strange being from before, the one who was alone and with its clear skeletal appearance and left behind, stood beside Dusknoir. The red eye pointed at the figure, taken by surprised by how quickly it manifested by his side, _where was he just before?_

 **Worst! You want to kill me!**

The eyes of the figure appeared as crimson tear came out of the face. The dark figure suddenly pointed its hand at the Pokémon and drew an energy beam.

Dusknoir was hit and was sent on the ground. He grumbled painfully as he recovered, just before crashing on the ground. He hovered just above the dark river, "I know what you did to the other spirits! You have become too tainted."

 **Once you are gone. We will take the one that is her to us.**

It charged at the Pokémon once again, but this time, Dusknoir dodged the skeletal spirit. He countered with a dark beam and hit the spirit on its back.

The Pokémon dodged the next assault and countered with a Shadow punch on the face, following with a Shadow snack, as he quickly sneaked behind the spirit and gave a follow up attack on the spine. That one was blocked and the spirit was brutally hit in the gut of Dusknoir, before sending him away.

Dusknoir landed on the ground and saw many spirits grabbing him and maintaining him on the ground.

 **Hurt him. So we can be free of the pain. Hurt him. And free us of the pain. Stop hurting us please!**

"D-dammit!" he grunted.

The girl gasped when she saw the Pokémon in danger. She saw him struggling. He was in trouble and she couldn't do anything. A human like her couldn't do anything to a spirit.

The child grunted painfully as her hand shined more and more, when a voice came from the light.

"Hear me Blessed Child. Hear my voice."

"W-what?" she confusingly said.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. Yup. Cliff-hanger.

It went fast in the dark side of the story, but I decided that to show a bad case from the start. Instead of doing the usual route of getting darker, I'll go for a different way.

It won't always be this dark as some aspect of our characters couldn't be seen in the dark part.

Next Chapter: The Blessed Child.


	3. Chapter 2: The Blessed Child

Her hands began to shine brighter and brighter as it felt like it was burning her, but her hand didn't show sign of burning such as turning red or having blisters. It was making her nervous that she would even feel pain at all when it felt as if it wasn't her own.

"Hear me Blessed Child. Hear my voice."

"W-what?" she confusingly said. She searched for the one who was talking to her but saw no one. The human was sure that it wasn't a spirit, as the tone and even how the voice echoed was completely different.

"There isn't much time Blessed Child. You are the only one who can do what Dusknoir can't," the voice said. She located the sound of the voice, it was coming from the light in her hand. She noticed that there was a certain serenity coming out of the voice, which contrast with the dangerous situation she was in. That tranquility calmed her down as her hand was hurting her even more. She felt as if she immediately trusted the voice. The calm voice just let a hint of something familiar, a little comforting, gaining her trust and attention quicker than it normally should.

"What can I do? I'm just…" she said nothing else. It was obvious who she was. She looked at Dusknoir who was still struggling and powerlessly looked down. _What can a I do? Nothing. I'm just a child._

"It is why you can Blessed Child," the voice got her attention once again, "Hear my voice, and you'll know what you can do," the voice gently told her. It insisted on what she can do. The tone made it clear that it believed in her capacity, that the girl wasn't helpless as she believed to be.

She gazed at the Pokémon, who was still stuck on the ground by the spirits. He couldn't do anything, no matter how much he struggled. She knew that no matter what, it was her only choice _I just… can't hesitate_ , "What is it? Is it about my hand?"

"Yes Blessed Child."

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Blessed Child**

 **Opening Song: Nichiyoubi no Taiyou**

Dusknoir kept struggling against the spirits holding him down. He fought with everything he got, but it wasn't enough. The Pokémon was overpowered by their numbers.

 **Hurt him. So, we can be free of the pain. Hurt him. And free us of the pain. Stop hurting us please!**

The skeleton spirit gazed at the other spirits and turned around. He turned his gazed at the girl and went there.

 **Hurt him! Hurt him!**

 **As if I could listen to any of you. The pain won't stop.**

The cold tone went on the spirits who shivered. The sound of something getting slashed emitted loudly from the core. Dusknoir knew that it was as he felt their grip weakening. _Chance!_

He span around himself with all the speed he had and sent the spirits away from him. None of them collided anywhere, but they felt pain and were cowardly shivering, not trying to attack the Pokémon once again.

Dusknoir concentrated energy in his hands and fired a dark beam on the back of the skeleton spirit.

The spirit faced the Pokémon and turned even darker than before. It was as dark as it was possible to be. He charged at Dusknoir but the Pokémon quickly moved out of the way.

The Pokémon quickly realised that charging was currently one of its few offensive method and decided to remain at a safe distance. His advantage was in range combat right now. The combat continued that way for a while, Dusknoir made sure that the skeleton spirits remained away from him as he used his range attacks on it, while trying to counter if the skeletal spirit managed to get close to him. As the other spirits remained passive, maybe even shivering as the pain continued.

Dusknoir thought, _I had to end this now. Better to destroy them all than let them recover._

He stopped focusing his assault on the skeleton spirit and charged at the core. Readied to destroy it with a Shadow Punch.

He stopped flying towards it and felt something holding his wispy tail. He turned towards it and saw the dark spirit grunting. **You will not end my existence!**

Before throwing Dusknoir against the ground. The Pokémon bounced once as a loud bang resonated. He trying to float again, but the pain broke his focus and could only move his body. The spirits ceased to be indecisive and aimed at the Pokémon.

He glared at them and grunted, "Try me and the pain shall be worst!"

They stopped and shivered, **We don't want pain worst!**

The Skeleton spirit appeared near the Pokémon, but Dusknoir rolled on the ground. A fist hit the ground, where his face was just a second before. The Pokémon countered with a Fire Punch on the chest of the dark spirit.

Meanwhile, the girl listened to the explanation of the one talking to her.

"My Blessed Child. The light of your hand is the calling for salvation. The pain you are feeling isn't your own. It is the pain of the spirits and as you drew closer to the core, the more you shall feel their own. Of course, it isn't as bad as they, but to bring them salvation, you must feel their pain, so you can empathies with them. To purify them, you must feel what they feel. If there is no empathy, there is no purification."

She nodded.

"Next, you will have to call the power of the one who offer you his blessing, to give the salvation to the spirits," the voice explained her.

She lightly frowned and replied, "Do they deserve it? With the little I've heard, that spirit became what he is because of them."

"There is too many for just them, and they suffered from it. Many were innocents dragged into this. Those who died and became spirits, simply by being alive or in the way. As for the guilty ones, they suffered long enough. So long enough that even I do not want to think about it," the voice replied with compassion for the victims.

"I… guess," she replied, half convinced. She heard their voice, the fear of the pain, it felt like it was a nightmare that never ended. She wouldn't wish for that to anyone, but… Some were the source of it.

"Giving all of them salvation," she whispered. She lacked conviction as she said those words, despite hearing them and feeling some of their pain.

"My Blessed Child. It is time to purify them. You have to stand close to the core and purify it," the voice told her. It pushed her towards purifying them.

"The core is too far away. What can I do?" she asked, still unsure if she had to do it, and also apprehensive of what was coming next.

"Believe in yourself," the voice replied. He added, "You have to release the light to the core."

She watched the fight continued and wasn't sure if she could do it. She remained there for a few seconds and nervously sweated. Even so, if she couldn't do it, Dusknoir might perish. Despite being arrogant and a jerk, that Pokémon didn't deserve it. _This is the only way I can help, but… I'm scared. I- I can't._

"Take the first step and never stop," the voice encouraged her. It calmed her fear a little, just enough so she wasn't paralysed by it.

She took a deep breath and summoned the little courage she had and made the first step. Her leg was shaking as she slowly took it, hesitating as the first step was coming. Her breathing accelerated a little as her foot touched the ground. The girl went to the second step, faster and earlier to do, as the human was in motion, instead of starting it. She continued and never stopped, no matter how afraid she was, as there was something by her side, calm and gentle, gently encouraging her to keep going, to do another step.

"Keep it up human," it told her once again with a satisfied voice.

Dusknoir dodged the few strikes coming at him with ease. He was now able to read the move of his opponent and knew when to dodge and when to strike back. The skeletal spirit was predictable, and he was dominating the fight. The Pokémon realised that he was fighting a powerful spirit, but the maturity of the spirit was clearly lacking. It was clear that during its living, the spirit wasn't a warrior or really fought like that before, or often like him.

Dusknoir took a safe distance and attacked, "Night Shade!"

He hit and forced the spirit to distant itself from the Pokémon.

Dusknoir chuckled, "Looks like this is going to be the end of this place."

The spirit darkened even more, **No! It won't end like this!** Suddenly, they were a pair of crimson eyes appearing from his body and the spirits began yelling in agony.

 **Stop! The Pain! The pain!**

For one instant, an intense light came from the skeleton spirit. Dusknoir blinked and the next instant he heard the found of an impact on his chest, he coughed loudly before falling on the ground. He never saw what hit him, but it hit him hard.

 _What hit me? What hit me? It hurt so much!_

He covered his chest with his arms and coughed once more. He tried to fly in the air, but it was too painful to concentrate. He felt the spirit landing on his back and maintaining him on the ground. He tried to free himself, but the pain wasn't leaving him.

 **It will obtain the one that is her to us.** The spirit said menacingly, ready to end the existence of the ghost type Pokémon. It suddenly grunted and put his hands on his chest. **What?**

The girl stood under the core and heart the strong beat coming out of it. The sound was so close to a heartbeat that it was terrifying. The pain in her hand was at its worst. She couldn't hold a few tears coming out of her eyes as the pain was too much. She was wondering how those spirits could endure worst than that for a long time. She was simply feeling a little portion of it, compared to the spirits. She understood what the voice told her about them deserving any kind of peace. This was much more worst than she imagined them having to endure.

She felt no hesitation anymore. She understood why the spirits were ready to let Dusknoir suffer, even if some of them caused this. This went beyond the punishment they deserved.

"Say with me those words Blessed Child. Used the Blessing offered by my father and let the spirits rest in peace. Say those words with me," the voice started.

"Spirits who have lost their ways! You who have been lost for so long that you have become tainted! Hear my voice!" she started as she raised her hand.

The spirits turned towards the girl and many were unsure of what to do.

The skeleton spirits went towards her and yelled, **you will not use what is her to us against us!**

The spirit was hold back by Dusknoir, despite the intense pain he was feeling. He replied, "No you wont!" as he understood that purification was in process.

 **Get her, so that the pain you endure stops for a while!**

The spirits were about to go when Dusknoir yelled, "No! purification will end it once and for all! You want to rest in peace! Let her finish and free you-" he was hit in the face by the skeleton spirits repeating, "Your horrible existence is about to end!"

The spirits couldn't decide, and conflict rose between them. Thousands of voices collided each second between the spirits, as none of them knew what to do. There was a black mass that seemed to struggle against itself, as if there was only one thing present and not spirits.

The human continued, "Feel the warm of the light! Feel the warm of the father of all! Feel the warm of the heart of Arceus, creator of this world! With the blessing of Arceus himself, I shall clean your tainted souls!"

The light came out of her hand and went to the core. The light was touching the core and the heartbeat sound became unstable.

The skeleton spirit painfully yelled in agony, just like the other spirits. The other spirits felt that the pain was different, it was freeing. It felt as if the pain was relief, slowly vanishing.

 **The pain!**

 **So light!**

 **Just like the light!**

 **Stop it! They don't deserve-**

Dusknoir hit the skeleton spirit, "They have enough! And so, do you! It is time to let it go, by your own choice of by force!"

An earthquake began, and the ground was cracking, just like the dark sky. The core started to chance color. It became paler and paler, until it became gray. As it became gray, it suddenly started to rain from the sky.

The sky cracked more and more until it shattered like glass.

The spirits began to fly towards the emptiness that was once the sky, as their body, while still deformed, turned into a gray color. As for the core, it was slowly vaporing as more spirits left the place.

The color gray didn't fell like they were completely purified. They weren't tainted, but at the same time, didn't feel pure. That was what the child was feeling as she observed the spirits disappeared.

Dusknoir was free and joined the girl as the ground broke up. The girl yelled as she thought she was about to fall. She tried to hold at anything, but nothing was in her grasp.

"You are not falling stupid human," Dusknoir said.

She looked down and saw that she wasn't moving.

They saw the spirits leaving the place, until one tried to resist. The head was still dark while the rest turned gray.

 **No! They deserve to suffer! They all-**

 **Enough!** Another voice suddenly appeared.

There was another spirit, who was white, compared to the others. The girl felt that this spirit was pure, compared to the gray one.

 **You… You!**

 **I am here.**

 **But they- Because you defend me! You-**

A white appendage of the spirit touched the dark head of the other spirit, **I know. That's why you became that. It's over. Come with me.**

The skeleton spirit hesitated, before grabbing the hand.

 **Your pain has come to an end,** the white spirit said.

The white spirit guided the other one, who was now gray.

"There was a good spirit trap in here," Dusknoir grumbled quietly.

The girl never understood what the spirits were talking about. She wondered what happened to them, what caused everything to turn that way, but she couldn't. It was only unknown. Many questions in her mind, that won't ever find an answer.

It was then that the world shattered once again.

* * *

The girl grumbled as she was resting on the ground. She saw the sky and the sun was slowly shining on the land. Dawn was coming, "Hum? Where are we?"

"We're out stupid human," Dusknoir said behind her.

She gasped as she turned around. She glared at the Pokémon, who was resting on the ground and was about to reply when she saw the wounds on him, "Are you alright?" she asked as she moved her hand towards him.

"Don't touch-" she put her hand on his forehead.

 **The warm touch was a unique experience.**

" **You won't be ***** anymore."**

Another voice in his mind that was hunting him. He took his distance from her and aggressively grunted, "I'm fine! Don't touch me again or you'll regret it!"

"Geez! I was worried for you," she replied in annoyance.

"There is no reason to worry for someone as great as me. I don't need someone who cry over me when it's not necessary," he arrogantly replied.

She crossed her arms and puffed, "Fine!" as the girl thought about the spirits, she wondered where they went. Where would the spirits go? _Are they really finding in peace?_ She dropped her head and murmured, "What happened to them?"

The Pokémon sighed and flew besides her, as he gazed at the sky, "They went to the spirit land. Thanks to the blessing you offered them, somehow," _how could she do it? Can humans do that? I don't remember if they could._

She showed her hand, "Arceus gave me this."

He looked at the thing on her hand, but didn't gaze for long, _she must be kidding me. Arceus, giving her this_ , "Not interesting, just like you stupid human," he took his distance and turned his back.

The human stood up and said, "Someone said that I was the Blessed Child. I don't know what it means, but it's the true."

The Pokémon gazed at her. He didn't believe her and asked, "You mean that Arceus blessed you?"

She nodded.

"That explained a few things," he murmured as he looked forward, _if it was real. Arceus wouldn't give you that._

"Why did everything ended up like this?" she asked, "I know what they did was bad, but what tainted them like that?"

The Pokémon frowned as he thought, _she isn't grasping everything that went there. The human looks young, maybe to young to really understand what really happened. Humans must be so complicated. I'll just say this. Don't have to break her mind and feeling some stupid regret,_ "I am not sure myself," he lied. "Anyway, I have to go elsewhere now," he waved his hand, "Farewell stupid human. What I came here for is done."

"Just like that!" she yelled.

"Exactly. I only came because of the spirits. Not to be friendly with a stupid human," _maybe the only one,_ "Once my mission, that only someone as great as me can do, is done, I'm gone. I always did that. Now, farewell," he said before flying away.

She grunted, "You fat jerk," she was about to walk away when she heard him said.

"There is a village near the mountain," she saw a shadow beam passing in front of her and creating a hole near the forest, "That way. They will help you in whatever you need."

She turned back and saw the Pokémon flying farther away, "Thanks!" she yelled, _You big fat arrogant jerk._

She walked down the rest of the mountain, before the sun raised and went into the woods.

* * *

Dusknoir flew away, towards the opposite direction of the girl, where the sun was rinsing in the sky. He continued that way for a while, when he put his hands on his head, "Damn. Why am I feeling this?" _Why am I thinking about turning back? I don't care for her! She is just messing with my mind. Those thought that came was simply my imagination. There is nothing more to it._

He shook his head when there was a deeper thought coming out, _Why do I feel like I would regret leaving her? I have no reason too._

The thought that came out of his memories were hunting him. Her eyes, her skin, her long hair was melancholic to the Pokémon. Something about the girl was just hunting its mind. No matter how many times he wanted to shift his thought to something else, the image of the human came back, _Get out of my head!_

The memory of the warm touch came back and the voice too, but something else came.

 **The warm touch was a unique experience.**

" **You won't be alone anymore."**

One tear felt from the eye of Dusknoir when he remembered the word alone. He grabbed his arms and held down the rest of his outburst of sadness in him, _why do I want to cry? Why does the girl awake pain in me? Why? I want to hear those voices? I want to know who is talking to me? I feel like this voice is precious._

He chased those emotions by getting infuriated. Dusknoir punched the rock and yelled, "That damn human! Why can't I stop thinking about you? Why does I want to hear more of those voices in my mind! Why are they familiar to me?" he continued asking those questions. He gazed back and grunted loudly as he massaged his hand, covered with a bruise, "I punched too hard."

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. You might not have noticed, but there was someone defending the boy in the previous chapter. Since the memories were confusing, it was harder to notice them.

I hope you appreciate this chapter.

Next one will be: Partnership.


	4. Chapter 3: Partnership

AC: It took a while to update this next chapter, but it was because I've returned to the previous one and updated them, before finishing this chapter.

The girl walked into the woods alone. She observed her surroundings and, the forest was reassuring this time. She knew where she was going, and it looked like a normal forest. Compared to the dark forest in the middle between this world and the spirit world, it's normalcy made her feel secured. The trees were just normal trees and didn't have any spikes on them. She tried listening around but didn't hear birds or any wild animals as she believed. The silence reminded her that she was in the world with Pokémon, nature might be completely different here.

Her stomach lightly grunted, she was getting hungry, _I want to eat, but I don't know what I can. This… isn't my world. I must reach the village first._

She mentally thanked Dusknoir for guiding her, believing that he wouldn't send her in the wrong direction. More precisely, believed he wouldn't do that, with a hint of doubt. She didn't really know him, but the only thing she strongly disliked about the Pokémon was his arrogance. She was also pissed off at how he guided her. The attack did take her off-guard. It was easy to go to the right direction when she found a road in the forest. The road looked like Pokémons often walked on this road, explaining while there was little herbs and no trees in the middle of the road.

She noticed several footprints of different size and form. All of this told her that many would circulate there. Also, she wondered if it was Pokémon that made those footprints, or any other kind of animals. Knowing where she was, the former seemed the main option.

Without anything dangerous around her and the silence of the land, the girl had many questions coming back to her since she came here. Those questions were: what happened to her? Where was the human civilisation in this world? Who lived in the village? Why could she understand what Dusknoir was saying? Why was she here at all? And the last one that just came and had no answer, which was scary, where did she come from? That question also made the girl wondered why she didn't really miss her own world and her home. Was there something preventing those emotions to come out, or something amiss?

None of the answers came and the voice that guided her to use her power was now silent. The girl never knew who it was but was glad that the voice came at the right time.

The human wasn't aware, but she was being stalked by a figure, hiding in the shadow for not that long. The shadowy figure gazed at the human with a small grin, never realising that the girl was a human.

"Looks like I got the perfect pray for me," the figure said as it quietly chuckled.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Partnership**

As she continued her match, she felt a little uneasy. The girl marched for a while and the village was still out of sight. _Did he just lie to me or did I take the wrong direction?_ She heard a few sounds around her and wondered if something was watching her. Or following her. She stopped and gazed behind her. The girl saw nothing, wondering if it was her imagination, but wouldn't count on it, knowing this was the world with Pokémon living in. The human continued marching through the road, which gazing around her. The feeling of being watched never fade away and seemed to only increase as time passed. Something was watching her and ready to attack and the anticipation wasn't calming down.

Her heartbeat increased, _Am I imagination it or not? Was it because of the dark forest, or that Dusknoir isn't here anymore?_ She was started to sweat as he breathed a little faster.

Her pacing also lightly accelerated. She didn't want to alert whatever was following her. It continued for a while when she heard something walking close to her. The girl jumped backward and gasped loudly. After searching for the source of the sound, it wasn't found, and her anxiety increased. Something was near her, but well hidden, as if an ambush was about to come. The child tensed up, trying to hear anything suspicious.

It was then that a Pokémon appeared from behind a tree, revealing itself with a small grin. It was a Mightyyena that walked towards her as if it won already.

The quadrupled Pokémon looked like a hyena with black fur on its back the rest was gray. The Pokémon gazed at the girl with its red eyes as it showed its fangs and claws. The Pokémon took a step towards her and said, with a feminine voice, "Well well. What do we have here?" she grinned, "A lost Pokémon in my forest?"

The girl gulped, _that Pokémon thinks I'm a Pokémon. Hasn't it heard about humans before?_ "I'm not a Pokémon," _Dusknoir knew what a human was._

The Mightyena replied, "What does it change. You are in my woods," the Pokémon wasn't caring for her real identity.

"W-what do you want?" the child body lightly trembled.

The Pokémon grinned as she saw the fear in the eyes of the girl and the body shaking. She was savouring the moment. The human's reaction serving as an appetiser, "I noticed that you seemed lost in my forest. So, I thought that maybe, I should do something about it."

The girl didn't reply. The tone on the voice of the Pokémon clearly meant something else. Nothing was subtle at all.

"Don't want to know?" Mightyena said as she licked her lips.

That was an enough warning for the girl who immediately ran towards the direction the village should be in. She ran on the road, avoiding the risk of tripping on the root of the trees and any small rocks that might be hidden under the grass of the woods.

Mightyena chassed after her and caught up to the girl quickly, thanks to her superior speed. It was a short one that ended when the Pokémon jumped on the girl trapped her on the ground. She moved her mouth next to the ears of the girl and whispered, "Any last words strange Pokémon?"

"I'm not," she replied, trying to gaze at the Pokémon, "I'm a… human."

Mightyena was lightly confused by the reply for a few seconds, before a grin appeared on her face and chuckled loudly, "Whatever."

The girl wasn't sure what to say, it seemed like the existence of her kind wasn't a thing in the Pokémon's mind.

She struggled to free herself but was too weak. The child tried to move, anything, but she was pined down. In her mind, it was over.

Mightyena opened her mouth, to bite the girl when something grabbed her by the tail.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a familiar voice said.

The girl turned around and saw another Pokémon, lifting the other Pokémon in the air, "Dusknoir!" she expressed her surprise. _I was sure he left._

The Pokémon gazed at her and chuckled, "I'm impressed," before grinning with his eye as a mockery tone came out from him, "You got in trouble way faster than even Arceus himself could've anticipated."

She glared at him while Mightyena scratched Dusknoir wrist.

"What is a Pokémon like you doing here?" Mightyena ordered defensively when she recognised the ghost-type Pokémon.

"Are you scared? Because you should be. You are in front of the great Dusknoir. The most powerful Pokémon in the world."

Mightyena gave him an unimpressed face. Dusknoir still didn't recover from his wounds against the spirits and the bruises were visible on his chest and gut. She charging towards the ghost type Pokémon, "With your wounds? Impossible!" She opened her mouth to crunch him, but Dusknoir already became transparent and passed through. Dusknoir turned around and countered with a fire punch at her face, sending her against a tree.

"Where is your pack? I only see you here," the ghost type Pokémon said as he gazed around. He chuckled and added, "Did they left you behind?"

She didn't reply, but her blood boiled inside of her and charged again, trying to crunch him. This time, Dusknoir grabbed her snout and threw her on the ground. Charging another fire punch on her head, burying the face in the ground. She was knocked out.

"Already over?" Dusknoir asked in disappointment. He raised his finger and nodded negatively, "I was expecting more from you," _good thing she was alone and weak. I am not at my best right now,_ "Even wounded, you cannot beat the best," as he raised his chest. He turned towards the girl and said, "Stupid human. You are safe."

She didn't reply, but her face turned red, both in anger and embarrassment, that she had to be saved, which made the Pokémon giggled. The girl gazed on the ground when Dusknoir flew closer to her.

The Pokémon said, "Better get elsewhere before she wakes up stupid human. Guess I'll have to escort you there myself."

She was tired of hearing that but followed him. As they walked towards the village, the stress coming from the girl was now gone. The sentiment of danger left behind, and the presence of Dusknoir pushed her worries aside, even the many questions that were in her mind. Even so, one question was in her mind, one that made no sense. It wasn't long before she stopped and asked, "Why are you here anyway?"

Dusknoir stopped and floated in front of her for a while. _I was hoping she wouldn't ask. That stupid human is stupidly curious,_ He slowly gazing at her, saying nothing for a while as he thought for an answer, before finally replying, "Well…" he turned around and proudly raised his chest, "I just realised that someone as great as me just couldn't let you behind and reach the village on your own, with all the danger around. That would have been detrimental for myself."

 _I believe you definitely wouldn't come,_ the girl thought, "Why?" she simply asked.

The Pokémon frowned before crossing his arms. He was very pensive about it and sighed, "I have no reason to answer you. I just thought back and remembered the uncivilised Pokémon and I was right. Mightyena tried to eat you stupid human."

She had some doubt about his reply and wanted to press more, but Dusknoir glared at her, quietly asking her to shut up and drop the subject. The girl didn't want the Pokémon to leave her behind and sighed, "Fine," _Stubborn arrogant jerk._

"You finally show a sign of intelligence stupid human," Dusknoir mockingly replied before lightly laughing at her, making the human head turn red in annoyance.

He silently took the lead and she followed him. It was clear that the Pokémon wasn't going to stop again to answer anything. They followed the road towards the village Dusknoir claimed to be.

When sun reached its highest point in the sky, her stomach grunted as she was getting hungrier and hungrier. The child didn't remember when the last time was she ate something, but it was a long time. She reached a point where she asked, out of patience, "Are we there soon?"

"I can hear you are starving stupid human," he replied with a mocking tone as he flew a little higher in the air, "We are close. I never really went in the village, but I'm sure they aren't like that Mightyena. They are civilised," he replied before lowering himself as they continued.

They heard the water, knowing that there was a small river nearby. It wasn't the only sound they heard, there were much more noises like footsteps and voices talking between themselves. It was clear that civilisation was

"We are here," Dusknoir said as they went out of the woods.

The child wondered why lived in the village. With everything she learned, there was little hope that she would encountered more humans but was certain not to be the only one as Dusknoir knew of her kind. Maybe they never went in the forest.

The girl stopped when they saw that it was a simple village, but her hope of finding more humans died out when she realised that it was habited by Pokémons only. She didn't see any humans present.

The habitants of the village where mostly of grass type Pokémon and ground type. There were a few water types among them, as there was a river nearby. There were many houses, most of small sizes except for a few, built with woods and leaves, showing the simplicity of the village. They were one building, large than the others, that was made with rocks, looking solid and ready to resist against the fury of nature. There were a few small orchards with trees covered with small fruits.

The Pokémons present were mostly talking between themselves about things that they weren't aware off, as it was mostly about how to split something that had to be done. When the child and Dusknoir were near them the Pokémons noticed them and the village was quiet. They were all looking at them, as intruders in the village and started whispering among each other's wondering who they were.

"Who are those strangers?"

"I don't know."

"What's this Dusknoir doing here? No ghost-type wanders around here."

"What about that Pokémon? I never saw a strange one like that before."

The girl heard that and realised that they too thought she was a Pokémon, _what's going on here?_

Dusknoir stopped when he saw a Pokémon he wasn't expecting. The girl stopped just in time, to avoid bumping his back.

Dusknoir noticed a psychic type walking towards them, _Psychic type usual don't live in villages near a forest,_ he grumbled in his mind. He also noticed the other Pokémons were wary of his presence, as a ghost type. He saw it coming, since his origins and his types origins weren't the most respectable. He didn't care as he was the strongest Pokémon of all.

He was a Pokémon with a yellow body, except for the brown section on his chest and around his arms, a pair of ear spikes, a spoon in each of his hands and a long mustache. He gazed at the new comers with his small iris with a small smile, "Welcome to our village strangers," he noticed the girl, "That is a strange Pokémon I'm seeing here. You are both making quite an impression among us," before they could reply, the Pokémon nervously chuckled, "Pardon my bad manners. I forgot to introduce myself," he lightly smiled, "I am Alakazam, mayor of Dawn Village."

"Dusknoir," he said with a grin on his face, "I am known as the strongest Pokémon of this world."

Many Pokémons were rolling their eyes, not believing the claim.

"And you are?" the psychic Pokémon asked the girl.

The other Pokémons were still gazing at the girl, trying to figure out who she was. That made her nervous and unconsciously hid behind Dusknoir. She never tried to reply to the Pokémon when he asked the question.

Alakazam turned towards the other villagers and said, "I think we are being rude to our guests. Maybe you should come in my home while they will take care of the orchards," he gazed at them. His left eye twitched when they didn't go away, but when they saw that, they went back to their occupation, still gazing at the guests from time to time.

Alakazam pointed them towards one of the wooden house and they followed him. The girl avoided looking at the other Pokémons while Dusknoir simply ignored them. With all of them gazing at her, she knew that the best thing to do was to go along for now.

Once they were inside, the psychic Pokémon closed the door. The inside of Alakazam house was a simple one. There was nothing on the ground than dirt, just like in the game, and a few shelves that held a few objects the girl didn't recognise. There was also a map on the back of the house with the map of a fraction of the world that appeared old and a bed made of yellow leaves and herbs.

Alakazam said, "Let's continue from where we left shall we? You didn't tell us which type of Pokémon you were."

The child tapped her fingers. With the villager's reactions, she wasn't sure if she should tell them what she was. Their reactions were completely unknown to her. It could either be bad or good. The apprehension prevented her from answering.

"He can get them out of your mind," Dusknoir said, not helping her in telling him what she was.

She was on her own. She took a deep breath and replied, "I am not a Pokémon mister Alakazam."

"And you're being polite with him," the ghost Pokémon grumbled before muttering a few impolite insults as he crossed his arms.

Alakazam looked shocked when he heard the answer, "If you are not a Pokémon, then you are what?" he seemed to believe her words so far.

"My name is Angel. I'm a- a… well…," she took a deep breath and replied, "human," she finally answered.

The psychic Pokémon didn't reply. No words could come out of his mouth, as if he had trouble believing her words or not. He played with his spoons as he looked at her, making sure to see every detail about her. They heard many voices outside talking about her.

"Human?"

"Did she say she was a human?"

"Yes, she did."

"A human. The legends were true. They do exist."

"I never thought humans looked like that."

"They just have two arms."

"I heard they are the most unique beings of this world."

"My father told me the humans ceased to exist."

Alakazam frowned and grunted, "I told you to work! Now get back to it. You are frightening the human," he waved at them and went back to work, but they still heard the Pokémon's talking about it.

Angel was lightly shaking as her face turned red, hiding from sight behind Dusknoir, who snickered loudly, "That's not helping," she whined.

"You have a funny face stupid human," he grinned at her.

Alakazam took a few steps forwards and carefully looked at her face, "You are looking like a few drawings some Pokémon made about the lost one."

"Lost one?" she asked, wondering why her kind was mentioned that way.

The psychic Pokémon chuckled, "Not anymore."

Dusknoir gazed at him and pointed at the girl, "That stupid human is getting hungry. Didn't eat for a while."

Angel frowned at his demand as her stomach grunted once again, now that he mentioned it. She politely asked, "Can you spare us something please? We haven't eaten anything for a while."

Alakazam gazed at them and nodded with a small smile, "Of course. You can eat something."

He grabbed something and offered them some fruits. She grabbed some and replied, "Thank you."

"Done," Dusknoir said, already finished eating the fruits.

"You can thank him you know," Angel grumbled at him.

The ghost Pokémon raised his shoulder, "You seem the type to thank Pokémons."

"Thank you," she replied before glaring at Dusknoir.

Alakazam chuckled and replied, "I don't mind it human. I wasn't expecting much from him."

Dusknoir was offended and he pointed his fingers at him and loudly replied, "What do you mean by that?"

Alakazam raised his spoons and pointed them towards the girl for a few seconds, before Dusknoir stood in front of her and replied, "Answer me!"

The psychic Pokémon lightly frowned as he gazed at the girl, _there is something… not right with this human spirit. Dusknoir obviously noticed it. Maybe that's why he's with her. Also- what the-,_ the villagers were once again watching the girl, obviously whispering about the fact that she was a human, "What are you all doing? Get back to work! Don't make me repeat myself another time! We need top quality orchards. We need the best we can if we want to survive winter!"

The villagers returned to their work as Alakazam opened the window and yelled, "And stop being rude with her!" before closing the window and moaned, "I can understand them thought."

"About the fact that the stupid human is unique," the ghost Pokémon said with a light mockery in his voice.

Angel frowned and didn't reply to his mocking tone. She asked, "Why is everyone looking at me like that mister Alakazam? Humans didn't cease to exist right?" remembering one of the villager claiming that.

The old Pokémon turned back and grabbed his mustaches with his right hand, letting that spoon floated in the air, "Angel. Humans are gone for millennials. The explorers confirmed this when they found traces of their existence in ancient relics, but no one knows what they looked like. We only have objects that no Pokémon can make."

Angel couldn't reply at his answer, _I'm the only human here? But, that's not possible. I am not the last human. I'm not even from this world. Is it like in the games? But he said they were gone for a long time. Then they were existing long before._

The child had trouble accepting that she was the only one on this world. The only human still alive. She felt, right now, alone in this world. Angel wanted to return home, but to who could she even returned too? No vital memories of her world, for some reason, and didn't feel any emotional attachment to her home and the humans of her world. All of this made her wondered what was wrong with her.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next Chapter: Welcome To The Rescue Team.

This will be the last chapter of this Act.


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome To The Rescue Team

Dusknoir gazed at the girl and wondered how long she was going to stay quiet like that. The quiet held for too long and said, "Get over it stupid human."

She didn't reply, trapped in her own thought.

The ghost Pokémon grumbled before looking at Alakazam and said, "We might need to rest for the night."

"She appeared to be tired and in deep thought," the psychic Pokémon agreed. He frowned and said, "You're wounded it seems."

The ghost one gazed silently a few seconds before yelling, "Took you long enough to notice!"

"Angel is more noticeable than you. I can offer you one night, free of charges," the psychic Pokémon answered.

"Point taken."

"Dusknoir. Why are you even with her?" the psychic Pokémon asked as he raised his spoons.

He frowned, knowing that Alakazam was suspicious, and replied, "Someone as great as me cannot leave her dealing with the wild. She wasn't capable of surviving without me," he put his hands on his flank and flew closer to Alakazam.

"Good enough. You can stay in that house for the night," Alakazam pointed at the window, the only house that appeared unmaintained, "the previous owner won't mind it. He's not among us anymore."

"Good enough," Dusknoir nodded, satisfied. He used his wispy tail to lightly slap the girl cheek and said, "Wake up stupid human. My awesomeness allowed us a place to sleep."

That brought her back and she grumbled, "You didn't have to do that."

"You weren't here Angel. I think my revelation might exhaust you if you think that much about it. The day is still young, but what can you do?"

It was true that she didn't rest since she came here. Angel wasn't feeling tired, always tensed up with everything going on. Maybe she was tired, but incapable of noticing it right now, "I'm not tired."

Dusknoir chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes," he gazed at her and said, "Let's go. We both got to rest."

Angel looked outside and saw the Pokémon working, but still glancing at Alakazam house, trying to see her. She felt like a celebrity and she hated it. She was taking her time to go outside, until Dusknoir was fed up and dragged her outside.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Welcome To The Rescue Team**

The inside of the abandoned house was very simple. It only had two beds, exactly like the one Alakazam and probably the rest of the Pokémon in the village. They were a window and some of the villagers were gazing at them from time to time.

"I won't be able to sleep," Angel admitted.

"Not my problem," the ghost type Pokémon said as he rested on the bed.

"You're a ghost type. Do you even need to rest?" she asked, annoyed by his response.

"Mostly when I'm wounded. I heal faster that way," he grinned at her, "Unless you want me to watch you when you sleep all night."

She grumbled quietly a few insults before answering, "No."

"Good. Now sleep human. I don't know what we will do tomorrow," he said.

Angel asked, "We?"

Dusknoir eye shrunk at the realisation of his words, _there is no taking back,_ "Yes we. Can't leave you by yourself. We all know how it ended last time."

She couldn't believe that he was intending to stick with her. After everything he said, she would believe otherwise, _Why?_ She wondered, suspecting an ulterior motive. It was obvious she wouldn't get an answer and rested on the bed, after moving it far from the windows and trying not to look at those. She couldn't relax until it was finally to get dark. It was then that she felt asleep.

"Hello young child," a voice spoke to her.

She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw a light facing her. Whatever was behind the light only appeared as a silhouette, no matter how much she tried looking at it. Around it, it was the blue sky, as the light of the Pokémon chased away the darkness. It felt a little as if she was in a peaceful place that could be call heaven.

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

The light chuckled, "I am the one who offered you your blessing Angel."

"You're-" she quickly realised who the light was.

"Indeed. Young child, I am communicating through your dream to tell you what must be done, if you want to return to your world one day," it told her.

She nodded, seeing the silhouette a little clearer. The human saw that inside the light was a quadruped Pokémon who seemed to gently gaze at her. When the girl heard about the possibility to return home, she wasn't feeling that desire strongly, as that memory was missing. There wasn't any emotional attachment to her home, missing with her memories too. Despite that, returning home was something she wanted to achieve, "What do you want me to do?"

The light replied, "If you want to return home, you have to join the Rescue Team of the village. Events in the village shall guide you towards your mission, as you've already began with the spirits you've freed today with your partner."

"Partner? You mean Dusknoir," she asked, _was he sent by him?_ She wondered.

"Fate seemed to bring you two together my young child. Please, remember to join the Rescue Team of Dawn village," the voice insisted.

Angel had nothing else to do. She was trap in an unknown world with some of her memory missing, the few individuals she knew were Pokémons. It was her only option, "I guess I had no choice," she conceded.

She saw the light starting to fade away. The light said one last thing before she left the place, "I'm sorry," which made no sense, before she left the place.

Angel woke up and sat on the bed. She put her hand on her chest and gazed around. She was back in the abandoned house of Dawn village. A village where only Pokémon lived.

The thought of the dream came back. The dream was coming from only one being and knew that she had to do it. The purpose he gave her. She looked at Dusknoir, who was gently snoring as his mouth opened and closed on his belly. The bruises were already healing well, and it was only barely noticeable.

 _Snoring is gentler than his attitude,_ she thought with a small smirk on her face. She looked outside and saw that dawn was about to come. The light of the sun was starting to shine.

She quickly realised that she will cross the path of the villagers and they will be curious about the fact that she was a human. She was lucky not to be interrogated before, but today, might be different.

"Already up stupid human?" the ghost Pokémon said as he hovered behind her.

She glared at him and replied, "You already know my name."

"So?" Dusknoir asked with a mocking grin, "I call you what you are."

 _I could call you fat jerk,_ she thought, but wouldn't dare say it. A small smirk appeared on her face, one she failed to hide.

"What were you thinking?" the ghost Pokémon asked suspiciously.

"Nothing important," she quickly replied before gazing outside. Dawn was almost there, and she could already feel the life coming back in the village, as a few Pokémons were going outside of their home, "Just about what to do next."

"And what is it then stupid human? Going to another city and try to find out if there are other of your kind?" Dusknoir asked as he looked at her with a victory smirk, as if he figured her out.

"No," she replied.

That took the ghost type off-guard and gasped, "W-what?" _After her reaction yesterday, I was sure she would do that! She could only think of that! There must be hope in your mind to find more of them! That makes no sense!_ "How? You are here, and other humans must be around."

The girl didn't reply his question as the humans of this world wasn't her, but from where she came from. She also had little hope of finding more humans with everything she heard, "I thought I should offer something back for Alakazam generosity."

Dusknoir frowned, "He was being kind, but don't expect him to always be kind to us. It was for only one night."

"It should be nice to give something back for offering us a place to stay," Angel replied, walking towards the door. She hesitated to walk outside, knowing that she will get their attention. She decided to ignore them and just go forward. It was the only thing she could do, _I can do it,_ "That's what nice people do."

 _Is she dodging my question?_ "I'll come too."

The Pokémon followed the human to the house of Alakazam, who walking outside and stretched his arms. He noticed them, "Morning you two. I hope you rested well."

The girl ignored the gaze of the other villagers, which made her nervous and replied, "Y-yeah."

The ghost Pokémon nodded. He pointed his thumb at the girl, "Yes. The stupid human here wanted to talk to you about something."

Angel grumbled, "Stop doing that."

Which the ghost Pokémon had a triumphant smirk as he raised his head in the air.

 _Bastard,_ the girl thought.

The psychic Pokémon asked, "What is it you want to talk about Angel?"

She tried to ignore the attention she got form the other Pokémons and managed to reply, "I want to thank you for yesterday. You didn't have to give us food or a place to rest. I want to give something in return."

Alakazam iris lightly expanded for a short second, before chuckling, "You are a generous one Angel. If you want to help, I am afraid there isn't much I can offer. We have enough to take care of the orchards and I am not sure you can do anything in the village."

"Guess there is nothing then," Dusknoir said as he raised his shoulders, obviously glad there was nothing to do.

The psychic Pokémon said, "If you want to help, the only place left would be the Rescue Base at the north entrance of our village. We only have one team right now and maybe-"

Dusknoir crossed his arms, "There is no way we are going-"

"I'll accept," Angel said, which made the ghost Pokémon gasped.

"I was about to say no! Even so. Do you even know how to become a-" the Pokémon was interrupted again.

"I am glad you are accepting it, but there are many things to explain before you can be accepted," Alakazam replied.

"You cannot accept this stupid human like that! Rescue team means action and danger she cannot handle!" Dusknoir protested loudly.

Many villagers were protesting.

"She is surely the last human. We can put her in danger like that."

"She is the only clue of our past!"

"There is no way this ghost Pokémon will even be able to do anything good."

Dusknoir yelled, "I never said yes!"

Alakazam raised his hand and obtained silence, "It is the will of Arceus. We cannot go against his will."

"Arceus?"

"Could it be real?"

"It's Alakazam. He wouldn't lie like that."

"But-"

"We cannot disobey him. Arceus almost never ordered anything at all."

The psychic Pokémon raised his hand again and obtained the silence once more, "Everyone. Return to your job. I shall explain everything to them."

"Don't include me like that!" Dusknoir protested loudly, getting infuriated as being considered unimportant, when he was the best Pokémon of all.

"Come," Alakazam said.

"Don't pull the ignore the ghost type like that again!" the Pokémon yelled at the psychic one. _I'll get my revenge one day! Prepare yourself for it! You too stupid human!_

They stood in front of the Rescue Team base entrance. The girl realised she didn't notice it before, but it was build the same way as the one made of rock, built solid for an unknown reason. When they went inside, it had much more stuff than the house of Alakazam. It had a few maps of the world, which was clearly separated into different unknown territory, it had many drawings that were clearly representing somethings, a few books, all put on the table and not on the shelves made for that. They were a few doors, leading to other rooms. They were two billboards, one that had a few papers on it and the other one empty.

"This is the base of operation of the Rescue Team. Maybe Teams soon," Alakazam started.

"Why did you really accept her that fast?" Dusknoir asked, wanting to know that before anything else. It was unrealistic.

"I've told the true. I had a dream and Arceus wanted me to accept her in the Rescue Team, so she can accomplish her mission, given by him. If it wasn't from that, you wouldn't have been accepted without passing a few tests," Alakazam resumed.

"Arceus really did that?" Dusknoir asked in disbelief. He rolled his eye and crossed his arms, "Ridiculous. Why would he lose his time like that to a stupid human?"

"If Arceus asked, we have to obey. We cannot understand what's in his mind," the psychic one replied.

Angel looked around and wondered what could been written in the books, but she couldn't read it. It only had some strange symbol on them, _maybe Pokémons write that way?_ She guessed, weird out if it was the case, "Thank you."

The ghost type wondered, _did she have a dream too? Maybe that's why she accepted so fast._

Alakazam said, "Before anything official is done, you have to know about the Rescue Team and how it functions. Unless any of you know about it."

The both raised their shoulders.

"I was expecting you to know a little more," the psychic said to the ghost one, before adding to the insult, "But it was too much."

"H-hey! I don't care about it, so I know nothing! Except that they rescue those in trouble or are those who are too lazy to do it themselves!" he replied to the other one, eye redder than before and his body tensing up.

Alakazam chuckled, "I was only messing with you. It's mostly those who are already members in other region of his land that are aware of it."

 _His land?_ Angel asked in her mind.

The psychic coughed once and began explaining, "Long story short. The rescue team is a group that helps Pokémon in trouble. As you can see in the two billboards, it goes in two categories. The one on the left are task, or Pokémon asking help in multiple type pf chores, such as helping the farms, escorting transport, guarding a place, etc. Those are not really what you might expect, but Pokémon in dangers aren't something that common here, so there isn't that much Rescue Team in this sector."

"And there is one here why? It's just a little village," Dusknoir said.

"We are simply located at a good place, and I'm the founder of this Rescue Team when I came here. We are in the middle of his land and we can go anywhere at good pace. As for the right billboards, those are for the Rescue missions that are divided in two. One, is when there is something dangerous and the Rescue Team is asked for investigation or to arrest a dangerous criminal who broke the laws made by the Lord of the Land. For the rescue missions, they are not on a billboard, since they must be done immediately," he concluded with the basic.

"Who is the Lord Of The Land?" Angel curiously asked as she looked at the map, wondered where they were.

"He is the Legendary Pokémon Groudon," Alakazam replied.

The girl's eyes shined when she heard the name. Groudon was her favourite Pokémon in the games and liked his design.

"He is the one who proclaimed the laws that we must follow. He declared them on a sacred stone, written by his claws on the top of his domain," the psychic Pokémon said.

Angel was already imagining the Legendary Pokémon standing proudly at the top of a mountain, or a volcano, whatever his domain was. The head of the Pokémon was looking highly at the land that was his. She could hear the Pokémon proclaiming the laws with a strong and dominating voice that would show his strength and his charisma.

"And when he finished the laws, he tripped and fell of that volcano," Dusknoir concluded.

The Groudon in the girl's mind turned into a chibi form and felt off the mountain, yelling profanities, which she didn't remember why they were profanities. Her eyes went dull and asked, "Did that really happen?"

"Yes," Dusknoir and Alakazam replied, the ghost with a smirk and the psychic nervously playing with his spoons.

"But never bring that up, if you ever meet him. I think you value your life more that reminding him of this little accident," the physic Pokémon warned her.

She nodded, _Damn. Talk about killing the mood._

"That is pretty much what the tasks are about. You can only pick one at the time, and it's better to finish it if you want to be paid," Alakazam said.

"What? She is going to get paid?" Dusknoir asked.

 _He's not including himself,_ she thought. She remembered that he claimed not to be interested, but he was here nonetheless.

"Of course. Nothing is free. Depending on the difficulty of the mission, the payment will differ," Alakazam said as he showed some coin made of bronze, or a similar material on it with the head of Groudon printed on one side, while the other one had Arceus, "I guess I have your attention Dusknoir."

The ghost was fixing the coin, before realising that they were looking at him. He nodded and replied, "Since it isn't free, it is more… entertaining."

Alakazam chuckled a little and added, "Those are only the basic. I will explain the rest eventually," he tapped his spoons together, "As I said earlier, I am the one who created this Rescue Team base and am the Guild Master. So, it is I who decide who can be recruited or not. I know I am jumping a lot of step, but what Arceus asks is what we must obey. As I said, you are already accepted Angel, unless you change your mind."

 _It is the only way I know to return home,_ "I accept," she replied with a small smile.

The psychic gazed at Dusknoir.

 _She isn't changing her mind. Well…_ "Since it is paid. I guess I can amuse myself in it. Can't let her handle things and failed at them," the ghost type replied as he pointed at the girl.

"H-" she almost replied and signed, he was making it hard to stay calm.

"Good. Who is the leader of your group? Because the other will refuse to accept any ghost type, for personal reason," Alakazam warned them.

"Since she is chosen by the great Arceus, it is best that she is the leader," Dusknoir sarcastically replied, still not believing that the dream was true.

"Angel it is," the psychic joyfully replied.

The ghost one realised that he just put her in charge and was under her command. He quickly grew infuriated at himself for that conclusion.

"That means that your team must have a name," Alakazam said as he raised his finger.

Angel thought about it and used the one she remembered in one of the game, "Poképal?"

"No! That is just stupid! We aren't pals!" Dusknoir furiously yelled as he crossed his arms. He then put his fist on his chest and raised his head, "It should let a sense of superiority. So, calling it, The Great Dusknoir should be a better choice."

Angel gave an unimpressed gaze and replied, "No," _as if I'll let your fat arrogance get worse,_ "Justice Force?" she tried.

"That's stupid. Let return to my-"

"No," she replied.

Alakazam giggled before saying, "Calm down. You have all your time. It will take a while before I obtain your Rescue Team gears, financer by half of your profit in your missions for a year of course, or until you finished paying back those debt."

They gazed at the psychic Pokémon and realised that it wasn't a free deal. Despite that, they pretty much became a new Rescue Team in Dawn village.

It was tricky to figure out everything, but Alakazam gave more details about their duty and their limits as members of the Rescue Team. As the day passed, they went to the abandoned house, becoming their own place without being confirmed by the mayor of the village, who was also the Guild Master.

Angel gazed at Dusknoir and couldn't believe why he joined the Rescue Team. She had some suspicions, being aware that he followed her for a motive she wasn't aware off. Despite that, it felt good not to enter in the Rescue Team alone.

As for the name of the Team, it took much more time to find it out than expected.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene**

In a place where no ordinary Pokémon could reach, was two legendary Pokémons who were facing each other's. only one of them was physically present while the other one was only a dark energy sphere. The first one was a white quadruped Pokémon with a gray face, green eyes with red pupils, a long white and gray mane. He had a few gold colorations on his feet and head and a golden cross-like wheel around his abdomen.

"Why did you ask to see me?" Arceus asked the other Pokémon.

"I want to know why you asked me, of all of your children to communicate with that human!" the other Pokémon furiously asked.

Arceus chuckled, "You said yourself that you were bored and desired some distraction."

"That's not what I meant by that father!" the other one yelled back.

"You accomplish your duty well. As for the why, you were the only one who could reach her when she was in the between, knowing your abilities," Arceus calmly replied.

"You asked me to be nice with her. It wasn't easy to stay nice when I wanted to barf up half the time! Both my siblings are more patient than me in this matter!"

"Giratina," Arceus frowned.

The dark ball lightly shrunk when the Arceus lost his patience.

The white Pokémon sighed and said, "She has succeeded as I hoped."

"She can control your gift now," Giratina replied before grumbling, "Why a human anyway? Can't you just give it to another Pokémon or change her into one?"

Arceus closed his eyes and replied, "Because I cannot offer a blessing like that to other Pokémons, they already have powers. Humans are a blank slate, where you can add a little touch. We just added some color," he gazed at the dark ball that was Giratina, "I also apologised to her."

"And you told her why?"

Arceus didn't reply.

"You are such a pussy father," Giratina laughed loudly.

"Shut up! I am not a pussy!" Arceus furiously replied while his face turned red in embarrassment that he was read so easily by his oldest child.

"You sure are. You didn't have the guts to tell her everything," he continued mocking his father.

The white Pokémon eyes shined and grunted, "Enough! I will tell her the true when the right time come!"

"Good to know it will be you," Giratina said.

It was then that Arceus realised what he just said, _Damn my ego!_ "Yes. Anything else?"

"No. Just wanted to complain to you, but… feel free to ask help again," Giratina said before leaving his father alone.

Arceus gazed at the empty space and said, "Such a tsundere."

"I heard that father and am not!" Giratina yelled in the distance.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

I will add some bonus scene from time to time, to give some little extra detail that the main characters might not hear, or some lore of this World, as it will be a different from the anime, game and manga.

I am not sure for the name of the Rescue Team, so I am open for suggestion.

Next Act: Life Of A Rescue Team.

Next chapter: Rivalry.


	6. Chapter 5: Rivalry

AC: Hello dear readers and welcome to the second Act of this story. The pacing will slow down with more characters to present and develop than just three.

This Act is also more lighthearted compare to the previous one as it helps to know the characters better than in tense one. Consider this more as the ordinary life of Rescue Teams, in and out of missions.

It will be clear when the second act comes to an end.

Dusknoir was grumbling how much he despite Angel right now. In one day, his life turned even worse than before and strongly suspected that the girl desired to get some revenge at him. There were many things that came back in his mind.

When they chose the name and were about to give it to Alakazam. He was absolutely against the name. It didn't sound awesome and there wasn't a hint of his greatness at all.

"What would be the name?" Alakazam asked.

"I hate you," Dusknoir grumbled to the child.

"We are going to be Team Salvation," Angel replied.

"That's quite… an interesting name," the psychic Pokémon replied. He yelled outside, "And back to work! I won't do this everyday!"

 _Where is the grandiose in that name? My name should have been in it! I am not the strongest Pokémon for nothing. I give some of my time to be in this stupid rescue team for money! Let them now how awesome I am!_ The ghost type complained in his mind as he crossed his arms, holding his fury inside.

"Thanks. I thought that since it was Arceus, then this name might be more fitting," she replied.

The psychic Pokémon nodded and said, "And what about the official scarf as a Rescue Team. Which color do you want?" he showed a pair of red scarf and green scarf, "Those are the only pair I have right now."

"Red is much better," the ghost type commented.

Angel was the one who could make the choice and said, "Green."

"What? This color doesn't go well with me stupid human! Red is better and shows more about how great I am compare to this stupid green!" Dusknoir furiously yelled.

"It's a nice color. I always have a green Pokémon in the myste-" Angel stopped talking when she realised she was mentioning the Mystery Dungeon games. She saw the two confusingly looking at her, "N-nothing. Just things I was remembering."

The two gazed at each other's. Alakazam had questions appearing in his mind about the girl but made no comment. Meanwhile, Dusknoir already put it away and argued with her about the color of the scarf. Angel was ignoring his reply and put the scarf around her neck.

Once the girl finished she looked at it and said, "It's really soft."

"It is. It cannot be a hindrance," the psychic replied.

Dusknoir gave up arguing, _I should never have been sarcastic about letting that stupid human the leader._ Before eventually giving up and putting his own scarf.

Angel noticed that he perfectly put it and made it, somehow, looking nice around his neck as it flew a little with the wind. It gave the ghost type some charm, as it gave him more color.

"I'll make you regret this stupid human. One day," the Pokémon said as he touched the scarf, _it is very soft._

"They are back!" the trio heard a village excitedly saying from outside.

Alakazam said, as they heard the villagers talking outside, "Looks like the Team Tempest is back. It is the other Rescue Team of the village."

"Let's go see the competition," the ghost type said as he dragged the girl outside.

"H-hey!"

"Don't care."

Alakazam chuckled a little, before lightly frowning, "There is definitely something wrong with the girl. Something is missing, but what?" he wondered. He had to carefully checked on her one day and figure it out, _maybe that's why Dusknoir is sticking up with her._

* * *

 **Act 2: Life Of A Rescue Team**

 **Chapter 5: Rivalry**

Dusknoir continued dragging Angel. He knew how she felt with a crowd, so it was why she brought her as he grumbled, "That's for forcing me to wear this ugly green scarf stupid human."

"It looks nice on you," she replied.

The ghost type stopped and gazed back, "You are serious?"

She positively nodded.

He checked at it and stubbornly replied, "You don't know what colors goes well with me. That's why you are a stupid human."

Angel frowned, she wanted so much to reply anything, but wouldn't dare.

They joined the crowed and noticed the three members of the other Rescue Team of the village. Dusknoir frowned as he carefully watched them.

The first one they saw was a Scyther. He was a bipedal insectoid creature with a green exoskeleton with pale cream accent between his three body segments, two pair of white wings, his arms were white scythe and had black eyes. He wore a bag around his chest. Scyther was talking with a few villagers with a smirk on his face, probably telling everyone who the mission went, head gazing in the sky with pride. He wore a blue scarf around his neck.

The second one was Ariados, a red spider-like Pokémon with black stripes, a small white horn on her forehead, two pairs of yellow legs with purple mark with two more, that looked like legs, on her back and small purple eyes. She also wore a blue scarf. She rolled her small eyes at Scyther grandiose story he was telling, implying that he might not be completely honest.

The last one was Heracross, a bipedal Pokémon with a blue exoskeleton, a long horn of the same color on his forehead, a pair of short antenna besides the horn and oval yellow eyes. He wore the blue scarf around his wrist. He was simple gazing around, knowing all well what really happened.

Heracross was the one who noticed the new comers at the back. He quickly rushed towards them and said to the human, "Hello there! Who are you? My name is Heracross! I never see a Pokémon like you before!"

That made Angel nervous and took a step back, trying to gain some distance.

"Where do you come from? The northern lands, the southern lands? Aloha islands?" Heracross kept questioning the girl.

Angel face turned red as she tried to answer anything, but no words came out of her mouth.

Dusknoir was enjoying it for a while but got bored of the Pokémon's endless questions. He put his hand in front of the blue beetle Pokémon and said, "Enough. A little more and she won't be able to breath."

It was then that Scyther noticed the ghost type Pokémon. His smile on his face disappeared as he glared at the ghost one. He grinded his fangs. He sharpened his blade as he walked towards them and grunted despicably, "What is one of your kind doing here?"

The moment the ghost type heard that, he frowned and crossed his arms, "What I'm going here?" he lightly grinned, "I am a member of the Rescue Team of this village."

Scyther color went away when he heard that.

"I didn't know that. Welcome in the Rescue Team," Heracross replied as he grabbed the hand of Dusknoir and shook it.

The ghost type quickly pulled his hand away from the bug Pokémon and took some distance from him.

Ariados came and said, "Heracross. You know how it's going to end up, so step away."

"Hum?" he noticed Scyther starting to turn red as something boiled in him. He took a step back.

The villages started to watch what was about to happen as they surrounded the two Pokémons.

Angel and Dusknoir wondered what was about to happen when Scyther took a step forward, which made Angel took a step back as the green Pokémon yelled, "Lies! You think you can deceive me? Alakazam will never let one of your kind join the Rescue Team."

"And what makes you think of that?" the ghost type asked with a mocking tone in his voice.

Scyther glared before attacking the ghost type with his blade. Dusknoir grabbed the blade with his hand and lifted the bug type in the air.

Heracross was about to enter in the fight when Ariados warned, "Don't intervene. It will infuriate Scyther more."

"Is it all you can do Scyther?" Dusknoir chuckled before adding with arrogance, "I am the best Pokémon of this world you know."

"As if! I'll gut you out!" Scyther slashed with his other blade, but Dusknoir let go and the bug type felt.

He used his wings and ungracefully landed on the ground but maintained his balance. He hatefully glared and was about to continue the battle.

"Enough!" Alakazam yelled as he walked through the crowed. He gazed at everyone and said, "Return to work! I shall deal with them myself."

The crowd quickly dispersed while Alakazam stood in front of the two Teams. He gazed at all of them before saying, "What-"

"It is lies, right? You didn't let one of those repulsive Ghost Type in the Rescue Team right? Those are all backstabbers!" Scyther yelled.

"Don't interrupt him Scyther," Ariados warned.

"Yeah boss. He is mad," Heracross said as he pointed at Alakazam.

The psychic one took one step forward Scyther as small rocks started to float around him. The green bug Pokémon gulped as he covered his chest with his arms.

"What happened here?" he ordered.

Ariados explained what went on in the short amount of time.

"I will not tolerate any infights in the Rescue Team!" the psychic Pokémon grunted as he took another step towards Scyther, who dropped his head and avoided facing the psychic. Alakazam turned towards Dusknoir and continued, "As for you! Antagonising him was the worst option you could do!"

"He was the one who started it. I was simply-" the psychic threw a spoon on his red eye ball and left him painfully grunting as he covered his face.

Alakazam used his psychic power to claim his spoon back and frowned at Scyther, who was chuckling, "That is enough! I won't let any of you cause some chaos in this village and between you. Those are against the laws of the Rescue Team to have any infighting. Our duty is to help those in distress, not fight against each other's. We are not fighting in an arena, right?" None of them tried it give a counter argument as he shown his spoon.

"Right," the two quickly replied.

"Now come in the base. I will explain everything and make sure that you won't fight against each other's," the psychic concluded before walking there.

The other's followed, but Dusknoir and Scyther glared at each other's. The others could feel the hostility between them, barely restraining themselves to fight.

Angel had been quiet since the other Pokémons were close to her and preferred not to get too much attention from them. She gazed at her companion who was clenching his hands.

 _You think so little of my type,_ Dusknoir internally said. It was something he was aware, which was exactly why he preferred to wander by himself, alas, there were things he felt he had to claim back and Angel was the key to that lock.

They reached the base and entered in there. Alakazam stood near the door and waited for everyone to be inside. Once it was the case, he slammed the door.

"You will all listen to me now. I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this, but I have too," the psychic furiously said, "Scyther. I know why you are infuriated by this, but what you said put what I believe in question and I won't tolerate it. I told you before that everyone is welcome to the Rescue Team, as long as they are honest with themselves and in their desire to help others."

"But-" Scyther shut his mouth before Alakazam could react and nodded.

"I know about my type reputation Scyther," Dusknoir grunted as he glared at the bug one. There was more he wanted to add but wasn't ready to get another spoon in his eye, noticing that the psychic was ready at any time.

"You all know the rules by now. We are here to apply the laws given by the Lord Of The Land and infighting in the Rescue Team is against it. I will apply this to heart. You are not in the same team, but you are in here to help others."

"We won't forget," the spider replied calmly.

"No more trouble, or you are at risk of being expelled," Alakazam warned them.

The two glared at each other's, before Dusknoir went out of the building. Angel went after him.

* * *

She tried following the ghost one, but he flew at fast pace and had to run. It wasn't long before she was out of breath. The Pokémon slowed down, and she was by his side.

"What is it stupid human?" Dusknoir grunted.

She panted as she gazed at him. The Pokémon wasn't looking at her. Angel replied, "I… Are you okay?"

"Obviously not. Stupid human," he grunted back.

She frowned and wanted to reply something but held them back. She wanted to ask what his kind reputation was, but also held that back. "Well…" she had nothing to tell him.

The ghost one looked at the sky and crossed his arms, _coming here was a bad idea. Obviously. It was bound to happen, but that bastard! Everything was better when I was on my own._

" **You won't be alone anymore."**

That voice came back in his mind. He didn't try to chase it away. That unknown warm voice. The more he heard it, the more he wanted to hear more.

"You're hurt?" Angel asked, interrupting his thought of about the mysterious voice.

He gazed at her again, while realising that he held his hand on his chest, "No," he quickly said, putting his hand on his flank, "A great Pokémon like me won't be hurt by those petty words!"

Angel felt it was forced out, "Okay."

Dusknoir grumbled, "It's the true stupid human."

She frowned, "I was worried okay! You just went away after Alakazam was done talking!"

The Pokémon looked away after he heard those words. He doubted that she was honest with him, but looked back at her, "That's why you're stupid," he lightly smirked.

The girl face turned red and looked down, "I should ha- have said something to Scyther," _he was way too mean to you._

The ghost grinned, "And what would you say? Something stupid right?" He flew near her and added, "Since you are so quiet when there is so many Pokémons."

Her face was getting even redder as no words came out.

"Don't feel embarrassed thought. Nothing you can do," Dusknoir concluded. He went in the village and said, "I'm sure you're getting hungry. Come."

She went back with him.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Heracross face was an inch close to Angel as he asked, "So! What type of Pokémon are you?"

Angel blushed as she was getting nervous, finding no words to answer him. He had been asking her that question since they came at the demand of Alakazam.

The two Rescue Teams were in the base. Scyther was trying to ignore Dusknoir by checking the list of missions to accomplish, with his scarf covering his ears, so he would more easily ignore his partner talking non-stop, while the ghost type was watching Heracross, getting a little too close to harass the little girl. The two were trying to ignore the other existence, as if the other one was dead and buried 20 feet in the ground of the ocean.

Ariados was also watching Heracross invading the personal space of the girl and used her web to pull her partner away from the girl, "You aren't getting an answer by asking again and again the same question. It is annoying you know."

"But I never saw one before," he replied as he pointed at her.

"You better answer it if you want it to end," Dusknoir warned her, not really ready to help her by talking instead of her, "You are the leader."

 _You are so not helping your fat bastard,_ she grunted, frustrated by his attitude. She grasped her courage and replied, "My name is Angel."

"Angel! Cool. What are the moves you can do Angel? What type is an Angel anyway?"

"Hum-" she was cut by Heracross excitement.

"Are you a fire type. Naw. You don't look like one. Maybe-" spider web suddenly came and covered his mouth.

"You talk too much… again," Ariados said.

"That is an interesting name. Never heard of it," Scyther grunted, _how can she be partner with a ghost type?_ He wondered. He tried not to provoke Dusknoir, knowing that Alakazam was watching.

"It's my name. Not what I am," she nervously said. She saw the three gazing at her, as if it was a strange concept she told them. She mustered her courage again and said, "I'm…" _why didn't they hear it by the villagers?_ "I'm a human."

The three looked at her in disbelief.

"Human?" they said.

"So cool!" the beetle commented with his eyes getting sparkly.

The spider Pokémon made no comment but looked at her more intensely.

Scyther turned around and pointed his left scythe are her, "As if! Look at her! She is not like in the legends! She is missing one head; a pair of arms and her tongue isn't made of flame! There is not balls on her chest which shoot ice beam! She is lying."

When the ghost type heard that, he laughed loudly, so loudly that he couldn't fly anyway and laughed on the ground.

The human took a while to recover from how wrong the description of a human was, "I am!" Angel replied loudly as her face turned red. She didn't wonder how they could imagine her.

Dusknoir started to cry as he laughed too much. He rolled on the ground and for a minute, laughed too loudly for anyone to talk. Eventually, he calmed down as he whined, "It hurts," before coughing loudly for a few more seconds, before finally, really calming down and simply giggling.

"I am a human! I really am. I'm not lying Scyther," she replied.

Dusknoir flew in the air and said, "So ignorant," he cleaned his face from the tear and continued, "That's what a human look like idiot. You know nothing of them."

Scyther grunted and thought of something to reply. _That fat ghost type won't get ahead of me! I won't let him!_ "Maybe I don't know what a human is, as I am not interested in the true of these legends. I focus on the present. That's why I made a lot of coins. I am the best in accomplishing the mission for the Rescue Team. My team never fails any mission and we go many good items like this!" he showed something out of a bag. It was impressive that he could took something out of a bag without damaging it and holding it on his blade. It was a red and orange bottle with a spray at the top.

Angel wondered what it was while Dusknoir gazed at it and asked, unimpressed, "What's that?"

"It's a super potion. This little bottle can heal your wounds quickly. Tales of old said that humans made those for Pokémons as a sign of caring."

The ghost type looked at it, "So?"

"This item can only be affordable by the bests in the Rescue Team. And I am one of the best," he proudly declared as he put his other blade on his chest, as a grin appeared on his face, as if he won the argument.

Dusknoir saw where this was going and replied, "You think you are the best. Sorry to tell you this, but I am the greatest Pokémon of this world! A little buggy Pokémon like you can only- No. Cannot even dream of being the greatest as I!" he arrogantly said as he hit his chest with his fist.

Scyther crossed the distance and replied, "You think so? I am sure, knowing your kind, that you are going to fail any task given to you! Unless it is this, human, who can succeed."

Angel started to realise that the fact that she was a human was pushed aside, as the battle of who had the fattest ego was going on. Despite that, she noticed Heracross looking at her, eyes still sparkling.

"I can succeed on my own! I am the greatest and failing isn't an option. I did greater than what you are probably doing like scything a rock or helping an elderly couple to cut a tree-"

Scyther face turned red and yelled, "So! It's important to help anyone!"

Ariados commented, "We did help an elderly couple on our way back for that exact reason."

"Hey!" Scyther yelled, while Dusknoir laughed.

"Guess I got it right," the ghost type chuckled.

The green bug frowned as he picked a mission and said, "We are going to arrest a dangerous Magmar who stole from many villages! With this, no bounty for you," he snickered.

The ghost type checked and noticed that all the remaining tasks were the boring's one on the left billboards. He wanted to blame it on Angel, but they couldn't pick until they got their gear.

"Let's go. We are the best, so this mission is going to be easy for us!" Scyther said. He noticed Heracross still looking at her, "Right now!" he ordered.

Heracross gasped and replied, "Yes boss!"

Team Tempest was gone for their mission, living the duo behind.

He grunted loudly as the ghost type said, "That bastard. I'll show him how great I am! I'll show him so hard his abdomen will burst!"

Angel nervously chuckled as she wondered if she will survive the first mission she was going to pick.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: First Mission Of Team Salvation.

There is a few things going with I thought back of the story, which is why Team Salvation was picked.

Reason: Angel. Blessing. Salvation. And another thing waiting to be reveal in Act 3.


	7. Chapter 6: First Mission Of Team Salvati

AC: Hello everyone. In case you are noticing it, I got two messages that are foretelling the end of the World and that we must follow the Christ and God. They have been sending this to many fanfictions. I have nothing against believers as I am a Christian myself, but this has nothing to do with Fanfiction or fictional story. I feel like they are just pushing this in our throat, giving the opposite effect of what they want. Because I know that fear was one reason there was many strong believers in the past and it enters in contradiction with their claims.

I am writing a few more… risky things when it comes to God and Demons, but those are fictional and not real, so it cannot be put with the reality of the World. I am not spreading lies as it is something not meant to be considered real.

I don't see how writing a fiction is a sin as it isn't a lie that we are inventing a world and it is obvious by the name fiction. The reason there is connection to our world is because we are affected by it and it is implemented in it.

Maybe the apocalypse is coming, maybe not, but I am at peace my myself and my mortality. Got that crisis when I was 20 and solve it. I believe in God, but won't got to a church, with everything going on.

I won't say anything else about it. I just want to express my thought about it before continuing in this story. I needed to vent this out. I won't respond to them as it wouldn't work.

I'm sorry I must share this with you, but this allows me to put this behind and continue with this chapter.

* * *

Everyone held regret in their heart for mistakes committed in the past. Some were small and insignificant, while others were catastrophic for one living being or everyone around them. When those mistakes were made, there never was a way to turn back. Only regrets remained.

Dusknoir heart was filled by the weight called regret. A weight so heavy that he believed that his inside would go out of his belly. The ghost type looked at the source of his regret, right in her eyes. The human girl named Angel, was the weight of his regret.

Why did he have to say it? Why did he have to do it? It was all coming back at him and crushing his soul.

He pointed his finger at the source of his regret, regret that was tormenting him. He yelled with everything he had, "Why did you pick that task of all of them?"

"Because it looks fun," Angel replied with an innocent smile.

Dusknoir glared at the child with all the fury he had, while his wispy tail held an empty basket. A week already passed since the joined the Rescue Team and already got their first task, which he clearly hated.

A wine whipped the back of the ghost type as a Meganium was furiously looking at him. She was a quadruped green sauropod like Pokémon with yellow eyes, two yellow stamens-like profusion above her nose, pink flower petals around her neck and a short tail, "Stop whining and do your task. She already gathered two baskets while you got no berries at all!"

Angel was picking some unknown berries and put them in the basket with care and the attention those fruit deserved.

"I should have been the leader," the ghost type grunted when he was whipped again, but a little lowered, making him yelp with a very effeminate tone, before starting to gather the blueberries in front of him. Dusknoir swore he was hearing Angel giggling at his effeminate voice.

Such was the day at this place. It was a little farm. It was located near the forest that lead to Dawn village and a large river passing behind the farm. There were two houses in this little farm. A large one where Meganium lived and a smaller one for the workers who would simple rested there temporary. Around the houses were the farm with many mature plants with large and tasty berries, all following the river bed, so they would never lack water.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: First Mission Of Team Salvation**

The day was coming to an end and Team Salvation watched the result of their hard work with nine baskets full of berries.

"The first day is over," Angel said as they entered in their temporary residence while eating their meal at the same time.

It was a small house, looking like the one they resided at Dawn village with two improvised bed, but much closer to one another and smaller. It was a place to rest and nothing else.

The team, and by team, it was Angel, picked the task against the will of her partner. It was a three days task asking them to gather as many berries as they could for Meganium. The reason was that she needed extra help as the season was rather flourishing and the plants produced much more berries than expected, so it was a mission that for the Rescue Team.

Angel checked the gear they obtained a few days before. They got a green bag with everything the Rescue Team needed. A compass, a map of the region, a badge that allowed to communicate with the other members of any Rescue Team and the rest depended on what they needed. Angel wore the bag as Dusknoir refused to wear it, seeing it as too embarrassing for what he was worth.

Meganium looked at them and said, "You did a good job today. By you, I mean the human. I can see why you are the leader."

"H-hey!" Dusknoir pointed his finger at her, just before it was whipped.

"You barely got two baskets while she got seven. So, don't hey me!" She frowned before saying, "Rest well. I expect you two to be ready tomorrow, when the sun rise."

She walked outside their temporary residence.

Dusknoir rested on his back, but pain awoke and turned around, "Damn! She wasn't holding back. My back still hurts."

"You're going to rest until you are better?" Angel asked.

"Yes," before frowning at her, "I won't forget this! Why did you pick the worst task possible? Do I look like a gardener or farmer? My fingers were all sticky with the juices of the fruits. It was a horrible sensation and we couldn't wash it off until the end of the day! Answer me!" he pointed his finger at her, and realised it was almost touching her nose. He moved his hand away.

"I thought it was fun. I-" Dusknoir wanted about to reply, but gave a sign to go on, "I really enjoy it. Feels like home a little, even if I can't remember it."

The Pokémon calmed down as he replied, "What do you mean by 'Can't remember it?'"

She nervously gasped and replied, "I-I-"

He waved his fingers and replied, "If I don't tell you about me, don't tell me about you if you don't want too. I can guess."

She looked down, _he figures it out,_ "I forgot a few things about home."

"Figures," the ghost type bluntly replied before putting his head on the bed and saying, "I'm tired. That task is more exhausting than fighting the spirits."

"It feels more invigorating," Angel replied as she rested on the bed. She gazed at Dusknoir and they both frowned, realising how close those beds were.

They both turned their back and felt asleep.

* * *

The next day, the child was the first to wake up as the sun shined in their small residence. She stretched herself and gazed at her partner, still lightly snoring. She heard the footsteps Meganium

She stood up and said, "Wake up. She is coming."

The Pokémon grumbled a few random things as he opened his eye and floated in the air, "Morning already?" he grumbled just when Meganium entered inside.

"Good to see you are awake. Hurry up! You got to eat before gathering the berries," she said.

Angel walked outside.

"Stupid berries," the ghost type whined, not moving.

"Do you want me to whip your butt again?" she asked as she showed her vine.

"What butt?" He turned around, lightly slapping his lower half of his behind, "Look at it. There is none!"

Meganium frowned and moved her whip at his direction.

He gave up arguing and followed her, arms on the ground and his head dropping as if it was the end of his life, "I hate my existence right now," he whispered.

That day began, and Angel was quick at gathering the berries, while Dusknoir was struggling to gather them.

The girl had a small smile on her face as she accomplished her mission while Dusknoir had desperation written on his face, with his hands covered with dry juices of the berries he accidentally crushed by his large fingers. He found it disgusting and those be managed to grab were put in the basket, held by his wispy tail.

Angel noticed him struggling and went towards him, "You are not picking them the right way."

"I don't need your help," the ghost Pokémon defensively replied as he avoided looking at her.

He didn't really hide his low shoulders and his body arching forwards. The girl decided to explain it, "I have a little trick to gather them without damaging it. I just grab it gently between my fingers," she did as she was saying it. Dusknoir gazed at it, looking annoyed and uninterested, but his eye was fixing intensely her hand, "I twist it so the stem, so it is easier to take it and-" she gently pulled it and collected the berry, "Done."

The ghost one replied, "Right."

She returned to her spot and left him by himself, knowing he would do it when she wouldn't be watching. The ghost type did as he saw it and easily collected one. He went to the next one, grabbed it, twisted it and gently pulled it and had it in his hand. He repeated it again and it was getting easier for the Pokémon. His fingers weren't getting stickier than when he began this morning and continued.

At the end of the day, they finished and Meganium checked the result of their effort.

"Nine baskets from Angel and seven from you Dusknoir. You've improved," she commented.

The ghost type replied, raising his chest and putting his hand on it, "I'm just getting serious. I will get more than her tomorrow. Just wait to see it."

Meganium replied, "We'll see about that. You have done well we almost finished gathering everything from the farm. I wouldn't have been so far without you. I know it's a little too soon, but you have my gratitude for the help you provide."

The ghost type didn't reply while the girl said, "You are welcome. It is a pleasure to help you."

The ghost one thought, _Not me._ He grumbled.

After lunch, they went to bed. Dusknoir could enjoy it, knowing that there was only one day left before freed of this horrible task. Another good thing was that he wasn't whip this time.

After a few minutes, the ghost type felt restless. Without wounds, there wasn't really a reason to rest, but wanted to recuperate for the last day and made it end faster.

He gazed at the girl and noticed she wasn't sleeping. Many thoughts came to him, knowing that he had time for it, "Did some memory came back to you?"

Angel watched him and eventually avoided his gaze, "Nothing is coming back. I just know it's familiar and feels good. Nothing else."

It was Dusknoir turn to avoid her gaze, _if nothing is coming back, then my instincts were right. Alakazam must have notice it too,_ he remembered what reaction from the psychic Pokémon was when the psychic used his power enter in her mind, "Maybe it will come back," _like the sound in my mind._

"I hope," she said, not a lot of emotions behind it. She felt nothing about missing her past, as if that went away with the memories.

The ghost added one thing, which he disliked admitting it, "About the tip… T- Th- I recognise your help."

The girl turned towards him, but the Pokémon turned his back at her, "No problem. We are a team, right?"

Dusknoir replied without really seeing it that way, "Yeah."

"Thought the same," she grumbled.

"You are sure stupid human?" he asked her with a small grin, which she couldn't see.

 _You were the stupid one!_ "Yes," Angel grumbled before adding, "Night."

The Pokémon knew it was over, "I'll get the most berries tomorrow, as I am the best Pokémon."

The human said nothing else, but grinned, doubting his chance to succeed.

* * *

The final day came for Salvation team. They were both standing ready to pick the berries in the last section. It was smaller than the other's and might not take the entire day. As the duo watched it, the ghost type gazed at her and said, "I'll get most of the berries. You better believe it."

"And why is that?" Angel asked.

The Pokémon showed his two free hands while his wispy tail held his basket, "I have two free hands and thanks to the technique, have the chance by my side."

 _And his arrogance is back,_ she thought before signing with a small smile. She was glad that his attitude was back, but it was still annoying her. She replied, "Not a chance."

Dusknoir frowned as he readied himself. His tone was an amusing one, "You can dream about it, but even there, you won't win."

Meganium came and said, "Okay, it's time to-"

The team went into action and started collecting the berries.

"They are both pumped up," she said before giggling, "Looks like they both have their spirit high," she turned around and added, "Better prepare a special reward."

The two were side to side as they quickly and carefully grabbed the berries. Despite his two hands, Dusknoir couldn't pick them as fast as he wanted per hands while Angel had the advantage. She had less strength to hold up. As they progressed, they both had a small smile appearing as they checked on the other one's progress and kept it up.

The fast pace put Angel in the lead as she was halfway done while the ghost Pokémon was falling behind. Despite that, the Pokémon knew that his chance was about to come, when he noticed the girl starting to pant. Compare to him, she also had to stop and drank some water to keep herself hydrated. Endurance was on his side and would be able to keep the pace. They continued the Pokémon was now catching up with her. The girl noticed he was getting closer as they almost finished gathering every berry they could.

When it was over, they both checked at the same time and realised it was a draw. Both had around three baskets and half completed.

"Looks like it's… kinda a tie," Angel noticed.

"Naw. I got one more berry than you," Dusknoir proudly said as he raised his chest and gazed at her with a victory grin.

She could have replied but didn't want to lose time about it. The girl knew he would argue until she admitted it and didn't want to be arrogant like him. She would annoy herself, "Fine."

The Pokémon raised his arms in the sky and yelled, "Hear that Arceus. She concedes her defeat!"

She quietly giggling at how ridiculous he was celebrating it.

"You're done it. Thanks to you, the berries has been quickly gathered and most of them were already sent to the shops of the nearby villages," Meganium said as she joined them.

"There is no problem. We are here to accomplish tasks after all," Angel replied with a smile on her face.

"Yes," Dusknoir said as he crossed his arms.

"Of course, you accomplished everything in less than three days, so I have a few extras going with the payment."

That made the eye of the ghost type shined as he asked, "What is it?"

"A little bonus of coins for your efficiency and I baked you a pie, for you to enjoy it," she said as she revealed a warm pie in front of them.

Angel smiled as she grabbed a slice and ate it with her hands, as there was no spoon or forks in this world. The exception was Alakazam's spoon, used for his psychic ability and not eating.

Dusknoir looked at the plant Pokémon and asked, "That's it?"

"Yes. I am not someone rich and the land is my life. I cannot offer you more. Especially with how you started the task Dusknoir," she replied.

The Pokémon didn't complain at her reply and grabbed a slice of pie, _might as well enjoy it. First time for everything._ He ate the slice in one bite and tasted it. He lightly smiled at the warmth emitted from it, _when did I ate something warm like that?_ He wondered, before realising that it was long ago, so long that it was out of his memory, if he did eat things like that pie. Somehow, it felt that way.

They finished the pie and grabbed their gears and their payment.

"Thank you again for the help. I really appreciate that you took time to help me," Meganium said as the Salvation team prepared for departure.

"Sure," Dusknoir replied as he quickly left the place.

Angel waved before following him, just after making sure she got everything.

As they entered in the forest, Dusknoir grumbled, "This was the worst first mission you could ever picked."

She didn't reply, having a small smile, revealing her pride in finishing the task.

The ghost type asked, "Did you live in a farm before?"

The girl thought about it and replied, "I think so, but I know little of it. I don't even remember what it looked like. It just feels nice to work here, especially with someone."

Dusknoir looked the other way, avoiding glancing at her, "Forgot it. Stupid human," _I am seriously believing it happened to her. It's a good thing only some memories are lost._

"You were terrible at the task thought," Angel commented, before putting her hand over her mouth. She never realised it just came out like that.

The ghost type darkly looked at her, his face close to her own, "I beat you today stupid human. Don't forget it," before taking the lead and grumbling a few things under his breath.

"Sorry," she said as she looked down.

"Don't be too much sorry stupid human," he looked back at her. She guessed that he wasn't that serious about it as a small grin appeared on his face, "I am good at everything. It was just my first time," he arrogantly concluded.

Angel sighed but was glad that he wasn't really pissed off at her.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene**

Arceus was watching the progress of Angel thanks to his power. He wasn't really expecting her to begin with such a simple task, but nodded positively, "It will give you confidence Angel."

"Hear that Arceus. She concedes her defeat!"

The Pokémon frowned as he grumbled, "Liar. She collected two more berries than you. And that's not something important!"

He signed as he observed them returning to the village, "I hope you will be ready for when the time comes."

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. It was a little shorter, but everything important was put there.

Next One: Competitive Bounty Hunt.


	8. Chapter 7: Competitive Bounty Hunt

Team Salvation returned to Dawn village with the reward safely in the bag.

Dusknoir grinned, "I wonder what Scyther will think when I showed him that I complete the task."

Angel wanted to reply that she did most of the job but remembered the green bug attitude last time. She wasn't going to let that part go, "Sure."

The ghost type stopped and gazed at her, "What?"

"Show it on his face. He was way too mean with you when we met him," she answered.

He turned around and avoided looking at her, "Good. I… You know," he chuckled as they reached the base. When they were inside, no one was there.

They looked around and saw no one, "Where are they?" he grunted.

"On another mission, probably," the girl answered.

Ducknoir checked on the list of mission they had, it was only tasks once again and none of them were interesting. He preferred to law down and digest this lame task before doing another thing like gathering berries. He wanted something more rewarding and interesting. The task was boring, and fighting was much more entertaining.

"I think we have enough for a few days," Angel said after counting all the coins they made. The little bonus was nice.

"I will show them when they are back that I can accomplish a task," he grunted as he imagined Scyther reaction. He could already see the shock on that green draconian face when he realised he stood corrected.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Competitive Bounty Hunt**

But two days later, that reaction was far from what the ghost type was expecting. Scyther was laughing loudly for a while. His partners weren't reacting at all. Heracross was distracted as he asked questions to Angel, who wasn't ready to deal with so many of them. Ariados was simply not caring about it as she checked on the board containing the tasks.

"That's it? Farming? You managed to do it?" Scyther snickered.

"Yes. I accomplish the task while you claim I wouldn't you little bug!" the ghost type grunted aggressively as he clenched his hands into fist.

The green bug Pokémon continued snickering, "Found your place in the world, right?"

Dusknoir head and wispy tail twitched at those words, "I already have my place before being a member of the Rescue Team idiot! Even bore you were born. As for you, I wonder if you succeed in your hunt."

Scyther grinned, "We got him easily. He wasn't a that good compare to my team. We arrested him and were greatly rewarded. Now that little pay you got from farming," he said with some distain at that task.

"But farming is important. Many would have been hungry without those berries Scyther," Angel replied defensively when she knew what he implied.

Scyther noticed the human and said, "I guess it is at your level, so I don't find it ridiculous. As you told us before, you don't have any special power on your own."

Angel remembered when they talked a little during the week. She admitted that humans had no power, but never mentioned the blessing given by Arceus. She believed Scyther wouldn't took her words seriously, knowing that she was with Dusknoir.

"Anyway, your kind aren't made to be in a Rescue Team. I'm sure Angel did most of the work while you just failed at farming," he grinned. He saw Dusknoir glaring at him, proving his words.

"That is enough Scyther," Ariados said as she covered the green bug mouth with her web, "You are asking to be kicked out of the Rescue Team again."

The Pokémon nodded and returned to his place, tearing the web apart.

"He's wrong Dusknoir. There is no reason to be angry," Angel whispered to him, just before Heracross came at the offensive again.

"Where did you come from anyway? Where are the other humans?" and went on and on with questions that felt too similar.

The child wasn't sure what to respond as the questions kept coming. Dusknoir didn't wait that long this time before warning the other Pokémon, "She cannot answer a question if you keep asking more and more Heracross."

"You really need to learn letting other's answering the questions before asking the next one," Ariados warned her partner who looked down.

Heracross smiled came back as he asked, "Where did you come from anyway? Maybe there are other humans there?"

Angel wasn't sure how to answer it. The true wasn't believable and lying wasn't her forte. She answered, "Well… I come from a faraway place. Except from that it is very blurry," the girl chose to be honest, but really vague about it.

Scyther noticed the vagueness, "And where is that faraway place?"

The girl wasn't sure what to answer, but Dusknoir butt-in, "She has some memory loss of her own world. So, she doesn't remember a lot," _which is surely the case._

"Yeah."

Ariados commented, "Memory loss? How did that happen?"

"I don't know. I just lost them and feel nothing about those lost memories. Didn't hit my head, so its weird," the human answered.

Heracross asked the next question before Ariados wanted more information, "There is more humans where you came from right?"

"Yes. There are many more, but I don't know how to get back there and where it is," Angel answered honestly.

"Don't worry. If there is humans there, maybe there is in this land, but we can't see them," Heracross commented.

"Legends said that humans are gone, but with you here, we can doubt that legend," Ariados said.

Scyther took a step towards her and asked, "How can you trust this ghost freak here? Do you know what their type can do?"

The ghost type twitched his tail and flew near the green bug and poked the dragon snout of that bug, "How dare you call me a freak, the greatest Pokémon of this world?"

Scyther simply rolled his eyes, "As if! You think you're better than Arceus or Groudon?"

"I said Pokémon, not the legendary! I am not that crazy to compare myself to them," he crossed his arms and turned around while keeping the bug in his sight.

"Here we go again," Ariados grumbled in annoyance.

Alakazam stepped in with a piece of paper in his hand, "Looks like you are all getting bored. I brought some new requests if you are interested," he showed them and most of them were tasks. Which Dusknoir wasn't interested, until he noticed the bounty on a Pokémon.

Dusknoir was about to grab it when he was pushed aside by Scyther, "Who's the new target?"

The ghost type pushed him away and yelled, "Butt off Scyther. Those one will be ours!"

They both pushed each other's as they threw insulted at each other's. Alakazam sighed as he put the paper on the board and all could see it.

Angel checked on it, wondering who the criminal Pokémon was causing some trouble and saw that it was a few groups of bandits who loved to steal anything valuable. She saw that it was a gang of Beedrill who were causing trouble. It was written that the Beedrills were attacking anyone passing in their new territory and were known as aggressive and violent against the Pokémon who dared to enter in their territory. It wasn't locating far from there as those Beedrills lived in the Forest dungeon, north of the village.

Angel knew they were bad, but with the estimated of five Beedrills, it was obviously too much for Dusknoir himself and already saw that she would be a hindrance.

"Dusknoir," Angel started when she saw the two Pokémon's turning their back as they searched for their best insult, "Okay…" she had nothing else to say.

"There is an old saying that things are going to get worse. The real old thing is that it can't get worse, but it always is," the psychic said with wisdom as he took a step forward, "Listen up. Only one of the group can pick this mission. It will obviously end up badly if you go there together."

"Are you sure?" Ariados asked.

"I noticed you have a large abdomen. I should have known you are a female Scyther, or your ass is just enormous," Dusknoir suddenly said.

Scyther was now red as he yelled his reply, "At least I am not a ghost virgin like you! You obviously look like one!"

The ghost type turned completely white as he heard those words and felt on the ground, forgetting to even fly.

"Looks like I got you there. Freak," Scyther victoriously chuckled as he raised his arms.

Heracross commented, "I can't believe it's true."

Angel gazed at Scyther before turning back to Dusknoir who seemed to recover and floated on the air once again, "You!"

He was about to attack when he was hit in the eye by Alakazam spoon and declared, "That's it! You were both about to destroy Dawn village and turn it into dust land. As I said, only one of the two Rescue Team can pick it."

"Us!" Scyther and Dusknoir declared before glaring at each other's.

Alakazam sighed and said, "There is only one way to resolve this," he gazed at Angel and asked, "Are you interested in the bounty?"

The girl wasn't responding.

"Angel. Do you want the bounty?" he repeated.

"Say yes stupid human!"

"As if," Scyther replied.

"What's virgin means?" she curiously asked.

No one dare to say anything for a few seconds, before Alakazam asked, "Are you… a human child?"

She positively nodded.

Everything turned more awkward, except for Heracross. They looked at each other's as Heracross said, "Virgin means that Dusknoir never-" Ariados thankfully quieted the Pokémon before he said too much to a girl who didn't reach the appropriate age.

The psychic nervously chuckled, "It is something that it better told when you are an adult instead of a child Angel."

The others nodded while Scyther frowned at Heracross, who looked the other way as he gazed at the ground.

The ghost type coughed loudly, "Back to the subject. Stupid human. Say yes to the bounty. Let's do something my style."

"No way. You are pretty much alone if you fight them," Scyther replied, using common sense instead of an insult against his type.

It held much more weight that his usual insult, letting Dusknoir hesitated to reply, before tapping his chest, "I am up for the task Scyther. I can incapacitated you without you ever hitting me."

Alakazam thought about it and said, "You know what. That's a good idea, if Angel is for the bounty."

She looked at Dusknoir and then at Scyther. She knew that picked Scyther will put Dusknoir on her back, especially after a task he disliked. If she took the side of her partner, then she might be in danger if they ended up accomplishing the bounty. She pressed the right and the wrong in picking the mission and eventually replied, picking her answer, "I am interested," _I know I must do it now. Arceus said that if I accomplish my task I can return home. I must be ready now._

"You heard her," Dusknoir victoriously said as he showed his biceps.

"Then we will put your claim into test Dusknoir. We will have a duel, you against Scyther. If you are hit once, then you won't get the bounty. Simple enough right?"

The ghost type nodded, grinning at his easy victory. It was a bug type and knew that he had the range advantage compared to him.

Scyther chuckled, "Finally. I can legally hit you."

"We will have it outside of the village, in the Dry plain," Alakazam pointed to the north of the village.

The two Rescue Teams went there with Alakazam. It wasn't a long trip, but when they reached it, Angel and Dusknoir realised why it got that name. The Dry plain was a small plain without any living plants. They were all yellow and dried up as if the landed lacked in water.

"There is almost no water that reached this plain. The cause is unknown, but some believe that Groudon is the cause of it, but no one is certain," Alakazam explained it to Angel while the two Pokémons were ready to face each other's.

The psychic looked at them and said, "I shall watch you and be the judge of the duel. If I've seen enough, I will say it and you must obey me! Ready?"

The two Pokémon took some distance while the rest of the members went outside of the Dry plain.

"We are!"

"Fight!"

Scyther began with a quick attack and quickly traversed the distance. He was behind the ghost Pokémon and was ready to slash when Dusknoir turned around and dodged it at the last second.

"Shadow Punch!" Dusknoir yelled before trying to punch Scyther, who opened his wings and flew in the air.

The ghost continued his assault relentlessly and aimed for the face, but Scyther just flew around the punches of his opponent and prepared his counter.

The green bug grinned and slashed when Dusknoir was beginning his next punch.

Scyther was faster than the ghost one and would hit first. The ghost one dodged at the last second, almost slashing his shoulder.

 _He is far stronger than I thought,_ the ghost Pokémon thought when losing altitude to evade another attack. The ghost type knew he had to take him seriously and took his distance.

The green bug Pokémon grinned as he taunted, "Running away now? I see you've underestimated me. Freaks like you are the cowardly type, right? Spineless as you talk all up about how good you are but run away when things get difficult or stop being physical Pokémon's.

That tilted the nerves of the ghost one, "You sure have the nerve to insult me Scyther, but I don't plan to be intangible against you," he pointed his finger at the face of Scyther, "I'll show you what I can do, and it's called using your brain, which you seem to lack!"

Scyther was also tilted, "X-Scissor!"

A beam with the shape of a cross came towards Dusknoir who countered with a Shadow Ball. The two attacked collided and an explosion blinded the spectators.

Alakazam carefully watched the battle going on and said, "Dusknoir is better than I first believed. He is a veteran in battle, that's for sure."

"So is Scyther," Heracross said.

Dusknoir came out of the clouds caused by the explosions and yelled, "Night Shade!"

Scyther saw the purple beam coming from the eye of Dusknoir and dodged it at the last second. Dusknoir charged and was ready for a Fire Punch when bug type slashed towards the eye of the ghost type. He blocked the blade and threw Scyther away.

The ghost type checked towards the ground and saw that they were getting a lot of altitude compared to the beginning of the fight.

The bug Pokémon used another X-Scissor, but Dusknoir dodged it this time before countering with another Shadow Ball, which also missed the opponent.

 _I must end this fight soon. If he hits me I lose,_ the ghost type grunted. He lightly grinned when he changed strategy, "Bind!"

He released a powerful light from his eye and hit Scyther. The bug Pokémon couldn't move because of the binding and struggled to free himself. He muttered a curse towards Dusknoir and he saw the ghost type coming closer.

The ghost one waved good bye, until the bug realised that he was falling.

"Damn you!" _I can't lose to him! I have too win!_ The bug type struggled more and more and when he managed to break his binding, he was punched in the gut by the ghost type and crashed on the ground.

"You forgot about me," Dusknoir declared as he took some distance from the bug type.

Scyther stood up and panted, before covering his stomach and losing his balance. He frowned towards the ghost type and tried to regain his breath.

"That will be enough," Alakazam said as he took a step forwards, "Dusknoir is victorious today."

"Damn you freak!" Scyther yelled as he stood up, painfully wincing.

"One hit and it put you in this state Scyther. It is best that you are not hit again," the psychic said.

"Don't worry boss. You fight well," Heracross said as he helped his partner to stand on his feet.

"You can't always win Scyther," Ariados added.

"You think you can just beat all of them by yourself?" Scyther asked before adding venomously, "With cheap moves like that!"

"I fight for victory or survival Scyther. If using cheap moves allows me to win, then I will use it," he replied to the bug type. _And you should have guessed that I wouldn't just let you crash on the ground bind like that._ Before crossing his arms and raising his chest.

"That means that you have the bounty," Alakazam declared loudly, so Scyther got the message.

"Finally, a fun mission," the ghost type replied to the news as he flexed his arms.

Angel walked by his side and replied, "Yeah," with some uncertainty. She could already see how she will be in the way and knew she had to talk about it later.

After this, they returned to the village. Despite wanted to express her thought about it, Dusknoir joyful mood wasn't letting her tell her opinion. As for the bounty hunt, it would begin tomorrow.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Beedrills Hunt Part 1.


	9. Chapter 8: Beedrills Hunt Part 1

It was morning and the time to begin the bounty was getting closer and closer. Angel never had been able to give her thought to Dusknoir yesterday as he was excitement and liked to give the 'in your face' to Scyther, which annoyer that Pokémon more and more. When it was time to rest, she quickly felt asleep and had no chance to talk with him.

Now that it was morning, she knew it was now or never. The girl wouldn't back down from the bounty, but her partner had to know what was in her mind.

She searched for Dusknoir and saw that the Pokémon was still snoring on the ground. The child wondered why he needed to sleep when he was unwounded, but maybe the fight exhausted him. While he was still sleeping, she doubled check if they got everything for the mission. There was a small blue orb, which she didn't remember what it was used for. A map of the location they were going, rations as it was a long trip there and a few gears to restrain them.

She didn't want to begin without missing anything. Once she was done, the ghost type woke up and yawned loudly.

His red eye crossed the gaze of the girl and grumbled, "Morning stupid human."

"Morning," she replied, wondering how to bring up the subject.

He flew in the air and declared, "Hope you are ready for the mission. We have a group of Beedrills to capture. Finally, a mission with some action. It won't be as boring as the other ones."

The child hesitated to talk about it, but it helped as he brought it up, "About it… There is something making me nervous."

Dusknoir crossed his arms and asked, "What is it?"

"That… I know that I'm going to be troublesome. You know, no power against other Pokémons," she said.

The ghost type thought about it and raised his shoulders, "Sucks to be you."

"H-hey!"

He pointed his thumb at himself and replied, "Stupid human. I know you only have the power to bless the tainted spirits, given by Arceus himself, if it is true he gave it. As for the fight, I can handle them myself. Just stay out of their sight and I'll do the rest. Wasn't expecting you to participate in the fight. If you thought I was, then you are stupider than I thought," he chuckled.

"I wasn't," she grumbled.

"Then you are just a stupid human," he grinned before stretching his arms, "Which is good enough. Let's go, I want to beat some Beedrills as soon as possible," he went outside.

She grumbled at his usual insult and followed him.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Beedrills Hunt Part 1**

She checked in her bag the map they had as members of the Rescue Team and looked at it. From what the map was indicating, the Forest Dungeon was North of the village, in a location where three roads were crossing path together. One to Dawn village and the others to other villages. It was a commercial route and was relatively safe, until the Beedrills made the Forest Dungeon, located near the crossroad, theirs.

"Why is it called the Forest Dungeon?" Angel asked.

Dusknoir thought about it and replied, "Because the forest is divided into different sectors called floors and no. Floors aren't meaning that we go higher or lower. It's just that we are going to another part of the forest. It is a little labyrinthic and easy to get lost. So, we need a good sense of orientation, which I have."

The human couldn't disagree with he Pokémon, he knew where he was going and never looked as if he was lost. If it was the case, he had a lot of lucks and good at hiding it.

She checked the map once again and saw that the road leading to the West lead to a tall Volcano called Groudon domain. Her favourite Pokémon wasn't living that far away, and she would like to meet the legendary in person but guessed that he had a tough attitude and might be aggressive, if bringing the accident Dusknoir said was dangerous.

She bumped in the back of her partner and grumbled, "What is it?"

"I thought I heard something, but I'm seeing nothing," the Pokémon replied as his large red eye observed his surrounding. Finding nothing, he remained still on guard.

"You think there is some spirits here or bandit Pokémon waiting to ambush us?" she asked, also getting on her guards.

"Maybe. Be careful and stay focus," Dusknoir said.

They continued going forward and Angel wondered what could be waiting for them, _it cannot be those Beedrills, we are not even close to the Forest Dungeon? Maybe it's that Mightyyena, but he wouldn't be on guard like that._ She was growing a little more nervous but made sure to stay focus. She wouldn't want to just stand there, trap in fear like an idiot. That was the worse thing she could do. She called all the courage she had, which was little, and followed the Pokémon towards their destination.

As they marched, ready for anything, they eventually stopped at the inaction of whatever was after them. Dusknoir appeared to be frustrated and grunted, "Looks like whoever might be following us won't show himself. Stupid human. Let's just keep going. Whoever it is, it has probably nothing to do with them."

She nodded as they continued.

A voice whispered, "Close one."

* * *

When the sun reached its highest position in the sky, the duo reached the crossroad. Angel looked at the three roads and saw that the one leading to the Forest Dungeon got its name right. The other one leaded to a large plain that clearly appeared fertile, except for a part that was near the volcano. It was simply a land with black rock, where plants couldn't grow.

"Let's go. We can't make them wait forever," the ghost type chuckled.

"Wait," Angel said.

The Pokémon stopped and gazed at her, "What is it?"

"I was just wondering… How are we going to approach them? I mean. Do we have a plan to beat them?" she asked.

"I thought I would just go there and beat them up," he replied.

"It's too risky to do this. What if they are stronger than you think? Or one of them?" she asked.

Dusknoir was about to reply, when he remembered his duel against Scyther. It was true that he shouldn't underestimate them, "You got a point, for a stupid human. And what is the plan?" the Pokémon asked.

She thought about it and raised her shoulders. The girl didn't have one right now, "As long as you don't have to fight all of them at the same time."

The eye of the ghost one shined as he grumbled, "I think I can slow down one of them before beginning the fight and use a few tricks to get another one before I have to fight all of them."

"What is it?" she asked.

Dusknoir gazed around and whispered to her his plan. Angel nodded as she heard it and replied, "That's good. Although, I don't know how I can help in anything," she thought about it.

The Pokémon raised his shoulders and replied, "A stupid human should stay out of the way when they come. The best thing I can think off is to hide. Unless you have something to knock one down."

She sighed, "I have nothing for that. Guess I'm useless in this task," Angel sighed again. She thought about it more and nothing came to her. Any idea she had was tossed aside as they were clearly bad and useless against Pokémon.

"Let's go. Waiting isn't going to help us," he said as he took the lead.

Angel thought more about it, trying to come up with a way to be at least somewhat useful and not a burden in the fight. She found nothing and wondered if the blessing Arceus offered might be helpful in a way, but since they were not spirits, it won't be the case. The human gave up on her usefulness and focused on how not to get in his way. It was easy to know that, but without knowing that the Dungeon Forest looked like, it wouldn't be helpful.

It wasn't long before they reached the entrance to the Dungeon Forest. There was a cardboard with an unknown message for the human's eyes.

"This is it," Dusknoir conformed her suspicions.

The entrance of the forest was a road with large trees on each side of it. Compared to the forest she'd been through since her first day in the world of Pokémon, this one was obviously different. The atmosphere from the forest wasn't just a normal forest. There was something she couldn't point at, but there was something abnormal with it. The trees were much large and where they were growing, didn't really allow for anyone to pass between them. The natural space between trees was absent. As for the trees at the entrance, they were much larger and taller than normal.

"The trees aren't normal here," she commented after observing it for a while.

"That is right. No one knows what's causing this, but inside feels like a dungeon, which is why it's called the Forest Dungeon. If you think the outside was strange, wait until you see how's the inside," the ghost type replied as he flew near the entrance.

She checked in her bag one last time, assuring that they had everything.

"You got the Escape Orb we buy?" Dusknoir asked as he gazed at her.

"Yes. I have it, just in case we have to get out of here," she replied.

"Good. Remember that this can only be used once, before the experts had to charge it up again. Use it only when we are together and in trouble. Understood stupid human?" the ghost type added.

She nodded, before grumbling a little about the over usage of the words 'stupid human'. She wondered if it was her, kinda, nickname or not, "My name is Angel."

"I prefer Stupid human. It would be strange to say your name at this point," he casually replied before putting his hands on his sides and asked, "Are you ready or not? I don't want to wait forever, even if I can."

"I am," the child replied before joining him.

"Never lost sight of me. Things are different in here," the Pokémon warned her one last time with a serious tone.

She nodded.

They walked in the Forest Dungeon and immediately saw he was right.

They were now in the dungeon. The sun was barely passing between the branches and leaves, leaving the inside of the place in an obscure spot. Angel had trouble seeing for a while and her partner waited for her eyes to adjust.

Once she could see better, it wasn't that bad. The trees were still forming a tight line around them and showed only one road.

"This is how a dungeon is. We have no map, so my orientation sense will help," the ghost type said.

The girl could only agree to his reply. Dusknoir took the lead and she followed close behind. The went on the only road they had right now, and it wasn't long before it split into two parts.

Before going forward, Angel thought about something and asked, "Are there any Pokémons who might try to attack us in here?"

"No. Most of us are avoiding them. Even I don't really like those places. There are no spirits, but what is going on here is unnerving. Those Beedrills, must be a little insane to hid in here, but it is a good hiding spot at the same time," he commented as he scratched his cheek.

 _This is not like in the game then. There is no leveing up and no grinding after all. That's a good thing._ She thought relieved about that intel, _wait. He didn't call me a stupid human here. Must be that dangerous for him._ She concluded. Her partner was also in a serious mood now, just like when they were in the between and dealt with the spirits.

"This way," Dusknoir pointed to the left. Angel saw that there was some small damage on the trees, as if they were sting by something, which was probably the Beedrills.

They followed the road without encountering anything, _are they going to ambush us first or not? Where is their hiding spot in here?_ She asked those important questions to herself, believing that the ghost one already thought about it.

They followed the path and as they were progressing, the slowed down their pacing, just in case they might be waiting to ambush them somewhere.

Angel started to feel uneasy and anxious as she gazed more and more her surrounding. There was nothing standing our around them and the trees didn't seem to allow any large Pokémon to hide behind them.

Dusknoir was also observing his surrounding more intensely. He made sure to look at everything with the best he could with his large red eye. He didn't want to let anything pass his guard or it might cost their live. He couldn't afford a mistake, _that Scyther will mock me if we fail the bounty… or won't since we might be dead at that failure._

The tension was getting more and more intense as they were getting closer to the bounties. The little light that passed around the leaves were changing colors as it slowly got more and more darker. The first sign that the night was about to come revealed itself.

"The Forest Dungeon is surely big," Angel commented.

Dusknoir nodded, "It is indeed. We also didn't even change floors yet. I would have preferred if it was smaller, we just went on and on without any fight. No wonder they've choose here to hide. No one would have the patience to search for them or the energy," he hit his chest, "But I still have all of them. Flying like this isn't like walking," he proudly chuckled as he gazed at her, "Want a break? We have been walking for a long time."

The girl nodded negatively, "No. We shouldn't stop, or we might reach them this night."

He nodded, "Night is my domain stupid human, but yours is the day, so I understand. Beedrills are also more dangerous the day rather than the night, so taking our time might give us some advantage for an ambush," the ghost type grinned at the thought of using the night to their benefit.

The child thought about it and nodded, it was a better thing to do, "If we reach it."

They continued, the girl refusing to take a break. When the day came to an end, they reached a large cavern.

"We reach the next Floor," Dusknoir said.

The duo hid behind the trees and observed it. The cavern had a large entrance and the inside was left with mysteries. Only darkness was present. None of them knew what was inside. They simply believed the Beedrills were inside.

"This is it. This is where they are," the ghost type chuckled as he quietly tapped with his hands.

"Are you attacking now or waiting for the night?" Angel asked.

The ghost type answered, "We wait for the night, where we have the advantage. When most of them are resting, I can down more of them. For now, we wait. It is the only thing we can do."

Angel agreed with it. They had to wait until they had the perfect opportunity to strike.

The night came quickly, and they waited for a while. Eventually, they noticed some light starting to shine in the cavern.

"Looks like someone is watching the entrance," Angel whispered.

Her partner nodded, "Most be the case. Since they are a group, they can do this. Doesn't complicate it a lot. If I can take care of him without sending the alert, I can take more of them before the fight really begins, making it easier for me."

Angel agreed as she searched in her bag. She took some dry food and shared them with Dusknoir. They ate a little something and were ready.

"I'll stay behind and follow you from a safe distance, just in case things goes bad," Angel said as she made sure she had the Escape Orb in her picket, ready to quickly grab it and use it.

"Let's begin," Dusknoir said before turning invisible and flying inside the cavern.

Angel remained behind, waiting for Dusknoir to give her to okay to come inside. She just added to wait for a signal, which would be easy to know if it was good or bad.

Dusknoir quietly flew in the cavern and made sure that he wouldn't bump into the enemy right now. He stopped when he saw one who was guarding the entrance. He was a little far from it but was ready for anything.

Beedrill was a bipedal yellow wasp with four legs, two arms ending with large sting, a pair of red eyes, black antennas with a sharp bend in the middle, a pair of veined wings. His abdomen was yellow-and-black split abdomen. He wore a black bandanna on his arm.

Dusknoir noticed the tired eyes of the Beedrill and knew that it wasn't really doing his job well.

"Why am I on watch?" the Beedrill grumbled as he shook his head, "No one can reach us in this place. It's a maze dammit. Should never have complain to the boss," he grumbled again before closing his eyes. He gasped as he opened them again and shook his head another time.

The ghost type knew that he had a golden opportunity for a surprise attack. He needed to make sure that one good hit would incapacitated the other Pokémon and won't be troublesome. That was all that he needed to do. He slowly flew closer to the Beedrill, knowing that he had to strike when he was visible, with everything he got. For that, he flew behind the Beedrill. Slow enough to not cause any wind, that his wings might detected.

He was closed behind his target and waited for him to yawn or start to fall asleep. He waited for his moment and it was taking a while, as if the Beedrill wasn't tire anymore. Eventually, he closed his eyes again.

Dusknoir took the moment to turn visible and use a powerful shadow punch on the back of the bug's skull and knocked him out. Without anything to attack him right now, he hoped that he stayed unconscious until they could tie him up with one of the ropes Angel brought with her.

He flew outside and gave his partner the sign. Angel nodded and joined him in the cavern. She quickly took out the rope and the ghost type attached the Beedrill with it, before throwing him outside the cavern.

Once he was inside, the Pokémon said, "Now, it's time for the hard part."

She nodded and Dusknoir took the lead. Angel followed far behind, just in case anyone would attack them.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next will be the second part of this bounty.


	10. Chapter 9: Beedrills Hunt Part 2

As they ventured deeper into the cavern, they continued to quietly walk towards their target. It wasn't long before they were there. Dusknoir showed his hand and the human stopped. The Digimon quickly checked if the Beedrills where there and saw them. He counted how many remained. There were four Beedrills and none of them appeared to be deeper in the cavern. All of them were asleep and unaware of their presence. Which meant that they still got the surprised attack on their side.

He gazed at the girl and whispered, "Hide."

Angel did so at a safe distance and hid behind a large rock.

The ghost type made sure to know where she was before gazing the targets. He turned invisible and slowly blew closer to them. The Beedrills all looked the same, except one who's body was covered with scars, showing that he fought much often and was a veteran in battle.

 _I should get rid of him first. He's clearly the leader and taking him down first will be for the best._ Dusknoir thought as he flew near the bug Pokémon.

He grabbed his two hands, ready to strike with everything he got, like the previous one. He dropped it and knocked him out. The blow was loud enough to make the other beedrills woke up, but Dusknoir threw a Shadow Ball on the face of the closest one and took his distance, as the last two quickly woke up.

"Intruder!" the first one said.

"Of course. Do you think I was a guest?" Dusknoir taunted them with a grin.

They charged at him.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Beedrills Hunt Part 2**

Angel made sure that the knocked out Beedrills stayed unconscious. Despite being hid hard on the head, she wondered if they could wake up soon and might attack her partner by surprised. She saw Dusknoir fighting them and was glad that he had little trouble.

As Dusknoir dodged the darts coming at him and the attacked, he quickly saw one thing at his side, _they are completely disorganised. Looks like taking the leader out paid off,_ he grinned, confident in his victory, "Is that all incompetents like you can do?"

"I'll show you!" the first one said, charging at him. He missed the ghost type and was rewarded with a fire punch in the jaw, sending the bug on the ceiling of the cavern and felt on the ground.

Dusknoir never let him recover and stroke with a shadow punch on the skull. He was tackled by the other Beedrill and crashed on the wall and painfully grumbled. He glared at the Beedrill and grabbed the wings, stopping him from pressuring his chest. The ghost type headbutt the bug Pokémon and threw him away.

The Pokémon quickly recovered and charged again, "Twinneedle!"

The ghost type grabbed the two spikes that served as hands for the bug type and resisted the strength of the other one. Dusknoir pushed his adversary back and grunted, "Shadow Sneak!"

The moment he disappeared from the Beedrill sight, the bug turned around, but saw nothing.

"Below!" Dusknoir yelled the very instant he tackled his enemy on the chest, crashing the bug on the ceiling. He followed by hitting the Beedrill face multiple times with a fire punch until he was knocked out.

He let the defeated Pokémon land on the ground and cracked his fingers, "It was way too easy."

The ghost type turned towards Angel when he saw her. He noticed her paled face and before realising what was going on, she yelled, "Look out!"

Dusknoir was sting on his neck and his back was slashed. He quickly took his distance and turned around. He saw the leader of the Beedrills up and ready to fight him.

The ghost type knew that something was wrong when his energy was starting to go away. The Pokémon glared at the bug type, _he poisoned me! This should affect me this much._ He started to feel a little sick as his body lightly paled.

"Looks like I got you well," the leader of the gang declared before chuckling. He gazed at the girl, "And looks like you have a strange companion with you. You might have hit me, but it wasn't hard enough Dusknoir."

 _I am resilient, but I feel the venom like a normal type,_ the ghost Pokémon thought as he put his hand on his face.

"You have defeated my entire gang. That was certainly very good from you," The beedrill lowered his head to the right and grunted, "But why is a Pokémon like you even here. You have nothing to gain and no spirits here," he threw many green spikes at the ghost type who dodged them just in time.

One of them went to Angel who jumped away and the explosion sent her on the ground. She grumbled before standing up.

"And very weak," he turned towards Dusknoir and readied himself for the battle, "So. Why are you here? I am a bit curious and I'll like to have the answer before I end your existence."

Dusknoir chuckled, "Why? For money of course. After all, I am a member of the Rescue Team," he was about to say the name of the team when he coughed and dodged at the last second the Beedrill sting.

The ghost type prepared his next attack. He created a shadow ball, but it took longer than expected and was tackled before it was ready, stopping the attack.

Dusknoir back hit the wall but managed to push the Beedrill away. He furiously gazed at his assailant and quickly searched for a way to prevail. The venom was slowing his mind down and nothing came when he dodged pin missiles, when one hit his right shoulder.

The ghost type put his and, on the sting, and took it out, whining painfully before blocked the next attack. He countered with a shadow punch on the abdomen of the bug and sent him away, before sneaking behind the Beedrill, ready to punch the skull.

Dusknoir wasn't fast enough as the other Pokémon stabbed in his gut and injected more venom inside of him. The ghost type grunted, and his right hand ignited. He gave a fire punch on the snout of the bug and followed with another one. Alas, the effect of his assault was greatly reduced by the venom, and the increase dosage was really affecting him. Having trouble to float in the air, he was lightly waving when he was hit by many pin missiles coming at him. He could only cross his arms and protect his face, enduring the assault.

The ghost one panted loudly as he furiously glared at Beedrill, or so he thought he was, since the Pokémon was flying to the left and not in front of him, _if only… Only… whatever._ Dusknoir thought.

Angel was panicking when she saw her partner cumulating more and more wounds. The Beedrill continued his assault and wounded Dusknoir more and more, stabbing the Pokémon multiple times until the ghost couldn't fly anymore. He landed on the ground sitting against the wall of the cavern and weakly grabbed the sting coming to his eye, "I…" he couldn't find the words.

"It's over. My venom is more powerful than most Beedrills. That's why you are already weak. Time to end your life Dusknoir. This should send a clear message to the Rescue Team."

Angel forgot her fear and threw a rock on the eyeball of the Pokémon. The bug painfully grunted and took some distance to the ghost type.

The ghost Pokémon gazed at Angel, trying to say something, but no words came as he fainted.

"You!" he grunted at the human.

The girl took a step back, wondering what to do now. She got his attention, which she never knew why she thought of doing it, but here she was, attracting the Pokémon and saving her partner.

The Beedrill gazed at Dusknoir and knew that he wouldn't wake up for a while.

 _The other Pokémon is the threat right now,_ "I have time to destroy you right now. Pin Missile!" he threw sting towards the human girl, but she dodged and ran away.

Angel kept running and heard the wings of the bug coming after her. She turned around and saw him right above her. He hit her chest and sent her away.

The child coughed loudly as saliva came out of her mouth.

"Just as I thought. You are weak and barely a treat. I wonder why Dusknoir pity you like that, but that question isn't important after all," he prepared to end her life when he suddenly yelp when a web was on his face.

Ariados suddenly jumped from the ceiling and bit the back of the Beedrill as hard as she could, before jumping away, "You have to face me now Beedrill!"

"Ariados!" Angel yelled, surprised by her presence.

"No question now," she replied.

"You'll pay for this trickery!" Beedrill yelled before charging at her, ready to poison her.

Ariados jumped away and avoided his sting. She countered by throwing more web on his face, but this time, the wasp Pokémon avoided it.

"Twinneedle!" he charged with his needles, ready to hit the spider Pokémon, but never hit the target, no matter how many times he tried. _Dammit! Even if I beat Dusknoir easily, he still asks me a lot._

"Surrender now Beedrill. The only reason you defeat Dusknoir was surely because you got him with some trick of yours."

It was the case, as he attacked Dusknoir when he wasn't expecting it, which pissed him off. He looked around and saw fainted ghost type, far away and the child, near him. He gazed at the human girl, who was now standing up. He grinned as he thought, _good thing I can use a hostage._

He flew towards her, ready to take her as a hostage, but the girl was grabbed by the web and pulled towards Ariados.

"I've arrest enough dirty criminals like you to know when they want to fight dirty like that."

 _There is another one!_ He was about to use Dusknoir when he was grabbed by the web and his wings were trapped. He felt on the ground, but quickly stood up. Ariados was now in his way while Angel dashed pass them, standing behind Ariados.

His hostage solution was out of the question now. He had to fight.

"Angel. Go near Dusknoir and stay there, I'll defeat this Beedrill," the spider Pokémon warned her.

She obeyed while Ariados took the offensive. She tried biting the wasp Pokémon, but quickly jumped out of her range and countered with fell stinger, which hit the back of the spider. He quickly waved his hand and hit her on the face, sending her away.

He knew that it wouldn't be enough, he already felt exhausted and his head was starting to hurt now. He flew towards Dusknoir and Angel, closing the distance.

The spider threw her web again but missed the legs.

Beedrill was now near them and ready to take one of them as hostage, until his partners woke up.

Angel saw him coming, knowing how useless she was, the girl couldn't only mentally apologised to her partner and her rescuers, _I'm just a human. What can I do against Pokémon in a fight?_ Her right hand hurt again as something radiated once again, but it wasn't the same thing as against the spirits.

"Hear me Blessed child! Use my own blessing now," the same voice than before quickly told her.

She believed it and raised her hand. The radiance suddenly threw a black beam from the back of her hand and went towards Beedrill.

"W-" was all he could say before the blast hit him and sent him against the wall, knocking him out.

Angel felt pain in her hand as she covered it with her other one. She panted and looked at Ariados, who had her iris expanded, "I don't know what I did… but it worked," continuing to pant loudly. She recovered a little and checked on the ghost type, still K.O. She rushed by his side and checked on him.

Ariados recovered and immediately attached the Beedrills, knowing too well that the human forgot about them.

"Dusknoir!" she asked loudly.

The Pokémon wasn't moving.

Ariados walked outside the cavern for an instant before coming back.

"Answer me," she asked as she grabbed two of his six flats projections and tried to shake him, but couldn't really move him.

"Calm down Angel. The poison isn't really helping him, so you have to give him an antidote," the spider took a bottle of antidote out of a bag she had with her, "I brought it just in case."

The child nodded as she grabbed it, "Thank you," without thinking about the fact that they forgot to prepare themselves about that. She took the yellow bottle and spray its content on Dusknoir. The liquid was quickly absorbed in his body but remained unconscious.

She worryingly looked at her partner, but her thought focused on Ariados who asked, "Do you have more ropes. We better make sure that they won't be left unrestrained when they come back."

She didn't immediately oblige, "And Dusknoir?"

"Without the poison, he will recover. None of his wounds are that bad," the spider Pokémon replied.

Angel nodded and took out the ropes to attach all of them. Once it was done, the two females dragged the targets outside.

"Thank you for being here," the girl said before asking, "Why are you even here?"

"Alakazam was uneasy in letting the two of you alone. After you left, we got more detail about the bounty that someone forgot to send, and the carrier was in a hurry to deliver it today. Which was about their leader, who was more powerful than the bounty itself implied. Knowing about Scyther and Dusknoir and how discreet Heracross is, he asked me to come here by myself and don't worry. I won't take the bounty. You deserve it," she answered.

Once the Beedrills were dragged outside, the girl asked, "Do it was you that Dusknoir felt?"

She nodded, "Yes. I rushed to join you and was almost spotted."

The human child gave a few quick glances inside while the spider looked at her. After a short time, it became awkward, "Go check on him. He is your partner. I shall watch over them."

"Thanks," she said before joining her partner.

Ariados gazed at her and thought, _I shall ask about what she did later. That wasn't something a human could do._

Dusknoir didn't wake up and Angel remained near him. The girl wondered what to do and what she should do. She put her hand on the chest of the Pokémon and waited. There was nothing to say.

Despite being a jerk and mocking her a few times, she knew he wasn't a bad Pokémon. Just annoying and getting on her nerve. She just didn't have the courage to reply.

* * *

 **Fear was one thing Dusknoir didn't feel. He wasn't afraid of dying, he wasn't afraid of battling, even if it was one he couldn't win.**

 **That's what he believed, but right now, that emotion was striking hard. His body was uncontrollably shaking as his fingers trembled out of his will, making it impossible to grab anything. What was the source of his fear, the ghost type didn't know and was incapable of understanding its origin? Despite that, he was there, looking at a silhouette as a rhythmic sound resonated. It was both a relieving and worrisome sound for the Pokémon.**

 **Around him, everything was blurry, as if he was incapable of perceiving it.**

" **Dusknoir," a kind voice whispered to him.**

 **The Pokémon looked at the one calling him, "******. I am here."**

 **The one who talked to him replied, "You heard him right?"**

 **The ghost type shook his head and replied, "Maybe, but…" he closed the distance and extended his arms, "Eve** r **ything is** g **oing** to **be** al **ri** ght! **"**

* * *

Angel gasped when Dusknoir suddenly extended his arms and hugged her against his chest, "Everything is going to be alright!"

The girl didn't know how to react, thinking that the Pokémon was obviously still not completely here. She did notice that the ghost eye was still a pale red instead of the usual darker color.

"D-Dusknoir. Wake up," she asked him.

The red of his eye took its normal color and felt something squished against him. The ghost Pokémon looked down and saw the girl against him. Not only that, but he was the one holding her against him. He gasped and quickly, but not harshly, pushed her away, "D-don't touch me! You're not-" and was suddenly quiet, _Not who?_ He wondered.

"Geez," the girl grumbled, but still had a small smile, clearly relieved he was back, "I was worried about you. You didn't wake up for a while."

"What are you talking about? Where are-" his mind returned to the present and quickly searched around, "Did they escape? By Arceus! We let the targets escape! That Scyther is going to-"

"No. They are all captured and are waiting outside with Ariados," Angel cut him.

The Pokémon gazed at her for a few seconds, before asking, "Ariados… from the Tempest Team?"

"Yes. She saved our lives and-"

"That Scyther is going to take our bounty!"

"No! It's only her!"

The ghost type looked in her eyes and knew that there was more to it, "Explain now," before floating in the air again.

As they went outside of the cavern, Angel told him everything that happened and were outside when she reached the part about the power she used.

The Pokémon looked at her in disbelief, "As if. It's still hard to believe you could purify the spirits and-"

"She can do that too?" Ariados asked.

The two Pokémon's looked at each other's for a few seconds.

"Yes I can," the girl replied.

Dusknoir crossed his arms and asked, "She told me everything. And you followed us because Alakazam didn't believe how great I was?"

"He was right," she bluntly replied.

That annoyed the ghost type, even if it was all too true, "He took me by surprise," he flew towards her, making sure that Angel couldn't hear them and asked, "Has she been hurt?"

"Yes, but I guess it wasn't that bad if she can stand up," Ariados replied.

"From what I know, humans are fragile," the ghost type replied, _she was lucky._

"So. About that blessing power," Ariados started.

"There is a lot to say, but not now," Dusknoir blocked her question, quietly yelling her to leave it for another time, "Back in Dawn village. She will have to explain everything."

"H-hey!" Angel yelped.

"That's not my job stupid human. It will make you less stupid to do it on your own," he chuckled loudly.

She pouted, annoyed by his attitude, but also relief that he was still him. It was just too weird that the ghost Pokémon hugged her like that and out of the blue.

The ghost type approached her and asked, "Before we do anything else stupid human, are you wounded? Because-" he hesitated to continue before adding, "Ariados said that the Beedrill hit you."

Angel replied, "I'm okay. He really didn't hit me that hard."

The ghost type suspiciously gazed at her, before ordering, "Take the Oran Berry we brought. It will help healing you."

The child took it and accept eating it. She was feeling the pain in her chest but didn't want them to look under her shirt. She was a girl and Dusknoir clearly seemed like a male. She ate it and could already feel the pain in her chest diminishing. She wondered how it was possible but put that question aside. It wasn't her home world.

"Let's get out of here. We have a bounty to collect," Dusknoir said.

Angel grabbed the Orb and the team dragged the criminals near them, completing the mission. The girl hoped that Dusknoir and Ariados won't antagonise each other's like Scyther did with her partner.

* * *

The next day, Team Salvation collected the reward and were back in Dawn Village with Ariados. Thankfully, the two Pokémons barely talked together.

"And the coins are for us," Dusknoir said, holding the large bag of coins on his shoulder. When he saw Scyther, he just showed it in front of the green bug, annoying him to the max.

"Ariados! Why were you with them? You just vanish out of the blue and tell us nothing!" Scyther yelled. His voice wasn't expression anger, but seemed worried for her, while his glare seemed infuriated.

She waved one of her leg and replied, "I was with them to make sure that Angel wouldn't be hurt."

Heracross appeared and excitedly asked, "Tell us what happened!" which made Angel glad that he wasn't asking all those questions on her this time.

As she resumed everything that happened. Alakazam joined them as he listened to everything that happened. Ariados gazed at them when she reached the part where Angel used her strange power and their eyes turned towards her.

"It wasn't even a human power of the legends. How did you do it?" Scyther asked as he closed the distance to her.

She avoided his gaze and grabbed her arm, "I… I'm not sure," _and that bastard won't help me,_ "I- It's hard to believe it."

"If you are here by the will of Arceus, then there is something that has to do with it correct? After all, everything we learned about humans is that they have no power to control any element. Their power is to create many strange things that we Pokémon can't," Alakazam said as he looked at team Tempest. He crossed his arms. His thumbs were pressing against his spoons, as if he was ready to use his psychic power, "I am curious about how you can use it. Don't hesitate to tell us, as member of the Rescue Team, we promise to keep it a secret. That is, if you don't want everyone else to know about it."

Angel thought about it, "Well…" she decided to explain how she used it for the first time, which meant that she revealed how she met Dusknoir and the first time she used it.

"You can purify spirits," the psychic Pokémon said, pensively.

"That's cool. You are a spirit hunter?" Heracross asked excitedly.

"No. She helps them reaching the spirit world, when they can't," Ariados resumed.

"Or when that fat ghost type is useless," the green bug chuckled as he covered his mouth with his arms.

The ghost in question had his wispy tail twitched, "I wonder what you could have done! Or right! Nothing! You are useless against spirits!"

"Shut your mouth!"

"I don't use a mouth to talk, so it's already shut," the ghost type grinned in victory.

Scyther face turned red when Alakazam grunted, "Enough. So, you use it with your left hand, right?" he approached her and looked at the hand in question as she positively nodded. He lightly gasped as he looked at it more intensively. He noticed that the palm was covered with four marks, one at the top, one at the bottom, one at the left and one at the right. The marks looked like it was a scar, giving the impression that it was either cut of burned on the palm. The top one had the symbol of Arceus wheel that he had around his chest, the bottom had the golden part of, what it looked like, Giratina's head, the left one had the form of a portal and the last one had the symbol of an hourglass.

"Those are… the blessings," he managed to say.

Now, the other Pokémons looked at her palm and made the girl feel uneasy as she looked at it, "W- How did it get here?"

They all looked at her with an akward silence, even Heracross.

"You didn't notice that… stupid human?" Dusknoir asked in disbelief.

Her face turned red as she managed to reply, "N-no. Got no reason to look at it."

"You got the blessing of Arceus and his three children Angel. Giratina, Dialga and Palkia also blessed you!" Alakazam said as if she was special, which was the case if those four legendary Pokémons gave their blessing.

She was at a lost of words, even more as the Pokémon's were all looking at her. Alakazam managed to calm down and coughed loudly, gaining everyone attention, "Guess team Salvation really suits you. I don't know the why, but you must have a very important mission if they all gave their blessing."

Angel wasn't saying anything and just looked at the palm of her hand.

"I think this should be enough," Dusknoir started as he crossed his arms and raised his head, "You are making this stupid human feel more than what she is, a stupid human. We both need to rest and recover from this bounty hunt."

The ghost type grabbed the girls hand and pulled her outside.

The four Pokémons remained there and said nothing, before Scyther asked, "Is our world doomed of something?"

Alakazam raised his shoulders, "I don't know, but Arceus wants her to be in the Rescue Team for an important reason I don't know."

"I guess it has something to do with the spirits, if she has the power to purify them," Ariados said.

Alakazam ordered, "Not a word to anyone in the village, the other Pokémons, other Rescue or Explorer teams or legendary Pokémons. Understood?"

They quietly nodded.

"She had enough, and I believe she doesn't have any answers right now," the psychic concluded, continuing to be in deep thought. He closed his eyes and grumbled, _I'm feeling tired, just thinking about what is to come._

* * *

They entered in their residence and the two dropped on their bed, tired of their hunt and suffered some lack of sleep.

"Stupid human. What I did in the cavern, just forget about it," the ghost type ordered.

The girl gazed at him and realised it was about the hug, "Right. You must have a strange-"

"What did I say stupid human?" he warned her as he raised his finger.

"Sorry," she replied, before yawning.

"Rest human," the ghost type said as he closed his eye and felt asleep, the girl quickly followed him.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: The Mysterious Hunted House.


	11. Chapter 10: The Mysterious Hunted House

There was a large house near the volcano of Groudon Land that was build with massive rock, made from the volcano, when it was active long ago. The blackness of the walls of this two floors house gave the impression that something maleficent was coming out of there. There wasn't any decoration on the wall, but there was a crimson mark at the entrance, having the shape of an X. Nothing was really welcoming there.

There were stories between the Pokémons that the house was hunted by evil ghost Pokémons. Which was why, no one ever went inside that house and remained far away from it. That was until a stormy night, when a Pokémon coming from another Land seek refuged and went in there, searching for a roof to protect him from the storm. The next day, one habitant of Groudon land saw the Pokémon coming out of the house and since then, the house had been condemned. What happened to that Pokémon was so horrible, that no one ever said what happened to him. They couldn't understand it how it could happen to them. The only thing that was sure, was that it was not an ordinary ghost that resided in the house.

No Pokémon dared to destroy the house, believing to be cursed. They believed that if the house was destroyed, it would free the evil residence and spread across the world.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Mysterious Hunted House**

Dusknoir and Angel stood in front of the large house wet. There was a storm, and both were wet to their bones, figuratively.

As for the house, it was at the bottom of Groudon domain, it did give a strange feeling, as it was something that didn't represent the ruler of the land.

"This is our special mission," Dusknoir grinned, remembering what Alakazam told them.

"Do you think there's spirits in here, or ghost type Pokémon?" the girl asked nervously.

The ghost type gazed at her and replied, "Who knows? It can also be a mysterious dungeon nicknamed the Hunted Dungeon."

"Can you tell the difference?" she asked.

The Pokémon closed his eye and focused. His antenna wasn't able to give him any information, "No stupid human. I can't tell for sure."

"I got everything for this mission," the girl said.

The Pokémon nodded.

Angel added, "Remember what Alakazam said. We have to be careful of whatever's inside could damage our spirit self."

Dusknoir chuckled, "That is hilarious. I am not sure how a spirit can be damaged in the first place," but his voice wasn't as confident as the Pokémon wanted. He opened the door and entered inside, both wondering what was hidden behind it.

Once inside, they noticed that the large house was the same color as outside. The walls, the ceiling and the floor was black. Both were expecting something else, but it was completely empty.

"I'm disappointed. Even the abandon house we reside has more things than this," the ghost type commented.

"I don't feel like a Pokémon would live here. It has nothing and… Everything feels empty," she commented.

Dusknoir raised his finger, "I believe it will be empty everywhere else. Stupid human. Remember the rule, we don't ever split up. We stay together."

"I know," she replied.

"Don't use your blessings power unless we really have too."

The girl nodded.

They proceeded to the next room and everything was normal and by normal, it was empty. They heard something at the entrance and turned around.

"Let's go," the ghost Pokémon said as he took the lead.

She followed him and when they returned at the entrance. They looked around and saw nothing. It remained the same. The difference was the door, which turned red.

"W-what's going on?" Angel nervously said as her face paled.

Dusknoir frowned as he explained, "This isn't a Pokémon. It's really a Dungeon," he checked on the place where the door was and saw a hole in there. Something should be put to fill in, _we need this item if we want to go out._

" **I have visitors."**

They heard the voice and turned around. They searched for the source but found nothing.

"There is a spirit in here."

" **Please wait here. I must prepare the welcoming committee,"** the spirit said, " **You must be hungry right? Remember, please wait for me here. Don't go anywhere else please.** "

Footsteps was heard, walking away from them. Angel lost her balance.

"Stupid human! Hey!" the ghost type worryingly asked.

The girl was troubled as her face remained paled and she sweated a little, "You heard the voice right? Is it like last time?"

The ghost type nodded. He used his antenna once again and this time, since he was in the dungeon, he could feel what was inside, "Don't worry. There is only one spirit this time. I will protect you."

The girl took a deep breath and stood up, "S-sure."

"Don't doubt me."

"I'm not," she pouted.

Dusknoir used his antenna to search for the localisation of the ghost. It wasn't long before he said, "Second floor. The spirit is there."

"We just have to find the stairs," the girl nervously said.

The began searching for it. They returned to the room they visited and opened the door. Behind the door was a long corridor. This time, they both took a step back. The corridor had the floor covered with brown woods instead of rock and they were painting on the right side. Each painting had a part of a Pokémon face.

The girl gulped while her partner expressed, "So this why is the spirits of the victims were damaged. Whoever that spirit is, he's dangerous."

That conclusion wasn't reassuring Angel at all as they proceeded further. They walked the corridor when they heard the floor cracking. They turned around and nothing changed. Nothing was different, but it felt different.

Dusknoir noticed it as he pointed his finger, "There,"

The brown floor turned black and the form it took was a palm.

"That's a ghost Pokémon?" the child asked, looking carefully at it.

"Show yourself now!" Dusknoir ordered.

No answer. The ghost type used his antenna and tried to find out what put the pawn there, but detected nothing, "I don't know what caused this, but it's not a ghost type Pokémon. This is a part of the dungeon. It's trying to scare us off."

"Could a dungeon be cursed like that?" Angel asked.

Dusknoir didn't reply.

"I'll keep going while you watch this… thing. Okay?" the girl asked.

The Pokémon positively nodded.

She continued walking forward while her partner followed. It wasn't long before the sound came back. She was about to turn around when he said, "Keep going. The foot print is now one step further. The sound came the moment I glanced at you."

She continued as told and reached the end of the corridor. The young human opened the door and entered, Dusknoir quickly following her before closing the door.

Angel thought, _that is even less like the usual mystery dungeon of the games. This is a hunted house._

Her partner said, "Lets proceed. It seems we are in another… floor of the dungeon."

They were in the living room. There was a couch made of the same rock that the walls and floors were made with a small empty library and even more portraits of spiritual parts of Pokémons.

"This is really unnerving," the ghost type commented. He frowned and declared, "The spirit that caused this must go down. Stupid human, he is alone, and I can send him to the spirit world, but when we take care of him. You will use Arceus blessing to free those missing spirits once we deal with the spirit."

"Why not now?" she asked.

"Because the spirit might aggressively come and hurt you," he warned.

"Sure. So…what's next?" the girl asked as she gazed at the room.

"We go to the next room," he pointed at the door.

They went there and Dusknoir tried to open it. The door handle wouldn't budge.

"There's must be a key to unlock it in here," Angel said as she looked around, "Maybe in the libraries."

"This dungeon is stupid," he grunted as they searched for the key.

It wasn't long before the human found it, "Got it," _I'm glad this is easy._

She unlocked the door and proceeded to the next room. That one was a large room filled with statues that looked like Golem at the end of it. They were black bipedal tortoise without any facial features. They remained there, facing where the duo was from the other side of the room. It felt as if the statues were looking at them.

"I hate it when statues looked like that," the ghost type shivered, "They look a little alive, without faces thought."

The girl gulped as they proceeded forward. Angel wondered if the statues might move on their own, but they remained there, staring at them.

 _Are they searching for our spirits? They aren't right?_ She asked herself.

The duo blinked and when they gazed at the statues again something was different. The girl noticed that they weren't at the end of the room, but just closer to them.

As for the ghost Pokémon, he saw that their arms were pointing towards their direction, as if they wanted to grab them. Dusknoir grunted as he whispered, "They moved."

She nodded. She noticed that when they were staring at those statues, they remained there.

"We have to look at them," the girl understood what's going on.

"We have to be sure that we don't blink at the same time," her partner agreed.

They continued approaching those statues, always keeping sight of them. The girl gave up asking how those could move on their own, in this strange dungeon, _maybe those statues took the portion of those Pokémon's souls and put them in frame. Maybe? Or they are under the control of the spirits?_ She was doubtful about that last question, as they wouldn't wait for them to stop looking if it was the case.

They reached the other side of the room and the child opened the door. They went through it and quickly closed the door behind.

The duo remained stationary for a few seconds, before they sighed loudly and dropped on the ground. They both panted, not from exhaustion, but from the release of the stress caused by the other room.

"I won't pass that floor again," Dusknoir admitted.

"Me neither. That was way too scary," Angel agreed.

"Let's keep going stupid human. This dungeon is must be cleared out," he crossed his arms and he flew in the air once again, "And by Arceus, we are going to tare this dungeon down. There is no curse in here, just a way too much dangerous dungeon."

They proceeded forward as they walked through a short corridor, that ended with stairs, leading to the next floor.

"Finally," they both commented.

Dusknoir took the lead, followed by his partner behind. On the next floor, the literal floor and not a new part of the dungeon, they saw another short corridor. There was more portrait of the lost fragment of Pokémon's spirits.

Angel stopped as she observed them, "What happened to the Pokémon's who lost a fragment of their spirits? I never thought something like that could happen."

The ghost type knew that she wanted a short break before the next scary room and replied, "Well, stupid humans, that depends. Most of the time, Pokémon's who lose a part of their spirit suffer some strange memory lost. It is a part of their past that his forgotten. What happened in their past and what they felt of their past. The spirits is a part of the heart, so what you feels goes with the memories."

The moment she heard that, she fixed at his eye and demanded, "Do you think it happened to me? You asked a few times about my past and with what I said… It's kinda the same."

The Pokémon didn't reply, realising that he let on his suspicion. He scratched his jaw and replied, "Fine. I am suspecting it stupid human, but I am not sure. I mean, you are the first human I ever saw… I think… And I am not sure if it's either that or Arceus who did it. I mean, forgetting feelings about home and accomplishing what Arceus wants you to do is possible. He is a powerful Pokémon and might do this."

"Either I lost a part of my spirit or Arceus did it?" she asked, a little horrified of her own fate.

The ghost nodded, "If it wasn't the case, you would already miss your home, but you aren't really feeling that way, right?"

Angel knew it was true, but there was something left hanging, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He replied, "Honestly. I wanted to be sure. It's dangerous to accuse Arceus of anything. He can be quite short tempered sometimes."

The girl wasn't satisfied by it, but there was a more urgent matter, getting out of this dungeon as soon as possible. She let out a quick, "Fine," before proceeding forward.

Dusknoir put his hand on her shoulder, before realising what he did, before quickly taking it away, "Stupid human. I am not lying. Arceus can be listening to us."

Angel didn't reply, many things passed in her mind, _was it why Arceus said he was sorry? And why is Dusknoir keeping secrets like that?_ She sighed, _I think he is telling the true. Maybe._ She was still pissed off, but her rationality was taking his side while her emotions not. And with her age, emotions were the dominant part of her mind.

They reached the end of the room and stood in front of a large door. Dusknoir grabbed the door handle and said, "This feels like the end of this dungeon. The spirit must be in here," he gazed at her, "Ready?"

She nodded.

The ghost opened the door and they went inside.

Behind the door was a large dining room with a large brown table and two chairs. There were plates with forks and knifes. They also could hear music playing around them, but there was nothing to allow this.

"What is this strange sound?" the ghost Pokémon wondered when he it.

"Violin," Angel replied.

" **You're here? I told you to wait and- Wait… Just wait. You're intact! You're the first one who are still intact after no listening to me!"** the voice of the spirit was joyful.

"Yes," the girl replied.

" **I'm sorry if this house is strange, but there is some weird stuff going on in here. No one believe me, so I just ask them to wait, but no one ever do that and lost a part of them,"** the spirit explained as it started humming, **"Meal is ready soon! Please sit my guests."**

Base on their previous experience, the girl didn't know what to do while Dusknoir was pensive.

"What do we do?" she asked her partner.

"We wait stupid human. The spirit will come to us willingly. I believe. I mean, he's not infuriated like the other ones," he replied before sitting on a chair.

They waited for a while. The red eye of Dusknoir focused on the kitchen, but still eyed on the child from time to time. He could see her being bothered by the thought of possibly being incomplete, with a part of her spirit missing or sealed by Arceus. The news didn't pass well, _just as I expected. I spoke too much,_ he grumbled.

"Hey. As I said earlier, I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure. It was best no to make you panic for the wrong reason," he started.

She asked, "And before?"

"Hey! I might have been too great for you to handle, but the true isn't always the best thing to do. Lies are sometimes the best option," the ghost type admitted.

Angel didn't say anything for a few seconds, before looking at him, "Promise me to not hide anything again, and I'll let it go."

That pissed Dusknoir to even promise something. He remained quiet for a while, before grunting, "Fine stupid human. I promise not to hide anything from you anymore. And it was the only thing I was hiding… And that Alakazam was also suspecting something."

"Him too!" she gasped.

"You are a child. It's harder to tell that," he said to the psychic defense.

The girl head hit the table, "That's all?"

"Except things about me. If it concerns you, I'll talk," he replied.

The girl was now satisfied with it, but not completely.

" **It's ready. I hope you are hungry my guests,"** the spirit said as it entered in the dining room.

They saw a gray and white spirit entering in the room with two plates. The spirits had a precise appearance compared to the other one they crossed path with before and it was unnerving for the child. It was an adult human who wore something that seemed like a tuxedo, but the lack of color was making it complicated to discern it.

They both looked at the meal and both wondered if it was even real of not. Dusknoir smelt it and realised that it was real food.

The man looked at both and asked, **"It is so good to see young Pokémon trainers like you young child. I hope your Pokémon isn't giving you too much trouble."**

The girl said nothing as she heard those words, while the ghost type looked at the spirit man, confused.

"Pokémon trainer? What is that?" the Pokémon asked.

The man gazed at the Pokémon and didn't reply.

"I'm talking to you!" he grunted, annoyed at the ghost.

" **Please. Enjoy it,"** the spirit simply said.

They both started eating, not sure how to handle the spirit. What the spirit said disturbed them both, but it also made some sense.

 _So, human did exist as in their legends. Not only that, it feels like the Pokémon anime. Then… why did they all disappear?_ She wondered, "Mister. How long have you been here?"

" **For only a few months. The owners needed a new chef and I offered my service,"** the spirit explained with a small and gentle smile.

"There is no one here," Dusknoir said. He pointed his finger at him, "You are lying!"

" **I see your Dusknoir is very excited,"** he lightly chuckled, **"I hope you are good friend with him."**

"I'm talking to you," the Pokémon said, infuriated. He realised what the spirit said, "What do you even mean by your Dusknoir! I am not a possession!"

"I don't think he understand you Dusknoir," Angel warned him.

" **You're Pokémon thought he could talk with me? It happens often. I don't have a Pokémon, so I cannot really understand them. Just like the kids understanding their Pokémon without words. It is really beautiful to look."**

The ghost type was quiet, looking at the human spirit. It remembered a little that humans couldn't understand Pokémon, but the child was able too and believed that the spirits too. Taking everything into account, he looked at the girl and said, "Ask him one thing Angel. When did he die?"

The girl wasn't sure what her partner meant, but did so, "Mister. When did you die?"

The spirit flinched, **"That is a bad joke to say young girl."**

"Denial," the ghost type said. He crossed his arms, "Angel. That spirit isn't aware of his demise and I believe it's normal. Don't ask the why, even I am not sure," _why am I so sure it can be the case?_ He put his hand on his chest, _I know somehow._

"How can we tell him?" she asked.

Dusknoir gazed at the spirit and thought about it, "Simply walk through him. I don't think he saw anyone for a long time. It will shatter his false reality."

"But that-"

" **If there is nothing else. I shall leave you. I need to prepare the dessert,"** the spirit said.

"Wait," Angel said as she climbed down the chair and raised her hand, "I don't want dessert, but I want to thank you for the diner you made for us."

" **There is no problem,"** the spirit said as he tried to grab her hand, but his hand passed through hers. The spirit tried again and wondered, **"W- What is going on?"** the spirit panicked as he seemed to breath faster. He tried to put his hand on the child head, but it passed in her body. The spirit looked at his hands and seemed to have a panic attack, **"What is happening!"**

"Human spirit. You are dead," Dusknoir declared.

" **H-how? How can I understand you now? What do you mean dead?"**

"Because you are a spirit and I can communicate with spirits and spirits, don't have the barrier of the tongue," Dusknoir replied. His antenna started to glow a little.

"Mister, what was the last thing you remember?" Angel asked him.

The spirit breathed heavily. Before slowly calming down, **"I was on my first day of my job. I went early in the morning when… I was here,"** the answer wasn't giving any satisfaction.

"The reason," Dusknoir frowned as he heard it, "Is that all?"

" **Yes,"** the spirit said, calming even more.

The spirit was calming down way too fast, from the perspective of the child. Was it something wrong, or normal? She noticed the antenna of her partner lightly glowing, _that's how._ "Mister. Do you know what happened to the other visitors?"

" **The- this place. It took out a fragment of their spirits. I'm sure you've seen the painting. I… I don't know when I've done it, but I took their fragment and put them into frame."**

"Why would you do such a thing?" Dusknoir grunted.

" **Because they were in pain. I just thought that they would disappear if they just stay there. So, I put them into frame,"** the spirit defensively said.

"That explain the white of your spirit form," the ghost type grumbled with a small smile. He pointed his finger at him, "We can send them back to their owner without trouble. We just need to take them-" the spirit realised that he had to go through the traps.

" **I can take them outside,"** the spirit said, as if he read the Pokémon's mind.

"Good," he replied to the spirit.

"Mister. You know what's going to happen after this?" she asked.

" **Yes. I will join the others in the spirit land. That's why there is a Dusknoir here. It seems that I lost my way when my life ended,"** the spirit replied before disappearing from the room.

"Let's go outside," Dusknoir told her seriously.

The girl took her orb and went outside.

* * *

It wasn't long before the portraits were all outside. The Salvation Rescue Team and the spirit were now looking at the Dungeon.

" **I was in this,"** the spirit said as he realised what it really was after Angel explained it.

Dusknoir grabbed the portraits and were aligning them in front of the trio. Once he was finished, he gazed at his partner and said, "Stupid human, time to use the blessing of Arceus and make the Pokémons, whole again."

The girl nodded as she used the blessing to send them away. She felt the pain in her left palm as the light illuminated the portraits, before the fragmented spirits flew to their owners.

They watched it across the rain, the shining light of the spirits returning to those who'd lose. The child then suddenly felt exhausted after the usage of her power. She remained on her feet and observed her partner and the spirit.

The ghost type flew closer to the spirit and said, "It is time to send you to the spirit realm human. Are you ready?"

The spirit asked, **"Are they other humans who might be like me?"**

"Of course, but there is other Dusknoir across the world, probably doing the same as I've often did. Don't worry, I am the best Pokémon and it will be completely painless," he chuckled as he put his hands on his flanks and raised his chest.

The spirit lightly chuckled.

"What's funny?" he grunted.

" **I've seen a Dusknoir do the same thing long ago, when I was alive. He was a prideful one."**

 _And full of himself,_ the girl thought.

Dusknoir raised his hand and whispered, "Let's begin."

"Wait. Mister. What is your name?" Angel asked.

The spirit smiled as he replied, **"Richard Stevenson. Well. I wish you farewell Angel and luck and that you find more humans."**

"I will," she replied, unsure if it would be the case.

Richard was near the Pokémon and his antenna brightly shined, "It is time for you to return from where those who left the realm of life went," he showed his hands.

The spirit grabbed them, **"Farewell."**

The body of the spirit shined even more before it turned into a glowing ball and started flying in the sky, as if it was a shooting star.

The duo watched it for a few seconds, before Dusknoir declared, "I am impressed that a spirit remained kind, after so long. They usually become tainted and turned violent."

"That's who he was," Angel replied, _I wonder who he was when he was alive. I'll never know._

Dusknoir cracked his hands, "Now that the spirit rest in peace, it's time to do one last thing."

"What is it?" she asked, before getting the answer as he charged a shadow ball.

"Destroying this accursed dungeon stupid human!"

And for the rest of the day, under the storm, the ghost Pokémon destroyed the dungeon until nothing remained. With that, their mission was accomplished and returned to Dawn village to receive their rewards.

No one will ever know what the duo truly did. No one will ever thank them for saving the Pokémons who had lost a part of the spirits. Team Salvation was sure of on thing, it was that many will be at peace now.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. Things are evolving a little faster than I thought, but it kinda went naturally. As of now, I believe that the story will have around 30 chapters before reaching the end of the main story, before beginning the after story. Yes, this story has something after the end of the main plot.

I also have planned a sequel and I already know where it's going to turn around.

Next Chapter: The Call Of The Ruler.


	12. Chapter 11: The Call Of The Ruler

In a place surrounded by the rock of the volcano, a Pokémon was taking a bath in the magma and relaxed. Near the bath, there was a small platform sculped so that visitors or any Pokémon could come, from the hole that guided them to his room. On the wall, there was a childish drawing of a Pokémon, beating a water type Pokémon with a victory grin on his face. It was obvious they were drawn when that Pokémon was pissed off against that particular Pokémon.

"Ruler!" a ground Pokémon rushed to the room. It was a Golurk

The Ruler Of The Land gazed at his messenger and replied, "What is it? Don't you see that I'm taking bath right now?"

 _You are bathing often,_ the other Pokémon thought. He gazed at the ground and replied. "I have an important news to tell you."

"Important enough to interrupt me?"

"Yes. The Hunted Dungeon has been cleared up and destroyed!" the Pokémon warned his ruler.

The ruler gasped, "W-what? Are they mad? I forbidden the destruction of the dungeon! No one knows what would happened if it was destroyed! That spirit inside is free now and-"

"I'm sorry, but it's not the case my ruler!" Golurk quickly interrupted, "I am sorry for the intrusion, but it's not what happened."

"What happened then?" he grunted furiously, thinking to destroy the one who dear to break his rule.

"A Dusknoir destroyed the Hunted Dungeon after cleaning it up. He was a member of the Rescue Team who was sent with his partner to find out what happened to the Pokémons who lost a part of their spirit. The report said that it was the dungeon itself that was harmful, but not the spirit the Pokémon heard inside, so it was destroyed."

"And those fragmented spirits are forever lost?" the ruler frowned.

"No. The partner used her power to bless them and return to those who lost a part of their spirits. It worked," his servant mentioned.

"W- How is that possible? No one could do that! Anything else," The Ruler Of The Land asked.

Golurk nodded, "Yes ruler," he stood up, "The partner received the blessing of Arceus. That's why the impossible was possible," the eyes of the ruler expanded at those words, "And the blessed one is a human."

"H-human? Blessed by Arceus himself? But humans are all gone now!" he was quiet for a few seconds, before grinning, "Go fetch them. I want to see who is the one Arceus blessed and that bastard who disobeyed my rule."

"Yes, my ruler," his servant replied before running outside of his room.

The ruler crossed his arms and pensively asked, "What is going on Arceus to offer your blessing."

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Call Of The Ruler**

Scyther was sharpening his arms as Dusknoir was going on and one about their success in the hunting house and saving all the Pokémons who lost a fraction of their spirits. Only a few days passed, but the ghost Pokémon went on every time Scyther had succeeded in a request or a bounty.

Meanwhile, Angel was checking for the next task they could pick with Heracross asking her many questions to her while Ariados did the same as the child.

"Enough!" the green bug Pokémon yelled, interrupting the ghost Pokémon, "We know you clear the mystery of the hunted house that was a dungeon! What did you do after this? A few tasks in the village and nothing else!" veins were in the eyes of the Pokémon as his sharpen blade were ready to cut the source of his annoyance in pieces, "You have such a fat ego that I'm not even sure if this is white thing is your head or your gut!"

"You are also someone who likes to drag it on Scyther," his partner Ariados reminded him.

"Whose side are you on?" Scyther fulminated.

"I will keep going on and on until I drive you in-" a spoon smashed the ghost type eyeball once again, "Why always me?"

"You are the only antagonising him this time Dusknoir," Alakazam sighed, "Why is the Rescue Team made of children. I wonder."

Dusknoir and Scyther yelled, "Hey!"

"Guess you knew I was thinking about you," the psychic said as he played with his mustaches. He pointed his spoon at the new comer and said, "Team Salvation, you have a visitor for you. He is Golurk."

Golurk entered in the Rescue Team base. It was a green bipedal automaton with a pair of yellow eyes with the left pointing at the bottom, yellow swirls on his shoulders and hands. On his chest there is a brown seal that covered a yellow crack on his chest. From the child point of view, he was a giant, even taller than Dusknoir.

"Welcome Team Salvation," Golurk said as he bowed to the team. He gazed at the child, _it is really a human. No Pokémon would look like that._

Angel bowed back, thinking it was the right thing to do while Dusknoir crossed his arms, _what is a Golurk doing here?_

"It's an honor for you to visit us," Team Tempest said as they bowed in front of Golurk.

"What do you w-"

"You have to bow to him you freak ghost!" Scyther yell as his team, and himself, kicked the back of the ghost type head.

The ghost Pokémon was on the ground and wasn't moving for a few seconds. When he flew in the air again, glaring at Team Tempest, Alakazam walked by his side and said, "It is impolite to not bow in front of Groudon personal messenger Dusknoir."

The Pokémon grumbled a few things before bowing, "There. Happy?"

The golem Pokémon raised and gazed at them, "It is a matter of respect to the Legendary Pokémon who brought order in this land and made laws for the civilians Pokémon to live in better harmony with the wild one Dusknoir."

"Sure," he simply replied.

"Why did you come to us mister Golurk?" Angel asked while gazing at her partner, who now had a bump on the back of his head.

The Pokémon gazed at her, "I came here under the order of our ruler. He learned about your… exploits, to put it kindly at the accursed house at the border of the volcano."

The ghost type felt uneasy when he heard the word exploit, because of the hesitation, "Why do I feel like this isn't a good thing?"

"You destroyed the house and could have freed a potential dangerous thing from within Dusknoir. Groudon strictly ordered not to destroy it and you just did. You disobey his rule and he hates disobedience. That's why I came to meet with your team today. The other reason I came was also because of this human child," he pointed at her before continuing, as no one tried to interrupt him, "Her presence is, honestly, surprising. Humans shouldn't exist anymore, but now, we have one human child suddenly appearing in this village. I think it also got him curious, but my ruler is mostly pissed off at your decision," he seriously added before crossing his arms.

The ghost type was getting nervous, _I must deal with Groudon… He's going to gut me open. A legendary. I might the best, but I have no chance against a legendary._

"You said it wasn't dangerous to destroy the place Dusknoir," Heracross said.

"Not helping me!" he immediately replied.

"You have to face the consequence of your choice Dusknoir. Don't worry," Scyther had a huge grin on his face, "We will take care of the best mission as Team Tempest at your absence."

Dusknoir red eye seemed ready to go out of its face as he paled, _that fat abdomen Scyther._

"There is a mission about helping the nearby village in the sacred ritual dance you like so much. I believe you want me to-," Ariados was quickly cut by a shamed Scyther who had a red face.

"Don't bring that out!"

"But you like to shake that abdomen of yours-"

"I told you to keep it a secret from any other Rescue Teams!" the green bug yelled, before gazing at the Pokémon he despised.

The ghost type was now ready to mock the green bug whose face was now red.

Golurk gazed at them. He let out a loud sound, getting their attention back, "This looks interesting, but I am not here to listen to your pseudo-comedy/drama. I am here to guide Team Salvation to the Ruler Of The Land. The sooner the better. You do not want to deal with hi if he's angry. We should go now."

Angel grew nervous at the thought of meeting her favorite Pokémon. She remained quiet as she nodded, _I can't believe I'm going to see him. It's going to be so awesome!_

"Do not worry Angel, I'm sure Groudon won't do anything to you," Alakazam said, misinterpreting her reaction. He then gave her a large bottle of water, "You also need this."

"You're not the one who destroyed the dungeon," Ariados commented as she asked, "Do we take the task or not?"

"Of course not!" Scyther replied, before whispering to her, "We take it," before proudly grinning at the ghost type, "Farewell!"

The duo was about to leave with Golurk when the ghost Pokémon stopped and turned around, "I'll be back, so I hope you enjoy shacking your ass," he waved at them.

"Shut up and go already!" the green bug replied with his face, once again, red.

They were gone, and Team Tempest gazed at the psychic, "You think they are really going to be alright?" Heracross asked.

He nodded, "I'm sure Groudon will understand that Dusknoir took the right decision… I hope."

* * *

Angel was on the shoulders of Golurk, who flew at the direction of the volcano, followed by Dusknoir who grumbled, "Not so fast! I am not as fast as you!"

Golurk slowed down, "Then Groudon mood will be worse when you faced him."

"I don't have those flying fire hands and legs!" the ghost type defensively replied as he accelerated.

The reached the volcano and they landed in front of a hole at the middle of the volcano's height, forming a small cavern leading in there. Angel climbed off the back of Golurk and her partner stood by her side.

"He is waiting for you inside. I advice you not to annoy him or try to lie. He hates those trying to use or manipulate him because of... Previous experiences."

They nodded and proceeded forward, when the golem Pokémon added, "One last thing. Don't ever mention Kyogre. He could go on a rampage. Literally."

The duo stopped at those words, before gazing at each other's, "You think he's serious?" the girl asked her partner.

"If it's Kyogre, he is stupid human," Dusknoir replied.

They continued deeper in the cavern and reached the other side. The girl was already getting sweaty, "It's really hot in here."

"I can manage it and-" the Pokémon noticed she was getting sweaty, "Let's made this meeting as short as possible."

She grabbed the bottle of water Alakazam gave her and drank a sip of it. They looked at the magma and saw Groudon waiting for them, arm crossed and looking a little annoyed.

Angel eyes shined when she looked at her favourite Pokémon since she began playing the Pokémon video game series.

He was a massive bipedal dinosaur like Pokémon with red plates on his back and head and a gray underbelly, white spikes on the side of his head, body and tail and that tail was ending with four red blades. He looked at his visitors with his amber eyes He points his claw at them and grunted, "You are late. I hate waiting for visitors."

"You didn't specify when we have to come," Dusknoir replied.

Groudon left eye twitched before he grunted loudly as his claw was suddenly on the middle of the Pokémon's red eye, just an inch from touching it, "That is not a funny joke Dusknoir! When I ask something, it always means now when I add no detail!"

The ghost type gulped and dropped his head, when the claw wasn't that close to his eye, "I am sorry Groudon."

The girl gazed at her partner. It was kinda funny that he was suddenly submissive, but they were dealing with a legendary Pokémon and not another ordinary one, "We didn't know, and we are sorry," she spoke up.

The legendary gazed at her, _very young. Arceus blessed a child. What's in his mind?_ He wondered before replying, "You better know now."

"We won't forget," Dusknoir quickly added.

"Now. I am sure you know why I summoned you here. Golurk must have filled you in," the large red dinosaur Pokémon asked.

"Y-yes," the ghost type Pokémon answered.

"Good. Then let's get to the important part," he glared at them. As he was talking, with an authoritarian and menacing voice, his large head got closer and closer to them, "It was strictly forbidden to destroy the large house because of all the potential danger it contained! I know what you found inside, but it was forbidden to do such thing! As the ruler of this land, my words are absolute! When I say that it is forbidden to murder another Pokémon, it is absolute! No exception! That include myself! When I forbidden thievery, it is absolute! Including myself!"

Angel grabbed her courage and defensively replied, "But it wasn't dangerous to destroy it. Dusknoir was sure of it. It was to make sure that there wouldn't be more victims of the house."

The large Pokémon focused his attention at her, "My words are absolute. No exception. Do you know why there isn't any exception?"

She negatively nodded, Dusknoir with her.

"You too?"

"Well," Dusknoir tapped his fingers together, "I was… more of a- A wandered until very recently."

Groudon sighed and his voice softened a little, "It is important to respect my words, because of one thing. Chaos could always come," he closed his eyes and said, "Before we legendary Pokémon stepped in and bring back order in the world, it was a very chaotic one. Pokémons were doing whatever they want, and two groups entered in conflict, a violent one. Those groups are, the Civils Pokémons and the Wild Pokémons. Those two groups were violently fighting when the human suddenly disappeared, and we had to step in with some basic rules that both side had to respect. If one Pokémon thinks he can do whatever he wants, and I let it go, then another will think the same and another one and etc. It will turn quickly ugly and a war between the two groups will form. That's why, no exception is allowed. Understand?"

"Yes," they both replied.

The red Pokémon stood high and lightly gazed at the sky, "To make up for this transgression, instead of putting you in jail, you will accomplish a task for me, with the reward being my pardon."

"What is the task?" Angel asked. She found it cool that her favourite Pokémon had a mission for her.

He smirked, "The task isn't now. When I'll find something you can do, something not easy, I'll send Golurk."

That lightly disappointed her.

"Is that all?" Dusknoir asked, feeling as if it was coming at an end.

Groudon raised one claw and waved it, "I am not finished yet," his smirked became thinner, "I am also curious about you little human. What is your name?"

She lightly blushed as she finished drinking a sip of water, "Angel."

The tall Pokémon nodded, "Angel. I am curious about the fact that a human suddenly appears. Especially in my land. That isn't the only thing that I'm curious, the more important one is about the blessing you received from Arceus."

Dusknoir was nervous when he brought up the blessing. Depending on the legendary thought, it would be dangerous. Angel was quiet at those words and looking at her left hand.

"Do you know why you received the blessing? Because I feel as if a bad omen is about to come if he did something like that," Groudon commented as he crossed his arms.

The child gazed at Dusknoir who raised his shoulder, "I don't know why you got it."

"Don't make me wait," the legendary warned her.

"I- I don't know. The only thing I know is that I use his blessing to purify the spirits or heal the wounded spirits. That's all that I know," she honestly answered.

Groudon frowned as he thought about it, _is there something related to spirits about to come Arceus? Why putting the fate on a human? I will ask him when I see him, very soon._ "Then you have to keep an eye open for anything about spirits Angel, because Arceus clearly want you to do something about it."

"I… I guess so," she managed to reply.

"With Dusknoir by your side, it makes sense too," Groudon added. He gazed at him and grunted, "Better make sure that she is safe."

"I- I will!" Dusknoir quickly replied as his body was tensed under the stress.

"Angel," his head approached her, "There is just one more thing I want to know. Are they any more humans you know about? The simple fact that a child exist means that two humans made a baby together. If you are wearing those weird skin, that means that there is enough human to forge a… civilisation, right?"

 _He knows a lot about it,_ Angel thought. She replied, "I…"

"She lost a part of her memory Groudon. It might be because she also lost a part of her spirit, or something else," Dusknoir quickly replied, when he saw she was hesitating.

"Lose her memory? That sucks," the legendary commented, before grumbling, "Then no answer about that," he closed his eyes for a few seconds and declared, "There is nothing else to say. I don't want to let the child ran out of water and I hope I made myself clear. You will not disobey the laws I put on this land. Understand?"

"We understand Groudon," Dusknoir replied.

He waved his hand, "You may leave. I will contact you when the task is ready."

The duo made their leave and were quiet for a while. Dusknoir felt the stress coming to an end, now that the meeting with the legendary was over.

Once they were outside, the ghost type sighed loudly, "That was dangerous for me in there."

Angel eyes were shining, _I can't believe I meet Groudon. He is as cool as I thought he would be. Although,_ she gazed at her partner, "You're okay?"

Dusknoir quickly raised his chest, "Of course. I just learn what I shouldn't do anymore. I am the greatest Pokémon, but not a legendary. So, there is some limits to my greatness," he washed out his nervousness.

The child lightly giggled, "Okay," and didn't press the matter.

Golurk joined them and said, "I see that the meeting went well."

"He told us that it will be forgiven when we accomplish his task," Angel said.

Golurk nodded, "You are lucky that he was in a good mood. I suggest you return to Dawn Village before it gets dark. I have to check if Groudon needs my service."

He went inside the volcano as the duo climbed it down.

"What do you think the task might be about?" Angel asked as she thought about it.

"I am not sure, but I bet it will be painful for me," he replied.

Angel finished drinking the rest of the water, "Do you think it's about spirits?"

"Maybe, but who knows what's in his mind," the ghost type replied.

They returned to the village as the day came to an end.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next Chapter: Scars Of The Heart.


	13. Announcement

**Announcement**

I'm sorry everyone, but this isn't the next chapter for this story. I promised myself to bring a new chapter each week, but the chapter: Scar Of The Heart, was just really unsatisfied by the way it was presented. I realised how terrible it would be, as the excuse to bring the backstory of some characters is terrible and hurt a few elements. It would hurt Dusknoir and Angel characters a little.

So, half of it will be cut and change the purpose for a later one, when the context to bring it is right, which would be at the mini arc that will come around chapter 15.

The next chapter will be: Hunting A Thief and will be ready for max: 22 July and I'll try to put a second chapter with it to make it up. Which means that there is a lot of writing and put aside a project for you.


	14. Chapter 12: Hunting A Thief Part 1

AC: Hello everyone. Here's the next chapter, brought sooner for your pleasure, I hope.

I also want to say that I appreciate greatly each of your reviews, when they are reviews of course and not bringing religion for obscure reasons.

* * *

There is a large Pokémon city that could be found at the north of the volcano, where the Lord Of The Land resided. The city had a few thousands of Pokémons living together. There were many houses made of sculpted rock to give a unique design to each of them, showing the blood line of that Pokémon's family. The design was mostly the Pokémon species that lived there, with a few exceptions when the owners left or no offspring could live in there and someone bought it.

In this city, there was a Poké Center to threat the wounded, a Colosseum where Pokémon fought in duels to either relieve stress or to end a conflict the adversaries, a Poké Mart where many produces of the land and outside Groudon's territory could be found, etc.

One of the largest and most important building of the city was one with the statue of Arceus put at the entrance. The large building was of a large size and attracted many Pokémons. It was the Pokémon museum, where the Explorers and Historians exposed the relics of the past and some of their research. Attached at the East side museum was the Explorers base, where the teams who explored the secrets of the world resided, while the west side was where the Historians made their research.

Inside the museum, the director of the Explorer Team and the Historians were quickly talking between themselves.

"This is catastrophic!"

"How did he know about that discovery?"

"We kept it a secret!"

"Why does he want the relic? He has nothing to gain."

"It only proves the existence of an ancient being who made this. Maybe proving that the legend about humans are true."

"We just managed to excavate it a few days ago. How could he know it already?"

"We didn't even expose it yet."

"Do you think he's among us?"

"The Invisible Snatcher? No way."

"But how would he know that we have that relic?"

No Pokémon said at word as the possibility became real.

"We have to call the Rescue Team. Maybe they could solve this mystery," one Pokémon took a step forward, "The team will find the thief and prevent the Invisible Snatcher from getting the relic."

The others looked at each other's and agreed.

"By Arceus, please watch over us," The director of the Explorer Team said.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Hunting A Thief Part 1**

Dusknoir and Angel traversed the long road that lead to Ruby city, the largest city of Groudon's land. They could see so many Pokémons in the same place with almost no one paying them mind. Most of them were ground types, plant types and the rest were from different types. It felt more of a multi types city compared to Dawn village. Another thing they'd notice but didn't tell about what the fact that many Pokémons had a fedora on their head.

"This is what Ruby city looks like," the ghost type commented as he noticed a Sableye trying to sell news paper.

"News Flash! The Invisible Snatcher has targeted the Museum! Discover all the details here! By the Poké News right now to find out!"

Angel was curious about the news but wouldn't be able to read it and her partner didn't really care about it as he went on. The girl thought that she should learn about reading it soon, as curiosity was getting to her.

Sableye rushed in front of them, "This is a huge event that happened strangers! You need to know the excitement going on in Ruby city!"

Dusknoir ignored him and passed him.

"It is only one coin to obtain this news paper and-"

"Go away," he grunted at the smaller Pokémon, simply giving a short glare.

Sableye gulped and retreated, "S-sorry."

 _I was expecting him to pickpocket us, not really trying to sell his news paper,_ Dusknoir thought. He gazed at the girl and showed his hand, "He got me."

She gave him one coin.

He turned back and bought it from the other Pokémon, before joining his partner and checking the news.

"You know how to read this?" the child curiously asked.

"Yes. It's not that complicated," he replied.

"I thought you weren't interested."

The ghost type quickly replied, "I'm not, but my type has to help each other's sometimes. Plus, we'll know a few things about the Invisible Snatcher in the news," he continued reading and said, "It's pretty much that he announced that he is going to steal the relic, when the full moon will shine in the sky, which is tomorrow."

"We have to catch him quickly," she replied.

"Yes, stupid human. I didn't think of that," he snickered.

Angel grumbled, before stopping when they were in front of the museum.

"Didn't know wearing a fedora was something… trendy? That explain a few things going on in this city," Dusknoir commented as he closed the paper. He gasped as he raised his head, "They didn't build it small, that's for sure."

They were in front of the entrance, which had a door large enough for Groudon to enter with ease, if he ever went there. The large entrance also revealed that the museum would be three floors high, for a Groudon size Pokémon, meaning that the museum was meant for the ruler to pay a visit of everything inside, if he ever wanted.

"Let's go inside and begin the mission," the child said.

They proceed in the Museum and searched for the responsible. They tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Guess they don't want anyone to enter," Angel said, before knocking the door.

"I won't wait for them to come," the ghost type said before fazing through the large stone door and unlocking it from the inside.

"H-hey! Then will think that we are-"

"Who goes there?" a masculine voice shouted.

A green vine appeared and grabbed Dusknoir by the throat.

"W-wait! We are from the Rescue Team to solve this!" the human child quickly said as the vine tightened on her partner's throat.

"Those scarfs," the one said as the vine disappeared.

The ghost type coughed a few times as bruises appeared on his throat.

The Pokémon crossed the distance and saw him. They saw that it was a Grovyle, a grass type Pokémon. He was a tetrapod dinosaur like Pokémon with green skin, except for his red underbelly and jaw, a green belt on his belly and bird like feet. He had a leaf on his head, three leaves on each of his wrist and two leafy tails. He had a scar under his left amber eye, "I am sorry for my attack, but it is illegal to enter when the museum is locked. I thought you were the thief, or other thieves."

"He was just impatient," she apologised.

"I thought my head would pop out," Dusknoir grumbled as he stood by his partner side but didn't express that much anger as he was the guilty one there.

"We cannot take any risks right now. Therefore, we are close and on high alert," he turned around and said, "Come. We have much to do and little time," he gasped before saying, "But before that. I was being impolite. I am Grovyle, Director of the Explorer Team of this region. Now, follow me," he said, never asking their name.

They followed the Grovyle and went into the museum.

"Can you tell us what is going on?" she asked the Pokémon.

They passed in front of many statues of Pokémons which all looked ancient and well maintained. The statues were of many legendries, including Groudon, but with one eye missing, as if it was damaged over time, while the other gave an embarrassed expression, probably also caused by time.

Dusknoir also observed them and could tell that it was made by Pokémons, long ago, as it lacked some delicacy used by humans, with what he knew about their kind. It was also obvious that it wasn't made with hands that had fingers, more like a move used on the rocks long ago.

While he observed them, he also listened to what the grass Pokémon was saying, "Sure. Long story short, we found an old relic last week and it was brought back here by me personally. I showed it to the three Historians and went to study it. We suspect it to have been made by the humans, proving their existence. Two days ago, we got a letter from the Invisible Snatcher, who claimed that he will steal the relic in the next full moon. With little time, the historian director decided to call you."

 _That is short,_ Angel and Dusknoir thought.

"Do you have any suspects?" the ghost type asked.

"Four. Myself, the Historian Director and the other two Historians. We are the only one who knew and saw the relics, until the news found out about it yesterday and went public about it," the grass Pokémon replied.

"That sure cuts the number of suspects," the ghost type grumbled as they went into another room.

Inside, the three other Pokémons were present and saw them coming. None of them were nervous or on the defensive, making it impossible to find a suspect right now.

There was a Wigglypuff. She had an oval form with pink fur except for her white underbelly, small arms and feet without toes or fingers, a pair of large blue eyes and long bunny-like pink ears, except for the brown color on the inside. She wore a brown fedora on her head.

The other one by her side was a Hypno. He was a bipedal humanoid Pokémon with yellow fur, except for the white many on his neck, a pair of pointy ears, a pair of small triangular eyes and a large pointy nose. He held a pendulum on his left hand while also having a fedora on his head.

The last one was a Nidorino. He had light purple skin with a few darker purple dots, spiky ears with teal color inside of his large spiky ears, a long horn on his forehead and some on his back, a long snout, narrow black eyes and more spikes on his back. He also wore a fedora.

 _Even the Historians are wearing those ugly things,_ Dusknoir thought.

Angel had nothing to comment about the fedora, except that, especially that it made her think it was familiar to something on a show of her world.

Grovyle said, "I present you the director of the Museum and the Historian Chef, Wigglypuff. We also have Hypno who guards the records on the history of our world and Nidorino, the one who designed the museum to be the most presentable to the public. As the Director of the Explorers, I am often with them to coordinate our research and bring every discovery we have. We have discovered many relics in a recently discovered cavern and brought them here to study it. The most recent relic is the most unique one we have. We are the only one aware who knows of its existence, which means that each of us is a suspect."

Wigglypuff said, "Welcome in our wonderful museum where knowledge and history shined upon your eyes, or eye with you newcomers," she pointed at the only eye of the ghost Pokémon.

"Don't touch anything in the museum, or you'll have to deal with me," Nidorino grunted.

"What a strange Pokémon we have here," Hypno said as he gazed at Angel.

"I never saw one before," Wigglypuff commented with a small smile.

 _This is Dawn Village again,_ the girl thought. She was glad to be used to it a little, and that Dusknoir was in front of her.

"We are not here for that. We are the Rescue Team sent to investigate the Invisible Snatchers," Dusknoir replied.

"What do you know about the Invisible Snatcher," Nidorino asked as he took a step forward.

The child called her courage and replied, "Alakazam told us that he was a master thief who stole many relics of high value, including some of Groudon's scales that he sold in the black market in Groudon's land. But he has been inactive for a few years."

"Until recently," the ghost type said as he gazed at the suspects.

"We already know that one of us is the Invisible Snatchers, as no one else is aware of the relic," Hypno admitted.

"We are going to catch the Invisible Snatcher, if not before the crime, then it would be when he acts," Dusknoir declared as he raised his chest, "As the best Pokémon of this world. I won't fail."

"But you don't wear a fedora. You are great to believe you are the best," Hypno sarcastically replied while Nidorino snickered lightly.

That hit right in the ego of the ghost Pokémon who grumbled about those stupid things on their head.

"Can we see the relic?" Angel asked.

"Would it help the hunt?" Wigglypuff asked.

"Yes. We have to know what he is going to steal, or we won't know what to watch if he isn't arrested yet," she replied.

"Follow me!"

Grovyle gasped and started, "W-wait! We can't just-" but Wigglypuff was already guiding them. He raised his shoulders, arms and his head and sighed loudly, "Have it your way. Again."

* * *

They were in front of a locked room. It was a large one made of metal, with two keyholes, preventing any intruders to enter in there, except, "Could it be a ghost type?" the ghost Pokémon asked as he pointed at the door.

"No. This one cannot be traversed by Ghost type Pokémon," Wigglypuff replied.

"This time of metal is made so no type can exploit it. It is a rare metal found in the Northern land. It's extremely costly to import it and it was thanks to Kyogue that we have this room Pokémon proof," Nidorino resumed.

Dusknoir tried phasing through the door and failed, "Indeed."

"Before we enter, you have to promise to speak of this relic to no one. None of us can speak about it until it is put on display," Grovyle said as he took out a key.

"We promised," they vowed.

The pink Pokémon took his own key, "It will still take a while before we finish studying it, so you will have to wait for a long time."

The two Pokémons opened the door and they went inside. After a few minutes, they saw the relic. It was an old and damaged spherical object with some red painting on the top while the bottom part was gray. Both Dusknoir and Angel carefully observed it.

"A Voltorbe?" Dusknoir asked as he approached the object, until to be caught by the vine on his throat.

"Don't touch it!" the grass Pokémon ordered before the ghost type took a safe distance.

"Don't strangle me!" he furiously yelled at his assaulter, before coughing a few times.

"No, it isn't a Pokémon. I thought you weren't that dumb," Hypno commented with a small grin.

"I heard that!" Dusknoir replied.

"Enough please," the pink Pokémon said as the yellow and gray Pokémon glared at each other's.

"I told you that we suspect to be human made Dusknoir," Grovyle said.

That made Team Salvation to observe more carefully the object.

The child finally recognised the object, despite being in a bad state, "A Poké ball."

They heard that.

"Poké what?" They asked while her partner observed it with even more attention as those words brought familiarity.

She realised she said it out loud, "Poké ball."

"It's an object that is supposed to be used by humans long ago," the ghost type replied, now that he remembered it.

Wigglypuff joyfully said, "Then it confirms that it is made by humans. They really did exist!"

"How do you know of the name of the relic?" Nidorino asked, looking at the child suspiciously.

Her partner gazed at her and remained silent.

Once again, she braced herself and replied, "I'm… I'm Angel. A human."

It took a while, but it eventually clicked in their mind.

"A human!" they yelled, having trouble believing it.

"That's the greatest discovery since this relic!" the pink Pokémon yelled.

"They aren't gone," the Grass Pokémon commented.

They all proceed to ask many questions, only to be quickly interrupted by Dusknoir who yelled above them, "We are not here for that! We are here to find who the Invisible Snatcher is!" He cut them every time they tried to bring the subject back.

They stopped talking and gazed at the ghost type, who flew closer. Grovyle coughed quietly, lightly blushing, "You're right. This discovery can wait for now. Finding the criminal is our top priority. How are you going to proceed with us?"

Team Salvation thought about it and the girl replied, "We want to talk to you first."

"Since you are the suspects, we have to start here. One at the time," Dusknoir declared. He raised his finger, "And no comment on Angel being a human. That will wait. After the Invisible Snatcher is caught."

* * *

It took a while, but they were now in a room with only three chairs, two for the Rescue Team and a third one for the suspect.

"We begin with you Grovyle The Stranger," Dusknoir said.

"Strangler!" the Grass Pokémon yelled.

"That's what you do," the ghost Pokémon replied as he raised his shoulders and showed the bruises on his neck.

"We want to know who you are Grovyle," Angel asked the suspect.

Grovyle nodded, "As I told you, I'm the Director of the Explorers. Our duty is to search for the relics of the past and unknown locations. We found the relics in a cavern, situated in the north of the city. The cavern appeared after an earthquake two months ago and many relics were found. This one was the first Relic's not made by Pokémons of old, which mean that humans probably did it. As you've confirmed. I am the one who brought this… Pokéball here and showed it to the Historians."

The ghost Pokémon approached his head close to the snout of the Director of the Explorers, "Tell us more about the transportation."

"I brought it in a bag, making sure that no one sees it. I know my way around here," he simply replied.

"Anything else?" the child asked.

He thought about it, "We are all excited with the discovery of this relics. It will bring many secrets of old out of the darkness. We might even know why humans all disappeared, or mostly disappear," his gaze locked on her.

"Who do you suspect?" the ghost Pokémon asked.

"I- I don't know. I know everyone for many years. I especially knew Wigglypuff before I even became the director and he was in his own post since then. The only reason I am in this post now is because my mother died in one of her mission. So, I was promoted prematurely. As for Hypno and Nidorino, I am not sure which of them could have done it."

The team gazed at each other's and knew they had no question, "Can you call Hypno please?"

"I will," he said before leaving the room.

"What do you think?" she asked her partner.

Dusknoir crossed his arms, as he finally sat on his chair, "Not the highest suspect. He was the one who found it, but it is possible that he wanted to know the value before sealing it or for the challenge. As an explorer, he went to many places, so he might be good at stealing stuff."

She didn't want to agree with him, but her partner reasoning was good, "I'm not sure he could have done it."

Hypno was the next one who entered and sat on the chair, "Can we do it quickly? I don't have all day you know."

 _He just climbs in the list,_ the ghost type thought when he gazed at the psychic.

"We just want to know who you are first," Angel replied.

"Me. I thought Grovyle told you already. I am the one who keep an eye on the records of our world. I've worked here for many years and that's all," Hypno briefly replied.

They got less from him than expected.

"Anyone you suspect to be the Invisible Snatcher?" Dusknoir asked.

"Not me. I'm not stupid enough to accuse myself. As for the others, I can't tell. The last one who joined the Historians is Nidorino, but that was many years ago. I would have believed to be him if he recently joined us, but its not the case," the yellow Pokémon replied.

The ghost type nodded while his partner asked, "Anything to add?"

"No. Just that you better catch him before that thief get the relic," he stood up and walked outside of the room.

"Call Nidorino!" Dusknoir ordered. When he was out he said, "We got a suspect here."

Angel agreed just when Nidorino entered, "Want to talk to me?"

"Yes," the team replied.

"As Hypno told me, I have to present myself. Short version, I am the one who planned everything in the museum, to the exposition, to the decoration. I even planned everything if Groudon decided to come, but he doesn't seem interested in history. Bet he lived most of it anyway," the pale purple Pokémon commented. He thought about it and said, "I am the most recent member, currently present, who joined the Historians. When I came here, I was amazed by our past. I mean, this Poké ball was something that we believe, was made by humans before they cease to exist. What is the object purpose? What does it serve? Wigglypuff was inspecting it until the Invisible Snatcher sent his message," he sighed.

"Anyone you might suspect Nidorino?" Dusknoir asked.

"No. I know them all and I can't believe any of us could be. Alas, they are right. Only one of us could have done it. I don't believe Wigglypuff would ever do such a thing. He isn't interested in coins at all and this place is everything for him," he replied with a small smile.

"Anything else mister Nidorino?" Angel asked.

He nodded negatively, "I'll search for Wigglypuff."

When they were alone, the ghost Pokémon grumbled, "I'll keep an eye on him. If what he said is true, Wigglypuff is not a big suspect."

"Could any of them be the Invisible Snatcher?" the girl asked.

Her partner nodded positively, "Yes. I am starting to believe that he went into hiding, but he was tempted to come out again. He was very well known but was never seen. Maybe he wants to be a part of the museum. Become a part of history."

"To be remembered," the child concluded.

Wigglypuff entered with a small smile, "I'm the last one. You want to know about me, right?"

"Yes and-" the gray Pokémon was interrupted.

"The story of my life is a long one. I came out of my egg at-"

"Just about your job and what you are doing in here," he quickly interrupted her, _that's not even a long one. It's an eternal one._

"Okay. I am the director of the museum and the director of the Historian team. I oversee everything and give many missions to every Historians under me. I am the main one in charge of analysing the relics found by the Explorer Team, much more since the excavation of the cavern two months ago. So many things we've seen and this object you identify human, the first proof that humans once existed and you, just in front of us," her eyes shined like the stars at those words.

"Do you suspect anyone?"

"How dare you ask me if I doubt anyone? I have faith in everyone here!" she replied at the ghost Pokémon, who was taken aback by the outburst and felt off the chair, never hitting the ground as he floated in the air. She calmed down and continued, "I know one of us did it, but I hope that you might discovered that someone spied on us. I really wish it's the case."

The girl smiled, "We will make sure that we find the real thief Wigglypuff,"

"Thank you!" she grabbed the child hands and shook it.

"Do you have anything else to add?" the ghost Pokémon asked.

"Just that I hope you succeed," she replied.

"We have a few things to discuss Wigglypuff. Can you leave us alone?"

"Sure Dusknoir," she left them alone.

Angel asked, "Can we count her out of the list?"

Dusknoir nodded "I cannot see her doing it, which means that the other threes are under our watch," before crossing his arms.

"Do you think someone else might heard them?"

"No. If someone as great as me couldn't pass the wall, and that Psychic Pokémon would be found if they read someone's mind… as you feel it in your skull. It's only one of them. We have to search for any clues now."

"Yes."

After reaching an agreement, they begun their mission, but Dusknoir commented, "It would have been easier if Alakazam was here with us."

"True. He could have read their mind and already find the thief," she agreed.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. It went longer than expected, but it gives a few clues and world building about the mystery. And one important little detail as been said again, linking it indirectly to the main plot.

Next would be the second part.

There are three other missions before reaching the final Act of the story.


	15. Chapter 13: Hunting A Thief Part 2

Dusknoir and Angel observed the letter sent by the Invisible Snatcher. The girl couldn't read it, so it was up to the ghost Pokémon to analyse it with his eye. They couldn't use anything technological or true detective skills, as neither of them, or most Pokémons had a profession like that.

"There is nothing standing out from this letter. It's either written with a sloppy hand or with a mouth," the ghost type concluded as he raised his shoulders.

"So… It can be anyone?"

"Yes."

"How can Wigglypuff grab it without fingers?" she asked.

The red eye locked on the child and thought about it, "I don't know. She just can. You saw how she hold the key right?"

"Like glue to it," Angel replied.

"Anyway. The letter is useless. We don't have much until we have to ambush him," the Pokémon said.

The child thought about the next thing they could do, "Maybe we should ask them something and see where it goes."

"And what can we ask them? We cannot count on them to give us real clues," he crossed his arms and nodded in agreement to his statement.

"We should find out more about their past. The thief was inactive for a while, right?"

"Right."

And half of the day already passed as they went to the next phase.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Hunting A Thief Part 2**

They walked in the museum and gazed at the expositions. The child found many objects common to the game about Pokémon from her world. None of them were human made, but it was interesting to see what a Pokémon could do in the past. The statues of the legendary were taken with care, especially Arceus one who looked as if it was sculpted, while Giratina's one was covered with holes and cracked. _Poor Giratina,_ the child thought.

The ghost type was observing any blind spot or potential location where the thief could escape. Working at the museum give the Invisible Snatcher a big advantage over them.

They heard a loud sound coming from a room, "Dammit! I told him not to leave anything in my space!"

"Grovyle," the team said as they went in the room.

The saw the grass Pokémon picking up many pieces of papers and a map on the ground, "Who left those on the ground? I tripped again!"

The room had a large table with a few pieces of paper and maps, while most of them were on the ground, a few chairs, a map of the continent on the back, shelves with books and another one serving for the Explorer profession. There was an also a small object on the table, but it wasn't facing their way and couldn't see it.

"The strangler tripped? Are you already drunk?" the ghost type asked with a grin.

The grass type grumbled an insult before putting everything on the table, "I am not a strangler Dusknoir, or you would be a punching bag,… or an old fart. Depending on your age."

The Pokémon in question had his face red by the rage kept inside of him.

"Hum… Grovyle," Angel asked.

He noticed her and smile, "The proof of humanity existence-" he coughed and focused on Team Salvation's mission, "Anything you want to ask?"

"Yes. We wanted to know more about your adventures," the child started.

"As an Explorer?" he got the affirmative, "I've explored many of the Mystery Dungeons, before I became the director," he took one map and showed it to the team, "This one is the map of the Forest Dungeon," that brought them back some bad memories of that mission.

"As you can see, it is divided into three floors, the forest, the cavern and the underland. In the underland, we found a Pokémon fossil with a rare relic on him. It was a strange crystal that made light in the dark. It was there for many centuries, but still shined like a fragment of a star."

They nodded.

"We were escorted by a Rescue Team at that time. We couldn't go alone and the four of them were here to watch over us. Thankfully, they were here, because we were ambushed by a group of bad Pokémons, but they were quickly taken care off by them," he went at the table and grabbed the object, looking like a frame, "We put this in a painting long ago. I mean, we were working together for a long time. I remember them as good friends, until their team felt apart."

They looked at the frame and the ghost type asked, "Where did the team come from?"

"Dawn village. When their team was out, it was team Tempest that took the place and-"

"That means that was Alakazam!" Angel yelled.

"Of course. He grew up and turned wiser than he was back then," Grovyle replied.

In the frame there was a painting of the Rescue and Explorer Team, there was a Kadabra, Alakazam previous form, a Chesnaught a Sandslash and a small Scyther of the Rescue Team with Grovyle and a Charmelion.

"That bastard," Dusknoir grumbled at the sight of the Scyther.

"Their team fall apart?" Angel asked.

"Yes. There was a big conflict that ended with something that can never be fixed. Alakazam never explained it more. It's something too painful for even himself to live with," the grass type said. He looked at them and asked, "Anything else. We went out of your case and-"

"That will be enough," the ghost type said as he nodded, "You given us enough information to help us advance the case."

"Hum… You're welcome," he replied, not sure what the ghost type meant by that, while the duo left.

The child looked at her partner and asked, "You think he isn't the Invisible Snatcher?"

"He isn't. I believe his words and if he was with Kadabra, he would have been busted eventually when the thief was at the top of his career. Grovyle isn't our target," he said with certainty.

"What if he has debt to pay and just pretend?" she asked.

The ghost Pokémon stopped and grumbled, "We don't know how much coin they have, but I can check it out my way later with my skills."

Angel noticed that it was starting to get dark. They heard, "Are you going to continue the investigation, or I close off for the night?"

They saw Wigglypuff closing the door as Hypno and Nidorino left the Museum.

"Guess we won't ask them today," the child replied.

"If we can continue the mission, we will stay," Dusknoir said, as he looked at his partner.

"No problem."

"But she might need to rest. This stupid human cannot always stay up and gets tired you know," he told her.

Wigglypuff thought and said, "You just have to rest in my room like I always good," as a smile appeared on her face.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"At the Historian section. Follow me," the pink Pokémon offered them.

They followed her into they entered in the Historian section. There was a main room with so many shelves containing many pieces of papers and texts that the child couldn't understand. There were many tables and chairs for every historians.

Dusknoir looked around and noticed the lack of relics in the room, "You don't keep relics for your research here?"

"Only for the research. At the end of the day, we put them back in the safe," she replied.

They took a mental note that any relics could be taken out during the day, which meant that tomorrow, it could be vulnerable. It also meant that, if the thief followed his words, will steal it before it would be put back in the safe.

"That's good to know," Angel replied. She nervously looked down when Wigglypuff intensely looked at her.

"We have no time for this Wigglypuff. We have a few questions for you, if you want the relic to be safe," the ghost Pokémon warned her.

"Ask them," the pink Pokémon replied with a smile.

"Do you know what you four usually do during the day?" he asked.

"For now, I'm studying the new relic, but since we got the letter, I let it in the safe. Maybe with you around, I could risk taking it out again," the Pokémon answered.

Dusknoir thought about it and replied, "Would it be dangerous to let it inside if the thief is coming?"

"Sure, but you are the Rescue Team. I'm sure you can protect it," Wigglypuff answered optimistically.

"You can," the child replied. She looked at her partner about to protest when she said, "We can see it, but not in the safe."

 _That's right. If the thief opened stole it in the safe, we won't know until we open it, maybe the next day. That means that it's best to keep it moving,_ "Not so bad for a stupid human."

The girl grumbled.

"As for Grovyle, he is often in his room, or participating in the expeditions. I think he gets melancholic since Alakazam isn't active anymore. When I finish analysing the Poké Ball, he will return to the cavern with the rest of his team. Hypno watches the museum when we are opened, but while closed, it's me and Grovyle who watches it, until I finish studying the relic. Nidorino is preparing the new exhibit for when I finish it and restructuring the exhibit to make it more interesting. Groudon never came and he saw this as a challenge. He invited the Lord Of The Land often, but never came," she concluded.

Dusknoir made sure to remember the little details he obtained, _so far, either Hypno and Nidorino are the biggest suspect, but Wigglypuff could be putting a farce. Grovyle didn't rub me in any wrong way. They all have good knowledge of the place and the way they are going to use it,_ "What is Hypno's round?"

"He usually watched the exhibition. We don't want anyone to touch, more at the back. So, his round is often to follow a large group of visitors, or suspicious one when it comes to it. Anything else you want to know?" the female Pokémon asked, still smiling at them.

"How many keys you have for the safe?" the child asked.

"Only two and me and Grovyle both have it. We need both keys to open it. If we lose it, we have to make a new key, but it takes a while and its me and Grovyle who has the box with the key form to replicate a new one."

That satisfied Team Salvation and continued searching, until it was late. Angel was showing sign of fatigue and the ghost type said, "Go and rest stupid human. I will take care of the night shift," he chuckled.

"W-what?"

"I don't need to sleep. I will look around and use my ghost type characteristic to its fullest," he said before leaving her.

Angel sighed and went to sleep.

Dusknoir flew in the air and looked around. With the night, his speciality, he observed lonely anything that could be use by the thief to infiltrate, or possible escape routes for the night. As he searched for any interesting spot, he grew frustrated as there wasn't any he could see. He thought of another way and passed through the ceiling, looking what was inside of it, before leading to the outside world. He found nothing.

 _That means that either the windows or the doors are accessible… If I didn't miss anything,_ he concluded.

The Pokémon moved to the next phase. He discreetly entered in Grovyle room and made sure that the Pokémon was either absent of sleeping. The grass type was absent. He searched though the paper. He remembered the stupid human guess and tried to find any letters or proof that he might be in debt and desperate enough. It was then that one thought came, _is it the real Invisible Snatcher or not?_ Those doubt came but were pointless. They were still after a thief and during the night, there was little risk of the Poké Ball to be stolen.

Once he finished the room, he grumbled as he found nothing about his financial situation. The grass Pokémon left no trace of it. He went back to the Historian section and focused on searching the three historian's finances. Maybe one of them was in debt and made it more probable to be the thief.

After searching through everything in Wigglypuff room, he found out one interesting thing. He grabbed the piece of paper and kept it inside of him, for now, "Taste horrible," the Pokémon commented.

He went into the other's finances and, obviously, found nothing. He realised that maybe Wigglypuff was the only one to rest there. He put the papers back in there and searched for the rest of the night, _there must be something important hidden somewhere._

He found something and read it, "This is another interesting thing," he lightly grinned. He found some notes by Wigglypuff when the Historians joined the group. He had some supplementary intel about Hypno and Nidorino.

He was above to leave when he noticed something on the floor, he looked at it and thought, _you thought well stupid human._

* * *

When morning came, Angel didn't have time to finish eating that her partner came back with a few pieces of paper and resumed everything he found. He told her that they had to talk with Hypno and Nidorino as soon as they could.

Time was ticking, and they had until the night before the Invisible Snatcher act.

"How did you find those?" the child asked as she pointed the pieces of paper.

"I borrow them. I searched many things during the night and those seems the only thing useful. I found out that the escape route is probably through the door or the windows. I searched inside the walls and the ceiling and found nothing. The small holes for the circulation of the air is just too small and only a ghost Pokémon can pass in there," Dusknoir concluded his search.

"They are a little suspicious, but why did Wigglypuff took those notes?"

"Maybe to be use as a distraction, but only if she is the thief. I found out that she doesn't always stay here and travel a few times," the ghost type replied.

"I think I see Nidorino," she pointed at the purple Pokémon.

The Pokémon was at the entrance and was looking at the exhibit presented inside the museum.

"I'll do the talking," he said.

They quickly joined him and were by his side.

"Good morning Team Salvation. Have you found the Invisible Snatcher yet?" he curiously asked as he gazed around.

"No. We are going to find him," the girl replied.

"We have a few questions to ask," the ghost Pokémon said as he flew closer.

"Ask them. I have nothing to hide," he replied with a small smile. Either because he knew he was innocent or believed that he wouldn't be found out.

"I found a few pieces of paper and I want to know more about it. Wigglypuff seems to have a habit of noting on any member of the Historians and Explorers of their habits and their past and current occupations," he took the piece of paper about Nidorino.

"That's a little strange, I saw her taking a few notes during the interview and a few times with new Historians, but that's… I wasn't expecting that," the purple Pokémon commented a little nervously, "Did she took notes of embarrassing things too?"

"Yes, but those aren't important," he replied.

His ears pointing to the ground and whined, "Please don't tell anyone about it. It's really embarrassing."

"I won't," the ghost type replied, with a small grin on his face that he couldn't hide.

"Dusknoir," his partner warned him.

"Oh! I was forgetting it, but she noticed a thing that I wanted to discuss with you, to clear things out," Dusknoir started. He looked at the paper and cough once, "When you decided to join the Historians, you said that it was because you were fascinated with the relics of the past?"

"Yes. Look at those. They are the treasures of the past, things that we were, and the secrets hidden by the future. The past is fascinating. The legend of the humans, the strange object, said they had made. The Poké Ball we found, the first relic made by humans. There is so many things to discover and presenting them to the world, is one of the few things I can do for Wigglypuff. She had a poor sense when exhibiting them. She put everything eye catching together, and I had to restructure everything when I could and-"

"That will be enough. The other thing I want to point out is that when you were visiting the exhibit and many times after that, you were always, and I quote, 'eyeing the relics with intense concentration and the surrounding of the relics.' It is some of the thief's instinct I'm reading here. You know, observing the target and the escapes route. I had observed some of them and I can describe it that way."

Nidorino coughed nervously and avoided looking at them, "Well- Again. I am fascinated by the relics and the history of the past. When Wigglypuff presented them and opened my eyes to a word I never saw before, I chose to become a Historian. I never regret it. That's the true," the Pokémon insisted.

The ghost type asked more question and a few little extra details, before they went and search for Hypno. They gazed at him once again and the Pokémon was looking at the same relic again. Dusknoir lightly frowned, _it is as if he's saying good-bye,_ he thought.

It took a while to find Hypno. They crossed path with Wigglypuff, who had the Poké Ball in her hands as she walked into her room.

They found the Pokémon they searched near the entrance to the Explorers Base, attached to the museum. The psychic had his arms crossed and seemed frustrated. Dusknoir quietly chuckled as he turned invisible.

"Is something going on Hypno?" Dusknoir said, as suddenly appeared in front of him.

That made the yellow Pokémon gasped and took a few steps backward, before glaring at the ghost Type and thinking of a way to get revenge.

"I'm sorry," the child said as she joined them, "I didn't know he was thinking of doing that."

"He better apologies!" Hypno grunted.

The ghost type took a while before the reply came, "Sorry for waking you back to reality."

"Something is telling me that Dusknoir has trouble apologising. Must be because he is smart," he replied, but the tone in his voice said otherwise.

Which the gray Pokémon caught on, but lightly chuckled, which took the child off-guard, expecting him to reply aggressively, "Hypno. We have a few more questions for you, as we got only little things for you yesterday."

"What do you want? The faster I answer them, the faster you are out of my face. I have a job to do, even if no one is coming."

Dusknoir showed a piece of paper and explained where what it was and who wrote it.

"So, you are also a thief," Hypno replied as he prepared for a fight.

"I am collecting information, so we can stop the thief, but we need to find suspects first Hypno. There is nothing interesting in those, except that you are often sarcastic when you want to insult people. To be sure they felt insulted, you make it obvious."

"So? Do I have to warn Wigglypuff later or you are going to give her back those papers?" Hypno asked.

"I will give it back, but there is another thing I found about you Hypno," he showed a piece of paper, which made the psychic defensive as his small eyes expanded.

"W-what is that?" the voice of the yellow Pokémon was lightly shaking as he had trouble holding his pendulum. The words in the piece of paper made the face of the yellow Pokémon paled, "Where did you find this?"

"I just found it by sheer luck. I was on the floor and it's clear as day. Look at this. You got some nice debt going on. How's the best way to get rid of that little trouble hum? Selling a little relic maybe," the ghost Pokémon asked with a satisfactory grin on his face.

"You are in debt and the only way to get rid of it is to steal the relic, bringing your past to light," the child concluded.

Hypno knew where this was going as the accusations came, "Wait! I am not the Invisible Snatcher okay! I can explain it!"

"How was it even in here anyway?" Dusknoir asked.

"I- I don't know. I kept it in my house. It wasn't supposed to be here! I'm being set up!" the psychic Pokémon claimed as is breathing accelerated.

The girl looked at her partner, before looking back at the other Pokémon, "Tell us how you got this debt."

"O-okay. Well- I have a problem. I keep it a secret from the Historian, but I like to gamble. I play games at the Golden Soul and try to make more coins… But I don't win. I- I tried to stop it, but… I always want to come back. The trill of… possibly winning. You can't understand how it feels and-"

"Enough. I believe we got the Invisible Snatcher. Right Angel?" Dusknoir asked as he looked at her.

"I'm telling you two that I'm being use! It's the thief, he is just using me to distract yourself by making you believe that it's me!" Hypno desperately said.

The child asked the ghost one, "Dusknoir. Do you think the Invisible Snatcher would… forget this here?"

The ghost type thought, _Alakazam said he was never caught and never left a trace. That's true and- Wait. Never left a trace._ His gaze turned at Hypno and the piece of paper, _that Snatcher! Unless…_ "Yes. Unless it is his first mistake," his eye was near the psychic Pokémon and warned him, "Fine. We don't have concrete proof, but I'm watching you Hypno! I am sure you are the Invisible Snatcher."

"I'm not!" Hypno replied as he took a step back. He shook his head in denial and repeated, "I am not!"

That continued for a while, before the girl asked, "We have to check other things."

The ghost type gazed at her and sighed, "Yes. We have to go," he gave a sign that he was watching as he followed his partner.

When they were alone the child asked, "Are you sure it's him?"

"Yes. He has the motive, he knows the place well and he is a suspect. Sure, he made a mistake with this debt, but it can only be him."

"But he said he left it at his house. He wouldn't bring it here to be found," the child replied.

Dusknoir put his hand over his eye and grumbled, "We have to keep looking then. We don't have much time before the night."

Angel nodded, and they went to continue their investigation. The child stopped and asked, "Earlier, you called me by my name, right?"

The ghost type thought back and crossed his arms, "I don't remember saying such thing stupid human. Now let's keep going. We will find definitive proof that Hypno is the guilty one."

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: The Decisive Night.


	16. Chapter 14: The Decisive Night

The day passed quickly, way too quickly for Team Salvation. After the few discoveries they made and the questioning, they've reached a dead end. Dusknoir believed that Hypno was the thief, with his attitude, but Angel had many doubts. None of the duo could agree and were stuck in this situation. They couldn't find out who the Invisible Snatcher was.

Right now, the thief was still invisible. The only thing certain, was that one of the four was the thief, which was their starting point.

Dusknoir was frustrated that the deadline was fast approaching, "We still didn't identify the thief without any doubt."

Angel agreed and gazed at him, "Yeah. I was sure we could have find him."

"I still believe it's Hypno. There are too many reasons for him," _But Nidorino had some suspicious behavior._

"What do we do now? The time of the crime is close by," she asked.

The ghost type grunted, "We protect the safe, once the Poké Ball is put back in there."

Time passed and slowly, the time of the crime came. Time move only forwards, as it was the will of Dialga. Time had only one direction and everyone must follow it.

The team decided to follow Wigglypuff when they found her. Watching the relic made by humans long ago, making sure to never leave it out of their sight. Right now, no mistake would be accepted. One tiny error could cost the mission and the Invisible Snatcher, will remain invisible. Even if they knew the Pokémon identity, there were many of them and the criminal could hide once again.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Decisive Night**

The night was fast approaching. The time for the criminal to act was close now. Dusknoir made sure that no one was approaching them while Angel made sure that Wigglypuff put the relic in the safe. When they reached it, Grovyle was there with Hypno and Nidorino.

The ghost Pokémon noticed that the psychic was nervous, especially when his eye locked on him, _is he the criminal, or is it about what we knew that makes him act like that?_

"Did you find who the Invisible Snatcher is?" the grass type asked, bringing him back to reality. He took out his key and opened the safe. They put the relic back before closing it and locking the safe.

"No. We have too many suspects and not enough things to help us," Dusknoir replied as he crossed his arms in annoyance. He wished he would have find it but wasn't a psychic like Alakazam.

"Since we can't find it, we are going to watch the safe," the child explained.

"We won't let this place unwatched, no matter what," the ghost type added as he put emphasis on the 'no matter what'.

The four Pokémons looked at each other's unsure which of them was the Invisible Snatcher.

"We are going to let you protect the relic. You better not fail," Nidorino declared as he left the room.

Hypno followed quickly, before gazing at them.

"If you are searching for me, I'll be in my room. I must begin the preparation for the expedition. I got a letter that there is something interesting, deep in the cavern. If we found a Poké Ball, maybe there is many more relics made by humans," he turned around and walked away, stopping for a second to add, "But we won't accept losing one. History is a great treasure," and left the room.

Wigglypuff smiled and added, "Good luck. I hope you catch the thief soon," her smile faded away, "I hope it's not one of us."

 _It is,_ the duo thought.

She left them alone. They waited for a while to see if anyone came.

The child sat on the ground and relaxed against the door of the safe.

"Don't fall asleep stupid human. I am not going to do everything myself," the ghost type warned her.

"I won't. It's just boring to do nothing," she grumbled.

The ghost Pokémon crossed his arms and nodded. It was indeed boring to simply watch their surrounding for the thief. If the thief was coming, it was tonight, or he wouldn't be the Invisible Snatcher. He knew they were watching.

"What do you think he wi- or she… will do?" Angel asked.

"Either fight us or try to distract us. If you hear anything, you better not go after it," Dusknoir ordered.

The child nodded as she grumbled. She checked her clothes and realised something, "They are getting used up."

The red eye of the Pokémon observed her clothing and agreed. He could see some damage on the red shirt and the pants. There was also part of the shirt covered with dirt and stretched. He remembered little of the humans, but clothes seemed to be important, "I have a question stupid human."

"What is it?"

"Why are you wearing false skin on your body? There is no reason to do that you know. The scarf is important, but I don't need to wear false skin. It's just strange that you need to do that. You can get rid of it you know."

The child lightly blushed at that thought. She shook her head, "No! I won't do that. I'm- It doesn't matter. That's what humans always do. They wear clothes because… well…"

"You look ugly without it?" the ghost type snickered at those words.

She puffed, "No! I don't want to be seen naked."

"Naked?" that words were incomprehensible for the Pokémon, yet, he knew it had to make sense, "What does that mean?"

"That I don't wear clothes."

Dusknoir realised it wouldn't go anywhere, "Forget it. You won't say anything."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. After bringing up that topic, none of them wanted to speak up. They both felt like it would only be problematic to speak up once again, and the quiet was welcoming.

Eventually, the ghost type sat by her side and looked at her, finding the child so small compared to him, which was empowering, but also a little nostalgic. He had no mysterious memory so far and the most vivid one was still in his mind, _who was that voice?_ That question came back, _with the missions, I didn't have time to think about it, but now. I must know why it was her who began those. Should I tell her?_

The child lightly blushed when she crossed the eye of the ghost type. He was observing her in a creepy way. That eye was locked on her face, instead of watching their surrounding for the thief. She wanted to say something, but no word came out. The girl avoided looking at him and eventually, felt that the Pokémon wasn't looking at her anymore.

She felt relieved as the pressure of the ghost gaze wasn't there anymore. The child looked around just like her partner.

"That Invisible Snatcher really take his time. I want some action," he grumbled impatiently.

The young human agreed and was getting bored.

Dusknoir wanted to check elsewhere but remembered what he said himself. He flexed his muscles to pass time.

A scream suddenly cut the silence. The two were on alert and looked around.

"What was that?" the gray Pokémon eye searched around.

"I think someone is being attacked," Angel replied.

The ghost Pokémon was on high alert and quickly thought, _is it the Snatcher acting? What does he do- The keys!_ "Stay here Angel, I'll check it out!"

He flew away and passed through the wall and left the child behind.

"Wait! We have to-" she stopped, the Pokémon was already far away. She sighed, "And you said we have to stay here."

Now the child was worried. Looking around for the Invisible Snatcher. She looked at her hand and prayed that Giratina's blessing would work if needed. The child was defenceless without it. She didn't know how to fight or having a way to defend herself.

* * *

Dusknoir quickly flew through the walls and passed through any obstacle and never stopped. His red eye searched for the source of the one yelling. It wasn't long before he saw Wigglypuff frantically searching something. She looked everywhere for something.

"What is it? Is something going on?" the ghost type quickly said loudly.

"My key to the safe! I don't have it! Someone stole it!" she replied.

The Pokémon gray body paled at those words, _maybe we should have kept the keys on us to avoid this!_ "Do you know who it is?"

"No! I had it on me, but then it was gone!" she yelled, kept looking around.

The ghost type was something green on the ground, a part of leaf body from Grovyle. He whispered, "Grovyle," before flying towards Grovyle room, making sure that he was gone.

He cursed himself as his thought came back, _Dammit! Grovyle might have planned everything to steal it. He is an Explorer and should know many things as to steal the relic. He only needs one key._

He reached the room and expected to be empty, but gasped when he saw that on the ground, the grass type Pokémon was unconscious. He saw a mark on the back of the head and knew that it wasn't the Invisible Snatcher. He wouldn't knock himself out like that and maybe not even wake up. He slapped the green cheeks of the Pokémon and grunted, "Woke up Grovyle! You must know who did this to you!"

The grass type gasped and grunted when he was slapped once more, "H-hey!"

Dusknoir took his distance while the other Pokémon put his hands on his cheeks and yelled at the ghost Pokémon, "What is wrong with you?"

"You were knocked out and I wake you up. Quickly! Tell me if you still have the key and who was with you!"

The grass Pokémon knew it was serious and replied, "I don't know, but-" he gasped, "That thief got my key! Who is it?"

The ghost type looked down and saw some pink fur, "Wigglypuff! She played with me!" He was about to return to the room, when the thought came, _she must be gone to the safe!_ And realised his mistake, _I let her alone! Stupid me!_ "Grovyle! Watch the exit and let no one pass you!"

"Sure!" the grass Pokémon replied as they both went out of the room.

Dusknoir flew as fast as he could, passing in the walls to reach the child and hoped that she was safe. The ghost knew he left her behind and was probably at the mercy of the Invisible Snatcher. He knew she was defenceless compared to him. He cursed himself and reached the room. He saw that the door of the same was opened, but it wasn't the worse for the Pokémon.

He stopped and yelled, "Angel!" He saw her on the ground, painfully panting as she was sweating. There was traces of sweat on the floor, starting from behind her to her current location. There was an empty bottle near her and things went blank for a second.

* * *

 **Dusknoir put his hands on his head and yelled, "This is not fair! It's not fair! Those words are lies! Don't listen to him ******!"**

 **The gentle voice replied, "Calm down Dusknoir. You-" the owner of the voice painfully grumbled as it covered the chest. That being started coughing loudly a few times, painfully grunting between coughs as they became worse.**

 **Dusknoir knew that the being was holding back the desire to scream, "******!" before a sip of blood landed on his chest, "Calm down! You are going to be fine! You-"**

* * *

He came back and held her, "Angel! Wake up! Come back!"

The child painfully grumbled as she opened her eyes. She realised that she was held by the ghost type, "I'm… fine," the child felt weak and tired, wondering what happened to her.

"Thank Arceus! What happened?" The ghost type asked in a demanding tone.

It wasn't long before everything came back and said, "It was the Invisible Snatcher! I saw him before he took the relic! After him!"

She pointed towards one direction and the ghost type went there, with the child in his arms.

Angel thought back and remembered who did this, before telling it to her partner.

* * *

 **A few minutes ago**

She was waiting for her partner to come back. She grew more and more nervous as her eyes quickly went left and right, searching for any intruder that will try something. Her thought came to Hypno, maybe it would have been better to follow her partner's mind and believe that he was the thief, but she couldn't let him accuse someone who could be innocent.

"So. Dusknoir left you alone," someone told her.

She quickly turned her gaze and saw one Pokémon near her. She was on alert, wondering if he was here to help, or was the Invisible Snatcher.

"Nidorino. W-what are you doing here?" she asked.

He avoided looking at her, "I heard Wigglypuff yelling and I thought something happened. I quickly came here, believing that the safe was open, but you are here alone."

The child wasn't feeling confident to tell the Pokémon that Dusknoir went to investigate.

"Is he hiding to ambush the thief? Because that's a risky idea," Nidorino commented as he faced her.

Angel cautiously looked at the pale purple Pokémon, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you. I came here to check if it's safe," he replied.

The girl frowned, "It is. You should go before-" she saw something and frowned, "It's you!"

Nidorino sighed when he noticed that the keys were visible, "Guess you aren't an idiot. I wanted to make you leave the room," before charging and stinging the girl on her leg.

Angel painfully winced as he strength dropped. She started to feel hot and sweat came out of her body.

"Don't worry human. It's not a mortal dose. I made sure that it's just enough, so I won't have to fight and hurt you. Here," he rolled a bottle on the ground, far from the child, "This is an antidote for you. You can grab it and try to stop me," the Pokémon said as he opened the door.

The child used everything she had to crawled towards the antidote. She recognised the yellow bottle, just like in the games. She found it extremely hard to crawl, feeling as if she had the world on her shoulder. She panted as her sweating made her body slippery. She had trouble to get closer to the bottle, slipping on the floor. When she was halfway, she saw Nidorino coming out of the safe and nodded, "You weren't fast enough," he gave a little tap to the antidote and rolled a little closer to the child, just before he ran away.

Angel grunted, "So- S- close!" she painfully whined as she grabbed the antidote. She spread her face with it, finding it lightly burning her eyes, but the effect was already going away. She felt the pain subsiding and her strength were slowly starting to come back. Her body slowly returned to its normal temperature. She tried to stand up but everything she did to take the antidote made her exhausted. She eventually closed her eyes against her will.

* * *

 **Present Time**

"Dusknoir! You must get Nidorino. He's the thief!" she yelled at her partner.

"Nidorino? How can he be the thief?" the Pokémon asked in disbelief.

"Just get him," the child replied.

"I know! Hold on!" he replied.

He flew towards the entrance and saw Grovyle watching the door, "Grovyle! Hey!"

The grass type gazed at him and asked, "What?"

"Have you seen Nidorino?" he quickly asked.

The other Pokémon noticed the child in his arms and asked, "What-"

"Answer me now!"

"No."

"He's the thief," the child said.

Grovyle clenched his hands, "So he got me from behind."

"Stay here. He's going to escape elsewhere, unless you leave the door alone!" the ghost type said as he flew to another room.

The grass type crossed his arms and grumbled, "Fine."

They went after the Nidorino and began searching for the possible exit.

"Where do you think he went?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. I can only hope he's not already out," the ghost type replied as he frowned.

* * *

Nidorino ran as fast as he could with a brown bag around his shoulder. Inside of it, the Poké Ball he stole was there, hidden from sight with many other objects in it. This bag might be useless in the Museum, but outside, he would just be a traveler with many items inside of it, _Soon, I can sell this Poké Ball and get a lot of coins for this,_ he thought. He frowned when the excitement for his success wasn't as trilling as he imagined.

The pale purple Pokémon shook his head and grunted, "Don't think about anything now. You got the relic, so it's time to bail out!"

He dashed as fast as he could, passing through the empty corridors leading to his escape route. It was obvious for him that the front door was a stupid idea and the closest windows would surely be watched. He chose the windows from the back, where it was less frequently observed as it had only a few windows. He grinned when he reached the exit, which ended when someone stood in his way.

"Where are you going Nidorino?" the Pokémon asked him.

The purple one recognised the yellow fur, "Hypno?"

The yellow Pokémon grunted as he noticed the bag, "So, you are the Invisible Snatcher," he pointed his pendulum at the other Pokémon, "Not so invisible anymore, right?"

Nidorino frowned, "Out of my way. You won't stop me."

"You are going to pay for what you did. You put accusations on me! You reveal my problems to strangers! You use me as a tool for your grandiose plan! That's the worse you could have done to me!" he took a few steps forwards, "And in the end. It was the newest one who was the thief. I don't know why you did it now, nor do I care! You wounded my pride by revealing those Rescue Teams my secrets and especially, the honor and grandiose of the Museum!"

The other Pokémon grinned, "Then we will have to fight. I'll make it-"

"Punch!" Dusknoir suddenly appeared from above and smashed the skull of the Nidorino, while still holding the child with his other arm.

There was a long silence as the Pokémons and the child watched the thief, not moving at all.

The Invisible Snatcher was knocked out.

"A-already?" the ghost type grumbled.

"You did it," the child said.

"Already," he repeated in disbelief.

"That's one thing solves," the girl said.

Hypno recovered from the sudden anti-climax, "You just stop him like that! I was about to fight him and prove my innocence myself!"

The ghost type gazed at the psychic with his red eye and a small grin, "Too bad. I stole you moment," before giggling.

"You!" the psychic could only yell.

"Hum. Maybe we should attach Nidorino before he wakes up," Angel suggested.

The Pokémons looked at her, before gazing at the thief.

"Yeah," they concluded.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. The next one will conclude things. I wasn't opting for a fight in this mission, so it had to end in a non climatic fight.

Next: The Aftermath.

After this, we go on a mini arc with those who remained in the village. I had plan for Dusknoir and Angel to intervene in that arc, but I got the idea to let the side characters develop themselves without the main characters from an analysis I saw on Youtube. They don't always need the main characters to become better after all.


	17. Chapter 15: The Aftermath

**Chapter 15: The Aftermath**

Team Salvation, Grovyle and the two Historians waited for the Invisible Snatcher to wake up. To be sure he wouldn't escape, the thief had been thigh up with a rope, immobilising him in case he tried anything. As for the relic, it was put back in the safe and locked in.

"I still can't believe he was the culprit," Wigglypuff said in a depressive tone.

"We don't really know who anyone really is Wigglypuff," Grovyle replied while Hypno crossed his arms.

"Guess even us can grab a bad Pokémon on some occasions," the psychic said.

As they waited, and things cooled down, Dusknoir had time to think back about the vision that came to him. It wasn't something reassuring as he put his hand on his chest. The vision of the blood on his chest, long ago, made him fearful. Blood was life and losing it was always a bad sign. The concern he had to, whatever the other one was caused pain. It was a pain that seemed locked up and slowly opening. What that suffering came with, looked nightmarish.

Those were signs that he should stop and turn away. Pains of those visions seemed to follow him outside of that realm. He gazed at the little girl and it was a ridiculous thought. He wanted to know what those memories was and shouldn't just give up like that.

Before everything, he was simply wandering around and dealing with spirits. The Pokémon didn't remember for how long he did that, but it felt like a very long time. Wandering without purpose and in solitude was his life. Now, he was a part of the Rescue Team and doing missions with payments and having a partner, _I must find everything. I cannot just turn away because of the pain. I am the best Pokémon, pain like that sho- won't stop me._

"What is it?" Angel asked.

The ghost type turned around and replied, "Nothing stupid human," he remained quiet for a few seconds, "Is the poison out of your system?"

"I feel better," was the answer the child gave.

The ghost Pokémon was reassured, "Good," _it was my fault. I left her behind. Look at me, feeling guilty over her like that. Feels familiar thought._

"He's coming back," the grass type said when they saw him moving.

Nidorino eventually regained consciousness and looked around. When he tried to move, he saw that he was captured. He chuckled, "I see. You've got me."

"There is nothing funny Nidorino! You tried to make me the Invisible Snatcher!" Hypno furiously grunted.

"And they almost bought it," the pale purple Pokémon replied.

"He is lucky that this stupid human convinced me not to arrest the psychic on the spot," the ghost type Pokémon admitted before lightly puffing, "But it didn't work in the end."

"I wanted to beat you up in this fight but sending you to the judgement of Groudon will be harsh enough as it is," Hypno declared, lightly grinning when the guilty one face paled.

"N-no. Don't send me to him! You know he's going to destroy me for stealing some of his scales and selling them for cheap," the purple Pokémon let out, before gasping and ears pointing on the floor.

"Cheap," everyone said as the world seemed to lightly turn into white for a few seconds.

"I think you are going to live something ten time worse now," Grovyle commented as he crossed his arms, nodding to himself, "You desecrated the Museum for money and everything we stand for. Everyone who worked for the museum swore under the name of Arceus to never steal anything or face his punishment!"

"You promised?" the child asked.

"Under the name of Arceus, it is sacred," Dusknoir added.

"And only those who are low would broke it," the psychic said as he took a step toward Nidorino, "Anything you want to say?"

The Pokémon was surprisingly quiet.

Wigglypuff was also silent. She was observing the thief and many questions were in her mind, "Nidorino, there's a few things I want to know. I will ask those questions."

The thief raised his eyebrows, "W-what?"

"There are many things that don't make sense, no matter which of us who did it," she started.

Grovyle gazed at her, "He was surely waiting for the most valuable thing we could have find Wigglypuff."

"But it is only now. Why now? You said that there would be more treasures that could have been made by humans," the pink Pokémon countered.

Dusknoir crossed his arms, "You mean that he would logically wait for more before causing all this?"

She nodded.

That also made the grass Pokémon curious, "Tell us everything."

The Invisible Snatcher looked at all of them, before sighing, "Fine," he gave a small sad smile, "But promise me to show no mercy, even after what I said. I refuse pity."

That took them a by surprise, as the opposite demand should make more sense.

Nidorino raised his eyes as he thought back, "To be honest, I planned to steal the museum, the moment I came inside. As I observed everything, I was planning everything, the object to steal, the escape route and how to make sure you wouldn't know it was me," that attracted their furious gaze as they held back their anger, "That's when Wigglypuff came. She believed that I was curious and personally gave me the tour. She thought I was interested in the gallery and the histories behind the relics," the Pokémon shook his head, "How wrong she was… At the start," his eyes rested on her, "When you explained everything with such passion, I forgot to plan everything to obtain the relics as I listened to your words. The history of the statues, the values they contained, not in coins, but in history and the meaning of our past. I was caught in it. Deeply in it," he closed his eyes, "That's when I said that you put everything the wrong way. You remember I believe."

"Yes. You said, 'I like the history, but all those relics placement sucks.' Out of nowhere," Wigglypuff added.

"And I eventually asked to join you and organise the exhibit for the museum. For many years, I made sure that everything was in perfect order, despise that, I always ha- feel the urge to take everything valuable. I resisted the temptation I had as the Invisible Snatcher. That's why I stole nothing for those years. I resisted the temptation of who I was… Who I am. Then, the Poké Ball appeared. The first object we believed was made by the legendary humans, proving their existence. I cracked. I sent the letter and told you that I was going to steal it. I planned everything. Manipulating each of you and the Rescue Team so I could escape and leave everything behind, becoming the Invisible Snatcher once more," Nidorino let out a loud sighed, "In the end. I am and will always remained the Invisible Snatcher. This is who I really am. I cannot change. I was a thief my entire life and learned everything from my master, before he left me behind. This is it. My confessions. There is nothing else to say and as you said Grovyle, I broke my vows."

Wigglypuff was sad and wanted to say something, but Grovyle put his hand on her head, "There is nothing we can do Wigglypuff. This is how it has to be," the grass type wasn't angry anymore. He avoided looking at the thief, so he wouldn't show his pity, "This is fate."

Hypno grunted, "I won't forgive you Nidorino. In the end, you saw us as tools and nothing more."

The Pokémon closed his eyes and nodded.

Grovyle said, "Put him in jail. We will prepare your reward."

"Will do," Dusknoir said as he grabbed the Invisible Snatcher, "We are coming back soon," he put him on his shoulder and went outside with Angel.

The child said nothing for a while, she looked at Nidorino with pity, but remembered that he didn't want it and avoided looking at him.

Once he was put in jail, the child asked, "What will happen to him?"

"I don't know how the system works. You have to ask them when we are back," the ghost type replied. He gazed at her and saw her troubled.

"Do you think… he could change?" the question came out of her mouth, with hesitations.

The Pokémon raised his shoulders and honestly replied, "I don't know, but I don't believe in fate at all."

It was kinda reassuring, but not really, "Thanks."

They were at the entrance and the ghost type said, "It wasn't the result you were expecting?"

"No. He was nice."

"A nice thief," Dusknoir lightly chuckled, "But he did wrong stupid human. We should ask them what will happen to him now," he opened the door and they went inside, after the girl nodded.

It was obvious that the atmosphere of the museum was a depressing one. It wasn't the exhibition that changed, but the mood of everyone. It was clear that the three of them hoped that, in some way, none of them were the Invisible Snatcher.

The ghost type approached Grovyle who gave the payment, "Here. You both deserve it."

The child also approached him, "Thank you," she said nothing for a moment, waiting for a reply, but none came in the quiet museum. She grasped her courage and asked, "What's going to happen to Nidorino now? I know we arrested him and put him to jail, but what now?"

The grass type sighed, giving her a side glance, "If it was someone not from the museum, we would ask to be sent to Groudon judgement immediately. Which would mean a painful punishment or demise, since he stole some of his scales. Unless he forgot about it. Right now, I'm not sure anymore honestly. We know him and… I want to believe what he said."

"It made sense," the psychic added, still furious about the thief masquerade and using him as a scape goat, "Nothing was ever missing before. I would have noticed."

"His act backs it up," the grass type grumbled as he turned around. He glanced at them, "Now. What we will ask is imprisonment. After that… It's up to Wigglypuff," he walked away.

The psychic turned towards them and said, "I told you I was innocent," he lightly grinned, but that felt quickly, "But I don't like how everything ended. It would have been better if it was an outsider," he clenched his hand, "I should say something for your help," before quietly walking away.

The duo was left alone, in this quiet museum, "You should have!" the ghost Pokémon yelled as his voice echoed in the place, "Mission completed. We should return to Dawn village now," he saw his partner looking down. He crossed his arms, "Stupid human. There is nothing we can do now. It's not our fault, but Nidorino's."

She nodded.

"Wait!" someone yelled as they heard footsteps coming at their directions. Wigglypuff quickly joined them and panted as she looked at them, "Where you going to leave?"

Dusknoir nodded, "We got the payments. We have no reasons to remain here anymore. Plus, we might get more missions at the Rescue Base. Can't let Scyther get them all," he grinned.

"There is so many things I want to know Dusknoir. Angel, you are a human and that means that you know many things about your kind. There is so many questions that can be solved now," the pink Pokémon said with excitement.

 _That came out of nowhere,_ the ghost type thought.

That made the child nervous as she gazed away, _why is she excited about this? Nidorino was arrested and she was depressed._

"There are many discoveries to achieve and I'm sure everyone in here wants to know more about your kind. The legends being true," her eyes shined while she had a large smile. She kept talking about it, but the ghost type noticed something in her voice. There was a faint difference between her tone now and before everything. Also it seemed like that smile wanted to go away, but was forced to stay in place.

"Wigglypuff," he interrupted her.

"Yes?"

"What's really going on?"

"W-what do you mean?" she kept smiling.

"You shouldn't focus on that discovery and the expedition. Nidorino is in jail and this should be in your mind right now," the ghost Pokémon said.

Her smile went down and her gazed looked away. Wigglypuff let out a depressing sight, letting her false joy, "I… I just can't believe it. I don't want too. After all this time, he was the thief. After all this… I trusted him. I still want to trust him Dusknoir. It's just doesn't get out of my head," she looked at them with pleading eyes, "I just can't stand thinking about all this right now. I just want to focus on something else… Anything else. Right now… That's what I want," she managed to say. None of them knew what to reply, when she added, "I'll pay for the information."

The ghost type was more opened to the suggestions, while the child remained unsure. It was obvious that she would be use as a distraction from everything that happened but refusing it would mean to refuse helping them.

"We'll accept," the ghost Pokémon said as he tapped her back, "She will tell you many things about her kind but-" he raised his finger and played with it, "Only for a few days. We have to return to Dawn villages, in case Groudon wants us to accomplish his mission."

"But-"

He cut the child, "Also, don't forget to think about the sentence that Nidorino deserved. I hate to think that he could just be free because you said nothing. All of our hard work would have been meaningless," the Pokémon concluded as he crossed his arms.

She nodded, "I won't forget about it. Angel?"

Her answer was uncertain, but it was, "Okay. But we have to warn Alakazam."

"I'll help you on that," Wigglypuff replied.

For the next few days, Angel answered many questions the Historians and Grovyle had about her kind. It was difficult for her, since she wasn't a human of their world, but did her best. She felt that the atmosphere seemed to lightly improved, as their duty brought some sense of normality. It worried her to think about what would be next, when they are going to leave.

Alakazam read the letter send by a Pidget. He saw who wrote it, "Dear Alakazam, we are going to stay a few more days at the city. The Historians wants to know more about humans thought that stupid human and we are paid for it! Tell Scyther that we are giving him an advantage, as our team is superior to him and especially me. Grovyle also says hi and that he missed the good old time. Signed, Dusknoir and the stupid human," the psychic could see that a part of it was erased and written above. He could see the beginning of the human's name. He lightly giggled, but when he saw the good old time, his smile disappeared, and his body suddenly took ages.

He put the letter down and looked outside. He could feel in his bones, that it was going not going to be a sunny for the next few days. It let him a chill inside of him. He didn't like that feeling when a storm was coming, "Those clouds bring back memories," _and not good ones._

He walked outside of his home and marched outside of the village. He walked near the river, where a special place was made. That place was specifically made and called, a cemetery. He stood at the entrance, feeling the wind starting to raise stronger as the nice days under the sun came to an end, "Good old times… Those will never come back," the psychic said as he went in the cemetery.

The cemetery was simply a place where no plants were growing. It was easy to take the place to bury those who died. Alakazam briefly thought that one day, his body would rest in there until it was gone. There were many stones rising from the ground with many villagers who died in the past, many he never really knew and a few who were more than just acquaintance. The tomb stone had writings on them, with the name of the Pokémon who left the living world. It wasn't a place he showed Angel, not until she was an adult. He wouldn't feel okay before that.

As for his presence there, it wasn't visiting the villagers, but someone else. He walked deeper in the cemetery, until he approached one tomb stone, isolated from the others. It wasn't because it was a criminal or anything like that, it was the circumstance surrounding his demise that made him unique. Melancholy awoke in his heart as he approached it. He kneeled down and said, "It's been a while boss," he gazed at it, "I'm sorry I didn't bring you anything," the psychic stood up and looked at the far-off distance, "Scyther is doing great. He is starting to get used to Dusknoir… Well, just a little. Maybe things will turn to the better for him soon," he held his spoons near his chest, "As for him, no one found out what he could be up too, so I'm never completely at ease. That's all I have to say boss. There is little going on, but rest assure that everything is going to be alright. Well… See you another day," he walked away from it.

On the stone, it was written: In memories of Chesnaught, leader of Rescue Team: Team Solar.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapters. The ending is the intro to the next mini arc.

Next Chapter: Once Upon A Storm.


	18. Chapter 16: Once Upon A Storm Part 1

One single choice could change the destiny and fate of not only someone, but those around him.

Alakazam learned it the hard way. Those memories of that choice and what it left behind, was something that scared him. Even in the present, the scar opened from time to time, letting the blood called tears coming out of his eyes.

That choice that broke many things in his life and brought the end of Team Solar. It was normal, wrong things always happened when the sun was gone, as their team was best when the sun shined, thus the Rescue Team name was based on.

As the Pokémon returned in the village, he gazed at the sky, as light came from the dark clouds. A storm was coming, "Just like before," he whispered, as the scar lightly opened once again as a tear came out of his left eye.

Why was the scar bleeding once again? There was one simple reason. There wasn't a closure. Nothing was over and every time there was a storm, Alakazam felt restless.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Once Upon A Storm Part 1**

Someone approached the village quietly. Watching from a safe distance, the absence of life currently going on in there. The remaining villagers who were outside grabbed a few objects, he couldn't see from the distance and dragged those insides, "Everyone is getting ready for the storm," the stranger whispered. He noticed someone went into the larger house, "Looks like Alakazam is the late one," those were his last words before he went in the village, body hidden by his cloak.

The psychic entered his home and walked towards the shelf and grabbed an object. It was an image made, the same one that Grovyle had. It was himself as a Kadabra, Chestnaught, Sandslash, Grovyle and Scyther. He observed it, before lightly frowning as he put it back where he took it, a little harshly.

He knew that Scyther was in the Rescue Team Base with the rest of his team. He observed it from the window, as the clouds covered the sky. The storm was about to strike. He sighed loudly as he walked to a chair and sat on it. He dropped his head as the sound of the rains began. The calming sound that was haunting his very own soul.

* * *

Scyther heard the thunder and gazed outside. His partners observed him and went to another side of the room together, knowing that it was time to leave him alone.

The green bug looked at the dark sky and listened to the fury of nature. That fury was one that he could never forget, "Chessnaught," sorrow and melancholy governed his voice as it was distant in time.

Ariados and Heracross looked at their leader.

"I want to cheer the boss up," the blue beetle Pokémon said with a sad tone, knowing too well what would happen.

"Do not interrupt him. You know what Alakazam said. It is best to leave him alone," she replied to her partner, glancing at the green bug.

"I know, but I don't like seeing him that way. When we are not in the village, he doesn't mind the storm," he replied.

"We cannot do anything," Ariados concluded.

They were both quiet as they let him alone.

* * *

The psychic noticed Scyther looking outside, as he always did during a storm. He could only see the silhouette, but it was obvious who it was.

Alakazam put his spoons on a table and played with his mustaches. He spun his finger in it and as always, memories came back.

* * *

 **Two Decade Ago**

It was a time when he wasn't a Alakazam, but a Kadabra. He was a Bipedal Pokémon with yellow fur, a pair of pointy ears, small narrow eyes, a red star on his forehead, a long mustache and a large and long tail. He had brown band on his chest and on his shoulders and held a spoon on his right hand.

He was the youngest member of the rescue team at that time.

The other two were his veterans with the leader of Team Solar called Chesnaught. He was a bipedal mammal with a pale beige armor shell on his body like a chestnut, some white fur on his belly, pale beige armor on his back with four spikes of the same color with red and green band, a short brown and green tail and a pair of brown eyes. Among his kind, he was two feet taller than the usual size.

The other one was Sandslash. He was a bipedal Pholidota Pokémon with pale brown fur on his underbelly, brown spikes on his back, black eyes with white iris and a pair of long claws for his hands.

The team wore a yellow and red scarf around their neck as they walked in the forest, near Dawn Village.

"Are we close to the location?" Sandslash asked as he prepared his claws for an upcoming fight.

"Base on the Pidgeotto who saw what was going on, we are almost there," Chesnaught replied as his muscles tensed under his natural armored body.

Kadabra moved his spoon close to his face and focused his psychic power to notice if anything dangerous was near them. He found nothing, which was worrisome, "I cannot perceive any enemy around us. What did the Pidgeotto said?"

"How can you ignore it?" Chesnaught asked with a small grin.

"You know why. Don't try to use any pleasantry with what is going on," the psychic Pokémon replied as he prepared to throw his spoon at him.

Chesnaught covered his eyes and replied, "Okay! Just don't throw your spoon at me," before whining, "Why always me?"

"Because it is who you are," Sandslash replied, without showing any emotions.

"Next time be with us when we receive an emergency mission," Chesnaught replied, before answering, "There has been an attack in the Forest. There is a clan of Scyther who are being aggressed by Pokémon's. Pidgeotto didn't take a clear glance at the aggressors, but we can guess that it isn't one of the usual habitants of our forest."

"So, it isn't a Bug Type, a Ground Type or a Plant Type," Kadabra resumed.

"Exactly and-" Chesnaught grunted and was all serious now, "We're here."

The team prepared to engage but noticed that there wasn't any sound at all. It was too quiet.

"Is the fight already over?" Chesnaught asked.

Kadabra used his psychic ability, "I don't feel bloodlust, rage, hatred or any negative emotions linked to violence."

"I would have enjoyed making them regret to attack civilians," Sandslash grumbled in disappointment.

They entered in village where the Scyther's clan resided and stopped at the entrance. It was a village surrounded by the forest, one of the few places were few trees grew, allowing for Pokémons to build a few houses in there. The houses were destroyed and only the remaining of broken branches and the few leaves still attached to it were present. It wasn't really the focus of their attention.

It was the discovery of the corpses that their eyes rested on. Every Scythers, young and old were on the ground, dead, in a large pool of blood, way too large for the veteran Rescue Team to handle.

Kadabra saw one Scyther who was decapitated, and the lifeless eyes looked at him. He saw many others whose body parts were tore apart in an extremely sadistic way.

The psychic put dropped his spoon as he put one hand on his stomach and the other one over his mouth. He took a few steps back and threw up.

Chesnaught felt sick but use all his will to handle it and looked around. Focusing his thought on the mission.

Sandslash was the one who didn't physically react that much to the horror. He avoided looking at the carnage as his quills shivered and his breathing accelerated a little. Except for that, he appeared impassible.

"We have to search for survivor," Sandslash said, being the only one who could speak right now.

The others nodded and proceed to the search. It was what they had to do.

Kadabra made sure to avoid looking at the corpses of the many Scythers and kept his distance. He used his psychic power and searched for survivors in the collapsed houses but found nothing. He just detected one, but it was the remaining of a Scyther, crushed under the debris.

Sandslash checked the bodies, just in case one of the Scyther was unconscious or playing dead, just in case the enemy who caused his tragedy was still present. It was useless, as they were all corpses. The bodies were resting in their own blood, spirits gone.

Chesnaught sniffed the air as he gazed at his surrounding, "I don't believe they are all dead without putting up a fight," he gazed at the scene again, "Sandslash, there is something worrisome in this scene."

"What is it?" the Pokémon in question replied curiously.

"There isn't the body of a single non-Scyther. The Pidgeotto claimed that there was a fight. So, where's the aggressors? They left no corpses behind."

That was a good question and the team couldn't find the answer. Kadabra thought more and gulped, _they could still be around, hidden and waiting. If none of them perished, then they must be powerful._

"Hum?" Chesnaught heard something close to him. He wondered what the sound was and looked at a tree with a hole at the base of it. It was a hole large enough for anything to hide there. He caught a glimpse of green, before it disappeared, deeper in the tree, "I saw something in this tree."

The other members of Team Solar joined him and stood near it. Kadabra used his psychic ability and searching for anything inside the tree. He looked at his partners and replied, "There is a Pokémon in there… A Scyther. There is a survivor," he briefly explained.

"He won't get out like that," Sandslash commented.

"What do we do?" Kadabra asked as they observed the tree.

"I'll go in there, watch our surrounding, just in case there is someone else around," Chesnaught replied as he took a step forward.

Kadabra gazed around, using his psychic ability with everything he got and still found nothing. He used it to detect any type of Pokémon, but got nothing, _by Arceus, who could have done this?_

He gazed back and saw his partner near the tree kneeling down and said, "Hello there. How are-" the Pokémon gasped when he avoided a blade of the green bug, "Easy there. We are not the enemies. We are Team Solar of the Rescue Team. We came from Dawn Village."

They waited for an answer. Sandslash grumbled, getting frustrated while Kadabra continued observing their surrounding.

"For real?" the voice of the survivor asked, uncertain.

The leader of the rescue team replied, "For real."

The voice of the Scyther turned harsher, "Then you are too late! They are gone now!"

"That brat," the Pholidota Pokémon grumbled as he glared at the tree.

"We came as soon as we receive the alert. When the Pidgeotto came, the battle was already going on," Chesnaught replied. He added, "I am sorry for the time we took, but we couldn't have come faster."

There was a long silence as Kadabra gazed at his leader and approached him, "I still cannot find their presence," he kneeled by the side of his partner and looked at the Scyther, who was unarmed. The Pokémon saw in the green bugs eyes confused feelings, between anger and sorrow. He asked, "Scyther, can you tell us who did this? If we know who did this, we can search for them and bring them to Groudon's justice."

"You better speak up Scyther. If you say nothing, those vicious beings will escape justice and only Arceus will be able to do anything, but you know how busy he is," Sandslash said.

That got a reaction from the bug Pokémon who replied with all the hatred and fear he had, "They were ghost type. They were all ghost Pokémon and… I don't know," he grunted in frustration.

Kadabra pointed his spoon on the face of Scyther and used his psychic ability to check more into the mind and spirit of the Pokémon. It wasn't long before he saw more than the green Pokémon reminded, "They were many of them, all Ghost Type. They caused this butchery and-" he frowned, "Wore the Skull bracelet. The skull on it is crimson."

"The Crimson Storm? They are ghost Type?" Sandslash grunted. He clenched his hands and added, "No wonder we found no trace of them. The Crimson Storm are all powerful and almost impossible to beat. Bringing them to justice is impossible."

"It is!" Chesnaught replied loudly.

"This isn't the time to argue. We have to bring him back to Dawn Village and report what happened to Groudon," Kadabra replied.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Alakazam remembered how difficult it was to bring Scyther with them. He was disliking his old team for a long time, until it changed and became one of them.

"Maybe I should've explained why Scyther hated you Dusknoir," he whispered.

The rain never ceased to drop. His instinct was kicking in and knew that it would be a long one, _good thing they aren't coming back today. They would have been wet… Angel would be._

He heard someone opening the door and politely asked, "What do you want?" he turned around, "I know that-" no words came out of his mouth as his eyes crossed his guest. His iris expanded for a few seconds as the Pokémon couldn't breath, having trouble believing what his eyes was seeing, _what is he doing here? That… That…_ the iris of his eyes shrunk as his fur hissed, "You! What are you doing here?" that question came with hostility.

The Pokémon quickly grabbed his spoons and pointed at the face of the visitors.

The visitor wore a black cloak that covered most of his body. He closed the door before taking off his hood and revealed his face, with three deep scars on his forehead, just between his eyes, revealing a familiar face, "Long time no see old friend."

That emotionless reply made the stomach of the psychic twisted, "Don't try to sweet talk me like that Sandslash!"

Sandslash chuckled as he expanded his arms, "Why so serious Alakazam? Aren't you happy to see your friend?" He was sent against the closed door and painfully grumbled, "You sure are lacking when it comes to receive friends. You clearly didn't take that from Chessnaught."

"Don't talk so casually about him!" came the order from the psychic.

"Are you sick my friend? I never saw your fur hissed like that before and never see you this angry. I thought you'll become wiser as time passed," the Pokémon kindly replied.

"After all these years, you just came back here! You know you can't!" the psychic furiously yelled.

"Come on. You are the mayor now. I'm sure you can give me a special authorisation."

"I am not above Groudon Sandslash," he replied as the psychic took a step back, "You know it. Now. You are going to tell me why you are here. Right now!"

Sandslash, looked at the ceiling, his eyes hidden from the view of the psychic. He quietly chuckled, before it turned into a laugh, "After all these years, I've finally found them my friend. I found those accursed Pokémons," his laughed died down and only a cold emotionless tone remained, "Those who hurts so many lives. Those who killed so many innocents."

"Them? No one knows where they are," the psychic replied as he lightly grunted.

"You should relax my friend. You're going to lose your fur if you keep hissing like that," he lightly twisted his head, "Think I'm going to hurt you?"

No reply came from Alakazam.

"I have one question to ask my friend," the ground type started as he took a step towards the other Pokémon.

"Not another step!"

Sandslash stopped and sighed, "Fine. Since I've found them… Well. The remaining of them, I wanted to ask something. After all, the one who called the massacre of Scyther village is among them. He is the strongest ghost type of all," he raised his hand, "I want you and Scyther to come with me and finish them all," he noticed the horror written on the face of the other Pokémon, "It's time that they face justice! Groudon can't do anything against them. They are always hiding! We can finally end everything!"

The psychic yelled, "This is against everything the Rescue Team is made for Sandslash! This is against everything Chesnaught believe! You think I'll accept it!"

Disappointment was written on the face of the other Pokémon, "So different than our leader, yet, you hold his belief. The same one that caused his death!"

"Don't talk that way! We both know why he died!" he prepared his attack, but the ground type gave a violent blow in the gut. The eyes of Alakazam seemed to go out of his eye sockets for a second as he lost his balance.

"But I bet Scyther will join me without hesitations," he said with a small grin.

"Don't-" he was hit on the back of the head and felt on the ground.

"Rest my friend. Soon, everything will be over," Sandslash declared as he walked outside of the house.

Scyther gazed at the missions that they could pick once the storm will pass. During a time like this, motivation was something they all lacked. Even Heracross was less excited, and it was easier to enjoy the calmness sometimes.

Ariados was by his side, also checking on the missions, "It's good that you finally calmed down."

"What are you talking about?"

The spider Pokémon replied, "You complained and grunted for a while since they picked the mission in the big city."

"I am enjoying the face of Dusknoir, at the failure of his mission," the green bug Pokémon replied with a small grin on his face. They heard someone knocking at the door and he went to open it. The only Pokémon that came into his mind was the psychic. He opened it and froze, when he saw the face of the other Pokémon.

"It's been a while Scyther," Sandslash said with a small smile. He noticed the other two bug types and asked, "We need to talk alone. There is something important to tell you. About them."

The green bug knew what the other Pokémon was talking about. His expression darkened at those horrible memories and deep hatred of ghost type, "I'm coming," he went outside and closed the door.

Ariados and Heracross saw him leaving, unsure of what they should do. They heard everything and wondered if it was private. Should they check on them or not? Heracross had enough, "We are a team! We are in this together!" he rushed to the door and went outside. He saw no one.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Once Upon A Storm Part 2.


	19. Chapter 17: Once Upon A Storm Part 2

Scyther followed Sandslash away from the village. He wondered why they went there alone, despite understanding who the other Pokémon was referring too.

"Sandslash, why are we going in the forest?" he asked, unsure.

Sandslash gazed at him, "Because many in the villages would be against what I'm going to tell you. They would do everything to stop us from doing what must be done to those monsters. That's only if you follow me," and then continued to walk away.

The green bug was unsure, gazing back at the village, wet from the rain, before the thought of his entire clan slaughtered came in his mind, and followed the other Pokémon, putting aside his hesitations, "Where are they?" he asked as his old anger started to come out.

Sandslash had a small grin appearing on his face, partially hidden by the heavy rain, "Follow me Scyther. We will get them together," he turned his head, "And finally bury our crimson past."

Scyther had one last thought, _if I do this… I'll-,_ he cut his thought as they went in the forest.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Once Upon A Storm Part 2**

Heracross and Ariados looked around for their leader but saw nothing. No one was there.

"T-the boss wouldn't leave us behind like that! Scyther said that the team must stick together no matter what!" the blue beetle Pokémon said as his breathing accelerated.

"Calm down. Maybe they went away for a walk," the spider Pokémon replied without belief, _I hope it's that,_ she was nervous, "Let's see Alakazam."

"M-maybe he knows where they went," he agreed and followed her.

When they entered in the house, they saw the psychic out cold on the floor, a red mark on his head and saliva near his mouth. His spoon was out of his hands.

"Alakazam!" they both yelled as they quickly went by his side.

Heracross shook the Pokémon with his arms, "Are you okay? What happened to you?"

"Stop it Heracross. Shaking him like that won't help!" she ordered.

The Pokémon stopped and nervously giggled, "How do we wake him up?"

The spider Pokémon thought about it when the blue beetle was outside and made sure that the face of the psychic got most of the water, "H-hey!" she said when she saw the Pokémon waking up.

"It worked!" he joyfully said as he returned in the house with the psychic Pokémon.

Alakazam opened his eyes and looked around, "W-" his mind clicked back on the present, "Where is he?" he ordered as he went outside. Searching for someone.

Ariados yelled, "Alakazam!" she got his attention, "We need to talk right now!"

The psychic joined her back inside and asked, "What is it? Tell me quickly. There is trouble if I don't know where he is."

The two members of Team Tempest wasn't sure what he meant but had a higher priority in their mind. Ariados was the one who asked, "We need to know where is Scyther. He went with another Pokémon and disappeared."

"We can't find him!" the beetle Pokémon yelled.

The psychic made two plus two and knew what happened. He clenched his spoons as his breathing accelerated, "Oh no! No!" he looked at them, "Nonono! It can't be! Why now?"

"What going on Alakazam?" Ariados asked when the psychic put his spoons on his forehead.

"I cannot let Sandslash get away with it," the psychic closed his eyes and focused.

"Alakazam?" Heracross asked.

They got no answer from the Pokémon. The duo wanted answers but prioritized the well-being of their leader than their curiosity.

Alakazam opened his eyes and ordered, "Follow me! I found them!"

He rushed outside his house, ignored the inconvenience of the rain and went toward the forest. He was quickly followed by the remained of Team Tempest.

"Alakazam! We have to know what's going on right now?" the spider Pokémon asked when the duo caught the psychic Pokémon.

"That's a long story!" it was the only answer they got right now.

* * *

The green bug Pokémon kept following Sandslash, "You are sure you've found them? They could already be far away."

The other Pokémon showed his finger, "They aren't going to leave," his voice turned darker, "They planned to hunt everyone in Dawn village. So, we have to kill them first."

Scyther lowered his head and frowned, barely holding back his rage. Now wasn't the time to release it, "Ghost types. They don't care about who they hurt."

"All of them are like that Scyther. There is no exception," the Pangolin Pokémon replied as he crossed his arms.

The green Pokémon thought back about Dusknoir, _he is the same as the other ghost type… Right?_ Uncertainty was in his mind. He hated Dusknoir. hH wouldn't deny it, but the bug saw how he became friendlier with Angel. The human who command their Rescue Team, "I guess."

Sandslash turned around, "You guess?" the voice sounded concern or surprised. the bug Pokémon uncertainty was unexpected.

Scyther replied, "There is another team in Dawn village. A Dusknoir partner up with Angel."

"Strange Pokémon."

"She is not a Pokémon. She is a human."

The ground type stopped walking and turned around, "A human? Those are just legends. You must have seen thing Scyther. Even if they existed, they are gone. Death and out of this living world. Just like the Crimson Hunter soon," he continued deeper in the forest, "As for Dusknoir, he is surely hiding things, planning things. Maybe he is a spy for the Crimson Hunters and gave them information during the night, when no one was looking," he shook his head, "He surely is."

The bug type frowned, questions passing in his mind, _is it the case? Did Dusknoir came to our village to spy so they could kill everyone inside like what happened to my own once again. It might be true,_ he felt his arms desiring to slash that ghost Pokémon when he had the chance, _I didn't do anything, and it might cost everyone!_ His thought moved on after a while, _but… He kinda cares for Angel,_ he cursed himself for still having a few doubts.

"Do you know what to do when we find them?" Sandslash asked his companion with a cold and serious tone.

"We are going to arrest-"

The ground type yelled, "Wrong!" before his voice quickly soften, "Groudon won't do anything about it. The Crimson Hunters are wandering free for way too long and had destroyed many villages. You know you can believe me. Only the two of us can truly understand each other's. Alakazam can't. Not until Dawn village is destroyed… If we let them. They will kill them all, just like they loved to do."

 _I have many worth protecting,_ "I am ready to pay the price. The Crimson Hunters are all the same. They just want to kill as much as they want and leave mountain of corpses behind! Permanent death is all they deserved." he declared with conviction.

Sandslash saw the fire burning in the eyes of the bug type and nodded, "Yes. They will face true retribution. Come, we are getting close now."

* * *

The psychic continued running deeper in the forest until he had to stop. He felt pain in his legs and felt on his knees. He panted loudly for a minute, while Ariados and Heracross finally joined him.

"Wait up Alakazam!" Heracross yelled just before he was by his side.

Alakazam continued panting, looking forward and grunting, "Curse you."

The spider Pokémon sighed, "Heracross, we have to keep going."

"I know what you want me to do," he replied as he grabbed the psychic Pokémon on his back and asked, "Where do we go now?"

Alakazam raised his finger and pointed forward.

"Let's go!" the blue beetle Pokémon said as he walked at a fast pace with his partner by his side.

The psychic pointed his spoon forward as he grumbled, _I'm not as young and strong as I used to be. In just twenty years, I a grew older than Sandslash,_ he mentally cursed himself to be out of shape right now. Because he should have been at his best to deal with his ex-friend.

"Alakazam. Why are we in such a hurry? Where are they going and why?" Ariados asked, looking at him. She wanted answers now.

He looked at them and answered, "No time to explain everything, but to make it short, Sandslash is going to do something horrible to Scyther."

"He's going to kill him!" they both yelled.

"Worse," he countered.

"What is it?" the blue bug worryingly asked.

"You know that Scyther's family and the others of his village died against the Crimson Hunters, right?" he asked.

They both positively nodded as the spider added, "He told us it was the them. They killed everyone in sight and it was a miracle that he survived unseen."

"We found him in the tree and brought us to the village. He began living with Chesnaught, who chose to take care of him, despite the many rejections of Scyther," the psychic continued. His voice became melancholic, "But eventually, Chesnaught became his father figure while Sandslash and me were his… uncles in a way. We were a family. Eventually, he became the fourth members of Team Solar. But on a stormy day, we had a mission, too like the one before. Chesnaught decided to leave Scyther behind, because it was against the Crimson Hunters. We went there, at Sandslash birthplace. Once again, the habitants were slaughtered. Corpses was the only thing that remained. Sandslash cracked and was consumed by his rage," the psychic closed his eyes, "In the end- I cut tie with him, after Chesnaught… left us," no other words came out of his mouth for a minute, as he looked at the dark sky, "He became a vengeful Pokémon and swore to kill every Crimson Hunters until the very last one."

"That's illegal. It breaks the law of Groudon and of any members of the Rescue Team. Breaking it means that you-" Heracross said nothing else.

She finished it, "He did kill some of them and is now hunter by any members of the Rescue Teams for his crime. Which means that he wants Scyther too follow his path?"

"I am afraid it is the case. Scyther despised all ghost type and… I fear he is going to follow the same path as Sandslash."

"He won't do that! The boss won't become someone evil! He is often angry, but our boss is great," the blue beetle Pokémon protested loudly as his pacing accelerated.

"We have to make sure it won't happen. No matter what," the psychic declared.

The absence of complete believe in the green bug worried the teammates of Scyther's, as they knew less of their leader than Alakazam himself. Heracross didn't want to believe that his boss would even think or do something like that.

* * *

Scyther and Sandslash continued walking deeper in the forest, completely wet as the storm never stopped. The bug looked at the sky and asked, "Do you think Chesnaught is watching us right now? Spirits do exist, and he might be one."

"Are you doubting my plan?"

"No, but I wonder if he is watching us?"

"He doesn't. Once the spirits leave the land, they will never come back the same way they were. Chesnaught is long gone. Maybe he will reincarnate one day but won't ever remembered his previous life. If it is how life works," the ground type replied.

The bug Pokémon nodded quietly. That answer was honest, but not really one that offered satisfaction. His blade was ready to kill the ghost type, but the thought that maybe, Chesnaught could be observing them made him hesitated. He knew that Pokémon for a very long time, "Sandslash."

"What now?" the Pokémon replied with a lightly annoyed tone.

"How close are we now?"

"Very close now. Their camp is near, and this night is going to be their last one. They will be gone from the surface of our world and never come back again," there was a passionate tone in his voice at the thought of killing the ghost type until the very last one.

They reached their destination and hid behind the trees. They reached a plain where trees were absent. They hid behind the trees and tried to observe the camp. It was difficult in the dark, and the heavy storm reduced strongly their visibility.

Sandslash grunted, "We have to get closer. I can hear a faint sound, but nothing else. I'm sure they are in there. This is our chance Scyther. Follow me."

The duo entered in the camp, trying to be as quiet as possible, using the darkness to their advantage. They hid in the long herbs when they were at range and could see the camp in more detail.

The camp was much smaller than expected. Scyther was sure that there would be more ghost type Pokémon than what he was seeing. The bug remembered that they were around twenty when they caused mass murder in his village, but right now, he saw only three tents made of some dry skin, _probably Pokémons skin,_ he thought. The middle one was the largest one.

As for the Pokémon's they were only six presents. Four of them were Gastly, one Sableye and a Gengar.

The Gastly were a black ball with two eyes with small black dot for iris, a large mouth and purple clouds around their mass.

Sableye had a purple body with blue gemstone for his eyes and one red on the center of his chest. He had two ears that looked like two triangles fused together. He stood on two legs with a pair of claws on his arms and legs. He was on his knees and wounded.

The last one was a tall Gengar. He was bipedial Pokémon like Sableye with a round dark purple body, a pair of red eyes and spikes on his back.

Sandslash whispered, "I took care of their best. Only their leader Gengar remained with his four weakest lackeys. I wouldn't want us to be underpowered."

"You killed them?"

"Yes. That's all they deserved for what they did and-"

"Try and tell me that again!" Gengar suddenly yelled at Sableye.

"I don't want to do this. I am not a killer," The Pokémon in question weakly replied as he covered his wounds with his arms.

He was grabbed by the throat while the four gastly yelled, "Cowards! Weaklings! False one!"

"You said that you aren't thirsty for blood?" the dark purple Pokémon darkly frowned, "Did I hear that right?" he strengthened his grips and started strangulating the other Pokémon, "Listen to me you idiot! You have two choices! Either you die, or you hunt them with us. After all," he showed the skull bracelet, "You are one of us, as I'm running short on hunters," he threw the Pokémon on the ground and walked in his tent. He stopped before entering in side, "Tomorrow, we hunt!"

The four gastly joyfully chanted as they went in the other tent. Sableye remained on the ground for a few seconds, before standing up and slowly on a corner to rest, "Why me Arceus? I did nothing wrong."

Sandslash grinned, "Looks like it will be easy to kill them all right?" he noticed that Scyther wasn't all in.

The green bug had his arms covering his eyes as he nervously trembled. He was hesitant to say anything to the old member of Team Solar.

"Are you ready? We must get them soon. Tomorrow, Dawn village will be no more," the ground type warned him.

"And… And Sableye?"

"He will die too. He is one of them," a cold reply was all that the bug got.

"But. You hear it right? He doesn't want to do this. Alakazam told me that no one is either good or evil, no matter which type you are," Scyther replied, remembering those words.

Sandslash frowned, "He is wrong. You are what you are and there is no exception. Sableye is just denying what he truly is. Give him a Pokémon to kill, and his true nature shall be revealed. Alakazam believes what Chesnaught believed. This believe was what killed Chesnaught. Believing that Sableye is different would kill us like him. We are not like our leader. His convictions are a mistake. We won't repeat it."

Scyther gazed at the other Pokémon, looking upset, "Mistake?" his breathing accelerated.

"Talk about this later. We have to act now and-"

"We found you!" a voice yelled.

The camp was suddenly getting loud when Gengar yelled, "Who's that?"

Scyther and Sandslash gazed at the new comers. Alakazam, Ariados and Heracross were standing in front of them.

Alakazam furiously glared at them and said, "We are not going to let you drag Scyther in the wrong path!"

The old psychic and the two members of Team Tempest were ready, while Sandslash and Scyther were also getting ready to fight. The green bug was not confident, not wishing, to face his friends.

"Scyther. Get the ghost type, I'll hold them back," the ground type said as he charged, "Avenge everyone who were killed by the Crimson Hunters!"

The green bug charged, ignoring the plea from the psychic, "Don't do it Scyther!"

"Over there!" one Gastly yelled.

The ghost types stood ready to face the non-ghost types.

A major battle began in the storm, where everything began and everything will end.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter, a little shorter, but it prepared for the next act.

The next one or two chapters will be a flashback chapter to see how everything turned out that way for the members of Team Solar. Once Upon A Storm Part 3 is in preparation.


	20. Chapter 18: Once Upon A Storm Part 3

**Chapter 18: Once Upon A Storm Part 3**

 **Two Decades Ago**

Chesnaught held Scyther in his arms as his team returned to Dawn village. During most of the march, the green bug had been protesting loudly.

"Let me go! You can't just kidnap me like that!"

Sandslash replied, "It's not kidnapping when you have no one to watch or protect you Scyther. Don't play with words like that or you sound like an idiot."

"Say that to my face Dirt Eater!"

The ground type gazed at the bug type, pissed off as the iris of his eyes contracted, "Dirt Eater? What are you, a drunk grandpa using some stupid insult he had in his balder?"

His teammates gazed at him, as none of them could reply to that insult. What came in their mind was, _he is horrible at trash talk._

The green bug snickered, "What kind of comeback was that?" before gasping, "Release me now!"

"And back to square one," Kadabra sighed.

"There is no way we are going to let you stay in your home. You are going to live in Dawn village from now on. You are too young to be left on your own," the leader of Team Solar declared.

The bug type tried to slash the grass/fighting type but couldn't hit the other one.

"Looks like someone's tiring himself," Sandslash commented with a grin.

"Shut up you Dirt Eater!"

"Call me Sandslash, or I'll give you a reason to say those words," he pointed his claw at the other Pokémon, "Because this is going to be your new diet!"

"I am going to-"

Kadabra appeared in his face and put his spoon on the forehead of the bug, "I think we heard enough of you," his eyes shined and Scyther was asleep.

"What did you do?" Chesnaught grunted at his partner.

"I made him sleep. It was really getting annoying to deal with that Scyther," the psychic replied.

"Using that move was upcall for," the leader replied.

"He called me Fat Tail earlier! You thought I would let that go?"

"You kinda have a fat tail honestly," the ground type commented.

"Shut it Dirt Eater!"

"Not you too!"

Chesnaught giggled, "My my. Not even a day with us and you are already influence by him."

The other two stopped, "Not even a day?"

"You just use his insult," he continued giggling before concluding, "Let hurry up," he accelerated his pace, "Hurry up kidos!"

"Don't call us kids!" the chased after him.

Later, they reached dawn village and directly went in the Rescue Team base. Chesnaught put the green bug on a bed and made sure the guest was comfortable, before turning to his team.

"Kadabra, can you prepare the report for Groudon right now?" he asked.

"Yes," came the short answer as the psychic used his ability to bring papers and oil. The oil floated in the air thanks to the psychic ability and quickly wrote the report. He closed it and put a seal on it with Groudon face on it, "Done."

Sandslash took a whistle and went outside to blow it as Kadabra joined him. It wasn't long before they saw a Pidgeotto coming to them. The psychic gave the report and told him to bring it to Groudon.

When the bird Pokémon saw the seal, it went right away and quickly.

The duo returned inside and saw Chesnaught restraining the green Pokémon with using most of his strength.

"Let me go! I have to go home!"

"A-already?" the psychic Pokémon said as he joined him.

"It's okay! I got him," the leader said, before licking the snout of the bug.

Kadabra and Sandslash turned their gaze away as they fur, and spikes hissed.

That made Scyther gasped and struggled even harder. He couldn't use his blade as they were sharp enough and trapped in the arms of the taller Pokémon. He quickly exhausted himself. He went to his second option, "You are in big trouble when I get out! You just have lose a nut in your head or what? I don't want to be here!"

"And I won't let you return there and die alone," he patiently replied to the little one, "You are too young, and the wild Pokémon won't hesitate to devour you."

"So, what?" Instead of anger, the green bug sobbed, before furiously yelling, "I can handle them on my own!"

"Terrible liar you are. You cannot handle Chesnaught and he's pretty gentle with you right now," the ground type replied with a small smirk.

"You are already tired and didn't even pull a fight," the psychic added.

"I didn't ask for any of this!"

"Because it is what's best for you, even if you disagree," the grass/fire type gently replied.

"That's kidnapping. Mom tells me that's what it means," the bug stubbornly replied.

The trio sighed at the behavior of Scyther. Eventually, the Pokémon felt asleep, and Kadabra made sure he wasn't faking it, and Team Solar was outside, wondering what to do next.

"We have to get rid of him. I can already see our future. He is going to torment us if we let him stay with us," Sandslash grunted, barely containing his frustrations.

"You don't have the Foresight ability," the psychic replied.

"You know what I mean! Don't joke about it!"

"I'll be serious now Sandslash. Honestly, I am not sure any Pokémon can handle him. With his attitude, he won't listen to anyone and try to return to his home. No one even began to prepare the ritual for their final journey," Kadabra said.

"It is the responsibility of Dawn Village and the representant of Groudon to take care of this," Chesnaught replied as he crossed his arms.

"We might have no choice, but to sent him to Ruby City. They have the resource to handle a Pokémon like him," the ground type commented.

The psychic type nodded, "Seems to be for the best."

The nature/fighting type thought about it, _it is for the best but…_ he gazed by the window and saw Scyther sleeping, but having a few tears coming from his eyes. He looked at his teammate and declared, "I'll take care of him."

"W-What?" Kadabra yelled.

"We are a Rescue Team and you are the leader! We can't take care of him. You heard what he called us! Think he'll live long enough to stop insulting his saviors?" Sandslash asked as he approached his leader.

The answer he got was, "I cannot let him like this. I know that he is only acting tough in front of us. He is only doing this to hide his pain," he turned towards his partners, "He lost everything and everyone. I know how that feel to lose those you care. Maybe not my entire village, but I know what that pain is," his voice turned melancholic, "My best friend died in front of me, when I was only a Chespin. Like him, I was too weak to do anything," he took a deep breath, "That's why I want to take care of him. I can help him. I will help him."

The other two wasn't sure how to reply. They gazed at each others and Sandslash replied, "Suit yourself. Hope Arceus is by your side."

* * *

 **The next day**

"Come on now Scyther. You have to eat something," Chesnaught said with a small berry in his hands.

"I'm not hungry. I won't let my captor feeds me!" the green bug avoided looking at the bigger Pokémon.

"You need to eat something if you want to get strong," he told the bug with a higher pinch voice.

"Forget it nutbrain!"

Kadabra and Sandslash quietly giggled at the failed attempt of their leader to make their new guest eat something.

The grass/fighter Pokémon lightly smiled, not letting the insult get to him, "I won't let you starve."

He opened the mouth of Scyther and shove it right in the mouth. The eyes of the bug seemed to inflate by the sudden invasion of the berry and the fingers of the other Pokémon in his mouth. Tears felt from his eyes, as it was painful for him. The invasive fingers exit his mouth and the insect Pokémon instinctively swallowed it.

The other two watched this and were quietly laughing, obviously believing that the insect one got what he was calling for.

"Here's the next berry," Chesnaught said as he approached the mouth.

The younger Pokémon never wanted this kind of invasion again, and ate the berry while biting the fingers of the bigger Pokémon, which caused no pain, "I can eat myself! Don't shove things in my mouth like that! You are the worst captor to ever exist!"

"Thank you," the plant/fighter Pokémon replied with a large smile, giving the bowl of berries.

"That's why you are a nutbrain!" he yelled, just before voraciously eating everything.

* * *

 **A few days later**

"And we have another trouble," the ground type commented as he pinched his nose.

Kadabra did the same as they glared at Scyther who was smelling filthy.

Chesnaught couldn't disagree with them, as he did the same as the rest of his team, "Come on now. You have to take a bath by the river."

"I won't listen to you nutbrain!" came the obvious stubborn reply.

"You are smelling like a rotten bug Pokémon Scyther," Sandslash replied with annoyance as he approached the scythe.

"As if I can believe the words of the Dirt Eater."

"You little!" he tried to punish the green Pokémon, but Chesnaught stopped him.

"Don't attack him. We won't obtain anything that way."

"Doing nothing will change him to poison type," the other Pokémon replied.

"Be reasonable Scyther. You really need one," Kadabra pleaded politely.

"No fat tail! There is nothing that you can- hum?" the bug gasped when he was suddenly floating.

The psychic used his power to make the other Pokémon float, "I think we are ready. Sandslash, bring the soap."

The eyes of the ground type shined as a large grin appeared on his face.

"You two don't-"

"We aren't using brute force Chesnaught. We are simply being smarter than this bug brain," the psychic grinned.

"And we shall clean all the dirt he had on him. All of it," Sandlslash had an intimidating grin as the two ran to the river with Scyther dragged behind.

Their leader remained behind a few seconds, before chasing after them, "You better not hurt him! He's a kid!"

On their way to the river, the green bug Pokémon used his entire repertoire of insults he had, which was limited by his ages. As they passed through the village, they got the attention of everyone, but no one acted, as it was a busy day. They did giggle when they saw Chesnaught trying to catch the others and tripping.

Once they reached the river, Kadabra released the bug from his power and the infuriated Pokémon sunk in the river. When he came out, Sandslash was already on him and cleaned him.

"Let's start with the unimportant stuff!" the ground type said with a large grin on his face, while avoiding the attacks of the other Pokémon.

The psychic crossed his arms with a small grin as he sat on a rock.

Chesnaught appeared and saw the pangolin Pokémon finishing cleaning the body.

"It's now time to clean all the nastiness you have in you."

Both Kadabra and Sandslash let out an evil laugh, ready to enjoy it. This made Scyther squeak before the psychic forced his mouth to open. The other Pokémon eyes shined with joy as he began his assault. The started cleaning the tongue of the younger one without mercy, watching the other one letting a few tears of disgust.

The grass/fighter type watched this and decided not to interfere. The young Pokémon got what was coming for and knew his partners long enough that it would be pointless to try anything.

Once it was over, the ordeal of the bug Pokémon came to an end and remained in the water. Scyther quickly cleaned his mouth from all traces of soap with the water, but it wasn't really working.

"I hope you learn to watch your tongue Scyther," Kadabra said with a satisfied smirk.

"Because we will enjoy doing that as many times as needed," Sandslash added with his own smirk.

The green bug Pokémon didn't state any comeback. He knew it was a real threat and it was horrible for him.

Chesnaught approached the little Pokémon, "I think you really should take this as a piece of advice Scyther. Don't piss them off or you are going to regret it. Even I cannot protect you from their wrath… As long as it's not to hurt you."

"I'm in pain!"

"Not that kind of pain," was the short reply the renegade bug got.

"Scyther. In a few days, we are returning to your village," Chesnaught was serious. He kneeled, "You will come with us to say your final farewell as the tradition is asking."

"Finally! I can return home. You should have release me sooner!" he yelled as he pointed his blade at the taller Pokémon.

"We didn't kidnap you. You could have ended quite easily in the stomach of wild Pokémons you know."

The other one gave a disbelief glare.

"If you cannot resist Kadabra psychic ability, then you stand no chance," the grass type concluded as he grabbed the Pokémon, "Now. Diner is coming. Hang on."

Scyther realised that his tongue still tasted the soap and it meant one thing. He would eat some of it and the fruits will taste soap, "Nooooooooo."

* * *

 **A few days later**

The villagers of Dawn villages marched in the forest with a few ornaments made by some of them. Team Solar and Scyther took the lead as they went towards the remaining of the villages. Each of them held an ornament resembling the mark of Arceus and a few flowers as offering to those who passed away. They brought many, as it was the destruction of an entire village and not the death of a single living being.

Everyone was quiet and solemn, including Scyther. He was the only one who's head stood high and prideful. He got what he wanted as they went back to his birthplace. Even so, he felt some uneasiness inside of him, something telling him that maybe, he shouldn't.

He didn't care about that and pushed those emotions aside, believe that those were planted by Team Solar.

They reached the village and went in there. The village had been cleaned up of the massacre that occupied many days ago. When Scyther saw it, empty and devoid of life, he couldn't say or think of anything. His mind was blank and simply went with the flow.

They villagers and Team Solar reached the cemetery and the many graves made for all the scythers who perished by The Crimson Hunters.

The survivor saw the tombstones, wondering where his parents were, but couldn't know and will never know. He was back home, but everything was wrong. It was much more than when he was forced to leave. There was no sound, except for the wind and those who came to give his kind their finally offering. He didn't hear what the mayor of Dawn village was saying. His eyes locked on the tombstones and his ears searched for any sign of life. There was nothing. Everyone was gone and became spirits. Even so, he couldn't feel the presence of the spirits. They were gone. There was nothing remaining, but the ruins of his village.

 _All the fun I have, everything I did with my family. Every friend I have… Every rival I challenged and beat. It's all gone. My home is- My home is,_ "No more," he sobbed quietly for a few seconds.

Chesnaught gazed at the little one and whispered, "Scyther."

The green bugs legs lost strength and were shaking. He had trouble maintaining his balance and looking at the cemetery. His vision was clouding as tears were coming. All his rage and pride broke down and revealed the deeper part of his heart. The false anger was gone. The true pain he suffers surfaced and couldn't never be buried anymore. Now that he had seen it, the finality of his village and everyone. It was just the end for them. As for him, he had nothing now.

His balance broke and was on his kneels. He sobbed loudly, just before he was in the kind and warm embrace of the big grass/fighter Pokémon.

"It's okay to cry Scyther," he kindly told him.

And it was what he did. He cried, and tears flew out of his eyes. It didn't stop during the entire ceremony. He didn't hear the prayers to Arceus, he didn't see what was going on anymore. His emotions blinded him.

When everything was done, the villagers gave space to Team Solar, who were surrounding the broken Scyther. Kadabra and Sandslash stood behind their leader, who still had the young one in his arms.

Eventually, Chesnaught said, "It is time to say something to them Scyther."

He released the little one and took a few steps back.

The bug turned around and saw everyone having their eyes closed, praying to Arceus. The Pokémon used all his strength to slowly approaching the tombstones. It was a colossal effort fight now, with how weak his legs were. When he was close, he gazed at the tombstones, searching for those who might contained his family. He couldn't find it, but even so, he searched for the words. He searched and searched, but nothing really came to him. In the end, he could only say, "Everyone…I love you all. I… I… Farewell. Farewell," he sobbed and took a step back, _I'm pitiful!_ He cursed himself. He could have said so much more, but none came.

He felt a hand on his forehead and heard the grass/fighter type saying, "Those words were strong. I'm sure they all appreciate it."

"But-"

"It was little, but your heart push so much into it, that it was worth much more that you believe," the kind words reassure the little bug, who started crying once again.

Chesnaught waited patiently with his teammates. The villagers finished giving their offering and were unsure of what next.

"Leave us alone please," the leader of team Solar asked.

The villagers did so.

Eventually, it was time to leave. Scyther looked at his village one last time, no longer feeling the urge to return there. There was nothing to return now, "Farewell… I'll come back."

* * *

Later, Kadabra and Sandslash searched for their leader. They were worried, as it was so quiet now. The green bug Pokémon caused no trouble and it was worrisome. This abnormality felt as if a nightmare was about to come. They didn't find their leader or the little one in the Rescue Team base. The duo searched around and found them on a bed.

Scyther was sleeping on the lap of the other Pokémon who lightly smiled.

"I guess, he came finally begin to move on," their leader said.

The duo remained quiet, but eventually nodded, both hoping that he will make their live a little less annoying. With little to say, they went to sleep. The farewell of the villagers of Scyther's village was mentally exhausting.

The trio felt as if they failed those in needed, but they couldn't never be there in time, even if they wanted.

Kadabra thought, _maybe that's why you want to take care of him,_ that realisation made sense for him, now that he couldn't push back some thought anymore. He looked at his spoon, _we will not fail again. We will stop the Crimson Hunters and bring them to justice!_

With that, he closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

The flashback sequence will be in three parts, as I realised I can put more of their time together than I initially thought and I have fun writing it. Hope you enjoy it too.

Next will be the fourth part.


	21. Chapter 19: Once Upon A Storm Part 4

The time of sorrow slowly came to an end for Scyther. The bug Pokémon heart began to heal thanks to the love and care given by each members of Solar Rescue Team. Each member gave it in their own ways, but the became a new family for the young Pokémon. Under their eyes, he grew into a fine adult who awoke in him dreams and desires that would make them proud. To reach it, he was ready to do many things and after half a decade, that became fruition.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Once Upon A Storm Part 4**

 **15 years ago**

Scyther was panting loudly as he glared at Chesnaught. He was on his knees and tried to regain his breath. Meanwhile, the taller Pokémon had his arms crossed and nodded negatively.

"You aren't using your body to its full potential Scyther. Come at me," he gave him a sign.

The bug Pokémon yelled and charged. His blades were ready to hit the chest of the large Pokémon, but the grass/fighter type just jumped back and avoided them. The bug continued his assault, but never once it the other Pokémon.

The Pokémon suddenly grabbed the wrist of the bug type and sent him on the ground, before trapping him under his bear hug.

Scyther struggled while whining, "My spine! Argh!"

Kadabra was giggling loudly before managing to say, "That's enough."

Chesnaught released the poor green bug and chuckled with a victory smile, "Looks like I win once again my little one."

"Little one! You are a giant! It's not the same," the bug replied as his face turned red.

"Whatever you say little one," he replied with his large victorious smile.

"Scyther!" he yelled before sighing, "I can't even hit you."

The grass/fighter type pat the head, "Don't worry about it. You are still only training right now. You're almost an adult now little one."

"Maybe you'll be strong enough to join our team one day," Kadabra said.

"I will Kadabra," the bug type replied.

The psychic gazed at the Pokémon for a few seconds, before giggling, "Sorry. I'm still not use that you call me by my name instead of fat tail," he stood up and said, "I must go. Got to check if there are some delicious fruits we can have for diner. It is harvest time after all," he left the two alone.

Scyther sat down. After a few minutes, he grumbled, "Why would I be strong enough to join Solar Team?"

Chesnaught pat his head and replied, "As I said. Once you are good enough to hit me one time. That's when you will be ready to join our Rescue Team Scyther. Honestly, I thought you were going to get me this time."

"It always sucks when you leave with everyone else Chesnaught. Farming is not for me. I mean, look at those," he showed his blade, which shined, "I cannot grab berries."

"You can sure cut them," his father figure replied before lightly tapping the back of the younger Pokémon.

Scyther looked away for a few seconds, before asking, "Where is Sandslash?"

"He is currently visiting his family in his hometown. It seems his younger sister is sick and sending letter wasn't enough for him. So, he won't be back until a week. That means we are on break until the team is back together."

He played with his blade, "So I have a week to show you how good I am. Then I'll be a part of the team and we will all stick together!" he said it with excitement.

"Not so fast little one. You must hit me at least once. I am too good for a battle until one of us fainted after all," the big Pokémon chuckled with a small smirk.

"I will be ready! Let's try again right now!" he stood up and pumped himself up.

Chesnaught cracked his bones and replied, "Looks like you are ready for another hug!"

"Nonono. Not another one! My spine won't take another one of those hugs!" he waved his arms with a pleading voice.

"We'll see about it Scyther!" came the amused reply.

The green bug turned white when he heard the response but went through it. He wanted to join Team Solar. He wasn't a kid anymore, but an almost adult. He told himself that and, _one day. I shall avenge everyone. Those Crimson Hunters won't ever escape me!_

* * *

That night, Chesnaught and Kadabra were still awake while Scyther was sleeping. They observed the young Pokémon for a while.

The psychic asked, "Are you sure you want him to become a member of our Rescue Team Chesnaught? You know he might try to avenge his family and friends you know."

"I know he wants it, but I'm sure he will make the right choices. Once he is a member of our team, he will learn the rules and follow them," he smiled, "I have faith in him."

Kadabra was uncertain, "But what if he doesn't follow them?"

The grass/fighter type gazed at his friend and replied with belief, "I know he will. We've raised him for five years now and… I believe in him. No matter what. I believe that he can do the right thing. When we find the Crimson Hunters, we'll make sure they face the justice in front of Groudon," he clenched his right fist and raised it.

The psychic nodded, "But they managed to escape us twice already. Two villages in his land, reduced to ashes, and that is just those in our territory. Scyther is a miracle. He survived them. Arceus must have watched over this one."

"And I won't let Arceus miracle go to waste. Our little one will be someone we will be proud of Kadabra," he hit his massive and solid chest.

"If you are this obstinate, then I cannot lose faith in our little child then," he giggled as he played with his long mustaches, "You know him more than Sandslash and me Chesnaught. If you believe in him, we have to do the same."

"You better will fat tail," he replied.

"Don't call me that," the psychic grunted while his leader giggled loudly.

Scyther had his eyes opened. He overheard their conversation, _they believe in me that much,_ pride was in his heart as he smiled, _that means that Groudon justice is… the best way to avenge them. If they believe it._

* * *

 **Next Week**

Sandslash walked back in Dawn village with a necklace made of flowers. He was in a sour mood as he grumbled, "Why are you treating me like the child?" _By Arceus. I'm the older sibling here!_ He sighed and went to the Rescue Team base, expecting his companions to tease him, but heard a fight. He followed the sound outside of the village and saw Chesnaught and Scyther sparing.

The green bug was trying to pass the guard of the other Pokémon but didn't manage to hit him. The grass/fighter type grinned with a small smirk, as it was always how the battle happened before. What he didn't know was that the green bug asked help from Kadabra before.

The psychic observed it with a small smile as he yelled, "Show him your trick now Scyther!"

"W-" The leader of Solar Team gasped.

Scyther grinned, "Quick Attack!"

After yelling those words, he quickly went behind Chesnaught and was ready to strike, but the other Pokémon saw him coming and jumped above the bug Pokémon. His grin remained on his face as he looked in the eyes of his father figure, "Got you now!" he did another quickly attack and passed above the bigger Pokémon, with one swipe, he hit the chest of his father figure and then landed on the ground. Scyther panted as he turned around and made sure that he really did hit the grass/fighter type.

Chesnaught was quiet for a few seconds, before laughing loudly, "You did it Scyther! You hit me! That means that we have to hold our promises!"

Kadabra applauded, "Congratulation Scyther."

Sandslash giggled when the bigger Pokémon hug the bug type, noticing it was a bear hug.

"My spine again!" the green bug type whined.

Sandslash also applauded and said, "That's something I wasn't expecting to witness. Scyther becoming a big Pokémon now!"

"The little one sure got me," Chesnaught replied as he released his adoptive son with a proud smile.

The bug was on the ground and painfully whining with his twisted spine.

"Too much power in your hug Chesnaught," the ground type shook his head negatively.

"Sure thing miss Sandslash," his leader replied.

"So you did nothing it!" he yelled back furiously while the psychic laughed.

When it was diner time, the leader of Team Solar had an excited smile as he watched, his recovered adoptive son, walking towards him, eyes on the price. The yellow and red scarf of Team Solar. He finally did it. He reached his objective and will now be a Pokémon who will help those in need and went a step closer to avenge his lost family and kind, by bringing them to justice. He stood in front of his father figure. Kadabra and Sandslash stood by his side, a proud and welcoming smile on their faces, larger on the psychic, will a small one on the ground type.

"You have done well little one. You've shown us that you have the strength to become a member of our team. You have the will and the strength to be one of us, but more importantly… We have faith in your capacity to do everything to help any Pokémon's in need. It might be hard with some of then, but as a member of our team, we help every Pokémon in needs, no matter who they are."

Scyther knew that, _even the ghost type. Urgh,_ but he wanted to make them proud, so he was ready to endure it. Even if it was painfully difficult, for them, he would do it. For those who were always by his side when he needed them the most.

He saw Chesnaught kneeling down, "This is why you are a member of Team Solar. We are the sun that brings hope in the heart of those in needs. The light that brings life and light in the heart of those we swore to help and protect. Scyther," he put the scarf around the neck, "Welcome in Team Solar. You are now one of us!"

The bug Pokémon jumped in the air and let out an excited, "Yes! We won't be separated anymore!"

The ground type sighed, "We are no stuck him. No breaks for us anymore," before giggling when the Pokémon in question gave him a pissed off glare.

"Welcome Scyther. With you on the team, we won't have to worry about anything at the base," the psychic teased him.

"I am not a kid anymore! I am almost an adult!" he yelled at them in embarrassment.

"Almost," they emphasized before laughing.

The new member of Team Solar also lightly giggled in embarrassment.

* * *

 **One Year later**

Scyther was accompanied his teammates in one important mission. The team had begun with easy ones, as he was the newbie, but with the experience he acquired, he was ready for a big mission. Since he was the newest, he was the one who had the Rescue Team bag on his back but wouldn't complain. He was a part of the team and it wasn't cumbersome.

They were waiting at their rendezvous point, at the entrance to the Mystery Dungeon, the Forest Dungeon.

"When will they arrive?" the bug type asked with impatience.

"When the time comes. Don't worry, the Exploders are known to be on time. They will be here soon," Chesnaught replied.

"Speaking of the Giratina," Kadabra commented.

They turned around and saw Grovyle coming with a bag on his back with a Charmeleon by his side. Charmeleon was an orange piped lizard with cream colored underbelly, a long tail ending with a flame and a horn on the back of his head. He looked at Team Solar with his green eyes and had a small smirk that was meant to challenge them.

"You're here just in time," Sandslash commented.

"That's our reputation," Grovyle replied. He showed them his paper and Charmeleon too, "We are the members of the team Explorer. We are sent by the Director to map out the Forest Dungeon in case we have to dig relics in the upcoming future."

"So you have to watch our tail. If you can do it," the fire type asked doubtfully.

The grass/fighter type laughed loudly, "I like a challenge like that! I'll show you that you have no reason to fear. We are going to succeed, because that's the only way you can return to your home."

That made the fire type nervous as he played with his claws.

"Everyone got what we needed?" the leader of Team Solar asked. He was replied by a nod when everyone revealed the necessary gears to survive in a Mystery Dungeon, "Let's go everyone. Me and Scyther take the lead! Kadabra and Sandslash, watch our back!" he smiled and took the lead as they went in the dungeon.

They entered in the dungeon and took their time to traverse the labyrinth. When they reached the end, they saw a cavern. The stopped as the psychic declared, "We reached the next floor."

"What's in there?" the green bug asked.

"Rocks. What do you expect?" Charmeleon replied with a small grin.

"What did you- Argh!" the bug yelped when he was slapped on the back of his head by his father figure.

"Be polite with the Explorers," Chesnaught warned him.

Charmeleon snickered, before slapped the same way by Grovyle, "You too. Don't bring shame in the Explorers with childish behavior. We are professionals."

"Sorry boss," the fire type replied.

"We should get going before the night comes," the ground type reminded them.

They entered in the cavern and explored it. After a while, the passed through the cavern as Grovyle took notes of the location.

"We are the first to reach the deeper part of the Forest Dungeon. I wonder what lies deeper than those caverns. What treasures of the past does it contained?" the grass type wondered with excitement as his eyes shined.

Scyther eyes did the same as the excitement of the mission increased in his body.

"Youth," his father figure chuckled, still feeling excited.

They reached the end of the cavern and on the other side was a strange place they didn't expected.

The end a strange lake of a weird form. In the middle of the mysterious lake, above the water, a Kyogre was there, spitting water into the mysterious lake, surrounded by rocks.

"What is this lake?" the psychic asked as he approached it.

Chesnaught looked around and found nothing else interesting while the Explorers studied the lake.

"This isn't a real lake. It looks more like a… fountain?" the grass type guessed, uncertain.

"Could it be a fountain made by the humans?" Charmeleon asked with a small smile on his face, "Could they made it?"

Grovyle nodded negatively, "No. This fountain showed sign that it was made by Pokémons. You can see the trace of fire and claws that crafted it, as if it copied them. Maybe it was in the early era after the humans were gone. When the chaos of their disappearance was present, or shortly after," he concluded.

"Are you kidding me. Humans doesn't exist. Those are just stories we tell kids who dreams about adventures. Discovering the humans," Sandslash said as he raised his hands, "It is by a legend. Their existence is false as the legendaries never spoke of them. They were their if they existed but claimed nothing of their existence."

Scyther wasn't sure how to fell. Humans was a strange world, "What's a human?"

Charmeleon replied, "We guessed that they might have be creatures with two heads, a pair of arms and a tongue made of flame. Also balls on their chest that shoots ice beam," he gave a thumb up.

"By Arceus. That is just stupid," the ground type nodded negatively.

"I wonder what's in the fountain?" Grovyle wondered about it, _Is it just water?_

"Who dares disturb me!" a voice yelled.

It was Genesect who appeared from the other side of the fountain, ready to fight each of them. He looked at them furiously with his strange red eyes, shining in the dark. It was a purple bipedal mechanical bug with a saucer shaped head. His primary color was purple with a few white fragments on his body. His arm ended with a claw just like his legs.

His red eyes shined brighter as he yelled, "You are after the remnant of my world!"

With those mysterious words, he fired with the canon on his back and the group dispersed.

"Stand back you two," Chenaught ordered as he took the lead.

Scyther passed his leader with his quick attack and was quickly behind the mechanical Pokémon, his blade slashed, but couldn't damage beyond the metallic exoskeleton. The Genesect turned around and hid the side of the green bug, sending him away.

Kadabra used his psychic ability to slow the fall of the youngest member of his team and let him land on his feet.

The grass/fighter yelled, "Body Slam!" before tackling the bug/steel type against a faraway wall. He was blasted on his chest and flew in the fountain.

Genesect didn't have time to free himself from the wall he was stuck when he was brutally hit by a psychic wave, followed up by Sandslash, "Giro Ball!" his body spun as he collided against the metal body and bounced on it, doing little damage.

Genesect fired a beam on the ground type and sent him away, before freeing himself from the wall. The mechanical bug Pokémon charged at the Explorer Team, but Scyther stood in his way and prevented his charge.

"I won't fail my first big mission!" he yelled before pushing him back.

Chesnaught appeared at the left side, his body lightly shining after he bulk up, "Hammer Arm!" he violently hit the face of the purple Pokémon and forced him away.

The metal face was dented by the impact and the body warned him that he was damaged and was at risk of termination. His red eyes shined even more now as he yelled, "This place is my world! This fountain is my everything! You won't have it!"

"We were just-" Grovyle was cut.

"Lies!"

He pointed his canon at them and fired. Kadabra yelled, "Reflect!"

The blast bounced on a psychic mirror and came back to the purple Pokémon, who avoided it at the last second.

Sandslash charged with his claws ready and slashed but mission the mechanical Pokémon who countered with a blow on his face, followed by another one on his throat and was about to inflict a third one when the grass/fighter type grabbed the metal arm.

"That is enough!" he grunted before punching the Pokémon.

Chesnaught was angry now and the companions noticed it. Scyther wanted to stand by the side of his father figure, but Sandslash held him back.

"Stand out of his way Scyther. Things are really getting serious," the ground type warned the young member as he covered his throat with his other hand.

Chesnaught hit his belly a few times, as if he was playing it like a Drum. Once he was ready to strike, he charged and yelled, "Giga Impact!"

He thrusted his fist forward.

Genesect tried to analyse the attack, but the result was termination for him. He crossed his arms and panicked.

The fist collided, and an explosion occurred. Smoke covered the entire room, and no one could see anything.

"Chesnaught!" Scyther yelled as he searched for him, "Chesnaught!" He heard footsteps and was ready if the mechanical Pokémon wanted more.

The smoke was suddenly dispersing and Chesnaught appeared with a badly damaged Genesect on his shoulder. He looked at Scyther with a smile and said, "Don't worry. I was holding back."

Scyther eyes shrunk at those words. The attack was way too badass to be a Pokémon holding back, "But that-"

"It was nothing little one," he smirked as he pat the head of the Pokémon.

The green bug couldn't find any other words to say as the leader of Team Solar put the mechanical Pokémon on the ground.

"You spared him," Kadabra commented with an unsurprised tone as he joined him.

"It's clear that he was protecting something we don't know and-" he checked on the Explorer Team and they were out of sight, "Where are they?"

Grovyle replied, "Look in the fountain."

Team Solar saw the duo of explorers and did the same. Inside the fountain, they saw the remaining of other Genesect Pokémon, all under the water, arms crossed and dead.

"This is the resting place Chenaught. This Pokémon wanted to protect them all," the grass type explained.

"He must have believed that we wanted to disturb their eternal slumber," the psychic guessed.

"Maybe we should leave," Charmeleon suggested.

The leader of Team Solar now had guilt written on his face, "And I hurt him a lot."

"Don't hurt yourself Chenaught. You didn't know, and he didn't even explain why he wanted us to leave," Sandslash quickly said before his leader guilt trip himself.

Scyther thought about something and said, "The potions we have. Maybe we can heal him with them!"

"Good idea," the leader of Team Solar said as he brought a Super Potion. He splashed the damaged body of Genesect. Kadabra did the same on him, "W-"

"You also need to heal yourself. You used Belly Drum and it is an exhausting move."

"Yeah," he nodded.

The six Pokémons looked at the mechanical one, starting to wake up.

"We should go. This is a discovery that shouldn't be disturbed again," the grass type declared as they turned around.

The group left the Dungeon.

Genesect reactivated as looked around, ready to destroy his enemy. When he saw nothing, he panicked and went to the fountain, "Brothers!"

He saw the remaining of his kind, undisturbed in the water. The Pokémon made two plus two together and knew that the victorious Pokémon left the place. He looked around and detected nothing. He calmed down and gazed at his brothers, glad that they were still peacefully resting, for the rest of eternity.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. The next one is going to show how everything ended up. I'm writing a lot to develop the side characters, but this is their moments.

I changed the initial idea where Dusknoir and Angel played a part in developing some of them and revealing some of their past, but I cut them out, thinking that those characters doesn't need to main one to develop themselves like in most stories.

Next: Once Upon A Storm Part 5.


	22. Chapter 20: Once Upon A Storm Part 5

AC: Here's a little remining what those means, since I also kinda forgot a little about it.

 **Bald = Spirits dialogue.**

 **Bald + underline: Memories Of Old**

 _Character Inner thought._

* * *

Happy times. Happy times. Those are treasures that must never be forgotten. As happiness could never be consider eternal.

When happiness left you, sorrow remained. It was simply known as life but hold on. No matter what, hold on to those feelings of happiness. They might make you melancholic or sad, as it would never be possible again. But those forges who you really were.

The lost happy times was known as pain, but a pain that must be conquered, so you could become stronger, and be the one to share this happiness, and gave strength to the next one.

It should be known as both a horrible, yet beautiful cycle. Those who conquered it, saw it as beauty, those who succumbed, saw it as a nightmare.

Which path shall they take. That was the unknown part.

In seven years, the new member of Team Solar became a veteran. Seeing Chesnaught as an example of strength and with an unbreakable will. He could only see him, just like Kadara and Scyther, as someone that could never fall. He would stand up, strong enough to break a mountain if needed.

But it was then, that the mission came.

Once upon a storm, pain and suffering scared the souls of Team Solar.

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Once Upon A Storm Part 5**

 **8 Years Ago**

Scyther observed the sky. He saw the darkness starting to cover the morning sun. He sniffed the air and could tell, that a storm was coming. He could also hear the thunder from the distance.

His partners were looking for the next mission to take when a Pidgeot came in panic.

"This is horrible Team Solar. You have to come now!" he yelled at them.

"What is it?" the leader asked, quickly standing up and ready to act.

It was an emergency mission.

"Sand Village is going to be massacred by the Crimson Hunters soon! I saw them and are-"

Sandslash eyes shrunk as he yelled, "They are there! Let's go now! We have to stop them! My family… My family!" he dashed outside with Kadabra following him.

Scyther saw his chance to obtain vengeance, "Finally."

"Stay here Scyther," the grass/fighter type ordered.

"W-what? I'm ready to fight them! I won't be in the way! You know it!" the green bug protested loudly.

"I know…" Chenaught was nervous as he gazed at his companion, "But I was someone as strong as you to watch the village while we are absent. I can fully trust you in this," he winked at him before leaving for the mission.

Scyther grunted and waited, thinking, _I will not let this chance pass by. Once I'm sure I can do, I'll follow you. You are going to need my help! I am ready father! I am!_

Team Solar rushed to the village, the ground type was ahead and never slowed down once. He seemed paler than usual and as he grew more and more exhausted, desperation rose in him. He had little time before they hunt his little sister and he wouldn't let her die. He wouldn't.

"I'll be here!" he yelled hopelessly.

His companions were behind him, Chesnaught catching on and was by his side, "I'll take the lead!"

"Just hurry!"

The grass/fighter type went accelerated while the psychic was falling behind, being less athletic than the other members of his team, he couldn't run at his max speed, and his psychic ability weren't strong enough yet to be used for traveling long distance like that.

The leader of the team reached the village and looked at it. He stopped when he saw the carnage. He shook his head and looked around, searching for any survivors and the Crimson Hunters.

There were many corpses on the ground of the villagers. Some of them were in pieces, others beaten until their bones were broken and some knew fate that even Chesnaught wouldn't want to describe to anyone.

"Come on!" he quickly searched the village, but once he realised it was empty, he heard nothing, but the sound of the thunder.

Sandslash arrived next and when he saw the remaining's, he felt on his knees and panted loudly. His iris expanded as he grabbed his head with his claws, and accidentally wounded himself with them, "No… Nono." He shook his head and yelled, "Nononononononono! This can't- This isn't happening! It' just a… a nightmare!"

He saw a hint of blood coming from his claws and felt pain, he realised that it was not a nightmare.

"I'll search for any survivors!" Chesnaught yelled as he searched around.

The ground type thought, _maybe she-,_ he ran into his old house, where his sister was now living. He saw the broken house, having the form of his species head with two windows that looked like his eyes. The horror was that it was broken, and the flame was devouring it.

He ignored the danger and went inside. He looked around and called, "Sis! It's me! Answer me now! Please!" he got no answer, "I beg of you! Answer me! Please!" _I must know that you survive! I want to know that you are still here! SIS!_ "SIS!"

He then saw, the remaining of a burned corpse. Even in that state, he recognised it. He took a step back when the house started to crumble. He shook his head in denial and remained there.

"Sandslash!" his leader yelled as he grabbed his friend.

"No! Let me go! Sis is-" he couldn't say anything else as he was dragged outside.

The house crumbled and for the ground type, it was the last time that he saw his sister. There was nothing else. Sandslash started crying as he realised that he had no family anymore. He was the last one of his village too.

"Sandslash," was all that the leader could whisper. It wasn't long before he added, "We… Well," he couldn't find the words to continue. He stood up and was about to continue the search, when he was interrupted.

"I…" he stopped crying as he turned to his leader. Instead of sorrow, it was clear that a darker emotion took place. He frowned as he stood up, "I am going to find them, all of the Crimson Hunters. I will hunt them. They have done too many crimes already!"

Chesnaught didn't like the time that his companion used, "You are right about searching for them. This has gone for too long already. We have to convince Gr-"

"By Arceus, Groudon won't do anything about it! He didn't even announce a massive hunt for the Crimson Hunters and they went for too long already!"

"The hunts are too little and they left no trace to e-"

"That's only because he is too lazy to do anything! He is always in the volcano and gives order to us, like most legendary! Even Arceus! He didn't even try to make sure that my sister survive! She didn't deserve any of this! She was always kind to me and everyone else, even when we were grumpy! So this legendary Pokémon can just eat his own words! We will hunt those Crimson Hunters down until they are all dead! That's the only thing we can do!"

"Kill, b- You know it's forbidden Sandslash!" he yelled furiously.

The thunder roar in the sky, louder than before as darkness covered the sky.

"And they can do it again and again while we can't! Groudon's justice won't solve anything and you should have realise it right now! We have to kill them all! That's the only thing-"

"It's murder! We are not like them! We are not at all! We will arrest them and-"

"They are going to escape! We will kill them all!" Sandslash yelled as his iris shrunk to almost small dot. He looked at his leader with clear murderous intention.

"We will become criminal!" Chesnaught tried to reason his friend.

The ground type approached his leader and yelled back, "So what? Nothing matters anymore! I have nothing!"

"You have us!"

"For how long? I! I will kill them all and-"

"No!" the grass/fighter type yelled as he approached his friend. He repeated his words with absolute authority. He grabbed the wrist of his partner.

"Release me right now Chesnaught!" he ordered his leader.

"No."

"Let me go! You won't follow me then let me go or I won't hesitate!"

It was then that the storm began, as rain felt from the sky.

He yelled back, "I know you are in horrible pain right now! But this is not the-" pain arose on his chest as he heard. His eyes looked down as he realised that the claws of Sandslash were in his chest, piercing his heart. He looked back at the ground type and whispered, "W-" but never had the strength to say a word.

His massive body felt on the ground and blood spread on the ground. At that moment, the storm aggravated, and the sky washed the blood that came out of the grass/fighter type.

The ground type looked at his leader. He wasn't capable of thinking about what he did and simply looked at his leader. Eventually, he yelled, "I told you to let me go! You are just siding with those murders!" Despite those cruel words, he was in shock by his own actions and hid it behind the wall that was building, a wall of rage. He couldn't let that wall crumbled. He wouldn't let it crumble.

He was suddenly lifted in the air when he saw the psychic with his spoon pointed at him.

"You kill Chesnaught!" Kadabra yelled. He lost his temper and threw his friend against the ruins of a house, "You bastard! How can you kill our friend? He was only trying to help you! You!"

Sandslash came out of the debris and looked at his partner. He yelled, "Are you standing in my way too?"

The psychic heard nothing and used his psychic ability again, but the ground type avoided it this time and crossed the distance, aiming for the face of his enemy.

Kadabra avoided it at the last second, before taking some distance.

The two glared at each other's both infuriated for different reasons.

"Sandslash… I'll- I'll never let you get away with this!" his body shined and evolved into Alakazam. He now had two spoons and his body appeared darkened by the storm. As his final form appeared, the sky roar again and illuminated the remaining of the village as the two prepared to continue the fight.

With his new-found power, the psychic used it to levitate in the air and pointed his spoons at the other one, "Psybeam!"

A beam of psychic energy hit the chest of his enemy and sent him away. Sandslash quickly recovered and looked in the air, searching for a way to reach the psychic, _I never had to deal with a flying type before. It was always Kadabra or Chesnaught,_ he ignored it and charged, claws ready as he jumped in the air.

Alakazam disappeared and reappeared behind Sandslash and was hit by another psybeam and crashed in the remaining of another house.

The debris felt on the wounded body as he stood up, coughing loudly as he spit blood out of his mouth. He put his hand over his forehead and knew that he couldn't win. He had to escape. If he died, he could never avenge his sister. He already killed his leader. It was impossible to back down anymore. He was free to do as he please, unless he was arrested.

He charged again and grabbed something in his claws. He jumped in the air and when he was blocked by the psychic ability of Alakazam, he threw sands right in the face, temporary blinding the psychic.

He felt on the ground and quickly ran away without looking behind.

"Come back here! You have to pay for your crimes!" the yellow Pokémon was about to chase him when something distracted him.

"No!"

He looked down and saw Scyther, near the corpses of Chesnaught. The bug already realised that his leader was no more, _Scyther! W-_

He landed besides the bug type who pointed his blades at him, "Stay back! I don't know who you are, but you won't touch him! He-"

"Scyther," he raised his hand and slowly moved it, "It's okay. It's me. I just don't have my fat tail anymore."

That stupid thing the psychic said only meant that it was a member of Team Solar. Kadabra had evolved, "Alakazam! What… What happened to Chesnaught? Who killed him? Tell me now! Tell me!" he started to cry loudly as he looked at his father figure. Once again, he lost someone who was dear to him. His new father was there, dead, "Dammit! Why Arceus? You take someone dear to me and let me live! Why are you taking everything from me? Arceus! Tell me why! ANSWER ME YOU MONSTER!"

Alakazam let his spoons floated by his side and grabbed the bug type. He held him in his arms and whispered, "I'm… I'm so sorry. I couldn't save him."

"Alakazam," Scyther sobbed loudly, "Who? Who did this? The Crimson Hunters right? Those ghost type bastards did this right? Right? They kill dad, right?"

"It's… it's-" he wanted to tell the true, that Sandslash was the killer. Just looking at Scyther, it was obvious that it would finish him. They were his family and something like that would completely break him apart to the point that his spirit would never recover.

Only a lie came out of the psychic mouth, "I… I don't know. It was… It was only a silhouette. The storm hid the killer."

"The one who ran away?" the green Pokémon asked.

After a moment of silence, "Yes."

"W- Where is Sandslash? He… He should be here," he asked.

The psychic hesitated to reply, but he had to say something, "He's… He's after them. He left us behind to get them all and- And he won't come back."

For a long time, none of them do anything. Scyther was still mourning. It was only when he stopped sobbing, that they brought the body of their leader back to the village, Team Solar broken in half.

* * *

 **Two Weeks later**

"Alakazam. What's wrong?" Scyther asked.

Inside the base of the Rescue Team, the psychic body was shaking as he held in his hands a mission for them to accomplish. Alakazam looked at it and heard in his mind a voice, one that was hunting him.

" **What's the mission Kadabra?"**

The psychic looked at the empty space where his leader would usually be. It was all so quiet now without some of the little joke Chesnaught would give from time to time.

The green bug put his head on the brown shoulder of the psychic, "What's our mission?"

"It's-" his body was trembling as his spoons felt on the ground, tears coming out of his eyes. It was now, now that he realised how everything broke apart. He couldn't hold on and sobbed, "It's-" he tried to tell him that their mission was a simple one, but nothing came out of his mouth. Instead something else eventually came, as he threw the piece of paper away, "Forget it."

"Hum? W-why? You are our new leader Alakazam. I… I need you," he pleased his new leader.

The yellow psychic hugged the green bug Pokémon and sobbed, "I… I can't Scyther!"

"B-"

"I always hear his voice! Each time I tried! I always hear him! Asking what the mission is!" he calmed down as he looked at the little one, "Always reminding me that there's… Nothing- everything- It won't even be- nothing will be normal anymore."

Scyther found no words. His eyes closed and could only hear the psychic sobbing a little.

"I'm sorry Scyther."

"I- I can't be angry at you… We lost both Chesnaught and Sandslash," the green bug whispered.

"Y-yeah," it was the small reply he could give.

Eventually, Team Solar was inactive for too long and Alakazam decided, that it was time for the team to end. Team Solar, one of the best rescue team of the region came to an end. The psychic claimed that he didn't have the leadership of Chesnaught, but he just couldn't go on.

Alakazam knew that Scyther was disappointed, but also understood. He couldn't go on right now, as he thought of his ancient leader many times. Despite that, he kept practicing to become stronger and stronger, so he would become as great as his father figure.

* * *

 **Three Years Later**

Alakazam was now sitting on the chair of his new house. As the previous mayor recently perished, he inherited the duty as the mayor of the village, which also meant that he had responsibility to take care of any new Rescue Team that might form in the village. He ate a berry, quietly thinking of the old time, looking at the painting of the better time, where his leader was still alive, and he was only a Kadabra. He looked at the two scarfs of Team Solar, one was his own and the other was Scyther's scarf. He let it in his care from now on.

Chenaught scarf was buried with him, as he died in duty and the psychic believed that it was for the best.

Overseeing Dawn village was something he didn't expect, but it made sure that his mind was busy.

Eventually, he heard someone knocking at his house and opened. He saw Scyther with two Pokémons by his side.

"Hi Alakazam," the green bug said.

"Hello Scyther. Who are those two with you?"

"I am Ariados," she calmly answered.

"Heracross! We are the new trio!" he excitedly replied.

"New… trio?" the psychic asked confused.

The green bug put his arm on his chest and declared, "After all the training we did together and with them, ready to join me. We decided to form a new Rescue Team!"

The yellow Pokémon thought that he would drop his spoons, but barely managed to keep it in his grasp, "Rescue Team," he lightly smiled at the Pokémon who had the strength to move on.

"Yes. Everything Chenaught did should not be forgotten! Everything I did to become a member of Team Solar should just go to waste. After all, life as a farmer is not for me."

"And we want some cool adventure and fighting bad guys," the blue beetle Pokémon said as he slapped the back of the psychic.

"That's why I am creating a new Rescue Team, so that we can help Pokémon's in need," Scyther concluded.

Alakazam let out a tear, heart will of pride and joy as he replied, "Of course. What will the name of your team be?" _it will be Team Solar hum?_

"Team Tempest," the green bug replied.

The psychic hesitated when he heard it and asked, "Team… Tempest? I- I was expecting it to be Team Solar."

"We were too," Ariados replied.

"I don't want to be a new Team Solar Alakazam. Team Solar was Chesnaught team and I was a part of it. I want to show him that I move on and I can do it on my own, without the reputation of our team. That's why, I'm going to start from the bottom just like him! He will be proud of what I become Alakazam."

The psychic let out a large smile as he looked at Scyther, "Of course! Welcome aboard once again Scyther. And you two. Remember the rules of the Rescue Team. Those rules are those Chesnaught believes in, no matter what. I hope you'll keep his belief in you."

"We will!" the new team replied.

"That's all I want to hear," the psychic said as tears continued to fall from his eyes.

AC: This is the end of the flash back sequence. It was a long one, but it showed a lot of the backstory of Alakazam and Scyther that guided them to the present.

You now know why Scyther hates the Ghost Types, why he has trouble to move on with Dusknoir. Why he trusts Sandslash, why Chesnaught is dead and why Alakazam hates Sandslash. With this, it's time to return to the climax of their characters arc.

* * *

Next: Chapter 20: Once Upon A Storm Part 6

This will be the last part for their characters.

I'll try to end at this part with one or two chapters, but it will depend on the length.

I also want to know what you think about the secondary characters development. Do you believe it is a good idea that they develop without the intervention of the main characters and growth on their own? Because I am satisfied with it.


	23. Chapter 21: Once Upon A Storm Part 6

AC: Hello everyone. This is the last chapter of the story for the secondary characters and I hope you like it.

On another note, I am preparing a list of shorter stories that puts Ash, in an alternate story like in the two most recent movies and his adventures with another character. The stories are short as it happens in one location.

The first one is on an island and another one near it for a while. The numbers of characters will be much smaller than most of my stories as it is a more focused one.

The title will be: The Princess Of The Empty Island.

As it will be a little more ambitious, I will search for a Beta-Reader.

Past and present, chained together and always will be. The past was what made us in the present, and the present will become the past that made us for the new present. Every living being were bounded to those chains and would never be able to break it.

Was it a bad thing, or a good one? No one could possibly know the true, as we lived under the chains until the end. Dialga, master of time would not provide an answer, as the answer varied for everyone. It only depended on how we perceived the chains. Would we see them as something horrible, or something sweet? It all depended on everyone.

One thing was sure, it was that the pains of the past, would be solve in the present, and the closure will bring a new future to those chained by it. Never would they be liberated, but the insight of them would guide them to a brighter future.

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Once Upon A Storm Part 6**

Sandslash didn't hesitate to attack his former friend and the rest of Team Tempest. He was aiming to quickly beat them up. That was the plan but Heracross stood in his way and blocked the claws and prevented anyone from being wounded. That told him that this fight won't be an easy one.

Alakazam used his psychic ability and send the ground type in the air. Ariados followed up by throwing web at the Pokémon and trapped him in the air. The web wasn't holding him down for long, as one swipe of his claws and he was already free and landed on the ground.

"You think this will be enough old friend? I won't. I've been training for so long and hunted them for so long, that nothing will be enough!" he proudly warned them with a grin.

The trio prepared themselves for anything that would come next, but the psychic was distracted as he looked at Scyther. His eyes searched for him, but the ground type entered in his field of vision.

"Don't distract yourself Alakazam," he said before using his claws to slash his old friend.

Heracross came and took the hit, painfully grunting as he took a few steps back. He countered with his horns, which shined with a white light, "Megahorn!"

He tackled Sandslash and send him away, when he was attacked from behind by Ariados who bit him on the back.

The ground type grunted in annoyance and spun around himself, throwing his enemy away. He was ready to continue fighting when a ghost type tackled him from behind. He turned around and saw Gengar who looked at him.

"So, it is you who killed my hunters," the ghost type said as he looked at them, "And you are fighting against a Rescue Team. My… what a little bastard you are."

The ground type chuckled, "So. You came to me hum? At least, I will have the luck to kill you."

"I will get you first! Then the Rescue Teams and you little friend should already be considered dead!"

Sandslash chuckled, "Scyther? I am not worried for him, now that I know you are here."

Alakazam made a quick calculation and saw Gengar as the bigger threat. The Crimson Hunter was much more violent that the one who murdered Chesnaught. He used a Psy Beam and hit Gengar on the forehead, causing little damage.

"Guess you want to join the party," the ghost type grinned.

The psychic frowned, "Compared to Sandslash, I will arrest you for all of the horrible crimes you committed, and justice shall fall on you!"

"Right!" the duo by his side agreed.

Meanwhile, Scyther was surround by four Gastly and a Sableye. He was alone against the five of them but wasn't worried. He had been training to fight for so long and learned how to deal with those kinds of situations with his team. He quickly gazed at his enemies. Despite the storm, he could see their silhouette well, easily recognisable from anything and anyone around. He readied his blade and thought, _the first thing is to get out of this circle, then I strike._

The green bug saw the Sableye didn't show any fighting spirits and wasn't really acting of his own accord. The Pokémon told himself that ghost types enjoyed causing pain and suffering but seeing this one made him hesitate to kill them once again. A question passed in his mind, as the other Pokémon's charged, _what would Chesnaught said? What would he want me to do?_

That question weakened the hatred and rage he had for their kind as he jumped over the Gastlies who charged at him. Once he was out of the circle, he readied his blade and charged, reminding himself that the had to hit at the right time. He slashed the first one but turned intangible for a second as he avoided the lick attack from two others. He slid under the fourth one and when he saw the first one creating a shadow ball, he strokes and aimed it between the two eyes of the ghost Pokémon with everything he had with his blade, "Die!" and hit it right between those eyes.

The Gastly felt on the ground and wasn't moving. For a second, the bug type was quiet, until realising that the Pokémon fainted. The confusion in his mind was really short, as the bug quickly realised that he didn't use the sharp part of the blade.

 _I didn't think to knock him out only,_ Scyther realised. He wondered why he didn't finish that Pokémon off, but those thought had to wait. He dodged the next attack of another one, as he was surrounded once again.

"Don't just stand there, fight him!" one Gastly pushed the Sableye into the fight.

The dark/ghost type gulped as he joined the fight. He seemed to try and pumped himself up, knowing that he would if he didn't.

The bug type noticed that and focused on the remaining enemies first. He would take care of the Sableye last. He avoided the attacks of the ground, while making sure that he avoided getting trap between all of them. He jumped backward as he opened his wings and flew in the air. He raised his blades and yelled, "Air Slash!"

And threw it against one Gastly that wasn't reacting quickly and knocked him out. He looked around and saw that only two remained.

The rest of Team Tempest and Alakazam were ready to face both Sandslash and Gengar. Lightning stroke and in a flash, the ground type targeted the ghost type with his claws.

His claws passed through the body of the ghost Pokémon and grunted as he was hit in the snout. He took a few steps back and painfully grunted, before avoiding an attack at the last second.

The psychic threw a psy beam and hit the ghost Pokémon in the face as Ariados followed with a tackle.

Heracross aimed Sandslash and tackled him with his massive body and pushing him against a tree and locked him there for a few seconds, before slashed on his face and thrown away by the ground type.

The ground Pokémon dug and disappeared from anyone sight in the ground. The psychic used his power to levitate and threw a psychic attack at the ghost type but missed when the Gengar also flew in the air.

"Die," the ghost Pokémon yelled before casting a Dark Pulse. The dark energy came from his hands and turned into a beam of darkness coming at the psychic with purple circle.

Alakazam didn't react in time and was directly hit by it, as the explosion sent him on the ground. He painfully coughed before using his teleporting ability to avoid a Shadow Ball coming at him.

Sandslash jumped from the tunnel he dug and was behind the ghost Pokémon, he slashed his enemy and caused a large wound on his back and followed with another slash, creating a cross on the back of Gengar, who screamed painfully.

The ghost turned around and viciously yelled, "You!" he approached the ground type and went through him, before turning around and giving a sucker pouch on the neck. He was about to kill the Pokémon when his arm was stuck by a web. Ariados was on Heracross back and flew towards him.

The blue Beetle Pokémon yelled, "Close Combat!" before punching repeatedly Gengar until he hit him hard on the face. The ghost type was confused and Heracross kept doing his attack and never stopped, taking his chance to beat him.

Sandslash jumped in the air, ready to kill Gengar when he couldn't defend himself, but was caught in the psychic power of Alakazam who forced him to land on the ground, "I won't let you tarnish the Rescue Team any longer. I won't let you tarnish everything Chesnaught believed in!"

"I prefer to dirt the Rescue Team than letting those monsters go free! That's why I…" the pangolin Pokémon frowned as his claws shook for a few seconds, "It is the only way to bring justice! That's why I killed Chenaught! He didn't listen. He didn't let me go when I ordered him!"

"That's because he didn't want you to cross the line!" the psychic yelled back.

Sandslash freed himself from the psychic power and tackled on the chest of his ex-partner and stuck him on the ground. He raised his claws and slashed the yellow Pokémon's face many times as they were starting to get covered with blood.

Scyther finished the last Gastly, avoiding getting any wounds, "Those were weak," he eyed at Sableye who gasped and took a step back, "What are you going to do?" the green bug Pokémon asked as he took a step forward.

"S-stay away!" the ghost/dark type yelled as he began to panic. His breathing accelerated, believing to be the next one. He prepared his claws and charged, "Stay away!" he used Shadow Claw and aimed for the chest.

The bug type easily avoided and took a few steps back. He grew even more uncertain with the Sableye than before, as it showed that it wanted to fight for survival and no malice intension. Seeing his power was why the ghost/dark type was more aggressive now. The green Pokémon dropped his blade and ordered, "Just surrender," _this is what Chesnaught would want me to do. He wouldn't hurt someone like that Sableye._

The other Pokémon looked suspiciously at the bug type, but his claws ceased to radiate and asked, uncertain, "Really?"

"Yes. I am a member of the Rescue Team. Leader of Team Tempest," _Chenaught would never kill an innocent, even guilty one. Because it isn't justice. I almost… let him down,_ he looked at the first Gastly he defeated. It was then that he heard.

"That's why I killed Chesnaught, He didn't listen. He didn't let me go when I ordered him!"

"That's because he didn't want you to cross the line!"

He recognised the voice of the one who declared to have murdered his father figure. The green bug Pokémon turned around and gazed at Sandslash, _W-what? B- What?_ He couldn't think for a second, but when he heard the reply of the psychic, it was clear that it was true. _Sandslash is,_ Scyther eyes shrunk as the true entered in his mind, _and Alakazam never told me,_ he was about to ask why, but began charging at them, gazing at the sky and seeing Ariados and Heracross finishing Gengar with a final strike. He looked at the ground type, assaulting Alakazam, _Alakazam!_ "Sandslash!" he yelled as he readied his blade.

The pangolin Pokémon turned around and saw the bug type coming at him with fury in his eyes, _so you heard me._ He jumped in the air and avoided the blades.

Heracross and Ariados were ready to join the fight, but their leader ordered, "He's mind! Arrest everyone and watch over Alakazam!"

They didn't protest, they saw the eyes of their leader as he readied himself to fight.

"Scyther," the psychic grunted as he sat up, blood covered the left part of his face.

The ground type and bug type heard lighting again as they prepared to charge.

"So, you heard it," the ground Pokémon said as he took a step to the right.

"Yes. Is it true? Did you ready kill him?" he asked as he took a step to the left.

Their muscles tensed as they were about to charge at any second.

"Yes."

Thunder strike again and the sound quickly came.

"You'll believe Alakazam's words anyway. He lived with you much longer, but it's the true. I warned him Scyther. I told him to stay out of my way, but he didn't listen. He didn't let me go. I wanted to find all of the Crimson Hunters and avenge everyone and my sister."

"How could you come to me and asked for help when you know what you did?" he yelled as he charged.

The ground type avoided the attack and countered with a tackle and sent him away, "Because he," he pointed at the psychic, "Let it obvious that you didn't know the true. And I came to you because you feel the same as me!" he charged and slashed, but his claws were blocked by the blades of Scyther. The two attacked and parried each other's attack, "Just like me. You lost everyone you cared because of them. That's why I came to you, so you can have your revenge with me."

The green Pokémon jumped away and did a back flip when the claws came near him. He landed on his feet and frowned, "But you are the one who killed Chenaught! He was my new father. The worse was that you were the one who killed him!"

He charged and used Double Team. He split into multiple copies of himself and crossed the distance. They all readied their blade and slashed at the same time.

Sandslash tried to see who was the real one but was hit on the chest and painfully grunted. The Pokémon saw blood coming out of his chest, but it wasn't a deep wound, "Holding back?"

"I will arrest you, not kill you. I am the leader of Team Tempest of the recue team," he replied.

The ground type muttered, "Just like Chesnaught," as he looked at his adversary, _you raised him very well it seems. Even so, I went too far to stop, since the day I killed you._ He frowned and charged, claws ready to defeat the bug Pokémon, _prepare to lose!_ He used all his power in his next attack. He turned into a ball and charge.

Scyther prepared himself for the impact. He calmly breathed as he opened his wings and flew in the air, knowing that his enemy wouldn't react in time. Just as he thought, the ground type passed right under him. The green bug Type charged and yelled, "X-Scissor!"

He slashed with everything he had, and his blades were covered with blood.

Sandslash stopped spinning and was on his back, bleeding from the damage and painfully coughed. He tried to stand up, but his strength was low.

Scyther looked at his partners and ordered, "Quick! Arrest him and threat his wounds. Groudon wants us to arrest them alive, so we can give justice to those who has fallen."

The ground type coughed and chuckled, "Just like Chesnaught… That… fool," he closed his eyes. He fainted.

Once everyone was restrained, including the ghost type, the Rescue Team could relax.

Alakazam was treated with a potion and his wounds partially closed. He stood up and looked at the leader of Team Tempest. That leader did the same.

"Are you angry at me?" the psychic asked.

"Why don't you read my mind?"

"Because I want you to tell me. Reading your minds would be… disrespectful."

Scyther grunted, "Of course I am. You never told me that Sandslash was the killer. I always thought it was the Crimson Hunters. Not… him! I-" he said nothing else. He added, "But… I think I know why. Why you never told me," he was quiet for a while. The psychic never tried to say anything and waited for him to continue talking. The bug type looked in the eyes of the yellow psychic Pokémon and continued, "I should be angrier at this you know. Hiding it from me," he grunted, "I still have a hard time to believe it is true. He killed d- Chenaught," he covered his chest with his arms and quietly said, "I was in so much pain back then. That's why, you couldn't talk. I think… I believe you were right Alakazam," he took a deep breath, "I'll try and… not hold a big grudge against you."

The psychic giggled as he put his hand on the shoulder of the leader of Team Tempest. This time, he had a proud smile on his face, "His spirits is within you Scyther."

"Boss!" Heracross came with Sableye in his hands, "What do we do with him? He said that he didn't want to do anything with what happened here, but Ariados said to let you decide."

"I didn't want to be with them. They took me away from home," the Pokémon replied as he hyperventilates a little.

"Release him Heracross," he ordered.

He released the ghost/dark type.

"Why?" Ariados asked.

"Because it's the true. He never wanted to fight us. Gengar forced him to join the Crimson Hunters… Since Sandslash got many of them," the leader replied at the defense of the innocent Pokémon.

"Where did you come from Sableye?" Alakazam asked.

He looked at the psychic and replied, "Ruby city. I was taken there because… I didn't listen to my brother," he sobbed and squeaked, "I want to go home."

The psychic gently said, "Why don't you come with us in our village. The storm isn't calming down and you need a shelter. You are with members of the Rescue Team, so there is no need to be afraid."

Sableye looked at them and was uncertain.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you," the leader of Team Tempest said. He put aside his hatred of Ghost Type for now, he was on duty and that one wasn't Dusknoir. He put the act, just as if he was with Chenaught. "Before that. Let's conclude this mission and bring them all to Groudon."

"And get the big reward!" Heracross said.

They left the Crimson Hunter camp with their prisoners.

After finishing the mission, the group received a massive reward for every criminal they arrested, with one that Scyther wasn't aware off on Sandslash, but knew why it was put there.

The next day, the storm was gone, and a group of merchants was kind enough to bring Sableye back to Ruby city and reunite with his brother.

With that, Dawn village returned to normal, as both the green bug and the psychic felt a large weight out of their shoulders and went to pray at Chesnaught. On the tomb stone, they put the scarf of Team Solar, the one that was owned by the ground type. They told him that the ground type won't hurt anyone again and was put in jail for the rest of his life.

Everything was finally over for them and they could now move on.

* * *

 **Three days later**

The sun reached its peak when two individuals returned to Dawn village. Their mission was completed and returning home after many days. It was Dusknoir and Angel from Team Salvation who returned to the Rescue Team base.

As they entered Dawn village, the child took lightly smiled, "I'm so glad I can put this all behind me."

"It wasn't that difficult to answer their question stupid human. Those Historians got everything they can out of you. This helps them a lot, but more importantly, we got some coins out of it," he chuckled as he crossed his arms, "I wonder what Scyther will say when he saw that we succeed in our mission and made a lot of coins. He'll be so pissed off. I can see it," he chuckled even more as he held his gut.

The girl doubtfully gazed at her partner who kept giggling.

"You are finally back you two," Alakazam welcomed them with a smile.

"Yes. Good thing we didn't came back earlier. We would have gotten the storm," Angel admitted with a smile.

"That's true," he replied with his large smile.

The ghost type lightly frowned as he saw the psychic smile, _that smile is much warmer than usual. Something is wrong,_ "did something happened? You seem… much happier than before."

The psychic chuckled, "Many things. A huge weight is off my old shoulders Dusknoir. One that hunted me since I stopped being a member of the Rescue Team. It all thanks to Scyther," he waved at them and joined other villagers, never explaining what that weight was. They knew nothing of the psychic past after all.

"I am getting nervous now," he said as he flew towards the base, the child following him.

The young human didn't believe that whatever was going on was worth worrying, but it was indeed strange in a positive way.

When they entered in the Rescue Team base, they saw Scyther gazing at them and saying with a grin, "You are finally back. Look at what we made when you were gone," he showed a vast amount of coins, much more than what the ghost type made. His teammate both sighed with a small smile on their face.

"Looks like boss didn't change that much," Heracross commented.

The mysterious weight that hunted the mind of the ghost was out as his red eye turned redder and larger than before and grunted, "How did you made this is so little time? Get off that stupid grin out of your face your fat abdomen Pokémon!"

The bug type didn't react in fury, but his grin grew larger. It was a victorious grin, one that insult couldn't break apart, "Jealous?" he approached Dusknoir. The ghost type backed, lost at how the bug type didn't lose his nerve already. Scyther added with pride, "Of course you are. You are boiling with anger. Our team got many bounties and they were all worth a lot, in one night. We made our continent a safer place in one night," he laughed loudly as he put his heroic action to their face.

"What happen?" the child asked.

"Many things, but I'm not in the mood to tell you, just pissing him off with all the coins we made and-"

Heracross hugged his boss and yelled, "He made the greatest decision of his life!"

 _That explained nothing_ , Dusknoir and Angel thought.

"It's a long story," Ariados said as she joined them, "We will tell you after our meal. There is a lot to dig in."

As they ate, Scyther looked outside and lightly smiled. He refused to let the ghost type seeing him in a more emotional state. That jerk didn't deserve to see him that way. He was still thinking of Sandslash and Chenaught. Everything came to an end, but it wasn't the one he dreamt off. One was put in jail and his father figure was dead. When he would be alone, he would let his emotion get the better of him, but not now.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this mini arc. I hope you enjoy it.

Fun fact that I didn't put, this Sableye brother is the one Dusknoir and Angel encountered in Ruby city, selling news papers.

Next: Day Break.

It will be a filler chapter where nothing happened to the plot, but fun character interactions, to show some of the changes they had when the two teams were separated for a while.


	24. Chapter 22: Day Break

Dusknoir sat on the roof of his and Angel's house and observed the clear sky. The stars were shining brightly, and the moon was only a crescent, but it was something beautiful to look at. The Pokémon remembered everything that Ariados explained about Scyther and his mission that owed him lots of coins. It was still unnerving, and he still wanted to punch the green bug for mocking him for half the day but didn't.

He never knew about the existence of those Crimson Hunters. Never saw them before and never heard of them. Before he met the human, he was wandering alone and dealing with spirits and showing to any Pokémon that he was the best. Never thinking about things going on with his world.

The ghost Pokémon sighed as he crossed his arms, _those were the good times. Nothing to think or worry about. Didn't have to deal with annoyance more than a moment, before I leave and continue wandering. I give up all that to follow Angel. Those memories that came back. I'm sure that whoever it is, she is someone precious to me. If the pain of those memories still echoes in me,_ he put his hand on his chest as he looked at the sky once again. The light of the sun started to manifest itself as the night came to an end.

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Day Break**

The human child woke up and noticed that her partner wasn't there, _guess he didn't rest. He doesn't always need to sleep after all._ She walked outside and saw him coming from above, "Morning."

"Finally up stupid human," the ghost type commented with a small grin as he flew forward towards the Rescue Team base.

The girl simply frowned as she walked by his side and entered in the base. They were the first in there and the ghost type was already searching for another mission to pick. It wasn't long before he grumbled, "Everything is boring."

"What are those requests?" the human asked.

"Find and bring stuff. You can ask any one else to deliver those. Anything in this list is just things that can be found in other regions," he grumbled as he flew by her side.

"Morning!" Heracross joyfully said as he quickly asked the child, "Sleep well? I bet you did. You look happy and-"

"Enough," Scyther warned his partner with a small smile and stood near the ghost type, showing the gold he made and grinned when he saw the annoyance in the face of the other Pokémon, "Still not over it? You are facing the best Pokémon after all."

The simple thought of being dethroned of that title enraged Dusknoir, but at the same time, made him turned white, as the green bug had the gold and the succeeds of his mission backing him up. Scyther had an epic fight against those Crimson Hunters and a renegade member of Rescue Team while he arrested a criminal with one punch. He quickly recovered as he replied, "But you failed to beat me in our duel Scyther."

The bug frowned, but his grin remained, "But as a member of the Rescue Team, we are more efficient than you. You can tell by our track record."

The ghost type was out of counter argument and didn't want to admit defeat. Clenching his hands, he backdown for now, believing that he will make that Pokémon ate those words one day.

Scyther put the gold and commented, "Fetch mission. Nothing interesting that should be ask to us. Guess this is going to be an inactive day."

"Guess this is a free day!" Heracross declared as he jumped in the air.

"There is nothing else to do today," Ariados concluded as he thought about it.

"This is the perfect day to train," the green bug said when he was grabbed by his blue beetle partner.

"Time to go to the river!" before rushing outside and leaving them behind.

The trio was left behind. The ghost type crossed his arms and thought about it. He wasn't planning to do nothing at all.

"I want to ask something to Alakazam," the child suddenly said as she walked outside.

Dusknoir lightly grumbled, "What is it?" He was curious about it and followed her.

Ariados raised her shoulders and decided to read something to distract herself, while the others had fun at whatever they wanted to do.

* * *

Alakazam heard his door knocking and replied, "You both can enter."

Angel and her partner entered in the house, "Good morning Alakazam."

"Good morning to you two," the psychic replied while the ghost type grumbled a hi.

"I hope Scyther and Dusknoir isn't causing too much trouble. We have a break of few days without hearing them acting like kids," he giggled at his little joke.

The ghost type grunted, "Kids! I am much older than you!"

The psychic simple showed his spoons and made the other Pokémon gulped loudly. He sat on a chair and asked, "If Dusknoir is with you, then I guess you have something serious to talk about Angel. You can ask me."

Angel nodded and went on, "There's something I've been thinking for a while… but I kinda forgot with the missions and now, it's back in my mind. Alakazam, I want to know more about the spirits."

"Spirits?" he gazed at the ghost type.

Dusknoir replied, "You could also ask me stupid human."

"I guess that's the reason Dusknoir," the psychic answered. He crossed his arms and went on, "What do you want to know more about?"

"Dusknoir told me that I lost a part of my spirit. That was when we had to deal with the mansion. I want to know what's going to happen to me. I know I forgot about home and don't feel anything for it, but…"

"You want to know if there is more to come," Alakazam gently finished her question. He stood up and put his hand on her forehead, "There is nothing to worry about. You didn't lose that much of your spirit. Your life isn't in danger and Arceus blessing must be protecting you from possible danger."

"And if I find what I've lost?"

"You will remember everything," the psychic answered.

"Even I know that," the ghost Pokémon crossed his arms.

"When you'll remember it, you will be able to find the rest of your kind," he added as the psychic Pokémon kneeled and looked into her eyes.

"Y-yeah," the child replied, a little unsure. She knew she wasn't from their world, so to return to her own was a mystery.

"And spirits are resilient Angel. As long as you are alive, you can always find it back. Maybe even find a way to bring it back to you. A spirit is made to be whole, so there is no reason to be worried," Alakazam gently explained.

"T-thanks."

"And Dusknoir is reliable when it comes to spirits. I bet you can count on him," the Pokémon concluded as he stood up and gazed at the ghost type.

Dusknoir was quiet for a few seconds thinking about one thing, _when her spirit will be complete She can return home. Then-_ he stopped thinking about the rest and gasped when a spoon was close to his face.

"I said that she can count on you," Alakazam lightly grunted.

"O-of course," he proudly raised his chest, "I am the best Pokémon at anything."

Angel smiled, "Thank you."

The ghost Pokémon heard those words and felt his inside to be warmer than usual. He remembered that he did say her name a few times and was getting worried for her well being, _of course it would make me feel like this. It's not bad and… familiar again,_ he chuckled while the other two gazed at him.

 _Did he just blush?_ They wondered.

The psychic chuckled, thinking that Scyther overcoming his pain wasn't the only good thing happening when he gazed at the ghost type Pokémon, "Since there is nothing to do today, maybe you should try bathing at the river. Since Groudon didn't mess anything with Kyogre, it is safe to swim without any water Pokémon attacking you," he also noticed the clothes of the girl getting really used up, "This over skin of yours is getting pretty used up."

Angel noticed it and replied, "I don't have any other things to wear until it's ready."

"Wearing?"

Dusknoir crossed his arms and replied, "Like those fedoras that seems to be trendy at Ruby city. It's really weird to see Pokémon having those on their head."

The psychic nodded, aware of that trend, despite not spreading in town, "Maybe they know how to make new things for you."

"We paid to make new clothes and they got everything about her. It should be sent when ready," the ghost type answered.

"Already took care of it yourself. Good," he waved at them and concluded, "Have fun."

They went outside and Dusknoir grumbled, "How can swimming be fun and-" he noticed that the girl pacing accelerated and quickly went after her, "H-hey!"

They quickly went by the river and the ghost type asked, "Why are you even excited? It's just swimming."

"I never got the chance to bath or take a shower since I'm here," she replied.

"Bath? Shower?" he replied confused by those words, but where a little familiar.

The river was a small one. Its current was currently calm. There was no risk of getting drag by it. The surrounding was the trees of the forest and the bushes. However, there were a few trees producing fruits like an apple tree, which were large and healthy with the size of the fruit it produced right now.

The girl was already in the water, clothes still on, not minding that they were going to be wet. She wouldn't need them soon. She swum for a while in the river and her partner eventually sunk in the water, following her.

"You're here too!" Heracross yelled as he quickly swum towards them, leaving a trail behind him while Scyther followed him from the air.

"The water is good," the child replied with a smile.

"It's not a hot spring, but the water is perfect for racing or splashing waters on everyone like this!"

He splashed the face of Dusknoir who frowned as he seriously replied, "I rather attack with a Shadow Ball."

"Oh. The dethroned best dislikes being wet?" Scyther chuckled, just before getting splashed on the face by the ghost Pokémon.

"You are the one outside the water!" he pointed his finger at the green bug Pokémon as his eye shined a little brighter.

"Fine," the bug landed in the water and made sure to splash the gray Pokémon and annoy him even more.

"Good thing I don't mind having some on my face and-" he was cut when both him and the rival were splashed by a massive wave caused by the blue beetle Pokémon.

"Maybe I'll get the title of the best," Heracross declared with a victory smile.

"No way!" the other two replied, before it turned out into a water fight, each of them claiming to be the best.

Angel remained by the side-line and grumbled, "And I'm supposed to be the child," before lightly giggling, as it did look fun. She was a child in the end and went to splash the back of her partner head.

Dusknoir turned at her and grinned, "A surprised attack hum? As I'll let you get the title of the best!" He threw a wave of water at her and chuckled lightly.

The water battle continued until the ghost type realised what he was doing and snapped out of it. It wasn't him to be that way, _why am I dropping my guard like that?_ He didn't get it. He was splashed again from the human and gazed at her. Unsure if he should go back in or really snapping out of their activity.

His hesitation made him the target of the blue beetle and got a big wave coming at him and sunk in the water for a few seconds. Noticing that the same happened to the green bug. They returned to the surface and heard his partner and Scyther's partner giggling.

"Looks like I'm the best," Heracross innocently declared with a large smile while the green bug type grumbled but was smiling with his partner.

The ghost Pokémon looked at his partner, all wet and chuckling. Her wet face and her smile were once again familiar. He put his hand on his forehead as more voices came back.

* * *

 **He was a Duskskull when he was in the water of a nearby river with someone else. He remained distant of that someone else, unsure what to do.**

" **Come on. The water is clean and good Duskskull." The kind voice told him.**

 **The Pokémon carefully with its eye, moving from one socket to the other as he observed the water, never trying to touch it. Hesitation remained until the other person put some water on him and said. Now, Duskskull got water on his face.**

" **It's good isn't," the voice gently said.**

 **The water was cold yet comforting for the Pokémon. That was a feeling he never felt before, as far as he remembered. He gazed at the other one and honestly replied, "It- It is."**

 **She simply smiled back as the ghost type went into the river.**

" **Why would you want someone as weak as me?" the Pokémon asked her, knowing she couldn't understand his words.**

* * *

 _Weak?_ Dusknoir thought as his mind returned to the present. The Pokémon knew that this memory was an extremely far off memory. He completely forgot about his life before he became who he was today. For as long as his memories went in the past, he was a Dusknoir and nothing else, _why would I forget everything about my previous evolution? Did I live that long?_ , he gazed at the human and nodded to himself, _probably that._

The ghost type looked at everyone and noticed he was left behind as they went out of the water. He joined them and grumbled, "You forgot about me."

"You looked okay in there," Heracross replied with a smile, "Looked like you had fun."

He closed his eye and replied, "I… admittedly did," the ghost Pokémon made sure to not let those memories known to the others.

"Your fur took a funny form," the beetle Pokémon commented at the wet girl, who's hair was all over her face.

Angel adjusted them, so she could see well around and her chuckled, "They'll be back to normal."

"I remember that one time when Kadabra mustache suddenly turned puffier. It was hilarious to see his face," Scyther chuckled.

"How?" she asked.

"Two big fluffy mustaches looking like clouds with his face… Just as if he took a weird plant that made him see things," the green bug chuckled loudly. He then suddenly sobbed and melancholically added, "That was when Chesnaught was still here, laughing loudly at the poor Kadabra until he was sent outside by psychic power."

When team Salvation and Heracross imagined that, they chuckled as the image was a comical one. They did hold back since it brought back the memories of the leader of Team Solar.

The rest of the day quickly passed and when they returned to the village, they had time to perfectly dry out. Angel was grumbling, with her dry and spiky hair being the subject of tease coming from the Pokémons with her. That was until she managed to adjust her haircut.

Eventually, the night came, and everyone went to sleep.

Dusknoir was the last one awake in the village, sitting on the roof of their residence. He was thinking back on the day he had. He put his hand on his chest and lightly smiled, _when was it that I simply spent time to have fun? I guess, it was so long ago I don't remember,_ he ended those thought. The Pokémon rested on hand on his forehead, _and those memories. Me… being weak? I was always the best Pokémon of the world. Maybe not when I was a Duskskull, but never was I weak or believed to be weak but those memories feel… real. That someone who was with me, it's always the same voice of the same being. Whoever, it is, that person must have been important to me,_ he was uncertain of that last statement, he did forget about that person and could barely remember anything else. Not only that, he described it as a person, _it all comes down to Angel. My memories are linked with her presence. Was that someone a… human?_ He wondered that for the rest of the night. Uncertain if that being by his side was a Pokémon or a human. He couldn't know for sure.

Time would bring the answer he believed.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this shorter chapter.

Next: Groudon Task.


	25. Chapter 23: Groudon Task

It was early in the morning when Angel woke up. She gazed at her side and saw that she was alone once again.

Right now, she didn't feel like waking up. It wasn't long before her mind began to venture into the past, since she came to this world where Pokémons exist.

 _How long have I been in this world? Given everything going on, I am not even sure myself. How many days? How many weeks? How many months? Is time count that way here? I… I just don't know,_ she sighed and sat, _Either way, I believe I've been here for at least a month. I don't miss home. I don't remember it either. If I can't miss it, guess I don't even feel like I want to go home,_ she found it strange to think that way.

The door opened and Dusknoir came, "You have to get ready An- Stupid human. Golurk is here. Groudon finally giving us a mission."

She quickly prepared herself and joined him.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Groudon Task**

The girl came, wearing her new clothes. As Pokémons weren't aware of the many way's human can create different clothing, they pretty much copied her shirt and pants. The difference was that her shirt was now a dark gray while her pants was of the same color. It wasn't pretty, but she couldn't complain when her old one was too used up and the material they had was limited. Still, the tissue used was comfortable and resilient, seemingly made for adventurers. She also grabbed her bag with all the necessity for the mission, either short or long. The bag contained rations, potions, antidotes and anything else if they encountered trouble. They were ready for anything.

The girl and her partner quickly walked at the entrance of the village, where Golurk was waiting for them. Once they were there, he nodded before saying, "It is good that you came as fast as you could," he bowed to them, "I'm a sorry if I might be a little impolite, but I came to give you your mission, beginning right now."

"What is the mission?" Angel asked as she stood in front of her partner.

Dusknoir was glad to finally be able to put this behind them. It was always lingering at the back of his mind. Good things they were in Dawn village today.

"This is going to be a rescue mission," Golurk said as he stood aside, and another Pokémon came by his side.

It was a Nidoran, a small quadruped Pokémon rodent-like Pokémon with like blue skin, darker blue spots on her body, large pointy ears, red eyes, a small horn on its forehead and a pair of whiskers on each cheek.

 _Rescue who?,_ the ghost type wondered since she was in front of them. It could have been anyone else who could have done the job. He wouldn't complain.

"The reason this mission is put on your shoulders is simple. The person in need to be rescued can only be saved by you two," the golem Pokémon started. He gazed at the smaller Pokémon who nodded.

"Groudon said that I should put my faith in you so," she assembled her thought, "It's my father. Something strange is going on with him lately and I don't know what to do. At the beginning, his mind seemed absent for time to time and snapped out when I called him. I thought he had trouble focusing, which happened a few times," she let out a sad giggle, "It then get worse. He suddenly had trouble recognising his name when I called him. Dad knows that his name is Nidoking, but once, he said that he wasn't Nidoking and that I… I was an idiot," she sobbed, "Now. He just left me behind and wandered off, not recognising me and telling me to go away or he would hurt me. He said that he wanted to test himself. I don't know what is wrong, but it's not him. I know it's not him."

Dusknoir showed his hand at her and replied, "I get what is going on with Nidoking."

"What is it?" Golerk asked.

 _They didn't explain and leave that job to me,_ he let out a fake cough and started, "Those are clearly some symptoms of possessions. Gradual one of course. There is a spirit of something else controlling his body and aware of controlling him. I don't know the reason, but that's the only answer for this situation."

"So, we just have to separate the spirit from Nidoking and it's done," the girl concluded.

Nidoran had hope in her heart, when that hope was tainted.

"Stupid human. It won't be that easy," he crossed his arms and raised his chest, "It is a progressive possession, not an instant one. If the possession is complete, the spirit in Nidoking body is strongly merged in the body. To get him out, we must use brute force and make sure that he cannot do anything. This kind of liberation takes much more time than instant possession, since Nidoking might not be trying to resist anymore, as if he is currently into a deep slumber."

"But can you help my dad?" she asked.

"Of course. I'm the best Pokémon after all," he proudly replied.

"And I'm here to help," Angel added as she gazed at Arceus blessing. That might help.

"Your mission is to save Nidoking from the spirit possessing him," Golerk concluded as he crossed his arms, "Groudon expect no failure on this mission."

"As if," the ghost type replied as he gave Nidoran a thumb up.

"I suggest you leave now, before Nidoking went far away," Golerk said as he flew in the air, "Last thing Groudon managed to get, he is going that way," he pointed at the direction of the forest.

Angel and Dusknoir recognised it. It was the direction where the duo first met and dealt with a group of spirits. The ghost type guessed that one of them might had manage to escape and caused trouble now. Or a new one was around and caused trouble.

"Let's go," Angel said as she took the lead.

The duo went into the forest with Nidoran yelled, "W-wait! I have to come with you!"

The ghost Pokémon looked at her and asked, "Why?" thinking that she could only be in the way.

"I… I just can't go home without dad. I… He's my father and only family," the Pokémon honestly replied.

The ghost type was about to negatively replied when the human child said, "You can come, but make sure to stay out of trouble."

"I- I will!" came the joyful answer.

He wanted to protest, to say something like protecting his partner was enough of a chore, but she probably wouldn't stay in the village and be in danger out of their side. Also, Angel was the leader of their team and she had the final saying, which made the Pokémon regret once again to give that position to her. He made sure to take the lead. It was for the best, as he obviously knew more of the forest than any of them. The child and Nidoran didn't protest and followed him.

They began their journey towards an unknown destination. It was the first time they had to actively searched for something. Most of their previous task was going somewhere and solve the problem by either helping those in need or defeating a group of villains. They always had a clear destination. This time, they only had a clue for their destination, the rest would be on their own.

The child was certain to be useless for that part. She didn't know anything about tracking someone. She didn't even know if she did something close like that in her world.

They walked into the forest where the duo first met. It wasn't nostalgic to them, but it brought back memories of their first meeting.

Dusknoir remembered how she just felt into his head and the little about their arguments. What wasn't vague was the amount of spirits they had to deal together, since he had to save her, _was one of the spirits the one who possessed a Nidoking? If so, we let one go… But I am sure we got all of them._

As for Angel, she remembered her partner as a jerk, who saved her life a few times. He was less annoying now, but before, he surely loved to play with her nerve. She never had the gut to make any comeback and now, it was useless. It felt just like teasing.

They continued walking deeper in the forest, much more than they ever did before. The forestation became denser and it was harder to walk now. There wasn't a clear and clean road anymore. Just a few hints that there was a path often used by travelers who went between the towns.

"Golerk could have brought us there faster," Nidoran grumbled as she jumped over the root of a tree.

The ghost Pokémon stopped and grumbled, "We should have."

"I don't think he would agree. He returned to Groudon surely," the girl replied.

The young Pokémon hesitated a few seconds before asking, "Miss. I'm sorry to bother you, but I am wondering something."

The human knew where it was going, starting to get use to it, "You can ask."

"It's not like being quiet would make things more entertaining," the ghost type added a little something before lightly chuckling.

"Well… I never seen a Pokémon like you before. It's already strange to see Dusknoir in the region, especially after the end of the Crimson Hunters, but something like you. I never even heard of it," she admitted.

Dusknoir slowed down as he heard those words and made him question something. He put it on hold until it was the time as he took back his pace.

"Well… I am not really a Pokémon," she noticed the other one didn't seem to grasp a being talking like her not being a Pokémon, _that will make things harder,_ "I am a human."

"Okay Miss human," she replied to the child.

Angel gulped while her partner laughed loudly.

"My name isn't Human. I'm Angel."

She lost the young Pokémon who twitched her head confused while her big ears went behind her head, "A Human or a Angel?"

"It's… well… I'm not a Pokémon and-"

"But only Pokémon who can talk."

The ghost type heard the two females argue and knew that his question wouldn't come. Now that the fun of the conversation was out, he decided to conclude it, "The best way to know about humans, is at the museum of Ruby city. They can answer all the questions you have. They are expert on it. As for my partner, call her Angel."

The child was glad of the suddenly help coming from the male Pokémon but wondered why he ended it like that.

"I have one question myself Nidoran," he raised his finger, "I am wondering. Why aren't you doubtful of me? If you knew about the horrible things the Crimson Hunters did and-"

"But you are a member of the Rescue Team mister. Dad told them that they never lightly pick a new member. Also, Groudon and Golerk told me that you won't hurt me, or the legendary will make you regret it anyway," Nidoran innocently answered.

Dusknoir had the scenario of his punishment, which was him melting in the lava. Not something he would try in his life, "I wouldn't do what those Crimson Hunters would. There is a limit to sadism and what they did was far beyond," he crossed his arms as he looked forward.

"I didn't mean that you would mister Dusknoir," the younger female Pokémon quickly replied as her ears went down, "I'm sorry if I meant anything bad."

"Don't apology, you said nothing wrong. I was the one asking a question," the ghost type replied as looked at the rodent Pokémon with a small smile.

Her ears returned up as she nodded.

"Do you have any idea where your father wants to go Nidoran? We will have to search him when we are out of the forest," Angel asked.

The Pokémon thought about it for a few seconds, before nodding negatively, "I don't know. He would never leave me alone like that. As for the one possessing dad, I don't know what he wants."

The ghost Pokémon was thinking about it, guessing if there was anything interesting towards the direction it was taking. He had nothing in his mind. What would attract one spirit would probably be at the north of Groudon's domain, not west, _Is there anything I'm missing? Hum… No. I have nothing,_ "I don't know why the spirit would go there, unless there is something personal to it, just like those spirits we encountered before."

"Then we have to find Nidoking's trail," the girl concluded.

"We have our chances. Nidoking probably left a recent trail to follow," the ghost type concluded.

They continued marching through the forest and after a while, the girl looked around, wondering if the Pokémon who attacked her when she was alone was somewhere around them. She heard and seen nothing. She didn't feel uneasy about it, but that Pokémon might want a chance to get its revenge.

After half of the day passed, they were finally out of the forest and the girl saw what was waiting for them. Angel was expecting a large plain or a long road guiding them further towards a city or another village, but not a mountainous region. This rocky part of Groudon domain would be painful for her foot if she had to climb up and down every mountains and hills in their way.

Dusknoir looked down and tried to see if there was any trail of the Nidoking, but nothing was found, "There is nothing here and the rock won't leave a fresh footprint. This is going to be harder than I expected."

"What do we do?" Nidoran asked.

"We will keep moving forward. In this region, there is only one path for now, so Nidoking had no choice, but to take it. Once the road split, I will search for the spirit controlling your father. I am the best after all," the ghost type answered with pride, chest pointing upward as always.

They followed the road as the two young watched the region. The mountains weren't that tall, but only the base was covered with vegetations, but no trees were growing on the flank of the mountains. As for the hills, it was the same thing, but the vegetation was completely covering the mountain.

It wasn't long before they reached the crossroad. In front of them, three paths were guiding them at three different locations, indicated by a sign. Angel couldn't read it yet, so her partner said, "The three places he could go are Rock village, not a good name if you ask me. Rock's village…" the ghost type frowned at how the second village only had little things to its name and read the last one, "Last it temple Of The Cosmic One."

From what the child knew, the only one close to be the Cosmic One was Arceus. It was a strange way to tell his name, but it might be the case.

Dusknoir flew higher as he put his hands on his antenna. The antenna shined brightly as the Pokémon searched for the presence of a spirit. It wasn't long before he detected one. His sense was pointing him towards one direction. From the three they had, it was the most surprising one, "Found him. He went towards the temple."

"The Cosmic One Temple. That means that he cannot go anywhere else, right? I heard from that that the temple is a dead end," Nidoran joyfully said as she took the lead.

She didn't go far away when the ghost Pokémon stood in front of her and grunted, "Don't go alone. Your dad isn't your dad right now," he crossed his arms and scolded her, "Separating from us is the worse idea you can have. It's a road he had to take if he wants to return, so there is no need for that."

"He's right. How can we help you if you aren't with us?" the child asked the young Pokémon.

She looked down and nodded, "Sorry. I just… really want to help dad."

"We know. Just don't try to do things on your own. We are the Rescue Team. It's our mission to save your father," the girl said.

"More me than her of course," he added with a small grin. He took the lead and added, "Now. We proceed with caution. We can't be sure when we cross his path and some wild Pokémons might try to ambush us."

The two females nodded and took the road. Unsure of what to expect.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. It was shorter than expected, but there wasn't a lot to say after they began their journey.

Next Chapter: The Road Of Danger.


	26. Chapter 24: The Road Of Danger

The trio began traversing the road, guiding them to the temple of the Cosmic One. As they followed it, the ghost Pokémon checked their surrounding, making sure that they wouldn't be ambushed by any Pokémon. It wasn't long before the road guided them towards the flank of a mountain.

Angel stopped and looked at the path they had to take. The ascension they'll have to take will be a long one and a part of its ascent brutally. This wouldn't be a fun time for her feet when they reached the temple. She would already be exhausted by it. Just looking at it was exhausting. The girl sighed and prepared herself. She wouldn't back down as she gave a jealous glance at her partner. The ghost Pokémon was floating in the air, so it was easy for him.

"You sure dad went through here?" Nidoran asked as she gazed at the road.

Dusknoir gazed at her and replied, "Yes. I don't detect any other spirits. Is the track scaring you?" he lightly grinned.

"A- a little. Dad told me that some Pokémon might try to attack you when you take that road. That's why only few takes it now. That's what he told me anyway," the rodent Pokémon answered.

The ghost type frowned as he looked at the path, "Then we are clearly vulnerable."

* * *

 **Chapter 24: The Road Of Danger**

They continued marching and met no obstacles on their way as they reached the mountain. The road became thinner. Angel and Nidoran couldn't barely walk side by side while letting some space between them. That road was clearly not made for large Pokémon.

Dusknoir was aware of this and knew that if they decided to attack, they were very little of them to take the offensive at the same time. He wouldn't be overwhelmed by them but despite that, the ghost type felt more nervous, looking mostly above them. If they got him first, then the other two would be in trouble.

The flank of the mountain had a few holes in there, were any Pokémon's might hide to ambush them. With the name of the cities, he guessed that it would be mostly rock types around here and maybe a few ghost types. His gaze turned to the other direction and added in his mind that he should watch out for any Pokémon who could fly, like the flight type or a bug type, _we are overwhelm by possible danger._

Angel and Nidoran walked much closer to the older Pokémon as they also gave a few quick glances around them. The child had the impression that someone was watching them, somewhere. Above or below, she didn't know, and it was unnerving, "Do you see anything Dusknoir?"

"No stupid human," he replied.

"I thought she wanted to be called Angel?" the smaller Pokémon asked a little confused.

"He just always called me that way," the girl replied in annoyance, but a little reassured that he kept acting his usual self.

"I like to call her that way," the ghost Pokémon added as he looked above once again. He saw something quickly disappearing in one hole leading inside the mountain and quickly flew higher. He checked in the cavern and saw nothing. He thought of warning them, but, _they would surely gather up and attack us. It's best that we don't provoke them for now._

"What is it?" Angel asked when Dusknoir came back.

"Nothing. I thought I saw a Pokémon, but it quickly disappeared before I could be sure," he answered.

"Maybe they are watching us, waiting for the perfect moment to ambush us," the rodent Pokémon nervously gulped as her ears went on the side of her head.

"Don't worry about it. If they are waiting, then they aren't certain they can win. We just have to let them believe that they had no chances," he replied.

The girl asked, "Do you think they already tried to ambush Nidoking and they lost?"

"Possible, but I don't see anything telling us that there's been a fight," the ghost one replied.

Nidoran suggested, "Maybe there is a spot where attacking us is better? Maybe a place where the road turned bigger? I mean, the road is quite thin right now."

The ghost Pokémon frowned as he pointed forward, "Like that?"

They saw that the road was enlarging not far from their current location. It wasn't only that, but there were more holes above the road at that spot. It was obviously dug to ambush anyone passing there.

They didn't take the risk to approach it right now.

"What do we do?" the smaller Pokémon nervously asked as she gazed at the holes.

Dusknoir tried to find a plan, but none of them would work. It would be obvious that they expected an ambush. If he left the females behind, they would be vulnerable. None of them were ready to fight and they were too many anyway. The ghost type continued searching for an idea.

"Maybe we should just go there. Maybe they will believe their ambush could work and drop their guard a little?" Angel suggest.

The ghost Pokémon gazed at her, unsure of the plan. It was risky, but nothing else came to his mind, "And how do you want those Pokémon to drop their guard? They are surely expecting resistance and already knows it's us," he crossed his arms.

"Nidoking already passed here. I don't see him laying down anywhere," the girl replied.

He looked back and it was the case. It would be simple to deduce that the Pokémon won against them and went through or managed to escape them. If he fought, they were currently weaker than usual. If he escaped, some of them were still after him, probably, "Again. How do we make them drop their guards?"

The child hesitated to immediacy replied. Her body was lightly shaking, and her breathing accelerated, before pointing at the blessing that Giratina gave, "We are defenceless," referred to herself and Nidoran.

The ghost type saw right through her. Her plan was simply that none of them could really defend themselves and focus on him, which was a good idea since he was the best. They wouldn't expect Angel to use something special given by the legendary. Even so, it was clear that it wasn't something she wanted to do but had to do.

"Do you know how to dodge Nidoran?" Dusknoir asked.

"Of course. Dad wanted me to know how to defend myself… I just don't think I'm ready," she replied.

"Then you are now. Because we cannot avoid this, so let's go through them," he took the lead and they followed him.

They had no real plan to deal with them, just hoping that some luck was on their side and that they were weakened. The ghost type eye moved quickly between each hole, trying to see one of them jumping out. If he could knock one or two of them in midair, it would be perfect. He hoped it would be the case but knew that the chances were little.

They were getting closer to their destination and the children stress was increasing quickly. They ambush would come from above and they wouldn't be useful in the fight. It was pretty much letting the ghost type do most of the job. The girl was calling everything she had, remembering what she had been through, but it wasn't enough. She was starting to lightly sweat.

Nothing was coming. The anticipation and the stress were already getting taxing on the two of them, but the ghost type gazed at them with confidence. It was enough for them to relax just a little, making the anticipation less overwhelming.

Dusknoir gave a quick gaze on the ground, just in case some of them might try to dig in there. It was then that he regretted to never even try to learn Foresight. It would have been so helpful now.

They reached the spot where the road was getting larger and tension skyrocketed for the trio. All were anticipating an ambush. It would come at any second. Their mind was yelling that it would come. As they traversed the dangerous zone, they heard a sound and saw Pokémons jumping from the holes.

Dusknoir didn't lose a second and threw Shadow balls at those he could hit. Two of them were hit and felt down the mountain. He hit a third one who collided with another one and felt down, meeting the same fate as the others.

Now, thanks to the quick reflex of the ghost type, only four remained. Three in front of them and one behind.

"Looks like I got half of them," Dusknoir proudly declared.

The four that remained were a little nervous as they looked around.

"They got the boss!"

The child and Nidoran saw that as good news.

"They? It was all me you jerk!" the ghost Pokémon yelled back at them.

Two of them were gray living boulder gazing at the ghost type with their small eyes. They had four arms and floated in the air. Angel recognised those where Gravelers.

"Did he just call us jerk sis?" the first Graveler furiously yelled.

"He did sis," the other one replied.

The one by their side was a Boldore. It was a blue rock-like Pokémon with yellow eyes with red crystals one of his back like spikes and at the end of his three pincer-like limbs, "We shouldn't lose focus on them."

The last one behind them was also a Boldore, "Let's take them out. They won't surrender their coins."

They were already ready to fight them and approached them.

"Head-butt!" the one behind them yelled.

The girl grabbed Nidoran and went out of the rock type way. Dusknoir flew over him and quickly went behind them, "Farewell! Shadow Punch!" he hit it at the back of the head and gave another one, sending them at the other rock-types who were closing the distance.

One of the Graveler tried to tackle the ghost type, but he flew over her and when he aimed to counter, the sister rolled and tackled the ghost type flank.

Dusknoir bounced against the wall and painfully grunted. Before he could recover, the other Boldore came and threw rocks at him. The ghost type failed to avoid all of them and one hit on his chest.

"Dusknoir!" the child yelled.

The ghost type glared at the next one coming to him. The Graveler went through him and when he could, grabbed her and threw her back at the Boldore who was recovering the previous blow the ghost Pokémon gave earlier. The rock type felt on the head of that Boldore and sent him down the mountain with her.

"Sis!" the other one yelled.

"I'm here!" she replied as she came back.

 _Dammit!_ He thought before avoiding the remaining one.

Angel knew that her partner needed some breathing room between them, or it was already over. Her legs were shaking but didn't let it overcome her. She faced danger before and this wouldn't be her last one. She called the power given by Giratina and aimed at the Graveler not looking at her. She opened her hand and it started to radiate with a black color, just before the beam came with it.

It sent her away and only two remaining rock type were still ready to fight them.

The Pokémons looked at her for a few seconds. The rock types were fearful of that power. It just took out one of them in one blow.

The ghost Pokémon was also surprised of it, but knew a little about the blessing of Giratina, _that legendary blessing wasn't something gentle,_ he thought, just before throwing a Shadow ball at the one who paid the less attention to him. He hit the Boldore and sent him down the mountain.

The child felt tired and couldn't stand anymore. She was on her knees and looked at the rock type glaring at her with all the rage she had.

"You!" she charged, ready to eliminate the child.

Nidoran gasped and pushed the child just before the rock Pokémon could tackle them.

Dusknoir quickly flew in the way of the rock type and blocked the next attack. He tried to contain her strength but proved difficult. That Graveler was infuriated and wanted to kill them. He was hit in the face twice by the two other hands of the rock Pokémon, before avoiding the next blow and quickly taking the two young Pokémons under his arms and taking some distance.

"Stay behind me," he ordered his partner and the female Nidoran. He glared at the last Graveler and prepared to quickly finish him, _I cannot afford more wounds. We will face Nidoking later._ He channeled his energy and created a shadow ball. He kept it in his hands and approached his enemy, "And you! Prepare to fall!"

He threw the Shadow Ball and hit the target, sending her away, but she landed on the ground and started rolling towards the ghost Pokémon.

Dusknoir braced himself and made sure to time the perfect moment to avoid the attack. He flew backward until his back was near the wall.

She quickly closed the distance and when she was about to hit him, the ghost Pokémon became transparent and she went through him. Her enemy countered with a shadow punch, but it wasn't his only one. He relentlessly attacked until a crack appeared on the body of the Graveler. He stopped and grabbed the arm of the unconscious Pokémon.

"We can't afford to fight them again," he said as he dragged her near the side of the road, ready to throw her down.

Angel looked at her partner, having recovered enough for the power she used to ask, "Dusknoir. You think they are-"

"No. They are rock type Pokémon. That won't kill them. It is forbidden as a member of the Rescue Team stupid human," he sighed, "Besides. We are not killers," he threw her and she felt down the mountain, "This way, we won't see them again when we turn back."

Now that the child was reassured, she went by the side of her partner and looked at him. The red eye followed her, uncertain of her intention.

"You're really hurt Dusknoir. You need to rest a little," the girl said.

"We don't have time for this," he replied when he suddenly winced.

Angel started to use the super potion from her bag and spread the content on his wounds. The ghost closed his eyes when she aimed for his face, not wanting to have that on his big eyeball, "This should help."

"Indeed," he admitted, noticing the pain quickly subsiding and feeling revigorated.

"And you Nidoran?" the child asked.

"I'm okay. Dusknoir was really awesome," she replied.

The ghost Pokémon proudly raised his chest and declared, "Of course. I am the best Pokémon after all. Even outnumbered, I can defeat them."

The child gazed at him, _and not mentioning that I helped him._

"Stupid human," he approached the human, "Are you still exhausted?"

She negatively nodded, "No."

"Then we should proceed," he took the lead once again, leaving no room to protest. Despite that, he checked on the two females, just in case they were tired.

As they went toward, the air turned a little colder as they gained altitude.

The rodent Pokémon ears were nervously moving, trying to pick up the sound of her father footstep, but nothing reached her. She gazed at the other Pokémon and asked, "You said that you wanted to call her Angel Dusknoir… But why are you called her human then?"

 _The stupid human thing,_ he thought. He chuckled, "Because I liked it. I always called her that way, even if I should use her name. I enjoy seeing the annoyance in her face."

Angel was a little annoyed by it, but only slightly. It was just normal to hear him call her that way instead of her actual name. She remembered when he used her real name, _it was often when he was worried,_ that thought came in her mind. She noticed something and pointed at it, "Look. I can see something over there!"

The other two looked forward and saw the end of the road and a strange structure. It was a large one that was sculpted in the flank of the mountain. At the entrance, a large and beautiful statue of Arceus was there. It was sculpted on the rock, without adding any jewelry, but the details made it look like the real Pokémon. It also seemed that the eyes could move at any second. It was a large structure with a huge door at the entrance, so that small and big Pokémon could go inside. There were a few holes in the air, where air could circulate.

Dusknoir put his hands on his antenna and used his ability to search for the presence of the spirits. He grinned, "Found him. Nidoking is inside the temple. There is no mistaking that."

The young Pokémon knew that, and her ears dropped. Looking inside the temple, she knew she had to reach him as fast as possible. He had to be freed of that spirit inside of him, "Dad," Nidoran whispered. Worried for her father, the consequence of her action never came to her mind when she rushed inside.

"W-wait!" the team yelled at the Pokémon before chasing after her in the temple.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: The One In The Pokémon.


	27. Chapter 25: The One In The Pokémon

Team Salvation continued chasing after Nidoran. Angel called her, but she never slowed down or turned around, only continuing forward.

"Dammit!" the ghost Pokémon grunted as he accelerated. He wasn't expecting her to just run like that and thought that Pokémon was smarter than that.

He let his partner fall behind and caught on. Dusknoir grabbed her from the neck and lifted her, glaring at her as he held back his anger. The rodent Pokémon was struggling and tried to escape his grasp, but that took away the patience of the ghost type, "Enough!"

His voice echoed in the temple. The team was now aware of one thing, to expect the enemy awareness of their presence.

* * *

 **Chapter 25: The One In The Pokémon**

"Put me down! Dad is here!" Nidoran ordered. The ghost type didn't obey, possessing more common sense than the little Pokémon, "I have to-"

"Do something stupid and probably die?" the bigger Pokémon continued the other sentence in his own twist, "Because that is a terrible terrible idea," he looked at his partner who finally caught them, "Angel. Tell her that it is a terrible idea to wander alone to her possessed father who will probably kill her."

The child didn't immediately reply, but her partner was completely right, "He is. Your father isn't here right now. Dusknoir already explained it."

"But maybe-"

"He won't let you. There won't be a miracle unless Arceus himself come, and he is too busy to do everything. That's why you are going to listen to me and do as I say! First, you will stay safe. Second, you won't put yourself in harms way when we reach your father."

"Third, you have to believe in us Nidoran. We are members of the rescue team and we will save your father from those spirits. Your dad told you that we are great and Groudon himself put faith in us," the young human told the little Pokémon.

"This is why you will do as we say," the ghost type concluded.

For a minute, there was only silence. Only their breathing could echo in the long corridor of the temple.

"O-okay," the rodent Pokémon break the silence, before being put on the ground.

The Pokémon big red eye moved was still locked on the little female Pokémon for a few seconds, "You better not try anything Nidoran. You might put our lives in danger and it might cost your father's too," he concluded his warning before taking the lead.

Nidoran nodded, looking down as the girl passed forward, "We won't fail our mission," she told the other Pokémon, before gently smiling at Nidoran, "Because Dusknoir won't lose."

The Pokémon in question heard her and stopped for a second, before continuing forward, lightly blushing for a second, before his face turned back to normal, _Angel. Her faith and belief are familiar,_ he couldn't shake that thought away. It surely had something to do with the voice he heard, _I surely never met her in those memories. If it came from a human, it was before they all disappeared._

The reached the center of the temple and saw a large sanctuary at the middle of the room with a Pokémon waiting for them. The duo was bracing themselves as the Pokémon was waiting for them.

"I was waiting to see when you would come," he told them. His ears twitched and chuckled, "I heard you quiet clearly."

They immediately recognised Nidoking. He was a large purple bipedal Pokémon, except for his grey underbelly with brown eyes, spiky ears, a long horn on his purple forehead, a long tail. His eyes had a little pale blue lightly unnaturally coming out of him as he grinned at them.

"Indeed. As if you even needed to explain yourself," Dusknoir replied as he carefully observed the Pokémon, wondering what possessed the Nidoking. Despite carefully observing the Pokémon, he couldn't guess who it was.

"Dad I-"

"I am not your dad stupid Nidoran! Don't you ever get it!" the spirit possessing the Pokémon yelled furiously.

That made the little Nidoran sobbed but looked in the eyes of her father. She wanted to take a step forward, but Angel put her hand on her back and said, "Leave it to us," she said.

"That means mostly me," the male Pokémon said as he flew forward.

The human child grasped her courage and ordered, "Who are you? I never saw a strange Pokémon like you before."

That was their clue that it wasn't a human, as one human should recognised another one.

"Angel," she replied, not wanting to explain even more and creating some useless confusion, especially right now.

"Don't really matter. Bet you're here to save this Nidoking right? I'm sorry, but this body is mine now. I really need it," he showed the biceps.

"For what?" the ghost type grunted.

"Not of your business. Can't you believe I'm gonna tell you everything?" the spirit replied with a grin.

"Naw. I was hoping you were stupid enough for that, but it isn't the case," he answered as he prepared to attack.

"What do you want in this temple?" the girl asked as she looked around.

The room they were in was a large one, but nothing was really standing out except for a few large pillars around them. Behind the purple Pokémon, there was a large door leading to something hidden, deeper in the temple. The trio could guess that the spirit wanted to get deeper in the temple.

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Obviously there is something. Nidoran told us that this road lead to here and there is nothing after this temple, so it's either you confused two roads and didn't realise it yet because you're stupid or there's obviously something in there," Dusknoir replied, lightly chuckling when Nidoking glared at him the moment he was called stupid.

 _There's obviously some kind of treasure here,_ the human girl and the blue rodent thought.

"Guess this Dusknoir is one of those right? All high in themselves and whatever fruit you consumed to be that high," the big purple Pokémon chuckled.

"You're assuming I'm on drug berry now? Stupider than I thought," the ghost type commented, just before the Nidoking charged. He did the same and they collided in the middle of the room.

The ghost type grabbed the horn in his hands and made sure it didn't sting him, _got to figure out one thing before we beat you,_ the Pokémon grinned as he flew higher and lightly twisted the purple Pokémon's neck.

"Dad!"

"Dusknoir knows what he's doing Nidoran," the girl replied, hoping that her partner wasn't distracted. As for her, she couldn't show any sign of fear or worry, or the little Pokémon by her side might decide to act on her own. Staying strong was the best thing she could do right now. It wasn't easy as she was lightly sweating but did grown more used to this with the many missions they accomplished before.

The purple Pokémon managed to free himself from his situation and countered with his tail. His tail moved in a clumsy way and never reached the ghost Pokémon. The red eye of that Pokémon was unimpressed at all.

The ghost type avoided the horn many times and blocked when he could dodge it, "Is that all you can do? It's pretty easy to avoid them," he commented with a small chuckled, "Which Pokémon you truly are?"

Nidoking grinned as he replied, "Nice try. As if you will guess who I really am!"

"So, you know how you can lose this fight," Dusknoir replied as he punched the snout of his adversary. He avoided the next attack and the second one before doing the same thing. He made sure not to hit hard, just enough to really annoy his enemy.

He got a blow on his face and sent him against the ceiling of the temple and remained stuck there, "Damn that hurt much more than expected. So, you're a fighter type," he avoided the next one.

Nidoking didn't reply, but furiously grunted, starting to punch with everything he could. Those came much faster and it was harder to avoid the attack. Dusknoir took a safe distance and threw a shadow ball at him, it missed the target and exploded on the ground, creating smoke in the room.

Angel and Nidoran coughed loudly as the dust of the temple raised from the floor, before slowly descending to the floor. The child searched for her partner and found him the moment he was punched in the gut and sent against a pillar.

The blue rodent wanted to ask where her father was, but the girl's hand on her head made her remained quiet.

"Dusknoir! You're alright?"

The ghost Pokémon painfully grumbled when he replied, "This is nothing stupid human," he grew frustrated by the purple Pokémon. He was the best and he shouldn't be in trouble when dealing with this purple Pokémon.

A fighter type was in the body of the possessed Pokémon right now, _he is a poison/ground type of Pokémon, so he had no move link with a fighter type. Which means that he cannot really use well the power of the owner and cannot use his fighting abilities. Despite that, he punches hard,_ "I'll just punch you harder then!"

He charged and punched the left cheek of Nidoking, "Shadow Punch!" he sent the Pokémon to the ground and followed up with shadow pulse.

Nidoking rolled on the ground and took out his fighting stance. He held his fist in front of his face, ready to move it anywhere else. His arms were bending in front of him, ready to protect his chest at any upcoming blow. The moment the ghost Pokémon saw that, he found it familiar. The purple Pokémon also noticed it and took out a fighting stance more natural to Nidoking.

The ghost type didn't have time to guess which Pokémon was when the purple Pokémon gave a double kick on his chest and send him against another pillar. He painfully grunted and passed through the pillar when a punch came at him. He clearly noticed that the double kick was weaker than expected, as if the move wasn't perfectly executed. It was a fighting type attack, but the execution lacked in power. He felt like he had the identity of the Pokémon at the tip of his antenna when he avoided the horn, "Ice Punch!" Ice cumulated on his left fist and gave a powerful punch with it, sending the bipedal Pokémon on the ground for a few seconds, before he quickly stood up.

"Nice punch, but it ain't enough to beat me," the Pokémon grinned.

 _The body take more damage than the spirit. That's… annoying!_ He avoided the horn once again and the battle continued. The Pokémon avoided the punches coming at him and blocking a few of them but was struggling against those. When it came to the kicks, he had no trouble avoiding them.

Angel and Nidoran could only be spectator of this fight. None of them could really be helpful and Nidoran's father was strong, even if the Pokémon possessing him couldn't use the abilities at its best. The girl had her hand ready to purify the spirit inside of the Pokémon the moment he came out. She wasn't sure if her partner would have enough strength to conclude everything once the fight was over, _hold on Dusknoir. You can beat him!_

The two Pokémons kept their assault and wounded themselves more and more, Dusknoir decided to change tactic and took some distance from the Nidoking. He noticed many things about the way Nidoking fight to suspect which Pokémon spirit he was facing right now. So, he decided to focus on range attack instead of a direct assault.

"Not bad spirit. You sure know how to punch. I give you that," the ghost Pokémon commented as he put his left hand over his chest, where he had been hit a few times and it was painful at that section, more than his head. He could see the bruises forming on his gray skin, taking a darker shape of grey and little bit of red appearing on his chest. He locked his eyes on his enemy and saw the same. Nidoking was covered with bruises on his body and a nose bleed that continued. The purple Pokémon apparently didn't really care for his wounds. The other thing he noticed was that the wounds wasn't really affecting him. Compared to him, he didn't try to put his hands on his wounds as it wasn't his own body, _he used it like an object. I won't tolerate this,_ he grunted.

"I sure do Dusknoir, however, you look tired. Maybe you should…" he eyed at his partner, "Tag in?" before charging at the human and the little blue rodent Pokémon.

"Now you won't!" the ghost type grunted as he flew to protect them.

Nidoking grinned and suddenly punched the ghost Pokémon, right in the middle of his face. The fist squished the large red eye ball and sent him on the ground. The gray Pokémon bounced once before remaining on the ground, painfully screaming.

"You bastard!" he yelled at the purple Pokémon, who turned towards the duo of females.

"I won Dusknoir. Now, what to do with you?" he asked as he took another step forward. He grinned, "I know, how about I beat you up?"

Angel stood in front of Nidoran, ignoring her fear and pointed her hand at him, _help me Giratina._ She fired a blast of energy right on the center of the Pokémon's chest and sent him at the other side of the room.

Nidoran was shivering as her own father almost attacked her. It was obvious that her father was trapped inside his own body by the spirit. She can say anything anymore. It was painful for her to witness her father getting wounded, but she wanted her father to be freed as fast as possible, because that Pokémon wasn't her father. It was an intruder in her father's body.

The purple Pokémon was screaming in agony as he rolled on the ground, "How? How can it hurt me?"

The child didn't know. She felt tired once again and sat on the ground. Meanwhile, her partner flew back up and stood in front of the human and the smaller Pokémon, "Sorry Angel. I let my guard down for a second there," he had one of his hand covering his eye.

He opened his gut and summoned a shadow ball, ready to throw it at his enemy, "I am tired of fighting you Nidoking," he threw his attack and hit the Pokémon right in the chest.

Nidoking painfully yelled as he glared at the ghost type, "You!"

"Looks like I can attack the spirit, too right?" he taunted his enemy as he prepared another shadow ball.

"You won't get me this time!" the purple Pokémon took cover behind a pillar and only stuck out his head to keep his enemy in sight.

"You made one big mistake spirit. That one will be costly. Using Nidoking to hurt his own daughter and targeting the stupid human. Annoyance like you should leave this world. Especially lowly one's like you who tried to hurt someone I care!" he furiously yelled before throwing his shadow ball right where the face of the Pokémon came out.

He avoided it as he took cover, but the ghost Pokémon came through the pillar and gave an ice punch on the left cheek. He avoided the next punch and countered with a jab in the white face of the ghost Pokémon.

Dusknoir glared at the purple Pokémon and countered with a close-range dark pulse, hitting the Pokémon at the chest again. He sent the Pokémon against the large door of the temple and panted, "So. Have enough?"

Nidoking stood up and made the ghost Pokémon furiously grunted, "Not enough," the Pokémon replied, but was panting at exhaustion, "Difficult," he grumbled.

The ghost Pokémon heard this and said, "Looks like the body is reaching its limit. Anyway, we are soon going to get you out of this body spirit. Either my way or my partner's way."

"As if. I will find the plate," he replied.

"Plate?" the ghost type asked, unsure of what he meant.

Angel heard this and yelled, "It's Arceus plate! One of his plate is there!"

The red eye turned smaller on the Pokémon as he grunted, "As if any of us could put our hands on this sacred object that belongs to only Arceus himself. Angel, we are getting this spirit out now!"

"As if! Earthquake!"

The ground shook, but the ghost Pokémon was unaffected by this. He heard something and turned around, he saw the ceiling cracking above them and over his partner and Nidoran, "Move!" he flew towards them.

He grabbed the two and avoided some debris, but more felt on his back as he shielded them with his body.

When the earthquake stopped, the spirit possessing the body felt exhausted and couldn't maintain the balance of the purple Pokémon's body, kneeling, tired of the fight, "D-damn."

Meanwhile, the ghost Pokémon shook his body and the debris felt on the ground. His back was hurting him a lot and looked at them. The girl and the female rodent worryingly looked at him, "Good," before falling besides them. He rolled on the ground and sat, looking at his enemy. His red eyes lost some of its light.

"Dusknoir!" Angel yelled.

"Are you okay?" Nidoran asked as they both approached him.

"Y-yeah. That Pokémon was a-" he coughed, "A dirty bastard."

"You're not okay Dusknoir," his partner replied, but the Pokémon pointed his finger at the other one.

"Not now Angel. We have to get rid of that spirit," he chuckled, before coughing, "I know who the spirit is."

"Who is it?"

"Hitmonchang," the ghost Pokémon answered.

The spirit furiously glared at them, while having a bit of fear awakening in him, fear that the end was coming for him.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: The Prelude Of The Lost. It will concluded this mission and put the intro to the final Arc.

It will be a bit longer, so I might finish this in two weeks, as I'm also starting to get sick right now. Kinda hurt the motivation a little. So I increase the deadline for this one to avoid stress.


	28. Chapter 26: The Prelude Of The Lost

AC: Here's some indication to help you follow some things in the story. I keep forgetting to put them, but it isn't always here.

 **Bald = Spirits dialogue.**

 **Bald + underline: Memories Of Old**

 _Character Inner thought._

Dusknoir painfully chuckled as he saw the spirit furiously glaring at him. The spirit tried to make the buddy of his host stand up but was too weakened to do anything, "I was right Hitmonchamp."

Hitmonchang chuckled as he managed to barely make the body of Nidoking stand up, "You might manage to guess who I am. But I am wondering something… Can you stop me in your state?"

Nidoran carefully observed the Pokémon, waiting for his answer. Hope was in her heard, believing that he could do it.

The ghost Pokémon frowned as he clenched his hands. He grunted quietly as he tried to fly, but couldn't budge from his spot, _dammit! When I figure it out, I can't do anything else!_

"I guess not," the spirit chuckled loudly as he took a step towards them, "I'll just finish you and get the plate then."

"You have a plan right Dusknoir?" the rodent Pokémon nervously asked, approaching the Pokémon.

"I wish I could," the red eye turned toward his partner, "Angel. Finish him."

The child wasn't certain how to respond. How could she finish him? She knew it would be with Arceus blessing, but would it work when possessing a body.

"No time to hesitate stupid human! We are dead if you don't try anything! Just use it! It's all we can do!" the ghost type yelled.

Angel gulped as she took a step forward. She took a deep breath and remembered what she told Nidoran, _that's right. You can believe in us. I cannot- I won't look weak!_ She then walked in front of her partner and said, "Hitmonchang! It's time to join the spirit land!"

 _That's a little badass stupid_ _human,_ the ghost Pokémon chuckled.

 **Chapter 26: The Prelude Of The Lost**

Nidoking stopped for a second, looking at the child as a grin appeared on his face, "You?" he laughed loudly before grinning even more, "You are obviously not a ghost type Pokémon. You cannot directly affect me if I am without a host! And your best bet to deal with me is down!" he pointed at the ghost type. His confidence subsided a little when he saw that gray Pokémon chuckling, "What's so funny?"

"You know nothing," the Pokémon replied, before chuckling even more, "Nothing at all Hitmonchang."

The Pokémon gasped as he took a step back, _is that Pokémon serious? Is that accursed one serious? Can that… normal type Pokémon can seal me?_ He carefully observed the girl who clearly was afraid of him but trying to look brave. He saw false bravado only against him, _he is bluffing! That gray fat bastard is bluffing!_ "You won't get me with your stupid joke Dusknoir!" He got no answer and was angry. He approached the group, certain that nothing would come, _he is only trying to recover. To buy time. Did he bring reinforcements? He's a ghost type, there's little chance they answered that._

Angel raised her hand and pointed at the possessed Pokémon.

That made the other Pokémon shivered, remembering the pain he suffered when she attacked him last time. Despite that, he continued approaching them.

The girl prayed that Arceus could hear her as she was about to use the blessing offered by him, "Arceus. I need your power to purify Nidoking from the spirit Hitmonchang," she summoned her power, "Hitmonchang. You who have lost your way! You who decided to steal the flesh of another Pokémon! Hear my voice! Feel the warm of the light! Feel the warm of the father of all! Feel the warm of the heart of Arceus, creator of this world! With the blessing of Arceus himself, I shall clean your tainted soul and freed the Pokémon from your grasp!"

"The what?" the spirit said when the beam of light came and hit him. He yelled in agony as the light entered in the body of Nidoking. He took a few steps back as he kept screaming. The agony wasn't coming to an end as he held his chest, as if the spirits wanted to remain inside the body, "N-no!"

" **No!"** the spirit came out of the Pokémon's body. The purple Pokémon felt on the ground and was unconscious. Hitmonchang didn't even have a concrete form anymore and looked like an orb with two tentacles that seemed to be his arms. The spirit was the shape of a dark gray, **"Damn you!"**

Those were the last things the spirit said before it was sent to the after life. For a moment, no one did anything. Even if the child did it before, it was still difficult to believe she could do that.

The quiet moment ended when the rodent Pokémon rushed by the side of her father, "Dad!" She lightly touched his snout, but remained unconscious, "Wake up dad!" she licked his snout and remained by his side, continuing to tell him to wake up.

Angel turned toward her partner, who laid down on the ground. She came by his side and asked, "You're okay Dusknoir?" she grabbed a super potion and spread it out of her partner's body.

"Do I look like I'm fine to you. Stupid human," he grumbled as the pain got less intense. He gasped when her arms were around his throat, "W-" as he lightly blushed.

"You were greatly wounded Dusknoir," she replied without giving any explanation.

The ghost type rolled his eyes, "Stupid human," he realised he was still in hugging him and sighed, _I should have pushed her already._ He tapped her back. The girl released him and put her right hand on his belly. The Pokémon avoided looking at her and grabbed her hand, "This isn't the first or the last time I'll end up like this," he grunted and floated once again in the air, "The mission is not over yet. I think he needs a potion too," he pointed at Nidoking.

The girl nodded and went by the side of Nidoran, she applied the super potion on the wounds and waited for it to take effect. The Pokémon grunted and eventually, opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was his daughter. He painfully grunted and asked, "My little Nidoran… What happen to you?" completely forgetting about himself and focusing more on her. His eyes rested on the girl and the ghost Pokémon. He angrily grunted, "Did they-"

"No dad!" she quickly cut him. She nosed his and quietly replied, "They rescued you."

"W-what?" the purple Pokémon confusingly replied as he sat down, feeling his body ached.

They explained everything that went on and the Pokémon wasn't believing them, until his own daughter confirmed everything, putting aside what he did or try to do at her, "So the spirit is now gone thanks to the Rescue Team."

He painfully chuckled and replied, "Guess I should thank you for watching her," he stood up and added, "But you shouldn't have brought her up."

"She would have followed us anyway," Angel replied.

"I would," the Pokémon in question agreed.

"Of course, she would," he closed his eyes and painfully chuckled again. He grabbed his daughter and kept her against his chest, "I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. I should never have let that happen. I could have-"

"Nothing could have been done Nidoking," the ghost type cut him as he crossed his arms, "There is no way you can put the blame on yourself when it was that Hitmonchamp who is the culprit."

"I guess," he gazed in the red eye of the gray Pokémon, before nosing his daughter, "Where are we anyway?" he looked around.

"The Cosmic One Temple," Nidoran replied.

"Here… Why are we here? There is nothing to gain here," he commented as he looked around.

The ghost Pokémon pointed at the door, "It seems that the spirit was after the Plate located deeper in this temple. It is one plate that belonged to Arceus. Who knows what he wanted to do with something unusable," he raised his shoulder and approached it.

"Maybe to bargain with Arceus. Those plates are surely important to him," Angel replied as she stood by the side of her partner.

"I'll check it out," her partner said before passing through the door. It wasn't long before he came back, disappointment in his eye.

"There wasssss nothing in there?" the young human asked, clearly noticing his expression.

"There was a plate there and one that belonged to Arceus," her partner sighed.

"What's the problem then?" the purple Pokémon asked curiously.

"That plate is a Normal Type plate and Arceus is already a normal type! He doesn't need this plate at all. It is one of the most useless plate I've even seen, and I wondered why one was put in the temple of his honor, until I got the answer right besides the plate!" he grunted as he put one hand on his forehead.

"Why is it there?" the pale blue rodent asked.

"Because he made this plate as one of each type that exist in this world, but since it is useless, he let it in the temple as a gift. But the text added that he just wanted to get rid of it and use this as an opportunity. And that part wasn't written by the same Pokémon! It's like a Pokémon busted Arceus out and just added that for… whatever reason was in that Pokémon's mind."

No one said anything about that plate. Instead, the leader of Team Salvation said, "We should return to Groudon and tell him that we completed our mission. I think we should do that."

"Maybe tomorrow," the ghost type said as he laid down, "We are all tired and need to rest."

The child nodded, "Fine. I am tired anyway."

The group rested for a while and recovered their strength.

At the end of the next day, Team Salvation reached the volcano where the Lord Of The Land resided.

They waited to have their audience before entering in the volcano. It wasn't long before Golurk came and saw Team Salvation with the father they rescued. The golem Pokémon searched for Nidoran and saw her popping from behind the head of her father.

"Obviously, you were successful in you mission," Golurk pleasingly replied as he turned around, "Come inside. Groudon will gladly meet you."

They followed the Pokémon and they were in Groudon's room. This time, the legendary was standing up near the entrance. Once he saw them, he lightly grinned in satisfaction, "You have already returned. I honestly thought it would last longer."

"We were lucky that the spirit went into a dead end," the ghost type replied.

The child was glad to meet her favourite Pokémon again, more that it was in more favorable situation than previously. Meanwhile, Golurk left the room and went somewhere else.

The legendary lightly frowned and asked for an explanation. They resumed everything that happened with the large Pokémon listening to everything they said. The Ruler Of The Land frowned when learning that the spirit went after the plate.

"And it was a normal type plate. One that would bring that spirit absolutely nothing," Dusknoir concluded with his arms crossed.

"I bet that Giratina added that little extra in the note," Groudon chuckled as he looked at Nidoking and his daughter, "I am glad that you are reunited."

"She told me that she came to you when I was gone. I am sorry if she disturbed you," the purple Pokémon quickly said.

"She did annoy me of course, but the reason was legitimate," the legendary Pokémon replied as he turned around and pensively said, "And the spirit is now gone at least. He won't cause trouble anymore. As for you team Salvation, you have paid your debt for disobeying an order about that mansion."

"One thing behind us," the ghost type commented.

"However-"

"However, what?" Dusknoir grunted, before gulping when the legendary grunted at him, "Go on."

"I will surely ask you for your cooperation eventually. Spirits are one of the few things where most can't really actually do something about it," he turned around and kept on, "I hope you will keep helping those in need."

"Of course," Angel said.

"You still deserve something for quickly saving Nidoran's father," the legendary admitted.

"I don't have anything on me to pay you for what you did," the purple Pokémon admitted as he played with his claws, looking on the ground, "I-"

"That's on me," Groudon cut the Pokémon, "I was the one asking for the mission and not your daughter."

"Thank you Groudon," Nidoran said with a smile.

"I have nothing to say, but I am grateful of your generosity," Nidoking bowed.

"As long as you aren't Kyogre, I don't mind it," the legendary replied with a small smirk.

Golurk came back with a small bag with coins inside, "This is for your efficient contribution for the mission. You better than the Lord Of The Land For his generous rewards."

 _The bag is small,_ the ghost Pokémon thought, but knew not to offend a legendary, "We are grateful of course," he bowed to the legendary, just like his partner did.

"That is all. There are a few things I have to do and you should all return to your home," Groudon concluded as he returned into his magma bath.

The group left the place and the legendary was alone.

"It all ends well, but I wonder why Arceus left a normal type plate there thought," he grumbled.

Outside of the volcano, Nidoking and his daughter thanked Team Salvation for reuniting them together and saving the father from the spirit that possessed him. They split up and the Rescue Team returned to the village.

"Dusknoir?" the girl asked.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to deal with spirits for a while. I… I thought you-"

"I won't die like that stupid human. Such idea is ridiculous. A spirit getting the better of me, the best Pokémon?"

"I… I thought he got you there," she admitted.

"I was weakened by the fight against those bad Pokémons before the spirit. I would have an easier time if I was at the top of my strength," he pat her pack with a small grin and took the lead, "I will make sure that you won't worry about me next time."

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

The Pokémon lightly blushed, but quickly turned around so Angel wouldn't see him.

Meanwhile, inside a cavern, many Pokémons were digging a tunnel. Grovyle was present and supervised their job, while checking the map he made, "If we found the poké ball there, I bet we will find more humans artefact if we keep it up," excitement was obvious with his smile on his face.

"It's too bad I couldn't meet an actual human. It would have been fun, but I had to take your place while you brought the poke ball," Charmeleon grumbled as he watched everyone working with everything they could.

"She was someone really nice and a member of the Rescue Team. She is clearly young, and I would say, a brave child. She went through a lot in the mission and Dusknoir obviously cares about her."

"A ghost Pokémon, caring for someone like that?" Charmeleon doubtfully asked.

"Yes. Most of them are actually nice if you take time to know them, but very few lived in cities," the grass type commented.

"What about Nidorino?" the fire lizard Pokémon asked, "Still in jail or he escaped?"

"He's still in jail for the crimes he committed, but Wigglypuff still visits him often. I got letters from her and she told me that he is fine."

"Think he's happy to be put in jail?"

"I don't know, but he is not a bad Pokémon. Just an incredibly skilled thief who really deserve his name as the Invisible Snatcher. He made history that's for sure."

A large sound was made, and a small earthquake almost made the two Explorers lost their balance.

"We found something!" a Pokémon yelled at them.

"Maybe another relic," Grovyle excitedly said as he ran forward.

The explorers waited for the other Pokémons to clean the debris caused by the little earthquake. Once it was all cleaned up, they walked in the new part of the tunnel and stopped when they saw what was in front of them.

It looked like a large city with many buildings of unknown origin, but clearly not Pokémon-made. It was something else that many those tall buildings that would have raised above the forests, if it was on the surface. The buildings were mostly damaged or very old. They found ruins of an old city from an ancient civilisation. It was clearly revealing an important part of history.

"This is… a human city," the grass-type whispered with amazement.

"It's a miracle. I can't believe we are witnessing it," Charmeleon whispered with a large smile.

"This city is the complete proof that humans once existed. Maybe we will discover the secrets of the past," he raised his head, "And th- then- w… What?"

"What is it?" the fire lizard asked.

The grass-type Pokémon felt his gut freezing at the sight of the mysterious object, "Get everyone out of here and call Golerk right now."

"B-"

"Everyone! Get out of here!" he ordered.

The other Pokémon looked in the air felt his inner flame froze. There was a dark globe floating in the sky of the city. He could feel something incredibly dangerous from it. His instincts were telling him to get out of there, "Yeah!"

They all evacuated the cavern, and no one returned inside.

AC: This is the end of this chapter. We are now moving to the big final Arc of this story.

Next Chapter: The Cursed City Of Mankind.


	29. Chapter 27: The Cursed City Of Mankind

The sun was slowly rising in Dawn village. When the sun passed through the window of Angel and Dusknoir residence, the little girl woke up. She grumbled as she looked at the well, wondering what would happen today. It had been uneventful for a few days since their previous mission and they had time to recover from the mission. She remembered they got a letter from Nidoran, thanking them again for saving her father and hopping that they would be better. That was warming her heart just to get a letter from a Pokémon just for thanking them again. Of course, it was her partner who read the letter.

When she fully awakened, she noticed that a large grab thing was passing over her body and trapped her there. She was confused about it, until she saw that the large hand at the end of it, _I cannot be him. He wouldn't do something like that._ She slowly turned around and saw the ghost Pokémon holding her against him, seemingly looking content. She didn't know what to think or do. He never did that before.

"Hum?" the ghost Pokémon woke up and felt something in his arms. He looked down and saw that he held the girl against him. The Pokémon quickly released her and floated in the air, turning his back at her, "What did I do… stupid human?"

"I don't know. I woke up and you were there," she replied.

"I guess," he pensively replied. He suddenly turned at her with a stern look and declared, "It never happen."

 _It's just like when he hugged me that time,_ the child realised, "Okay."

"Anyway-"

Alakazam suddenly opened the door. He had a panic expression on his face as he was lightly sweating and panting. He ordered, "You've got an urgent mission. Come right now to the base!"

The duo followed him.

* * *

 **Chapter 27: The Cursed City Of Mankind**

The two rescue teams where present in the base with the mayor holding a letter with the mark of The Lord Of The Land on it. Angel and her partner were surprised when the seal of Arceus was also on it.

Scyther and Dusknoir frowned when their gaze crossed, but their attention was almost completely given to the psychic.

"What's the urgent mission?" Scyther asked.

"Something big is going on. Big at the point that Arceus himself also put the seal on it. I didn't read it right now, as Golerk told me to wait for everyone to be present," he opened the letter and gazed at them. Everyone offered their complete attention. The simple name of the legendary's asked for respect. He started reading it, "The Explorer Team from Ruby city found a mysterious city in the site of excavation a few days ago. They found out that the mysterious city could only have been made by humans. Grovyle forced the evacuation when he saw an ominous black spherical object floating in the sky. The site is currently unavailable. What is going on is that a large amount of spirits is concentrated in the lost city of the humans. The spirits were trapped there for so long that they are corrupted and tainted. They are extremely dangerous and could greatly hurt anyone who approached the city too close, for now. Which is why that we legendary's are telling you this. Angel, we summoned you here and offered you your blessing for this very moment. There is so many spirits in the city that there isn't enough Dusknoirs to deal with them."

"That many," the ghost type whispered, having little confidence in their mission. He also gazed at his partner, hearing what it was put in the letter.

"Yes Dusknoir. Arceus also personally gave a few information's on it: 'Angel, in the city, I found out that the part of you're spirt you've lost is currently in that city. Those who took it from you are storing it in the dark sphere. If you want to regain all of you, you must enter in the cavern and purify the spirits with my blessing. Also, once the mission is over, I will tell you everything about why I asked Palkia to bring you in this world. It is time to face your destiny.' That's all the letter said," the psychic concluded.

"So-" the girl couldn't say anything else.

"He said, this world?" Ariados asked as she gazed at the human.

"That doesn't make any sense," Scyther grumbled.

"Whatever it means is unimportant right now. This mission is one that Arceus wants Angel to accomplish, but given the situation, Team Salvation obviously won't go alone," the psychic declared as he sat in front of them, "Which is why Team Tempest will also join. The five of you must do everything to deal with those tainted spirits. If those remained unwatched, who knows what they could do."

They all knew what they could do, especially with the spirits Team Salvation dealt against.

Angel felt uneasy at the thought of dealing with them so soon, when the wispy tail of her partner tapped her back, "Stupid human. This will be like the first time. We just must remember it and deal like before. Of course, I won't be put down. I am the best," he proudly raised his chest.

"As if," his rival chuckled.

"Shut up!"

"Right fatso."

Both got a spoon in their eye and painfully whined, "It isn't the time for this. Get ready. You must go right now. You have to meet them at Ruby City," the mayor clapped his hands and the group quickly left.

It wasn't really a long march to Ruby City. It just felt longer than usual for the group. The reason was that they had to hear Dusknoir and Scyther argue and threw a few insults at each other's. It was getting old to hear them and that ended when Ariados forced her leader mouth to remain close. As for the ghost type, he avoided saying anything else since he still had some web stuck in his gut and on his eyeball.

They reached Ruby city and stopped. Just at the entrance was the Ruler Of The Land himself present, with many Pokémons surrounding him. Groudon was annoying by all the attention he got and lightly brighten up when he saw the Rescue Team, "Good. You're here. There is little time."

"We meet again," Grovyle said before noticing Scyther. He smiled, "Scyther! It's been years!"

"It has been since we last met," the bug Pokémon replied.

"Not now," the large red Pokémon ordered.

"Yes Groudon!" they replied.

"Follow me. I'll show you the cavern," the grass type took the lead.

As they traveled, Grovyle and Scyther still got some catch up, but they didn't slow the pace.

"So, you are now the leader of your own team. I'm sure Chesnaught will be proud of you Scyther. His spirit lives in you," he smiled at the other Pokémon.

The green bug nodded, "I'll make sure that his spirit never dies," _I almost made that_ _mistake,_ he thought back.

"Not worried about that," the grass type concluded as he tapped the back of the other Pokémon.

They reached the cavern and stood outside. Grovyle turned around and explained, "I'm sure Alakazam told you what happened in here?"

"Yes," the two teams replied.

"The large ball is surely the essence of all the spirits. We dealt with one before," the ghost type resumed, thinking back that it was how he met the girl.

"This one is large, and it is in a very big human city. It's as large as a really big island and very tall. I estimate that around a million of human could have live in that city," the leader of the Explorer Team resumed.

The Pokémons looked at the grass type with disbelief, except Groudon. None of them could see a city with that many people or Pokémons living in the same town. It was just so overwilling and could only see the chaos it will give birth if such a city existed.

"I am not joking about it," the Pokémon frowned at their faces, "Legends said that humans were very resourceful, they could probably pull off something like that long ago."

"But that many. It's just so crazy to even imagine about it," Ariados commented.

"So many! So many friends we could make in such a big place," Heracross joyfully commented.

Groudon grunted, "Back to the topic. It is an emergency."

"Yes. Everyone managed to get out when we saw this and came back to the city. So far, nothing happened," the Pokémon concluded.

"Wait. The big dark sphere was there, and you could get out?" Dusknoir asked.

"Yes."

"This is really bad. This isn't in a crack like our first time. It's not in a between place, but in here! No Pokémon knows what would happen in this situation," the ghost type was afraid of any possible consequence of such event, which was worrisome.

Groudon sighed, "I guess burying the city was a mistake on my part. The spirits couldn't get out and the concentration is now outside of the cracks."

"You've what?" everyone yelled.

"I buried it because it was dangerous! That place holds a history of violence when humans were gone! Every remaining's of humans are hidden to avoid such chaos! There were over five million Pokémon dead because of that! I think those spirits awoke the worse in them or the loss of humanity was destroying Pokémons in unexpectable way! No one knows what caused such impact, but humanity disappearance was the trigger. An entire way of life was just gone!" he resumed his reason for doing so, "Anyway. You have to enter in there and find a way to purify those spirits like you did before."

"We'll have to reach it first," the ghost type said.

"Then you have to go now. With a way to escape, who knows if the spirits influence might also go outside," Groudon concluded. He observed the cavern, "And I'm too big to enter anyway."

They nodded and went inside the cavern. The two teams were quiet as they could feel that the air changed, just being in the cavern felt like everything was cooler for some reason.

"Is the winter season in this cavern or what?" Heracross asked as he shivered.

"Of course not," Scyther replied as smoke came out of his mouth, "It's obviously the spirits."

"Agreed. This cold air might be what they have become. Cold and heartless. Time passed for so long that they changed, just like the air," the ghost answered as he took the lead.

The green bug type wasn't complaining, knowing that it was out of his field and was basically support for the other team. Not only that, but the mission was too dangerous for idle insult anymore, which he took it all out on their way.

"Dusknoir. Can we do it?" Angel nervously asked.

"Of course, we can. We know what to do and you know how to do it. Arceus has faith in us, which means that we can," the ghost Pokémon reassuringly answered her question, even if that faith in themselves wasn't that strong.

It made the human less nervous as they proceed further. The sound of their steps resonated in the quiet cavern. There was no trace of any Pokémon present right now. They only found a few abandoned equipment's and other items.

Eventually, they reached the end of the cavern. At the other side, they saw the remaining of a city that was once habited by humans, until they all disappeared for unknown reason. In the air, the black sphere was present.

The child gasped, founding it much bigger than the previous one they had seen when she came to their world. The sound of a heartbeat resonated in the empty devastated city.

"This place," Dusknoir whispered as his red eye observed it.

"What is it, fat ghost type?" Scyther asked with a small grin.

He never perceived the insult and whispered once again, "This place is…"

The green Pokémon grin was gone and asked, "Okay! What's going in you mind?"

"Dusknoir," his partner asked as she grabbed his hand.

The ghost Pokémon looked around and said, "This place… It's here. I know it's here," he searched for something. He stopped when he covered his head, "Why do I know this? What's going on with me?"

"Are the spirits-"

"No Heracross," the child quickly cut him.

* * *

 **Duskskull was watching the city from a small hill. Something or someone was by his side as they watched the beautiful down. Now that the moon was shining brightly in the sky, the city was covered with lights. From the Pokémon perspective, the city was covered with stars that amazed the Pokémon, no matter how many times he watched this.**

" **How can humans make such wonderful things?" He observed once more and noticed the red cross of what they called, hospital. It was like a Poké Center but made for humans only. He remembered it the most because of that big red cross, always attracting his attention.**

" **This is it Duskskull. It's time to begin our journey," a female voice told him.**

 **He turned around and gazed at someone with long blond hair, floating with the wind.**

" **There is nothing better than saying farewell to home during the night, right?"**

" **Of course it is ******."**

" **Let's go," she excitedly said as they left the town.**

" **Bye home," Duskskull said.** _ **I'm already missing it. But now, I shall become strong, so you can be proud of me.**_ **He raised his head and confidently thought of his future.**

* * *

"Home?" Dusknoir said as he snapped out of it, "Why did I say home?" The Pokémon felt like he came back home, and it was a weird sentiment when it wasn't his home.

That made his companions confused.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked her partner.

He gazed at her and the others. He sighed and admitted, "I feel as if I'm home right now. Somehow, for unknown reason."

They were about to go forward when the gray Pokémon added, "Angel. Did I ever tell you why I followed you to Dawn Village?"

"He called her by her name!" Heracross gasped loudly.

The girl turned around and replied, "Never."

He closed his eye and pensively thought about telling her out. Somehow, he really wanted to tell her the true. The moment he saw the blond hair in his memory, his mouth felt like talking more than usual, "The moment we met. Strange things happened in my mind," he hesitated to say more.

Scyther forced himself to hold back any snickering comment. It wasn't the time and focused on observing the city, just in case something happened, "Tell her now, because we won't have time later."

The gray Pokémon glared at his annoying rival, before turning back to her. He hated that the green bug type was right. He grumbled, just before sighing, "Since I've met you Angel-"

"He said it again!"

"Shut it blue bug/Heracross!" Dusknoir and Ariados yelled at him while the leader of Team Tempest rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying," he glared at the blue Pokémon, "Strange memories came back in my mind. Very old one that I never thought I had. I wanted to figure out more about it, so I joined you. Somehow, I really wanted to remember it. Like a treasure I've lost long ago," he gazed at her and added, "It was a selfish reason Angel. And this city is also causing more to come out."

The child took a while to answer. She walked forward and replied, "It's… what I was expecting Dusknoir," she turned around and lightly smiled, "But thanks for telling the true."

The ghost Pokémon saw that the child was upset. It was a long time since he joined her and told her the true. He saw behind her smile. For a second, she wanted to frown, but stopped it at the last second. He didn't miss that. The Pokémon didn't apology as they went forward.

 _I knew it was a selfish reason from the start. Why am I… feeling disappointed?_ The girl thought as they marched forward.

Team Tempest followed them as they reached the entrance of the city. The dark sphere above was beating loudly. The teams looked around, wondering if spirits were ready to target them. So far, everything was calm.

The ghost Pokémon flew a little higher and looked at the core where the energy of the spirits was assembling. He knew it would be too dangerous to fly right at it. He noticed a tall tower, one that looked in good enough condition to be used to reach it, "I think I found a way," he pointed forward.

The group looked at the tower. It was as if it was climbing its way to the ominous black sun floating in the sky, ready to cause any catastrophe possible and left to their imagination.

"It's the best way," Scyther agreed, despite finding the plan risky and the structure fragile.

They walked in the city. As the child looked down, it was clear that the street was completely broken and most of it was now the ground of the cavern. She looked around and saw little that reminded her of a city. There was no window anymore, the buildings were either destroyed by battles or time, while only few were still standing, leaving their purpose unknown.

"Feels like there was an old fight in here," Ariados commented.

"Like Pokémons fighting against each other's. We can barely see what remains of the chaos that once existed here," Dusknoir commented.

That made Team Tempest uneasy, as they couldn't believe there was an era where their ancestors were that violent, but since they knew the Legendries had to act, everything was possible.

The group stopped when a dark shadowy figure manifested in their way. It looked nothing like a human, but closer to a Pokémon.

Angel looked closer and found it looking a little like a Blaziken, but its body was completely black and shining red and blue eyes locked on them.

The group was ready for battle as the spirit said, **you are the one who killed my trainer! You are the only one!**

That left them confused, but they dodged a dark fire ball and knew they had to fight back.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Unforgotten Bonds.


	30. Chapter 28: Unforgotten Bonds

The group stopped when a dark shadowy figure manifested in their way. It looked nothing like a human, but closer to a Pokémon.

Angel looked closer and found it looking a little like a Blaziken, but its body was completely black and shining red and blue eyes locked on them.

The group was ready for battle as the spirit said, **you are the one who killed my trainer! You are the only one!**

That left them confused, but they dodged a dark fire ball and knew they had to fight back.

"Stand back Angel!" the ghost type ordered.

The girl nodded while Heracross was about to comment, but Scyther ordered, "Watch over Angel Heracross! We take care of that spirit quickly!"

"Y- Yes boss!" the blue Pokémon replied as he backed with the young human.

"Think we'll end this quickly fat abdomen?" Dusknoir asked.

"Of course, virgin," he replied with a grunt.

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Unforgotten Bonds**

 **Blaze Kick!** the spirit of Blaziken yelled as he aimed for Scyther. The Pokémon avoided the kick and countered with his blade, but the target went out of his range.

Another one came, but Ariados used her web to trap the foot of the spirit and immobilised him on the spot, "Now!"

"Let's end this quickly!" the ghost Pokémon threw a shadow ball, but the spirit of the Pokémon deflected with a kick and avoided Scyther's blade. The green bug type received a blow on the chest but avoided any follow up attack from his enemy. He took some distance and frowned.

Dusknoir suddenly appeared behind the spirit with his fist charged with energy, "Shadow Punch!"

He hit the spirit right on his face and gave another one. He avoided a punch and blocked the double kick coming at him. He countered with a close-range shadow ball right on the snout of the spirit.

Scyther appeared and yelled, "X-Scissor!" before slashing the spirit.

The spirit was cut in half and before he could be finished, went away.

"He ran away!" the green bug Pokémon grunted.

The ghost type put his hand on his forehead and replied, "Only for now I fear. The core is extremely powerful and simply fighting them won't be really helpful. I don't think I'll be able to send them to the after life right now. As long as this remained."

The two others joined them and Heracross said, "So fighting them is useless?"

"I'm not going to let them hit me. I'll fight back!" the green bug replied.

"Boss?" the blue beetle was uncertain.

"Scyther. This is a bad idea," the spider Pokémon replied.

"I know this is a bad idea, but I'm not gonna let them attack me and do nothing," he said before looking at the ghost Pokémon, "We have to keep going."

"Agreed. It will be best to avoid any fight if possible," he suggested.

"How?" the leader of Team Salvation asked.

"Maybe we should avoid the obvious way," Ariados suggested as she pointed at one building, "Maybe we should go in there and continued from inside."

Angel and Dusknoir looked more carefully and found it to be familiar. It was a tall and large building of a few floors. The child found it looking a little like a mall while the Pokémon felt like he had been inside at least once.

The ghost Pokémon put his hands on his antenna and checked inside, "Don't feel any spirit inside, but there are in many places," he detected something that made him silent. It was something that warmed his inside, until he stopped checking. He focused his attention to the building they could enter and lightly frowned, "I think there is something wrong in this place. Don't know what. Anyway, let's go," the Pokémon chose to ignore those feelings, it was for the best.

They cautiously proceeded inside the building, but they immediately stopped when something was indeed wrong.

It was indeed a mall, but it wasn't in ruin. They could see many shops inside with a few gray spirits that looked like humans waving around. As they looked closer, there were also a few gray Pokémon that waved around, trying to attract the attention of other spirits who seemed to wander around as if they were really shopping. All of them looked gray and not black as those outside.

It felt as if they went back in time, to an era where the humans existed with their Pokémon's by their side.

"What are we seeing? This is wrong," Scyther grunted as the spirits passed near him without seemingly noticing him.

"It looks like… they are reliving their life before they died," the ghost Pokémon concluded as he crossed his arms, "It's kinda twisted. They are dead, but they act as if they were still alive. None of them are aware of their demise," he looked closer and saw that the Pokémon spirits were a little darker than the human's spirits, "Maybe more the humans."

"You think they are not accepting their demise?" Ariados asked.

"I don't know and-"

A human spirit was near them and cut the ghost type.

 **Hello there. I see you are a Pokémon Trainer. You have a lot of Pokémons with you. You better not cause trouble. Looking at you, I believe it's unlikely the case. However, there are criminals on the loose and they might want to capture your Pokémons.**

The child didn't know how to reply. Heracross lightly tapped her back and said, "Say something."

The spirit didn't seem to hear the Pokémon words, **did you hear me?** The spirit politely asked.

"Y-yeah. S-sorry. We'll be careful Miss…"

 **Officer Jenny,** the spirit of a woman replied before waving at them, **good day.**

The two teams were at lost of words.

"Okay. I remember those officers," the ghost type replied. He noticed that they wanted more explanation, "They used to look almost completely identical, without being twins. It's like a human version of Pokémons where all of them are named Jenny and all works as officers in a job called Police. Like the Rescue Team a little. Like there is many Scythers, but they are not all the same. I mean," he pointed at the leader of Team Tempest, "He has a fat abdomen."

"I am not and even if it was the case, it still better than your… predicament," the bug Pokémon in question replied with a small grin.

The ghost Pokémon frowned, but let go.

"Dusknoir. How can we get out of here?" Angel asked her partner as she observed her surrounding.

"I think we can get out quite easily. It's not the same as before. It is a twisted place but twisted in the sense that we are in their collective memory, which is this place before everything turned into ruins. Since there is no core, we just have to find an exit and we will be back in the ruined of the city."

"Then let's go," the leader of team Tempest took the lead.

They followed him for a while, ignoring the spirits who asked if they wanted anything. Some of the m were proposing food, but since they couldn't see anything, none of them could have been tempted. They eventually found an exit and took it.

They were once again outside and back into the normal ruins of the city. This time, they were in a rather large street. It looked like it was the main street of the city. They could even see some extremely rusted vehicles, if they weren't into small pieces with time.

The gray Pokémon used his ability to detect the spirits and looked around, "I don't find any in our way. Let's go."

As they marched forward, Dusknoir and Scyther treated their wounds. They slowly, but surely approached the tower when two spirits stood in front of them. One of them was a human spirit and the other a Pokémon spirit. Both were gray and just like before, the Pokémon spirit was a darker shape of gray than the human. The Pokémon was a Flygon. Or it seemed that way with the form and side of its rhombus shaped wings and how big the eyes seemed to be without the color on the spirit.

 **Hello there,** the human spirit kindly said with a male voice.

It was clear to them that those spirits weren't like the Blaziken who attacked them.

Angel did like in the mall and replied, "Hello."

 **It's rare to see Pokémon trainers wandering around with all their Pokémons out of their Poké Balls in the city. You must be good friends with each of them.**

As they heard that, they wondered what a Poké Ball really was. In a way, they were glad they weren't existing anymore.

"Y-yes. They are my friends," the girl knew enough what was going on.

 **I want to challenge you to a duel. Your best Pokémon with my partner Flygon.**

 **I'm ready to beat you!** The Flygon said to them.

The child wasn't sure what to reply when her partner replied, "We have no time for this stupid human."

"I know," she whispered, _and back to normal_ , "I'm sorry, but we have something important to do and-"

 **You will fight us right now!** The partner of the human spirit grunted.

 **Calm down Flygon. It's okay if-**

 **You better do as my partner said!** The Pokémon spirit ordered.

Dusknoir sighed and replied, "Forget what I said. Let's do this."

"Dusknoir," the girl tried to protest.

"That spirit won't let us pass. I think I understand what is going on, so let's just do it their way."

"Okay," the girl replied.

"Team Tempest. Stand aside and let my partner concentrate please," the ghost type said.

"Did he just say please?" Heracross asked.

"Then it's important," Ariados replied.

The two Pokémon stood forwards while the others gave them a space to fight.

"Let's end this quickly Flygon!"

 **Like you can do it Dusknoir.** The Pokémon spirit grinned as he opened his wings.

 **Let's begin!** The human spirit said, **Flygon! Get some altitude!**

Flygon quickly took some altitude and looked down, believing that the ghost Pokémon was following her. It frustrated the spirit that the other Pokémon did nothing. Not only that, but the human didn't play along.

The ghost Pokémon stood still. He thought about it and since that Pokémon was clearly obeying the human order, he had to do the same, "Angel. What is my order?" Dusknoir asked.

The child wondered why he said that, _did he fight that way before?_

"I never did this Dusknoir. I don't know all of your moves," she replied nervously.

"Stupid human," he lightly chuckled.

"Just do what you always do Dusknoir!" Scyther yelled furiously.

"Can't. I'm sure this is how humans and their partners fought long ago. We have to play along their way," he kept his sight on Flygon who continued to watch them. He gazed at the human spirit who remained quiet, _that spirit is planning his move while I do nothing. He expects me to do something complex._

"That's stupid! How can our ancestors fight like that? It's beyond ridiculous! They would never beat us!" the green bug yelled.

"I only see that as counter efficient," Ariados agreed.

"Don't remember myself, but that's how we should take this fight," he countered.

The girl thought about it and remembered seeing the show in her world and how the game played. She never really had a Dusknoir but remembered many of his moves in the two months they spent together, "Dusknoir! Joined him in the air and use an Ice Punch!"

He did as tell and quickly joined Flygon.

 **Flygon! Dodge and counter with Dragon Tail!**

The spirit avoided the punch and countered with his tail, aiming for the ghost type, but his adversary avoided the attack.

"Again!" Angel ordered.

He punched the face of the Pokémon spirit with his ice punch and sent him away.

"Dusknoir! Follow up with a… a…" she forgot the name of the attack and searched for it.

 **Flygon! Dragon Rush!**

"Avoid the attack and counter with a Shadow Ball!"

Her partner turned transparent and let the spirit pass through him and countered with a Shadow Ball on his back.

"Don't stop now… Well… Use ice punch again!"

 **Hold on Flygon! Avoid and counter with Dragon Breath**

He covered his fist with ice and charged, when he was close, he punched and miss the target. The ghost type quickly avoided the beam coming at him and frowned. He was taking the advantage, but his partner was completely inexperience in this type of battle. He decided to focus on avoiding any attacks until she gave an order, _I have much more experience than that spirit. I always know what is coming next, so it's easy to fight,_ he lightly grinned.

The battle continued that way for a while. Angel was slow at giving the orders, but her partner was covering that lack by avoiding any attack. He refused to get hit, as they were much more battle awaiting them forwards. He couldn't afford any wounds. The spirits were getting frustrated at their incapacity to take any advantage against them. Despite that, they refused to give up.

 **We can't lose this Flygon! Use Hyper Beam!**

"Dusknoir! Use Dark Pulse!"

They both threw an energy beam, one of light and one of darkness. The two collided midways and none of them took the advantage. The two Pokémons looked at each other's, giving everything, they had.

The ghost type thought, _fighting like this is familiar. It feels like I did something like this before and-. Now is not the time to think about my possible past! I must end this fight now!_ He yelled and gave everything he had.

The Dark Pulse managed to overpower the Hyper Beam and the ghost Pokémon attack hit directly Flygon spirit, which felt on the ground and couldn't stand up anymore.

 **Flygon… You did great. You win girl.** The human spirit admitted.

 **I'm sorry Luke. I lost,** the spirit replied to its trainer.

"Now that they have won. You let us pass right?" Scyther asked.

 **Yes.** The Pokémon spirit replied as he stood up with the little energy that he had. He looked at the ghost type and said, **Thank you Dusknoir.**

"For what?"

 **Since the day humans disappeared, I was searching for my trainer Luke. Only found when I became a spirit,** the spirit was pensive and sorrowful, before adding, **since we were together. I acted as if nothing happened. As if we were alive just like what Luke believe. Since we can't go anywhere anyway. Dusknoir, we were searching for a battle for a long time. A real battle. Even if we lost, I feel only joy, that my partner was happy. All I ever want was to be by his side. After everything we've been through, this was a nice gift.**

The ghost type understood what he meant, "Then it is a pleasure. Flygon. Soon, we will free you from here and you will go to a better place together. With your partner. I am certain of it."

 **Thank you,** Flygon spirit replied.

 **Let's go! We need to go to the Poké Center,** his human partner said.

The two went away and left the group behind, questions hunting their mind at the words the Pokémon spirit said.

"What does that mean?" the blue beetle Pokémon asked his leader and Dusknoir, "Any of you get what that spirit meant?"

Dusknoir frowned as he crossed his arms, "I kinda get it."

"What is it then?" the blue Pokémon was just in front of the ghost type, who backed a little.

"That Flygon died after the humans disappeared. That's as simple as that," he replied.

"What caused them to disappear?" Ariados asked.

"Don't know. One thing is sure, is that the humans aren't aware of their demise. What killed them was extremely fast and painless," the ghost Pokémon said.

His partner also thought about it and added, "Just like officer Jenny. She acted as if everything was normal and they were alive. Also, the mall looked intact from the inside."

"Maybe we saw what they were seeing inside," Scyther guessed.

"Pretty much fat abdomen," the ghost type replied.

The insult was effective.

"Shut it fat ass!"

The insult was ineffective.

"Let's keep going," Angel said as she pointed at the tower.

Suddenly, they heard, **your Pokémons are mine child!**

A spirit trying to grab Scyther, but with one hit, sent the spirit in the sky, to never be seen again.

They all watched where the spirit went without a word. They then proceeded forwards.

"Do you think it was one of those guys this officer Jenny warned us about?" Heracross asked.

"Yeah," the others replied.

"You think this came out of nowhere?"

"Yeah."

"How long do you think we need before reaching the tower?"

"A while."

"Okay."

Scyther sighed, "Good. Nothing else."

Dusknoir suddenly stopped and his partner bumped on his back, "What is it? Another spirit?" she couldn't see from behind the big ghost Pokémon. She went around him and saw nothing. She went in front of him and saw his big red eye fixing something. The girl turned around and saw an old and abandoned building. It meant nothing to her, until she noticed a broken red cross.

"This is a… hospital," the ghost Pokémon slowly whispered. He shook his head as to correct himself, "No. This is the… hospital. Where she-" he put is hand son his head and grunted. His eye locked on a higher floor of the building, "Maybe. Just maybe… I had to see!"

He went inside the hospital. Angel managed to grab his wispy tail while yelling, "Wait!" and was dragged in the hospital.

Team Tempest followed them inside, but once they entered, they saw no one in there, just ruins.

"Where are they?" Scyther grunted.

"They did enter," Ariados confirmed.

"Are they invisible?" Heracross asked.

The spider Pokémon replied, "There should be some spirits in there… Maybe they are with them, but we are left out… somehow."

"What do we do boss?" the blue beetle Pokémon asked.

"We wait. They are the only one who can do anything against the spirits. Let's hide and wait for them to come out. It will give us time to heal," the leader ordered.

They went outside and turned around, looking at this hospital thing. Scyther wondered, _what he meant by that she? Someone from his memory?_

With the question asked, no answer would come to them.

 **To be continued**

* * *

AC: I hope you enjoy this chapter. A little bit of humor while not explaining why Blaziken meant with his dead trainer. You will have the answer in the next chapter in the note.

Next: The Forgotten Bond Part 1.


	31. Chapter 29: The Forgotten Bond Part 1

Dusknoir stopped when he entered in the hospital, barely noticing that his partner pulled his wispy tail for a while or dragged when she tried to hold him.

The inside of the hospital was normal. Which wasn't something that made Angel feel better about it, since it wasn't supposed to be normal like that.

They were many gray spirits, mostly having human forms while a few others looking like Pokémons, wandering in the hospital, standing still or sitting on a chair. The inside was perfectly intact with the secretary who was telling which patient to go to which room for the test. Some of the spirits seemed to have the flue while others looked sick. One even seemed to have a foreign object in his hand, which was only feeling that way. The inside of the building was clean and in great shape. The walls were white.

Everything felt like a normal living hospital, but Team Salvation knew that it was only the product of the collective memory.

"Dusknoir. Why didn't you wait?" she asked him with the tone that lightly implied that what he did was stupid.

"Don't try to make me feel like an idiot Angel. I just have to go inside. I just have to!" he stopped when he looked around, "Where's the others?"

The child looked behind and saw that they were alone. She tried to open the door, but it didn't budge.

"We are trap inside," the girl looked at her partner, who never admitted his mistake.

He looked at the inside and said, "Angel. There is something I need to search inside this place. It's really important."

His partner replied" She had many reasons to refuse, but in their situation, it might be the best solution as the Pokémon had better chance to find a way out, "Since we can't get out. Okay."

The red eye of the Pokémon went from her face to her hands. He crossed his arms and said, "Would you stop holding my tail like that."

"S-sorry," she let go of the tail.

"Stupid human."

* * *

 **Chapter 29: The Forgotten Bond Part 1**

 **Opening Song: Nichiyoubi no Taiyou**

The duo tried to enter in the corridor when a spirit, behind a counter said, **I'm sorry, but we cannot let you go anywhere you want with your Pokémon Miss. There are many sick people here and it is best not to disturb the patients.**

The ghost Pokémon replied, "We don't have time for this. There's something to find here and I know it. Let's go."

The girl took a step in the corridor when the receptionist said, **Listen. I'm trying to be polite here, but it is forbidden to go anywhere without authorisation. If you want to go anywhere, you absolutely must obtain the authorisation. Little girl. Is there someone you know in here?**

The child didn't know much of how a hospital work. She thought about it, knowing that her partner needed to go inside. Alas, she knew no one in the hospital for many reasons, the biggest one was that she came from another world.

Dusknoir crossed his arms and thought about it. He really needed to remember who he needed to see. He had no clue, but looking at Angel, only one thing came to his mind, "Angel. You have to tell that annoying spirit that we are here to meet with a girl with short blond hair and blue eyes like you. Also… Well… Tell her that I'm his partner and you brought me here to visit her."

She seriously doubted it would work. She tried to go with his plan, believing it would fail, "See. Dusknoir here is the partner of a girl I've often saw. I've been asked by her parents to bring him here, since a Pokémon cannot wander on his own."

 **I'm sorry, but I cannot allow this like that. Do you know that girl?**

"No. I know she was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, a little like me. I've only seen her a few times and never asked her name, but her Pokémon really wants to see her. Can you please let us pass?"

The ghost Pokémon hoped it would work, or they would have to anger the spirits. His partner doubted it, aware that her excuse was weak and unbelievable.

The human spirit was about to protest when the gray one suddenly paled for a few seconds. The duo was ready for anything, as it wasn't a natural occurrence. Every other spirit did the same, seemingly not there and not moving.

"Something must be commanding them. A more powerful spirits is doing something," the ghost Pokémon warningly said, looking around for any danger.

 **Oh. That Dusknoir. I'm sorry. Yes. She did warn me that someone would bring her partner. They were so close, and the Pokémon had to be forcefully dragged out of the hospital when visit time was over. She is residing on the room 409. Please wash your hands.**

"Where is that room?" the girl asked.

 **It's on the fourth floor to the left. It's where the patient received their palliative treatment. Please. Do not yell or say anything. Especially in that floor. She will happy to see you again after so long Dusknoir.**

Dusknoir looked at her in disbelief. Whoever acted in their favor let that spirit said those mysterious words. He didn't want what it meant, but he will get to the bottom of this. He didn't like it, but also wanted to figure everything out, "Let's go."

The duo walked through the corridors and searched for the stairs to go to the next floor. They made sure not to disturb any spirits in their way and avoided trouble. Some spirits were talking together while others guided more spirits to some room neither of them knew what it meant or the purpose of those rooms where.

The child wanted to ask what he wanted to find, but no words came out of her mouth. She saw his wispy tail slightly shaking in anticipation of whatever was coming next and his arms were either standing by his side or he grabbed them together by the mix of emotions that was in the ghost Pokémon. She simply followed her partner, who was in deep thought.

 _What will I find in that room? Would it answer why I wanted to come here so much? Who is that spirit who wants to meet me? Am I the right Dusknoir or is that spirit expecting another one? I don't know. What does palliative treatment even means?_ he was afraid of those answers. He was curious to find those answers. The Pokémon wanted to find those answers. He was determined to find those answers. Dusknoir also wanted to turn around and get out of there, expecting the answer to be painful. He put his hands on his chest, trying to hold everything back in. Feeling like his heart would come out.

He gasped when he felt his partner's hand on his left arm. The ghost type turned towards her and nodded with appreciation. He felt a little less tense as they reached the stairs, _I came to find answers, no matter what. I can't back down now._ They climbed the stairs, until they were at the right floor. The only reason they found the right floor was because Angel knew what the number 4 looked like for humans.

When they were in the corridor, the atmosphere was strange. They could feel the human spirits feeling hopeless and resigned to something.

"Why?" they both wondered out loud.

They kept walking forwards as they passed each room. The closer they got to room 409, the more nervous they became. The ghost Pokémon felt the tension and grabbed his partner hand. He was surprised he even did that, but somehow, the Pokémon needed it. Whatever or whoever was in that room, it was agonising to find out what the answers where.

They reached the room and stood in front of it, now sure what to do next. His partner still had her hand in his bigger one. She asked, "Are we going inside or not?"

The Pokémon avoided looking at her, still thinking if everything was worth it. His free hand slowly raising and grabbed the handle of the door. He wasn't sure if he should open it or not. He gazed at his partner one more time, before the ghost Pokémon finally turned the handle and opened the door.

The inside of the room was painted the same color than the rest. There was a bed and by the side of it, a monitor with wires that connected to something on the bed. Which wasn't really natural if the one connected was a spirit. The machine was also functioning, as it made a few beeping sounds at the rhythm of a heart, more specifically, a weakened heart. The rhythm was slower than usual and less frequent. The child even heard it desynchronised once before returning to a slow rhythm.

The duo looked at the bed and saw a white spirit resting inside of it. Gazing at the opened window for a while, waiting.

When the spirit turned around, the ghost Pokémon saw something completely different than before. It wasn't looking like a human spirit anymore, but like a living human being, _my eyes are playing tricks on…_ his thought ended when Dusknoir looked at her eyes, as they made contact, his mind was blank. The spirit was looking a him with a large and relief smile. Her blue eyes were softly looking a him while she lightly played with her short blond hair.

For the ghost type Pokémon, the spirit looked very similar to Angel. She had the same hair, a little longer maybe, same blue eyes, but looked older than his partner and thinner. Her skin seemed to look paler compared to the young girl by his side and the Pokémon could see her bones. It was obvious that during her life, she wasn't eating as much as she should.

 **Dusknoir. I've been waiting for so long,** her voice sounded relieved that he came. For the Pokémon, the voice was soft and kind. Exactly like the voice in his memory.

Dusknoir put his hand on his forehead and grumbled. His partner held his hand and asked something he couldn't hear. Upon the sight of the spirit, many memories came out of his mind, flowing like a river. Everything he forgot was starting to come back at the simple sight of the one he knew long ago. Everything about that spirit, it was all about his memories. Something old and forgotten was still there inside of him, connecting Dusknoir to the spirit. Tears began to fall from his eye, looking at the girl in front of him. His heart busted at the sight of what she became. Now that the memories resurfaced. What he had long ago, what he forgot he had, came back. I _t's her spirit,_ "After so long, I'm finally here…" The ghost type them said her name in a soft and melancholic manner, "Heaven."

* * *

 **A Very Long Time Ago**

There was a small abandoned house at the perimeter of the city. Inside of it, a Pokémon was currently resting. It was a small gray Pokémon with a face looking like a skull with two eye sockets, but only one red eye was inside of it, moving left and right where he wanted to look. It had two small arms without hands in the end. He lived alone in the little house where someone was once living there. There was only a broken table, cut in half in the middle, an empty shelf in front of the entrance, broken windows and an old chair.

Outside, it was raining heavily. The Pokémon knew that a storm was coming. He sighed, _another terrible day for a weakling like me._

He was a Pokémon who passed most of his life alone. The ghost type never had a companion or another Pokémon to talk too. Because he was weak, he thought and believed that he shouldn't be with any humans or Pokémons, so he lived in solitary in this abandoned house. It was a sad life, one he thought was his own.

The Pokémon rested on the broken table and wondered when the night would come. The only time when he went outside without any fear. It heard something and turned towards the door. Unsure what to do, he tried to turn invisible by reflex, but was incapable of it, _I am so disgust of myself._ He hid behind the empty shelf.

He took a little peek outside of his hiding spot and noticed a young human girl entering inside, short blond hairs wet. She looked inside and sighed, "Damn. Mom's going to be pissed when I'll be home late," She closed the door and looked around, "At least, I won't get wet… More than now," she didn't sound annoyed by her predicament, but simply stating a fact. She was smiling despite the ordeal, which the Pokémon guessed she had, for a human. He hid the moment she looked around, hoping that the human wouldn't find him.

She saw the chair and sat on it. She looked outside and waited for the storm to end. She sighed, "Maybe I should have gone to the professor lab to get a started Pokémon."

 _Won't that human leave? Come on Arceus. Make the rain stop right now,_ the ghost type Pokémon thought. He accidentally hit the shelf and the noice got her attention. Her eyes turned towards him and the Pokémon hid the best he could. He didn't want to meddle with a human. What was the point anyway? He was weak and useless. He gasped when the girl saw him and flew higher.

"A Duskull," the girl said with a warm smile. She noticed the Pokémon remaining in the air, uncertain and clearly apprehensive. She raised her hand, "Don't be afraid. I don't want to hurt you."

"If you say so," he replied, knowing that she couldn't understand him.

"Is this your home?"

The Pokémon positively nodded.

She looked around, knowing that often, a ghost type Pokémon wasn't alone, "Where are the others?"

 _Others?_ The ghost type nodded negatively, "I'm alone."

"So, it's only the two of us Duskull," the girl commented as she sat back on the chair looking outside.

 _What should I do? She will surely think of capturing me,_ he nervously thought. The Pokémon believed that the girl, even if she did that, would get rid of him for being useless.

"You should leave the moment the storm ends human," he suggested, approaching her and lightly insisting.

"You want to know why I was out there?"

"Euh…" the Pokémon was confused, but positively nodded. He would just push her outside if she stayed.

"I want to become a Pokémon trainer and become one of the best. Since the lab is far away, I decided to get a Pokémon on my own instead of a starter, but they all ran away," she nervously chuckled.

"No wonder," he grumbled.

"But you didn't" she added.

"Don't get the wrong idea!" he took his distance and yelled at her, "It's a bad idea to capture someone as pitiful as me," he avoided looking at her and gave his attention to the corner of the room.

He heard the chair moving, but didn't turn around, thinking that she just wanted to move. Human often like to move around, especially trainers. He gasped when something warm touched his head. He turned around and saw the girl close to him.

"Are you okay? Did I scare you?"

"Touching me like that. Yes… But… don't stop," he softly asked when she pet his head.

"I won't try to capture you if you don't want it," the human added kindly.

The Pokémon somehow believed her. He lightly purred at her soft touch when he heard the child saying, "My name is Heaven. Weird name I know, but my mom chose it and she loved it."

"Mine is Duskull," he replied.

She gently pulled him towards her and sat on a chair. The Pokémon floated near her lap and enjoyed being pet like that.

They stayed together for a short while, soon, the storm came to an end. The sun was only lightly shining, announcing that the day was coming to an end.

"It's over. Guess I have to go home," Heaven told him as she stood up.

"A-already," he cursed himself to ask Arceus to end the storm quickly. He already was attached to her. She was the only one she met to be kind to her or try to communicate with him. He saw her about to open the door. Many thoughts came in his mind and yelled, "Wait!" before flying by her side, _why am I doing this?_

The girl turned towards the Pokémon and asked, "What is it?" she looked around.

He nodded negatively and flew near her face, _Do I like her already?_ He wondered as he waved his little arms, "You don't have to leave yet."

"Sorry. I have nothing to give you," she apologised honestly, "I'll just give you some Pokémon food tomorrow as thanks. Mom wants me to come back before dark and I promised her that."

The ghost type didn't want that, he grabbed her hand and said, "That's not what I want human. I… I want to be with you a little longer," _because you are so kind to me._

Heaven gazed at him and asked, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Maybe… But I am a weak Pokémon," he nervously replied.

"Duskull," she lightly smiled and showed her Poké Ball, "If you want to be my partner, I'll let you come," she just held it near him, letting him press it if he wanted or now.

The Pokémon had many thoughts in his mind. He was a failure as a ghost type and compared to other Duskulls, he didn't even could turn invisible. He wouldn't help her at all. Still, she was the only nice one he ever met. The other few he ever met either ran away at his sight or tried to capture him. No one ever asked what he wanted or touch him. Duskull called his courage and approached the Poké Ball, _Do I want to be with her, even for a short moment?_ The answer was yes. His snout pressed the Poké Ball and was inside of it. He sealed his fate. One that the Pokémon chose on his own, with no knowledge of his future.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

AC: This is the beginning of Dusknoir memories of his previous life. It will be a little like Scyther, but I hope you will like it just like with Scyther. You are going to see why Dusknoir is arrogant at believing to be the best and where his pride came from.

As for those who might be surprised, I implied, or be specific enough that Angel came from another world and lost a part of her fragment when she came there. She came from our world because of the game reference by herself.

She is not a reincarnation or Dusknoir old partner. She looked like that partner a lot, enough for the Pokémon memory to trigger.

Next time will be the next part.


	32. Chapter 30: The Forgotten Bond Part 2

**Chapter 30: The Forgotten Bond Part 2**

 **Opening Song: Nichiyoubi no Taiyou**

 **Long Ago**

Duskull was floating by the side of his partner Heaven as they went out to discover the world. It was a first time for both. The Pokémon learned that the little girl from a large family and had a few brothers and sisters. Her parents possessed a lot of things that he considered useless but told him that they were wealthy. The Pokémon also knew that they were all nice people and explained why the girl was someone good.

He learned that she dreamed to become a Pokémon Master like his father and win the Pyrus Conference of the region. That was why they were going to the first city to collect their first badge. All of this was thing the Pokémon held little interest but wanted to try and be a little useful for his partner. If she caught more Pokémons, then he could be proud to help her form a team, if he wasn't destroyed in a Pokémon battle.

Despite being a young girl, she looked though with her back bag containing everything they needed for their journey, some food, a sleeping bag, whatever that thing was, food and other things.

"I think we are halfway through," Heaven said as she checked on her map.

The Pokémon could only believe her, having little knowledge of the outside world. He took the lead and only saw a long road ahead as the sun was slowly disappearing at the horizon. Eventually, the night came, and they had to rest.

His Pokémon trainer took out her sleeping bag and unrolled it. The Pokémon saw her getting ready to camp and searched around for some branches.

"Can you help me pick up some please?" she politely asked.

"Of course," Duskull replied before doing exactly that. He grabbed a few branches and brought them back as they made a campfire.

The fire brought light in the darkness of the night. The ghost type gazed at the sky and saw the stars painting the skies with their lights. He watched those with amazement when he felt the hand of the human on his head.

"It's beautiful right? We don't see that in the city," Heaven declared as she started cooking something and giving him some food.

They quietly ate together, watching the sky. The ghost Pokémon felt a little uneasy, wondering how long it will go before the end, _when the first battle come,_ he thought.

He stayed awake as his partner felt asleep. His type didn't really need to sleep that much, except for healing. His red eye looked at the girl, resting hear him. That simple human did one simple thing and his life changed, but he was still the same, weak and surely useless. He floated around and listened to the Pokémons awakening during the night, while checking at the campfire, just to be sure that the fire wouldn't spread around. The chances were low, but it was a possibility.

He relaxed more and more when he saw something at the corner of his eyes coming to their direction. He gave his full attention and notice a man coming towards them. A young man who, as he guessed it, recently became and adult with a scar over his left eye. He came towards them with a grin and from his height, didn't notice him. He remembered it, he saw it on the thing that made living image.

"Heaven wake up!" he flew near her and pushed her, "There's the Pokémon snatcher coming to us!"

The girl woke up and saw her Pokémon in a panicked mood, "What is it? Anything upset-" she saw him waving and pointed towards something behind him. All she could see was a shadowy figure, but her partner was adapted for this time of the day. If he was panicking, something bad was coming towards them. She quickly got up and prepared herself. She then saw the man under the light of the campfire.

The Pokémon Snatcher grinned as he said, "Another starter came hum?" the man crossed his arms and warned her, "Give me your Pokémon little girl, if you don't want to get hurt," he took a Poké Ball and said, "I have a friend who will make you regret it if you want to fight."

"You're that Pokémon Thief that the news talk about," she grumbled, thinking about those who lost their Pokémons to that man.

"You saw us as simple object and to make money with us you ugly human!" Duskull grunted as he stood by the side of his partner. His red eye shined a little more. All he did was look braver and stronger than he really was. Since he saw that human and heard what he did, he despised him, just like his partner.

His partner stood up and replied, "You will not get my friend Pokémon Snatcher."

"Then I shall take it by force. Go Haunter!"

The Pokémon of the Pokémon Snatcher came out of his Poké Ball and chuckled evilly as he gazed a the little Duksull.

Haunter was a purple Pokémon with two big hands separated from his body. On the side of his head, he had three spiked protrusions, large eyes with a triangular form with small pupil inside the eyes and a large mouth with a big tongue.

The partner of the girl was nervous, and he thought, _Just my luck. Another ghost type who is clearly stronger than me. I'm going to end up in the Pokémon center very soon._

"A weakling," the Pokémon grunted with a large grin.

Duskull gulped while his partner remained calm, focused on her adversary.

Heaven said, "Get ready Duskull."

Her voice was confident, believing that he could do it when the Pokémon himself couldn't. The ghost type put his fate on his partner.

"Haunter! Use Shadow Punch!" the man ordered.

Haunter came to punch the other one who gasped when he heard the girl yelled, "Dodge!"

He ducked at those words and heard his next order, "Use Astonish!"

He raised his hands and a Shadow appeared from his body. The shadow was small, but when it quickly charged at the bigger Pokémon, the Haunter crossed his arms by reflex.

"Use Shadow Ball!"

Duskull called a dark ball between his arms and threw it at his enemy and hit him right in the face, sending him on the ground.

"Don't stay down like that! Get up and show him what you can do!" The Pokémon Snatcher ordered furiously. His partner stood up and turned around, "Use Shadow Punch!"

Haunter quickly came back and hit the skull face with a Shadow Punch.

The little ghost type was sent against the tree and felt down.

"You're okay?" Heaven worryingly asked.

Duskull floated once again, painfully grumbling, but nodding, "Nothing bad."

He was actually impressed that he already held on like that. He showed his partner everything he could do, but it was the first time he acted so fast. Putting faith in her made him believed that he might be able to do it. It was only a possibility, but for the first time of his life, he could believe it.

"Haunter! Use Lick!"

The Pokémon went towards the other ghost type and his big pink tongue came out of his mouth. He tried to kick the other one, but his target dodged at the last second and heard his partner ordered to counter with Shadow Sneak.

His shadow became larger and was behind Haunted, just before it attacked a few times before the ability ended and left the purple ghost Pokémon painfully grumbling, furiously glaring at the gray Pokémon.

"How can you have problem against a weakling Pokémon like this Duskull?" the man furiously yelled.

"Duskull! End him with another Shadow Ball!" Heaven told him.

The Pokémon could hear the smile in his partner voice as he called a Shadow Ball and threw it at Haunter. The purple ghost type didn't react in time as his partner was busy reprimanding him. The dark energy exploded in contact and the Pokémon couldn't continue fighting.

"This is over Pokémon Snatcher! You've lost!" she pointed her finger at him, _I have nothing to call Officer Jenny_ and said, "There is nothing you can do now!"

Duskull was busy looking at his gray arms as the two humans talked.

"You think you've won?" the man yelled as he put his hands in his pocket.

The girl didn't react, knowing enough about the man, "Haunter is your only Pokémon, don't try to fake it."

The man face paled when Duskull came and used Mean Look, "Leave if you don't want to deal with me!" The Pokémon Snatcher yelled before calling back his Pokémon and running away, leaving the two alone.

Duskull couldn't believe what happened. He looked once again at his arms, _I… I did it. I… I beat a Pokémon. I won a battle! I- I was sure that-_

His thought was cut when he was in the arms of his partner who hugged him against her, "You did it Duskull. I knew you would won against that evil Pokémon Snatcher!"

"I was only because of you Heaven," he replied when the girl pat his head.

"You are the best Duskull," she praised him with honestly.

That honesty stuck in the head of the Pokémon. Words engraved into his skull as he whispered, "You really think that I'm… the best," _you saw me that way from the start? Or did you believe in me, even if you didn't know if I was weak?_ He didn't have the answer, but either way, he managed to beat a Pokémon. He was capable of it. She knew he was capable of it, _Heaven…_ "Thank you so much."

* * *

 **A Month Later: Long Ago**

Duskull looked at his partner, having a large smile on her face. He looked at her little box and saw the three badges they managed to collect already. He still couldn't believe that he defeated Gym Leader with Heaven and managed to help her get more Pokémons to fight together. Despite that, he wasn't really worried about it. It wasn't like when she caught her first Pokémon.

He was still her first partner and her best friend. He was never put back into a Poké Ball since the day he was captured, and he was completely happy with that. He trusted his partner with his life, his ghostly life precisely, and would always make sure that no one would hurt her. He will protect her. The human was the most precious thing he had in his life, _thank you again Arceus._

"Wait!" Heaven yelled at him.

The Pokémon turned around and noticed that he once again took the lead and went too far away. For a while, he had been feeling like he had more energy than usual. He didn't what it was, but he felt like he could take anything that would come in his way. He never felt that way and it wasn't just in his mind. His body felt different and made him uncertain of what would come. This feeling made him nervous as he gazed at his partner, would something bad happen to her very soon?

"You sure are excited for the next Gym, but we don't have to hurry up that much. We still have a long time before the Conference and hurrying up isn't necessary Duskull."

The Pokémon nodded, "Right… But it's something else."

She noticed that the Pokémon wasn't as enthusiastic as she first thought, "Is something wrong? Should we find a Poké Center?"

The Pokémon quickly negatively nodded, "I'm fine Heaven. I'm just… You can't understand me anyway. It's pointless try to explain it to you."

She put her hands on his forehead and replied, "If you are worried about me, then don't be. I'm perfectly fine and you are with me," she gave him a reassuring smile that did made him feel better.

The ghost type still felt this flowing energy in him and still wasn't sure what it meant. It worried him a little but chased those thought away for now.

They continued following the road together for half of the day. Eventually, Heaven started to feel a little exhausted by walking for so long and said, "Wait. I need to take a break," before sitting on a rock on the side of the road, "My feet hurts a little," the Pokémon Trainer admitted as she took off her shoes and massaged them, "Not used to walk often for so long," before sighing.

The ghost type nodded and floated by her side, "Don't worry about it. I can't understand how you feel since I don't need to walk, but I'll wait as long as we need too," he flew around her as he gazed around. He still didn't forget that Pokémon Snatcher and didn't want anyone one to try anything again. No matter who their adversary was, he knew he could take them on. The Pokémon now had enough self confidence in his fighting capacity and greater on his partner to know he could do anything if she was by his side. That confidence felt so good for the Pokémon. He passed most of his life, believing he couldn't do anything because he lacked power, but with her, he realised he could do much more. He chuckled on his own when he thought back at that little sentence his partner told him **, 'You are the best Duskull.'** That little sentence was a gift from his partner, one he would treasure forever. Knowing that she will always believe in him and believe that he was stronger than any Pokémons in his way. He didn't fully believe it, but knows that he should always try to fight them.

His partner stood up, "I'm ready. Let's keep it up. To the fourth badge Duskull."

"Yes!" he replied with confidence as they continued their journey.

At the end of the day, they didn't reach the town. Once again, they made a camp and had a peaceful night. Duskull made sure that nothing would disturb her. During the entire night, the surge of energy from within him never calmed down and wondered if something would happen soon. Whatever it was, it worried him a little.

Day came, and the journey continued. It was only at the end of that day that they reached the fourth town where a Gym leader resided.

It wasn't a large town, but it was well developed with many humans and their Pokémons walking together to their destination. Duskull found it less impressive that Heaven's hometown, but every humans town was interesting and unique on their own. This one was smaller, and the humans seemed to be friendlier than in the larger town. He didn't understand why, but guessed it was something out of his understanding, or the air in this town being different. The other thing he noticed was that those humans wore less… weird artificial skin and seemed more common between them.

They reached the Gym and stood in front of it. Heaven read a strange piece of paper with weird things on it and said, "Looks like the Gym Leader is currently absent Duskull. Maybe we can look around town," she suggested.

"Whatever you want Heaven," he positively nodded.

They explored the town together. The ghost type was less enthusiasm that his partner as he lacked the curiosity and the love of sightseeing that some humans like his partner had. He still went with it and didn't complain, happy that she was happy. The gray Pokémon noticed a few humans with a Ghost Type Pokémon as their partner. Those Pokémons nodded at him and he replied the same, _It feels good to be respected like that,_ he joyfully thought.

They passed near a building he heard was called the bank, but something was different. A loud sound was coming from inside the bank as if it was trying to get the attention of anyone.

There was a large crowed in front of it and the humans were talking together, "What is going on in there?"

"My mom is in there. What is happening?"

"Citizens. Stay away from the bank! We have the situation under control!" a woman said.

Duskull recognised the Officer Jenny with her blue air and her police uniform. It was a woman that looked many others officer Jenny who had the same name. The Pokémon was suspecting that Officer Jenny's weren't humans, but Pokémons that were called that way, just like the Nurse Joy. Those two kinds of 'humans' he met had something strange and peculiar about them that made him uneasy when they were around. He grumbled as he wondered how it was possible for Pokémon to even look like humans. Even a Ditto couldn't do that with big eyes like hers or any humans. He gave up thinking about it when his partner approached the Officer in question.

"Miss Jenny. What is going on inside?" she asked the policewoman.

"There is a hold up child. You have to stay away and let us handle it," the woman replied.

Heaven nodded and asked her partner to follow her as they took some safe distance from the hold-up.

Duskull was glad that his partner was someone who was obedient and won't put herself in dangers, but he sighed, _that's only when there is someone who can help those in danger like now. If we meet someone who needs help, she wouldn't say no._

The duo continued observing the event as they were unfolding. There was no development so far and that made the girl anxious. Things could go wrong at any time.

The ghost type observed Officer Jenny who was with another man and her face suddenly turned from serious to surprise. She looked around nervously with her partner Pokémon by her side, clearly searching for something as she ordered the others to spread out. The Pokémon knew that whoever criminals was in there, they weren't anymore, or they would have bust in the bank.

"There!" Officer Jenny yelled as she pointed, to the horror of the ghost Pokémon, at their direction.

Duskull turned around but was hit by a Pokémon and landed on the ground, painfully grumbling. He looked at his partner and saw her in the arms of one of the criminals, used as a hostage.

"Do not move, or we will not hesitate to execute her!" the criminal ordered.

Heaven's partner gasped as his eye fixed furiously on the criminal and back to his partner, _Heaven!_

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next one will move forwards in their backstory.


	33. Chapter 31: The Forgotten Bond Part 3

**Chapter 31: The Forgotten Bond Part 3**

 **Opening Song: Nichiyoubi no Taiyou**

 **Long Ago**

Duskull was at a lost. He quickly tried to find a way to help his partner. Heaven was trapped in the arm of a man with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing black jacket and black pants.

His Pokémon was a Houndour who was a quadruped Pokémon with brown eyes, black fur with a red underbelly and muzzle. He had white bands on his ankles, back and one with the shape of a skull on his forehead. The Pokémon was grunting, ready to attack anyone who approached them.

The Pokémon also noticed a metallic object in his hands, pointing at the head of the girl. The ghost Pokémon didn't know what it was but judging by the reactions of the Police and his partner face turning white, it was extremely dangerous.

"Stay back," Officer Jenny ordered, and the Police Force obeyed her command.

Duskull realised that the mysterious object could kill Heaven. He wanted to attack that horrible human, but right now, it would only put her in more danger. He floated once again in the air and the man ordered, "Stay back!"

The Pokémon gazed at Heaven and did so, all so she could be safe.

The Pokémon searched in his mind for something he could do. Anything. Nothing came. He couldn't help his partner, without putting her at risk. His red eyes looked around, searching for the others. He noticed a car rolling away quickly.

The criminal yelled, "None of you move!"

The ghost type realised that this one volunteered to stay behind. He got a small smirk on his face, expecting that. It was those humans plan to let one grab their attention and buy them some time to escape, _meaning that they will get him out of here later._

A loud sound resonated, and the car was on the side, floating in mid air and restrained by vines.

"W-what?" now the criminal face paled when a leaf suddenly came and caused a small cut on his hand holding the guy, making him winced and let the girl go.

"This way!" Duskull waved at her.

Heaven joined her partner when they heard a woman yelling, "Taking a child as a hostage," A Caucasian woman with long blond hair walked behind the man, frowning at him while she bit her lips, restraining her anger towards him. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, wore a white shirt with a long green skirt, "There is nothing more despicable than a coward like you and your pals. By the way, your pals all fainted," she lightly grinned as her partner came by her side. It was a Venusaur.

The Pokémon was a large quadruped plant type with blue-green skin, red eyes, short blunt snout and a large bloomed pink flower with white spots on it with green leaves under it. He had two vines out and seemed ready to fight the Houndour.

The criminal was lightly sweating when he recognised the woman, "You're…"

"Yeah," she replied as she ordered, "Venusaur! Use Solar Beam!"

"Run!" the man yelled at his partner, before a blast followed and he was on the ground, unconscious as his eyes rolled for a few seconds. As for his Pokémon, he was whining by the side of his trainer and tried to wake him up.

The woman shook her head and turned towards Heaven and her partner, "Are you okay young child?"

Heaven looked away and replied, "I'm a Pokémon Trainer, but… Thank you. You saved me."

Which reminded her partner that he couldn't do anything. He sighed when Venusaur told him, "Don't think hardly on yourself Duskull. He didn't know we were there, that's the only reason we could do something," and lightly smiled at the ghost type.

Duskull nodded, feeling a bit better as he thought that they would be the same as them.

Officer Jenny proceeded to arrest the man, after restraining Houndour and they dragged him to jail.

The woman sighed, "I can't help, but pity that man."

"Why?" Heaven asked.

"He was a Pokémon Trainer who wanted to be the champion of our region. He challenged me many years ago to obtain my badge, but he turned into this," she sighed after thinking of that man.

"W-wait! That means that you are the Gym Leader?" she asked surprised.

The woman nodded, "My name is Alexandra. I'm the Gym Leader of our little city and one of the ex champions in the Conference," she nodded and asked, "And who are you Miss?"

"My name is Heaven. I'm a Pokémon Trainer who wishes to challenge you," she enthusiastically replied.

Alexandra knew that enthusiasm wasn't all there. She nodded with a small smile, "But I think we should wait tomorrow. After what you've been through, I think you two should rest."

The girl's partner replied, "I think she is right. That was a lot for you Heaven," he put his head against her.

"Okay. I will obtain the badge tomorrow," the girl replied.

The woman turned around and went back to the gym.

Venusaur gazed at Duskull and commented, "Looks like you are about to evolve. I hope you will before the match," before following his partner.

"Evolve?" the ghost type wondered doubtfully, _I know I can do much more than I believed with Heaven, but evolving? No. I cannot make myself invisible, so evolving would be- But maybe that's why I'm feeling that way. Maybe…_ the Pokémon wasn't sure of it, so he pushed it aside. He still felt an overflow of energy but doubt it.

They went to the Poké Center and went to a room to rest. The Pokémon was surprised that there were many places where the trainers could rest. He didn't really understand why it was there but wouldn't put it in question as how convenient this was.

The Pokémon checked on his partner, trying to be sure that what happened, even if it was only for a small moment, wasn't afraid of anything. The ghost type saw that she acted like it didn't happen but couldn't be sure. He didn't know her too well to be certain of one way or the other.

After eating and the night came, the girl went to bed and said, "Good night."

"Good night Heaven," he said as he gazed at her. Still being uncertain, he cuddled against her and whispered, "I'm with you, so don't worry about anything."

The child smiled and hugged her partner, "Thank you."

It took a while, but she eventually felt asleep, _I guess you are still shaken up Heaven,_ the ghost type thought. When he was sure she slept, he decided to follow her example. Tomorrow, they had a big fight coming up and he had to be ready.

In the room, the body of Duskull began to shine and illuminated the room. None of them, still fast asleep, were aware of what just happened in that room right now.

When morning came, Heaven woke up and felt like she had less space in bed than last time. She grumbled and turned towards her partner. She saw the ghost Pokémon and gasped by how much bigger he became. She took out her Pokédex and analysed him: "Dusclops, the Beckon Pokémon. Dusclops is said to be able to suck practically anything into its body, the black hole-like core of which is completely empty."

"So, his inside is a little hollow," she whispered.

Dusclops had a round gray body with a pair of stubby legs that looked like bandages. He had a single red eye and under it, three tooth-like projection. He had two wispy growths on his shoulders and one on his head. He had two light gray hands attached to his body.

"I'm sure you'll be so happy that you evolved," she whispered as she let him sleep. She stood up and was about to search for something to eat when her partner woke up.

"Heaven?" he asked as he saw her walking away, "W-wait for me," and when he climbed off the bed, he felt on the ground and grumbled.

"You're okay?" his partner asked as she helped him stand up.

"Heaven… why are you smaller?" he looked at his hands and saw that they were completely different now. He looked at his feet and realised that he has feet now, "I… I evolve!" he joyfully looked at his partner and waved his arms with fingers at her.

"Yes, you did!" she smiled, "I'm surprised you evolve during the night."

He hugged her, and they lightly laughed together.

Heaven found his body to have a different feeling on the touch. It was like he was made of bandages, but kinda soft in the touch. It was also kinda funny how much he grew and was taller than her now. He was more than twice the size he was before, _much more to love,_ she thought. Her stomach grumbled, "I think we should eat now. We have to be ready for the match against Alexandra."

"Yes Heaven!" he said. As they went out of the room, the ghost type realised that he found himself much more confident in his abilities. He felt like he was much stronger than before and believed that the only reason he evolved, was all thanks to his partner, _Heaven. Thank you so much. You are… You've the best thing to happen in my life._

They walked towards the Gym and were ready to challenge the Gym Leader. The girl and her partner made sure to know every move the Pokémon had to stand a chance against the Gym Leader. With is hands, they learned that the ghost type had a few new moves that could be useful against their foes.

Heaven and Dusclops stood at the entrance and prepared to open the door, "Ready?"

Her partner nodded, "I'm ready!"

She opened the door and they went inside. They quickly stopped when the woman was reading the news paper with her partner eating by her side. She raised her head and smiled, "Hello you two," she stood up and added, "I remember why you came here, don't worry," she approached the child and asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Heaven replied.

"Good. I can see it. Good thing you had a peaceful night," she gently smiled.

"I had my Dusclops with me," the child commented as she pat the back of her partners back.

"I am not someone made to chase dreams away Heaven," he replied.

"Sure looks like it," Venusaur commented when he finished his meal.

"Is that your Pokémon from yesterday?" Alexandra asked as she observed the ghost type.

"Yes. He evolves during the night," she giggled, "He didn't realise it until he felt on the ground."

"Heaven! Don't tell stuff like that!"

"Ha! That is funny," the plant type chuckled loudly.

"Venusaur. This is not funny. I evolve when I was asleep. How do you want me to realise that I evolve when I woke up?"

"Instinct," the plant type simple replied as he joined his partner.

Dusclops grumbled as he crossed his arms and looked at his partner, "Don't humiliate me like that Heaven," _but I forgive you obviously._

The two humans finished talking together and the Gym Leader asked, "Ready for the match?"

"Yes," Heaven replied.

"We will begin in the next room," she invited them.

They followed her into the next room and the arena for the match. It was a large room with the arena in the middle. There was a man on the side, probably the judge of the match, waiting for them to take their position.

The room didn't really stand out with it's blue walls and the ground made of sands with white paint for the limits of the arena.

"For this match, we will have a duel with only one Pokémon of our choice. I'll made my pick first and it will be you," Alexandra explained.

"Just one Pokémon?" the child asked while her partner red eye turned towards her.

"Yes. This will be a battle where you have only one chance of victory. The pressure is always more intense when you are at your last Pokémon, so why not start right now?" Alexandra asked with a large smile on her face, enjoying the moment.

Heaven thought of which Pokémon she would pick but decided to wait after the Gym Leader showed her Pokémon.

The woman grabbed her Poké Ball and threw it in the air, "Go Glaceon!"

It was a quadruped mammal Pokémon with light-blue fur, a pair of long pointed ears, dark blue eyes and a small nose. The Pokémon also had two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings on its back, and the tip of its tail and feet are the same shade of blue.

"Not Venusaur?" Duskclops said.

"Naw. I just eat and I'm way too strong for you," the Pokémon replied as he yawned.

"You think?" the ghost type asked uncertain.

"Yes," the grass type replied without any hesitation, which made the other Pokémon to sighed in relief.

"I thought you would pick Venusaur," the partner of the ghost Pokémon commented.

"Venusaur just eaten and I think he would be too tough for you. I like a match to be fair, which is why I let you pick your Pokémon after me," Alexandra simply replied.

"Hum… Okay," the girl replied a little uncertain, but nevertheless, decided to not underestimate her opponent. She knew that any Gym Leader should never be seen as weak or making a mistake, because it will be costly, "Dusclops! I choose you!"

"Yes Heaven," he said as he jumped in the arena. He tested his body for a few seconds and warmed himself up for the fight, _I'll see what I can do now!_

"Are you two ready?" the man asked as he raised his right hand.

"Yes," they replied.

"Let the match begin!" the man dropped his hand.

"Glaceon! Use Icy Wind!" Alexandra ordered.

Glaceon breathing a frozen wind out of her mouth and went towards the ghost type.

"Dusclops dodge it and counter with Shadow Punch!" Heaven ordered. He jumped to the left and raised his hands, throwing shadow punch with his hands, but the other Pokémon avoided the attacks and jumped above the ghost type.

"Use Ice Fang!"

Galceon bit the face of the ghost type and the ice made the other one painfully whined as he tried to shake that Pokémon from his face. He managed to free himself.

"You're alright?" Heaven asked.

"I'm okay! I can take more than that," he replied.

The ice type grinned, "I'll make sure you take more than that," before preparing herself for the next attack.

"Use Quick Attack!" Alexandra ordered.

The quadruped Pokémon charged at fast speed towards the bigger Pokémon.

Heaven wondered why she would use an attack that wouldn't work on a ghost type when she realised that it might not be to attack. When she saw the other Pokémon going around her partner, she knew what would come, "Dusclops! Turn around and counter with a Fire Punch!"

"Use Ice Fang!" the woman ordered almost at the same time than Heaven.

The ghost Pokémon turned around as fast as he could, and his right hand lighten up and was covered with flame as he prepared his punch.

The other Pokémon prepared to bite the face of the other one once again, but their attacks collided and the ice broke, giving a punch on her face. The punch was weakened as it lost some of its momentum and the ice type quickly recovered and took some distance.

"Nice quick-thinking Heaven," the woman commented before saying, "Let's get serious now! Galceon! Use Blizzard!"

Her Pokémon obeyed and released a powerful blizzard from her mouth. Dusclops crossed his arms and endure the cold wind coming at him with everything he had. He winced as his bandages started to freeze, but he was tough now. He used everything and when it was over, he shook his arms and the ice felt from his body.

"That's all?" Dusclops said as he took a step, but his foot slipped on the ground. He tried to maintain his balance and did the split. Legs on each side of his body, he painfully screamed as he heard, CRACK! That sound made him let out a tear from his eye as he painfully stood up and realised that half of the arena, where he was on, was now covered by ice, _It hurt so much,_ he mentally cried.

"You're okay?" his partner asked with her crisped face.

 _She felt my pain,_ "Yes," he nodded, but was still crying inside. He looked at his adversary and waited for the next order.

Galceon quickly came at him and threw some ice shards just as his trainer ordered.

"Dusclops! Slide on the ice and counter with a Shadow Ball!" his partner ordered.

The ghost type did his best, but felt on his back and finally started sliding, avoiding the attacks through sheer luck. He knew that this battle had to end soon or that Pokémon will turn his body into a big gray ribbon, or more. He created a shadow ball in his hands and made sure to aim at Galceon face. When he saw her coming at him, ready to use Ice Fang, he was ready. When she was close, he used his attack and hit her right in the face. The attack hit her and the explosion was big.

The ice Pokémon rolled on the ground and before she could recover, Heaven ordered, "Again!"

He threw another shadow ball and hit her again. This time, the Pokémon fainted, and it was over.

"The match is over! Dusclops win the battle!" the man declared.

"We won!" Heaven joyfully yelled as she raised her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" he did the same, before slipping and falling on his back, "I hate ice… And I miss the time when I was floating."

The girl went towards, "It was a great match. I wasn't sure if I would have won it or not," she admitted.

Alexandra smiled, "You were great. Dusclops is completely sync with you and the moment you give an order, he obeys it. You two have a powerful bond."

"But when it's about balance, you suck," Venusaur chuckled.

"Try it when you have two legs only!" Dusclops said as he stood up and joined him partner, falling numerous times along the way. He blushed when his partner was giggling at his poor ice-skating skills, "I know… Get over it please Heaven."

The woman gave the child an item, "Here's your badge for you victory and congratulation you two. I hope you can reach at least the final in the Conference," she said.

"We will. Right Dusclops?" she asked her partner.

"Right," he confidently replied to the Pokémon Trainer.

They both walked outside the Gym, both believing that they will participate in the Conference, no doubt in their mind.

 **To Be Continued**

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next part will skip the rest of the journey and go strait at the end of the Conference. This story isn't a Pokémon Trainer journey and there isn't anything important in the story, but I just wanted to show how Dusknoir personality came to be and how much Heaven is important to him. I don't want the flashback to be too long. Next chapter will be the last one and there will be more time skipping than this chapter. **Also, next chapter will also show what happened to the humans of the Pokémon World.** Not the explanation.

I cannot guarantee if it will take one week or two, since the next one will be bigger, and I want to conclude the flashback next chapter. After this, another chapter to conclude Dusknoir backstory and his quest of his missing memories.


	34. Chapter 32: The Forgotten Bond Part 4

Heaven walked towards the big stadium that will serve as the conference of their region. Her partner, Dusknoir was by her side and his red eye gazed at what she had in her hands, eight Gym Badges. The Pokémon remembered that he turned into his final form of evolution while they were battling to obtain the sixth badge. That memory came back for a few seconds, proudly remembering his struggles against the Gym Leader. Heaven's Pokémons were all down and couldn't fight anymore and only the best Pokémon of the Gym Leader remained. He was his partner's last chance and the ghost type didn't disappoint her, _when all hope was lost, I become Dusknoir._

Those badges they managed to collect during the long months they were together. It was a long journey to obtained them all, but right now, they were ready to enter in the final stage of their journey. Today was the beginning of the conference and all both could think off was how to overcome their challengers.

Dusknoir was chuckling, believing that it wouldn't be troublesome, "We are going to defeat all of them Heaven. After all, you have me by your side," he put his hand on her back.

The girl was lightly sweating as she took went in the stadium, walking as if she was a robot by how tense she was. She was living her dream, and everything was so close right now. Tension was high in the air. It could end in defeat at any time now. She couldn't drop her guard. The child gasped when her partner embraced her, "I'm okay Dusknoir," she put her hand on his big arms. Somehow, she felt her partner confidence in their victory, "Thank you."

"Don't worry, I am the best and no one shall beat me," he told her, even if she couldn't understand him. It didn't matter, because they were together, _I can live with that._ He let her go and they went into the stadium.

* * *

 **Chapter 32: The Forgotten Bond Part 4**

 **Opening Song: Nichiyoubi no Taiyou**

 **Long Ago**

The Conference was an intense one, just as it was each year before and those who will come. The best Pokémon Trainers were all assemble in the same place. Heaven and Dusknoir observed the participants who began their matches and it was exciting.

The ghost type was feeling the most excited of the duo, thinking about the upcoming tournament and showing everyone how powerful he was. He was the best and this was the perfect time, _I am no longer the cowardly Duskull anymore. With Heaven, I grew so powerful that no ordinary Pokémon will defeat me. Everyone will see who I am,_ he looked at his big arms and felt the power inside of them. His red eye looked at the girl who changed his life once more, before focusing on the participants. Soon, it will be their turn.

As the days passed, Heavens and her Pokémons won every match in the tournament. None of their battles was easy. Many times, they could have lost, but everyone persevered and achieve victory. The ghost type had to admit it, but he had many close calls during the tournament and even was defeated a few times, against Pokémons who had an advantage over him. One thing that buffed his ego was that he never once lost when he was called into the fight, but always on the next one, when he was already tired or weakened of his previous battle. Heaven often chose him at last or second last, as he was her best and her thump card, according to the ghost type.

Climbing in the ladder and before long, they finally reached the semi-finals.

The ghost type looked at his partner image, almost at the top of the ladder. Pride was in his heart. He repeated in his mind how he was the best and yelped quietly when his partner hugged him, arms around his belly and lightly squeezing him.

"We reached the semi-finale Dusknoir. We are so close to the finale. We just need to win two more matches and we will be the champion of this conference."

"Yes. Only two more and we will show everyone how great we are, including me," he replied, before quietly adding, "Kinda tickle Heaven," before quickly giggling.

They watched the first semi-final matches. It was an intense match and eventually, one Pokémon Trainer achieve victory. He managed to defeat his adversary with two of his Pokémons remaining in the fight. It was clear that he was a powerful trainer as his Pokémons were clearly carefully picked to take advantage of his adversary.

Heaven gulped when she saw who the finalist was and grew nervous. Her partner put his hand on her shoulder, "Thanks. That boy is really good. I wonder if we will be able to defeat him in the final."

"Of course, we are. I'm the best," he confidently replied.

"Someone got a big head," one Pokémon commented with his trainer.

He glared at the other Pokémon and crossed his arms, _he's just jealous._

"It's our turn," the girl said as they went to participate in the semi-final.

* * *

After their round in the semi-final, the duo entered in their room of the hotel. Dusknoir was joyful as he flexed his arms, "And it was another victory! We managed to reach the finale Heaven! It's time to celebrate! The day is still not over and-" he saw his partner laying down on the bed, "Heaven?" he quickly joined her and asked, "What's wrong?"

She smiled back at him, "Don't worry. It was really exhausting. I was wondering if we will win the match in the end or not. You had to defeat two of them on your own and both of them were Dark type. We could have lost at any time," she grabbed his hand, "You're really a tough one Dusknoir. You didn't go down no matter what."

"I'm the best after all," he hit his chest with his free hand. He raised his chest and proudly replied, "Can't lose against those who have an advantage over me," he looked at her and added, "And you want to win the Conference Heaven. I will not go down until you reach it. I am your partner and I will stand by your side until the end."

The child confusingly looked at him, "Y-yeah," she didn't understand his words, but she hugged him, "I'm sure you tried to encourage me Dusknoir."

"Of course. Better eat now, got to be ready for tomorrow Heaven. Because we have a conference to win." _Your dream will come true. I promise._

* * *

The next day, the final was on its way and the Pokémon Trainers were reaching the end of their match. Heaven and the other trainer glared at each other's, feeling the mental exhaustion of the matches while their Pokémons fought with everything they had. Each of their partners felt down one at the time until they reached the final moment of the match.

Around them, the crowed was loudly cheering at the excitement of the finale. Dusknoir remained by the side of his partner and observed his companions fighting and falling one by one, just as their adversaries. He was trembling in excitement and anticipation. Soon, it will be his turn. He will come in there and made sure that his partner's dream will come true. His muscles were tensing as he saw that the battle was coming to an end.

One last hit came, and it was a double K.O. Both teams only had just one Pokémon left.

"Dusknoir. It's your turn. Let's win the finale," Heaven said.

"For you. I will win this match!" the ghost type replied as he climbed in the arena.

He stretched himself and faced the Pokémon in front of him. It was time for his final fight and looked at the Pokémon right in his eyes.

His adversary was a Druddigon. It was a large blue Pokémon with medium size wings shaped like thistle leaves, a dark red head, amber eyes and a moderate size tail with red spikes that were also on his arms, shoulders and legs.

His trainer was a boy around the same age as Heaven. He was a Caucasian boy with short black hair and pale brown eyes. He wore a blue shirt and black pants plus a red cap.

"So, you are the one I am going to fight. Me and my partner gave everything we got to reach the final," he said before pointing his claw at the ghost type, "And we won't return home without achieving victory! After everything we've been through!"

Dusknoir chuckled, "You are not the only one who wants to win the final. I'll make sure my partner reaches her dream and become a Pokémon Master. I will not accept defeat Druddigon!"

"Prepare to lose!" they both yelled.

"Looks like the Pokémons are pumped up and wants to win this match!" someone commented in the microphone loudly enough to be heard by everyone.

The spectators were all cheering to the finalists, choosing the one they believed was the best and who they wanted the most to win.

Heaven knew that back home; her parents and friends were surely watching the finales and were cheering for her. She slapped her cheeks and focused on the last battle to achieve her dream. Her partner was clearly ready to win, and she believed in him. She now had to believe in herself and do everything she could.

"Let's win this!" The Pokémon Trainers yelled at the same time.

"Druddigon! Use Hone Claws!" the boy told his partner.

The dragon type charged with his claw with energy and they were sharpened, ready to cause more damage on the ghost type.

"Dusknoir! Use Ice Punch!" Heaven told her partner.

The ghost Pokémon charged with his fist covered with ice, ready to punch the chest of the Pokémon, knowing that aiming for the face was a bad idea. He punched with everything he got, but the dragon avoided it as he went to the right. His partner asked the dragon type to use Night Slash and the ghost type barely avoided it at the last second. Dusknoir quickly took some distances and saw the other dragon coming at him.

For the next minutes, the two Pokémons attacked repeatedly and were both hit a few times. None of them were showing signs of weakness and endured the pain with everything they got. Many bruises appeared on their body as they resisted the impacts of an attack they failed to dodge, never slowing down. The Pokémons, just like their trainers, wanted to be victorious of the match at all cost.

The cheer of the crowds gave them strength to fight harder.

"Dusknoir! Use Ice Punch!"

Knowing that it was the weak point of his adversary, he obeyed her command and was ready to punch him again.

"Use Dragon Tail!"

His fist missed the dragon and was countered in the chest by the tail of the dragon, sending the Pokémon on the ground.

The ghost type managed to avoid crashing on the ground at the last second and countered with an attack asked by his partner, "Take this Druddigon! Shadow Ball!"

He threw the ball of darkness that was formed from his mouth and it exploded in the air. Dusknoir wasn't certain if it hit or not and was ready for anything coming at him.

"Use Crunch!"

"Use Ice Punch!"

The ghost type saw the dragon type coming from behind and gave an ice punch while the other tried to bite him. The attacks collided and Dusknoir hoped that his attack succeeded, but the ice broke around his fist and the fang of the dragon Pokémon bit the arms hard.

The ghost Pokémon yelled, it was much more painful than expected and it was a dark type move, so the pain went from his hand to the rest of his arm. He shook it in panic and yelled, "Let it go! Let it go!"

Druddigon grinned instead and began spinning around himself, dragging the ghost type with him. He spun faster and faster and when it was at its peak, he suddenly let go of the other Pokémon after creating an arc and sending him on the ground. There was a loud sound as the ghost type crashed and it was quiet for a few seconds.

Heaven worryingly yelled, "Dusknoir! Can you hear me? Dusknoir?"

Druddigon smirked, sure that he won the match.

"I'm… really hurt Heaven," that voice took away the smirk from the Pokémon.

Dusknoir floated in the air and was clearly appearing weakened by the attack, "I won't… go down…"

His partner smiled and said in relief, "Thank Arceus. You're still ready to fight?"

He gazed at her and nodded, believing in his victory. He was the best and such wounds wouldn't back him down. He wouldn't lose, _I'll faint after… victory._

The girl knew that the match had to end quickly and ordered, "Use Hex!"

The ghost type used everything he had and created a Dark Eye over him. The glare of the eye caused pain in the Druddigon and the dragon type lost his balance.

"Follow up with a Shadow Punch!" she ordered.

"Druddigon Dodge!"

Dusknoir put everything he had in the punch and charged. He felt the exhaustion coming to him but chased it away. He couldn't faint now. It was all for his partner who gave him so much. He wanted to win, much more than Druddigon. He saw the dragon dodging, but quickly corrected his trajectory, _I will not lose!_ "Take this! Shadow Punch!"

He punched the stomach of the dragon type and followed up with another one in the jaw, sending him in the air.

"Finish him with Dark Pulse!"

He threw a spiralling beam of darkness and hit the dragon type on his chest, creating an explosion. The Pokémon felt on the ground and remained there for a few seconds.

 _Please let him faint. I must win,_ the ghost type thought, feeling even more tired and his vision started to lose some focus.

Alas, Druddigon managed to stand up, legs shaking and panting, "Not… enough."

"Druddigon. Use Crunch!"

"Dusknoir! Use Shadow Ball!"

Both Pokémons tried to use their attack but failed to do it. They were too weakened and tired to even try the attack. They were both standing up and panting. Both were at their limits.

Both trainers realised that their partners were about to faint. The first one who faint lost. The crowd was silence for a few seconds, before they were explained was going. Now, everyone was cheering for their favourite to fight on and stay awake. Their trainers were doing the same with passion and hope in their heart.

"You can do it Dusknoir! We are so close now! Show them that you will never go down!" Heaven cheered her partner, which made the heart of the ghost type so warm, despite losing sight of reality. He did everything to not faint, fighting against the limit of his body.

"Keep it up Druddigon. This is the end. You can give it! Just a little more and we won!" the boy encouraged his partner. The Pokémon heard those words and fight harder to stay awake. He didn't want to faint before Dusknoir.

The two Pokémons continued panting loudly as their gaze never left each other's.

Dusknoir felt his strength leaving him more and more as his vision got obscured. Soon, after a minute of hearing everyone cheering either him or his adversary, he couldn't see anything anymore. His eye was too weak to show anything around him, _I must stay up. I have too! I can't lose! I won't! For Heaven! I am the best, because I have her! My partner! My best friend! My miracle! I can't fall!_ He didn't think for a few seconds, _Is he down? Soooo tired… Druddigon is down? Is he? I can't hold on any longer. Please. Is he down? Did he faint? I don't know. Can't hear anything. Is he? Maybe I can just let- No! He might still be up! He sure…ly is… u-_ darkness came and the Pokémon fainted.

* * *

When the Pokémon woke up, he could see only the ceiling. He turned to his left and saw Nurse Joy lightly smiling at him. He looked at the window and saw Heaven looking on the ground at the other side, "What happened?" he put his right hand on his forehead.

Chansey replied, "You fainted during the final of the Conference."

"I…" he realised what happened and looked down, _I failed you Heaven._ He knew he fainted, but by his partner face, he could guess only one result.

Nurse Joy went outside and talked to the girl. His partner quickly came inside, and they started at each other's quietly.

The ghost type looked down and said, "I'm so sorry Heaven," before gasped when she hugged him.

"You're okay! You were really hurt during the fight Dusknoir! I was so worried when you didn't hear me!" she said.

He looked at the girl, head pressed against his chest and put his hand on her head, "Don't say that. We… lost the conference."

They remained quiet for a few minutes. It was then that the Pokémon finally noticed something pressing on his back, and it wasn't only the hands of the girl who kept hugging him. It was way too big for that. He wondered what it was and tried to look behind.

His partner noticed it and released him. She then showed what she had in her hand. It was a cup with a golden Poké Ball at the top who was held by some blue crystal object. It was something beautiful and remembered seeing at the beginning of the ceremony, "Why do you- That means that we won?"

The girl lightly smiled at him as she noticed his surprised look, "You fainted just after Druddigon, Dusknoir. We won and its all thanks to you."

"So, I made your dream come true," the ghost type was overjoyed by it, "That's why I'm the best," he hugged her this time.

They heard a door opening and turned around, the boy from the match came with his partner.

"Hello," the boy said.

"You're also up," the dragon type commented with a small relief in his voice, while most of it sounded like the Pokémon respected the ghost type.

Dusknoir wondered why they were there as he released his partner.

The boy said, "I didn't see you outside, so I thought your partner was feeling better," he smiled.

"Congratulation Dusknoir. The best Pokémon won the match," hid partner admitted.

Heaven grabbed his hand and they shook it.

The ghost type wondered while proudly rising his chest at the same time, _what's going on? Did they talk before?_

"That's right Stephen. He's all better… I was worried for him," the girl lightly looked down.

Stephen replied, "Just like me for my partner Heaven."

The two humans gazed at each other's.

"Looks like a beautiful friendship is coming," Druddigon commented with a small smile.

The ghost type wasn't that much interested in it, but let it go. I was clearly making his partner happy and it was his priority. He turned towards the dragon type and replied, "Yes. But if he hurts her in any ways, he will regret it."

"The same for your partner," the dragon type replied. He sighed as he gazed at the cup.

"Maybe next year," the ghost type snickered.

"Right. We will be victorious next year," the dragon replied with a grin.

"We'll have to return home soon. I want to show the cup to my family," Heaven suddenly said.

"Me too. I'm sure my mother is proud that I almost won the cup," Stephen said.

Little did they knew, they both lived in the same town.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. It will be the next one that will be bigger, since I reached a perfect way to end it right now.

I release it earlier because it ended on a perfect note and Stephen appeared and it kinda stalled a little the story with adding someone Heaven knew during the conference. It just naturally came, and this is why there was the final battle of the conference in this chapter. This is next chapter will end the flashback instead of this one.


	35. Chapter 33: The Forgotten Bond Part 5

**Chapter 33: The Forgotten Bond Part 5**

 **Long Ago: 4 Years After The Conference**

Dusknoir woke up one morning as he stretched his big arms on the side. He grumbled a little as he looked around. He was back into Heaven's house after they won the conference and their three others attempt. On one shelf, the Pokémon could clearly two cups of the conference they won.

He remembered that they lost to their rivals twice after their first conference and ended up second and fourth, since they fought against Stephen twice. When the fourth time came, they remembered that Stephen and hid partner Druddigon lost against a new participant who was very arrogant compared to most they fought. His partner was also arrogant, which Druddigon often compared to him, but added it was in a more jerk way. They fought in the finale and they managed to win, but it was a close call. Despite that, they were equal to their friends and rival in term of how many trophies they obtained.

Right now, Heaven was a little exhausted from this and thought of taking a break this year, which the ghost type didn't mind. She reached her dream and they might want to go elsewhere next year. Who could possibly know what the future contained, except a few Pokémons of course who had that power.

Still, the Pokémon was proud of everything he did. Even during the quiet times, he made sure to not get rusty and trained his abilities when he had times. He thought of his allies and friends, who were caught by his trainer. They were all in the lab, since she didn't want them to pass their life in their Poké Balls. He was glad to be her first, as the thought of being left there, even if it was under great care, would be painful. He would miss his partner, especially after everything they went through. Still, she often kept in touch with them and they visited them once per weeks to play together, which was fun.

Right now, one question finally came into his mind, _where is Heaven?_

He went outside of the room, phasing through the door without any trouble. He remembered that he couldn't do that when he was a Duskull. Remembering his weaker self was annoying, but also comforting. It was because of that, that he was now with his partner and strong. The best Pokémon of this world, except for the legendries.

He searched around the house but didn't see her. As the usual, he guessed that she was outside. It wasn't that early in the morning and maybe their friends visited them.

Strangely, he still has trouble believing that he saw Druddigon as a friend, but four years of traveling, talking together and fighting against each other's was the source of their friendship. The ghost type believed that it was their similar desire to win the conference that made everything clicked.

Dusknoir looked outside and he was right. Heaven and Stephen where there and talking together. They were best friends and the ghost Pokémon wasn't jealous. He knew he was her partner and relationships between humans wasn't something that would made him act irrationally.

He went outside and joined them. He slowed down when he noticed something that made him wonder if something happened not too long ago. His red eye looked at their hands, holding together. It was something the Pokémon never saw before, and it made him uneasy.

"What's going on?" he asked, knowing the humans wouldn't understand him.

Druddigon saw the ghost type and replied, "I am also surprise by the sudden turn of event between them, but I'm happy for them."

The ghost type was confused and saw the two Pokémon Trainers looking at him.

"Good morning Dusknoir," Heaven said with a warm smiled. A little warmer than usual, as if something good happened when her partner wasn't there.

"Morning," Stephen nodded to the Pokémon before turning back to the girl, "I'm glad you accept. I wasn't sure if you would have said yes or no, but I'm glad you did."

"Come on. We've done so many things together. How could I say no to you?" she replied.

The ghost type looked at them and asked, "W-what's going on? There's something wrong in here. You are best friends and you never had things like stars in your eyes before! Druddigon! What's wrong with them?"

The dragon type chuckled at the ignorance of the Pokémon, "What's going on? It's simple," he looked at the humans.

Dusknoir did the same and saw the lips of the humans fused together as their eyes closed and their face turned red, "They are losing their mind!"

"No Dusknoir. They are not. Stephen just asked Heaven on a date. That means one thing big head. They are in love," he added.

The ghost type clearly heard that. His mind was empty for a minute, as the information was analysed. He stopped floating and sat down, hands on his head, "T-they are a… But they are not adults yet! And that thing is what?"

"Kiss… but it was rather long," he commented as the two humans stopped kissing each other's.

"You made me so happy Heaven," the boy said.

"You too Stephen," the girl replied.

Dusknoir wanted to protest, he wanted to say no to this. This isn't what he wanted, but, _why would I stop them? Who am I to decide? Heaven is happy, and it is what I want the most. I can't do that._ So, he never voiced his problem with this, he never showed sign that it was trouble for it. He just said, "Congratulation."

* * *

A few days later, the humans went on a date and the two Pokémons remained behind at home. It was a first time for both and didn't know what to do. The dragon type and the ghost type looked outside from Heaven's house, watching the rain falling. They were bored and with nothing to do. The rest of Heaven's family was absent.

"So, this is what a human call a date?" The ghost type asked.

"Seems like it. Leaving us alone to be alone together," Druddigon grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Dusknoir sighed, "I hate the meaning of date."

"It's a human thing. We can't understand it since we are not humans," the dragon type replied.

The gray Pokémon sighed, "And no humans to do anything distracting."

"I know how the TV works," the red head Pokémon commented.

"Then let's see what boring things humans has in store," Dusknoir commented.

"It will be funnier than doing nothing," his friend agreed.

The dragon Pokémon opened the TV and saw that it was on the Pokémon Theater Channel.

There was a Darkai, somehow disguised, but it was easily recognisable with his blue eyes and long gray hair, and a Gardevoir were dancing together as they spoke in the human tongue. They both knew what it was.

"I can't believe those Pokémons act like they talked like humans and be so convincing," Druddigon commented.

"Yeah but urgh… A stupid love story," the ghost type grumbled.

"It's a good one. I already saw it completely twice with Stephen and his family," the dragon type replied with a proud smile.

"Twice?" the other one asked, not believing this to be the true.

"Yes. I saw enough to tell you that those two Pokémons have great chemistry together and I bet they are also really liking each other's like you partners."

"So, we are trying to not think about our partners by looking at something that makes us think about them?" the Pokémon didn't finish voicing his thought.

"It makes me think that they are happy together," Druddigon replied.

"Y- I guess."

They were quiet for a few seconds.

"Druddigon. If your partner ever hurt Heaven, I'll make sure he regrets it with my fists," Dusknoir warned the other Pokémon.

"Same with me."

"Good," they said at the same time.

Once again, they were quiet.

The dragon Pokémon moved his red head towards the pictures and asked, "Do you know how humans are made? Because I never heard anything about it and seems like they don't like to talk about it."

"Hum? I don't know either. It must be like us obviously. Can't think of anything else," he replied with a small smirk on his belly.

"Don't think so. I saw that the woman turned fat in a strange way and suddenly, lose it and bang! A baby human is there," the dragon commented.

The other Pokémon found it suspicious, "Right… It is weird. I think they have a video about it. I heard Sylvia saying that she had a video of when she got Heaven. Maybe the answer is there," the ghost type searched around and quickly found the record.

The dragon type grabbed it and made sure they would watch what it contained. When it began to show it, the two Pokémons regretted their curiosity. Their face slowly and surely froze into horror as they saw the miracle of life, on the human side of things.

"That… it's hurting her from inside! Heaven is torturing her own mother!" Druddigon yelled.

"Where is the egg? There is none! What kind of horrible things they are? What was Arceus thinking?" the ghost type yelled.

"Probably took some weird berries!"

"Could this happen to my partner too?"

"Surely!"

"OH, MY ARCEUS!"

And they were mentally traumatized by the revelation of life.

Heaven and Stephen returned in the girl's house.

"I hope they weren't bored without us," she commented.

"I'm sure they were. They cared for us and I don't know if they do anything when we are gone," the boy admitted.

They reached the living room and saw the two Pokémons on the ground, forming a ball and saying something they couldn't understand. They both saw the horror on their face and the TV open.

"What did they see?" Stephen asked, when he noticed something was recorded.

Heaven took it out and when she saw it, her face turned red, "Well- I- I- You know- Forget it! Let's just let them get over it," she blushed even more when she saw that disk and knew what it contained.

The boy never knew what it was and if his partner and her own were traumatized, it was something horrible that even his natural curiosity didn't want to satisfy.

The Pokémons took a month to completely recover from it, but never saw humans the same way again.

* * *

Three years passed and Dusknoir was now worryingly floating outside of a room. The ghost type was now in the hospital and was nervously playing with his hands. He looked on his chest and still saw the sip of blood that came out of his partners mouth.

This had been happening for a while now. Heaven had been coughing more and more, which seemed as if her health worsened. No one worry about it at first, even Heaven herself. It was just the flue or something like that. Recently, she had trouble breathing completely and felt more and more tired, which was worrisome. Since she never went better, her parents brought her to the hospital, to Dusknoir approval.

When they brought her, it was then that they all panic. When his trainer coughed, blood came out of her mouth and landed on his chest. He remembered panickily trying to explain things to her parents and they didn't lose any second to reach the hospital. They convinced them that it was urgent, since coughing blood was never a good sign of anything.

And all the Pokémon could do was wait. It was the worse. He really needed to talk to someone, anyone to calm his fear, _Druddigon. I really need you here._

The door opened and saw the doctor, the one who acted like a Nurse Joy and Heaven's parents.

"Did she ever smoke anything?" the doctor asked.

"No," the parents replied.

"Anyone she knows?"

"No."

The doctor asked what she did during her life and the man grumbled quietly before saying, "Than there is high hope she will be better. We'll begin the treatment right now."

"What does she have?" the ghost type asked as he approached the doctor. The man didn't understand him, "What does my partner have?"

"Dusknoir?" the girl asked him.

The ghost type quickly came to her and was by her side.

The doctor looked at the parents and asked, "This is her Pokémon partner?"

"Yes. They are together for a long time," Heaven's father answered.

"He can stay with her until visit time is over," the man replied as the parents joined her.

"Is everything going to be alright?" Dusknoir asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it-" she coughed loudly again, and more blood came out of her mouth, "This is unfair," she whispered sadly.

The ghost type didn't like it at all.

Later that day, after Heaven got her first treatment, the ghost type heard Stephen yelling, "Lung cancer? How did she even get it?"

 _Lung Cancer? What is even cancer?_ Dusknoir wondered, never heard that word before.

Heaven opened her eyes weakly and looked at the entrance. Stephen and his partner came to her. The boy sat on a chair near her while his partner was besides the ghost type.

"I'm… horrified by the news," Druddigon said.

"Druddigon… Do you know what's cancer?"

"Yes. It something horrible… when the body turned against you," the dragon type resumed in none sentence, "It's like a curse, but it is her own flesh who put it on her lungs. If nothing is done… it will spread, and she will die."

"She won't!"

"I will pray Arceus to spare her," he replied as he gazed at the other Pokémon. He saw on Dusknoir face all the trace of fear in his red eye. There was also a tear coming out of his eye as he clenched his hands, "This is something only humans can cure Dusknoir… She is young and healthy… She should get better… I really want too."

"She will," the ghost type said with conviction, before praying Arceus to help her survive this curse. He prayed more and more.

When the visit came, Dusknoir didn't want to leave her side, but he was dragged by Druddigon and only stopped struggling when Heaven told him that she needs to rest. He obeyed her sadly, as he also saw sadness in her own eyes.

* * *

Three weeks later, the ghost type was infuriated. He looked at his partner and she looked even worse than before. The girl lost her hair and he knew it was the treatment. He heard the doctor stating the effect of the therapy and Stephen partner also knew a little about it as he tried to comfort the ghost type.

"This is poison! They are poisoning Heaven Druddigon! They are poisoning her!"

"Dusknoir… this is the only way they can help… Alas, it is kinda… poison, since it's her own body that is the enemy."

"I know! It's just horrible! I can't do anything! I can't protect her from herself! I can't… I just can't!" he wanted to punch something, anything. He gazed at his partner who talked with her boyfriend.

"Heaven. I brought you the book you wanted. I hope you will enjoy it," he quietly told her. His eyes were reddish, showing signs that the boy had cried a few times when he was by her side. It was something difficult for the boy, to visit her and seeing her in such state.

Heaven grabbed his hand with the little strength she had, "Thank you. I really love it,"

"Get better. You can beat it just like you beat us in the conference," he encouraged her.

"I won't give up Stephen. Dusknoir… Druddigon. Thank you for always being here everyday," she tiredly said.

"Of course, I will always be here Heaven," the ghost type replied as he joined her.

"You are the best thing that happened to my partner. I want to be sure that you are going to get better," the dragon type replied.

The four had hope that everything will return to normal. They all fought to keep that hope alive. The hope that Arceus heard their prayers. Heaven wanted to get better for their sake and everyone she cared, as the others wanted her to be better for her sake.

* * *

Six months later, hope was suddenly shattered for the parents of the girl. For Dusknoir, it was as if he was trapped in a never-ending nightmare caused by Darkai. He didn't know what to do, so he held the hand of his partner and never let his eye out of her.

The girl was transferred to another room of the fourth floor where her treatment was different. The girl was simply not feeling pain anymore. Meanwhile, the parents were crying loudly outside. Stephen looked at his partner, also crying loudly, incapable of holding back. Druddigon remained by the side of his partner, letting tears coming out of his eyes, unable to contain anything either. His partner suffered just like the girl he loved.

Everything he learned that morning was causing great pain. His body was violently shaking for everything the doctor said. He didn't want to accept it. The machine that beeped at the sound of the human heartbeat was chanting the song of life. Dusknoir was afraid, afraid of the song ending. He couldn't accept the news of the doctor.

"Dusknoir," she whispered to him.

The Pokémon looked at his partner. She looked like her life was coming to an end, her skin paler, her eyes looking a little dull. She had little appetite, so he could see her bones from her cheeks. She was still bold, and her hair might never come back. It was a horrible thing to look at, but the way she looked at him was the same, it was still her, no matter what, "Heaven I am here."

Heaven replied with a defeatism voice, "You heard him right?"

The ghost type shook his head and replied, "Maybe, but…" he closed the distance and extended his arms, "Everything is going to be alright! Right? Everything will be fine right?"

"You heard the doctor, right? It reached the final stage," Heaven sobbed, "It failed… I don't have lo- long now," she sighed.

Dusknoir put his hands on his head and yelled, "This is not fair! It's not fair! Those words are lies! Don't listen to him Heaven!

His partner calmed down and gently replied, "Calm down Dusknoir. You-" she painfully grumbled as it covered the chest. That being started coughing loudly a few times, painfully grunting between coughs as they worsen.

Dusknoir knew that the being was holding back the desire to scream, Heaven before a sip of blood landed on his chest, "Calm down! You are going to be fine! You-"

"Dusknoir," she grabbed his hand and gently pulled him near her, "Soon… I will die. You must know it… Dusknoir. You are the best thing that happened in my life. I am so happy that… That you are here."

"Don't say that Heaven," he replied. The girl gave him a sad smile, which hurt the ghost type, "You're going… going…" he couldn't say anything else. It wasn't possible. He couldn't help her at all, "I'm so sorry Heaven."

They stayed together for a while. Eventually, a man came and looked at them. It was starting to get late.

"Doctor. Can Dusknoir stay?" she asked.

The man nodded. He couldn't say no at someone who's life was coming to an end, "He can stay as long as he wishes. Just don't bother the other patient please," he left them alone.

They stayed together for the rest of the day and Heaven eventually felt asleep. The ghost type looked at her with desperation. There was nothing that could help her now. He knew it. He was incapable of telling her that she was going to be fine, because she never would be. Her life was coming to an end. He mentally thanked the doctor, he could stay with her until the very end.

He wanted to delay the inevitable, just to stay with her a little longer. So, he did the only thing that came in his mind. He joined her in the bed and held her against him, his arms holding her tightly, so her spirit would remain in her body, so that she will still be here tomorrow. He was ready to do that every night, to feel her warm body, to feel his partner still alive a little longer. To stay with the human who offered him so much, much more than he might have deserved, _you changed my life Heaven. You gave me the biggest treasure of all, but now… you are soon going to leave me,_ he quietly sobbed. He stopped, _no! I must be strong until the very end. I want her to leave with a smile. I want her to know that I'll be fine. I want her to know that I'll miss her a lot, but that she doesn't have to worry for me. Heaven… I love you so much._

He never let go as he eventually felt sleep, the girl in his arms and her head against his chest.

Morning came, and the ghost type slowly woke up. He quietly yawned, hoping that he wouldn't wake his partner up. The ghost type suddenly felt uneasy. Somehow, there was something wrong this morning. Very wrong. Something was playing with his instinct, something that yelled loudly in his mind that something was missing.

His mind fully woke up and realised that he felt nothing in his arms, nothing against his chest. The ghost type looked up and… nothing. There was nothing in his arm.

Loud sound came from outside the room. Despite that, the Pokémon looked around and never saw her, "Heaven?" _did they take her? No. I would have known. I was still holding her during the entire night,_ "Heaven! Answer me! Heaven!"

He flew outside of the room and looked around. He opened the door where patients were, not caring about disturbing them. He looked inside many rooms and the more he looked, the more wrong everything was.

Once he finished the floor, he realised one thing: No humans were present on this floor. The patients can go anywhere on their own anymore. Doctors and nurses were present either.

He went to the lower floor and saw many Pokémons who were frantic. They were looking for something.

"Justin! Where are you?"

"Steve? Answer me!"

"Dania? Don't make this joke! Come here right now!"

Every Pokémons were searching for their trainers. It was getting more and more chaotic in the hospital and the ghost type joined them.

Dusknoir succumbed to a panic state as he searched everywhere and yelled the name of his partner, like any other Pokémons. Soon, he went outside and looked around.

Except for Pokémons, the town was devoid of humans. Everything was chaotic. Pokémons were searching for their trainers and many seemed to be about to cry or break down.

The ghost type was among them, looking around and seeing nothing, _maybe she d- No! It's impossible! No one can disappear like that!_

He searched for the hours and when the sun reached its peak, he saw his friend Druddigon who was actually crying, "Stephen! Where are you?"

"Druddigon," the ghost type said as he joined him, "Did you see Heaven?"

"You too? By Arceus! What is going on? Everywhere I go! There isn't a single human! Is it a curse? Did Arceus just decided to erase them? It's impossible! They can't disappear like that!" The dragon type completely lost his calm. His head turned towards the ghost type and yelled, "This is all a horrible nightmare, right? One that a Darkai could device! Right?" he grabbed the ghost type by his flap projections of his head and pulled him, "Right?!"

The ghost type replied, "No. I know it isn't Druddigon."

The other Pokémon released him and sobbed even more, "Could they be gone? Dead?"

Those words made the ghost type yelled, "No! They must be gone somewhere else! They can't just die like that! Everything disappeared! Their bodies are gone! It's impossible to disappear just like that!"

The dragon Pokémon nodded, "R-right. They can't just go away… There is nothing that can do this. Arceus wouldn't do it… right?"

"He wouldn't," Dusknoir answered. He put his hands on his friend and said, "We have to begin our search. They must be somewhere. It's the only thing possible. Wherever they are, we will find them. It's impossible that all humans are gone in one night."

"You're right. Totally impossible."

The duo continued to search for their partner in the city. For an entire month, they searched and searched the town, but they never found their partners. Eventually, the duo decided to leave the city and search around for their partners. It was impossible that humans of the entire world were gone. That's what they kept repeating themselves.

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

During those two years, they searched the cities and villages they came across, they found no humans. Those towns only had the remaining of the Pokémons who partners of their trainers were. Most of them were depressed and already abandoned all hope of finding their partners. The duo ignored this wave of desperation and continued searching, believing that they will find their partners again. Alas, they found nothing. During this time, Druddigon said nothing about his friend's partner. Heaven was surely dead by then, but with everything going on… He was incapable of telling him that detail.

The duo reached the location where they first meet each other's. They were in the large town where the conference happened. It took longer to return than during their younger time, as they took time to search around for their partners. Right now, kept did everything to keep their hopes up, refusing to accept that the humans were just gone.

"It's been so long," Druddigon whispered as their memories of their first meeting came back.

"Yes," Dusknoir replied.

The town was in a bad shape now. Nothing was being maintained and the buildings were already starting to look old. The absence of the humans made the town feel like it was getting old and slowly dying out without humans to maintain to strange structure in their respective shape. The towns made by humans were slowly dying without their presence and it was just hurting the hearts of the Pokémons who were used to live in cities like those. They saw some Pokémons trying to repair or to make sure nothing would be damaged, but they weren't ingenious like the humans and either partially succeeded or failed.

The two walked in the town and began searching around for any traces of their partners. They also questioned the other Pokémons, but the answers they got was:

"There's probably no humans anymore."

"It's pointless to search for them."

"What do we do now? They won't come back anyway."

"The rest of the world is surely like this. It can't be only our region."

"The humans have been erase from our world. I'm sure of it."

They only faced with desperation and defeatism. None of them believed that humans might come back soon and that it was all over. They kept searching, staying as strong as possible, but during the few months they stayed, they found nothing. Not a trace of a human existence either.

The dragon type looked down and sighed loudly, "Maybe-"

"Don't even say it! It's impossible! We are not going to give up on our partners like that!"

Druddigon slapped his face, "R-right," he replied with a little lack of convictions.

"Better. I'm sure we can find them. We have too!" Dusknoir yelled with a hint of desperation in his voice.

* * *

 **60 years later**

The two Pokémons were in a forest near their hometown and sat together, finishing eating what they had. The duo was quiet for a long time. The only thing they did was looking at each other's. Both had dull eyes and were exhausted from their journey. Both were tired, not from the lack of sleep, but from their pointless search.

"Dusknoir… I want to go home," Druddigon weakly said.

"What do you mean? We still have to search-"

"No! You know it's useless! We searched everywhere we could and every time it was the same thing! There are no humans anymore! We almost got killed when Pokémons killed each other's in that city! Everyone is putting blame on each other's and you are their targets! Everyone believes that Ghost type did this, and I know it's not!"

"But-"

"Heaven and Stephen are forever gone!" the dragon type looked in the eye of his friend, "We have to accept this Dusknoir… We just can't- I can't do this anymore. We were searching for so long."

"You're going to give up just like that?" the ghost type furiously yelled.

"I am not continuing what can't be done anymore! I just… I want to go home… where I can still feel Stephen Dusknoir… Just feel the time we were togethers… When he found me sick in the street… left behind because I wasn't strong enough… The kid friend he was… the best partner I could wish to have. I want to go home Dusknoir. Right now, we are so close," he pleaded to his friend as he started to sob. His voice became childish as he cried, "I… I wanna go home."

The ghost type anger melted away, _he's right… we won't ever,_ he started to cry as reality stroke his heart, _Heaven… I'm sorry!_

The two Pokémons cried loudly as they accept the cruel true that was now their life.

They will never find their partner. No matter how long they would. They only thing they could do was go home.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Dusknoir and Druddigon returned to the city where they left and when they reached it, they were horrified by the sight of their town.

"W-what is that? Where's home?" the dragon type yelled as he looked around in panic.

The red eye of the ghost type also looked around, thinking it was all too unreal, but it wasn't.

The city was gone and all that remained was a large hill with a few grass and young trees on it. Around the hills they were remaining's of Pokémons, mostly their bones. The hill was exactly where the city once was.

"Where did that hill come from? What's going on?" the ghost Pokémon asked, incapable of understanding any of it.

The dragon type felt on his knees and starting to laugh hysterically.

"Druddigon!" the ghost type yelled.

"There is no home anymore! We can't find anything about Heaven and Stephen now! We have nothing! Nothing!" he cried loudly as the ghost type was completely at a lost.

"D-"

"It's not your fault. We went away. We left home and it's now forever gone," he felt on the ground and kept crying.

The gray Pokémon looked at the pitiful state of his friend and rested by his side. He was as devastated as the dragon Pokémon and let tears falling from his eyes. They remained there for the entire day and when the night came, the ghost type felt asleep, just to escape the pain of reality for a moment.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Dusknoir woke up and looked at the hill, still there. He grumbled as he floated in the air and looked at his friend. He put his hand on the dragon type shoulder and said, "Druddigon. Wake up."

The dragon type didn't wake up.

He saw that something was wrong and checked the Pokémon more carefully. The dragon type wasn't moving at all. The chest of the Pokémon wasn't raising and falling, _he's not breathing._ He shook Druddigon and yelled, "Wake up! You can't just die! Druddigon! Druddigon!"

No matter what he tried, his friend left the living world and left the ghost type behind. Dusknoir closed his eye and let a few tears. He knew why his friend left the world.

Druddigon and him were traveling together for a long time, searching for their partners and it must have been hurting him much more than he believed. Their moral was gone and hope with it. The dragon type was also getting old, so all of this was extremely taxing on his body. All of this made sense as to why he would die after losing the last thing they had, home. Druddigon simply gave up. He gave up on living and let his soul leave his body, not even trying to fight to live another day. It was the only way for him to find Stephen.

"You… you just die like that," the ghost type sobbed. He grabbed the corpse of his friend and hugged him, _cold. He died yesterday,_ "Why?" he would never get an answer.

After this, he buried his friend and made sure that he would forever rest in peace. He gazed at the sky and prayed, prayed that Arceus will let his friend rest and find happiness, "Please. Let him be happy now. Just make this prayer true!"

After this, without a home or anything grounding him. He left the hill where his home and everything he held dear once was. Since that day, he wandered without a purpose in his life. It was all that he did, while treasuring the memories of his friends and Heaven, his partner who changed his life.

* * *

 **1 000 years later**

After so long, Dusknoir kept wandering on the continent without any clear purpose. During that millenary, he aimlessly searching for spirits to send to the afterlife, but except from that, he had nothing. He lost everyone he cared for, he lost sight of anything that ground him to this new world where humans were now gone.

He didn't care for any Pokémons he encountered, as most of them were wary of him, as he was a ghost type. That meant that the Pokémon wasn't socialising that much with the others and only had a few short sentences before they went their ways, when they didn't try to attack and him had to retreat or fight back. The Pokémon now live a life of solitude, one that was familiar for him, but he couldn't point it out. He was so old than many things were forgotten, either too painful for him, or just because it was pointless to remember.

The ghost type only had vague memories of human's existence in their world long ago, but very few things except for their general appearance and that they had no power. Sometimes, he felt as if he might had forgot something very important. Something that he might had once treasured, but nothing came to him.

He forgot his past. He was only Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokémon. Not only that, he was the best Pokémon, the strongest and bravest of them all. The only reason he retreated when fighting other Pokémons was that they didn't deserve to be hurt or that he didn't want to hurt them. That was if their reasons were legitimate.

It was all that remained in his mind, the little fragments of his past while the rest forgotten. Although, sometimes, he felt a hollow pain in his chest as something lingered in his mind, the little important thing that he might had forgot. Despite that, it never came back.

All changed around 4000 years later, when a human felt on his head and looked vaguely familiar.

* * *

 **Present Time**

His red eye locked on the white spirit of his lost partner. He once again said, "Heaven… You are here," he sobbed as more tears came out, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

The spirt tilted her head confusingly, not replying. She simply smiled back at him and said **I'm glad you are finally here.**

"You're-" he couldn't say anything and hugged her and just cried.

The spirit pat his back while Angel simply gazed at the scene, completely lost and not daring to say anything as everything felt just so personal for them.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

AC: This is the end of the flashback.

Next: In Life Or In Death: Our Bond Shall Never Break

More details:

The Pokémon Theater moment in the story was an idea of long one-shot that I could made cowritten later with small stories described in a theater way. It will give a big range of story telling or double-story telling between what is happening in and outside the stage. I am simply thinking about it, but I like the idea.

I feel bad for giving much pain to Druddigon as I gave him and Stephen more personality and bond with each other's. I wasn't expecting to give that dragon Pokémon more importance, but I'm happy about it and feeling horrible to push him into so much pain, but it was the only outcome. Dusknoir mortality is different from his friend.

The story is going towards its end. I have a sequel planned and a few elements established, but I will take my time to get things ready for it. I am preparing the main characters Arc, as the next one will have a bigger one for Angel, which is kinda lacking in this story when I think back. Dusknoir and Scyther got big character development. Even Alakazam and Heaven got more than Angel in this story with less time.

Thinking back, I'm proud of what I did with Scyther or how his growth came to be instead of the main characters to help him growth. I am less with Angel, but it was how I planned it out. As for Dusknoir and his past, it went bigger than I thought, but I'm proud of it.

I won't really put up a big after story and won't explain what caused the human disappearance, that will be for another adventure. The after story will put some element of the next tale of their adventure.

So, I have planned another PMD story which will be more standard with a human turned Pokémon. I don't expect the first chapter to be ready for a while, as this one will have bigger chapter and won't appear once a week when it will be ready. Family will be a theme in this Pokémon story. This new story will be: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Tainted Bound.


	36. Chapter 34: In Life Or In Death: Our

**Chapter 34: In Life Or In Death: Our Bond Shall Never Break**

It took a while for the Pokémon and his original partner to speak up once again. The Pokémon needed time to recover from his emotional outburst and neither of the girl interrupted him.

Angel was still taken aback by his sudden attitude. She knew he was kinder than he first seemed, but never expected the ghost type to cry like that, _she was that important to him._ She remained quiet. The child felt as if she wasn't a part of it. She was only a spectator.

 **Are you feeling better?** Heaven gently asked him as Dusknoir looked in her eyes.

The ghost type managed to calm down and nodded, "Y-yes. Heaven, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that. I can't believe."

 **You can't believe what?**

"I- I- I… I forget about you Heaven. I forget everything we did together. I let you here alone for so long!" the heartbroken ghost type replied as he hugged her once again.

The spirit didn't immediately reply. She simply gazed at the poor Pokémon with a kind smile and put her hands on his shoulders, **Dusknoir. I forgive you. You couldn't know what happened. Even I didn't know that I died until,** she played with her blond hair, that only the ghost type could see from his memory, **my hair was somehow back. I thought that the same day was just not coming to an end. I realised that I died, but you were gone. I looked outside and the sky was also gone. Dusknoir, I don't mind how long I waited for you. I always knew that you will come back one day. That we will be together one day. I know you too well.**

"But I forgot you."

 **It was better than being forever sad. I don't want you to feel sad or heartbroken for the rest of your life. I forgive you my friend. I forgive you a thousand time over.**

Dusknoir looked at her gentle smile and knew that she forgave him. The Pokémon said, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

The spirit gazed at the girl behind them who remained quiet. Heaven carefully looked at the girl and asked, **it seems we forgot about your friend. Who is she?**

The ghost type turned towards her and felt a little awkward and ashamed that the living human saw him cry out like that. He scratched the back of his head, trying to recover from his awarded and answered, "This is my… current partner Angel."

Angel wanted a little to say that the Pokémon liked to call him stupid human, but that would be way out of place and a little cruel.

 **Angel. It seems there is a lot that I missed when I was here,** the spirit looked outside the window, in the city covered by darkness, **what happened to you after I was gone? I cannot help but wonder.**

Dusknoir explained everything, while the young child added things when they reached the moment, they met each other's until the present time.

Heaven looked saddened by the news, **poor Druddigon. He suffered so much because we were gone.** Her voice sounded sad. She would have cried if she was still alive, **you too Dusknoir. Both of you suffered so much. Not just you… Every Pokémon who lost their friends,** she looked at them and added with a small smile, **but I'm glad you found a new friend. Angel was it?**

"Yes," she replied as she approached the spirit.

 **My name is Heaven. I was Dusknoir Pokémon Trainer when I was alive. We went through so much. It is a big story, but I'm sure Dusknoir will tell you one day.** She turned her gaze to her partner, **I'm sure you think she looks like me right Dusknoir.**

He crossed his arms and replied, "Wha- N- no. Maybe a little, but that's only that. She is not your sister."

 **You totally think that.**

Dusknoir blushed but didn't reply at that. His red eye gazed at her and asked, "How did you hold on for so long Heaven? You were alone for millenaries and… you're still not tainted."

 **I knew you would come one day Dusknoir. I always believed you would. Arceus must heard my prayers. I prayed for so long,** the spirit raised her hand and the Pokémon gently grabbed it, **it's sad that I cannot feel your hand. It's neither warm or cold. I just feel little of your hands.**

"You are a spirit Heaven. Even so, I'm so glad I've found you. I should have come sooner… But I forgot you," guilt awakens in the ghost type, "I don't know how I didn't try that."

 **What do you mean?**

"I've… When you disappear, I… I don't know why I didn't even try to find you with my antenna. You were a spirit and-" he was quiet as he looked down. He already knew why. He refused to believe she was dead. Disappearing out of thin air was just not the way anyone die. He looked at her and whispered, "I should have tried."

 **Don't worry about it. I'm happy you two searched for us for so long… but we hurt you so much,** she was saddened by what they put their partners through.

"Miss Heaven…" Angel hesitated. She was the one who had to bring this up. Her partner was incapable off. The child thought it was going to drag on and on. The world was potentially in danger with dangerous and corrupted spirits that could roam free in the world. She nervously gazed at her partner, while the spirit gently said.

 **What is it?**

"I'm sorry Dusknoir but… We also have a mission here," the child started.

 **You came to prevent the spirits to hurt Pokémons. You did tell me why you came here,** the spirit understandably replied as she looked at her partner.

"It can wait," the ghost type ordered, "There is so much to say."

The child hesitated to reply. She had too. Even if the Pokémon started hating her, "I know, but-"

"It's been more than five thousand years Angel!" the ghost type yelled.

 **Don't yell at her Dusknoir,** Heaven gently asked.

The ghost type looked down as the spirit stood up from the bed and grabbed his hands.

"S-sorry," the Pokémon quickly replied.

Angel looked down and wanted to say something else. She had too, but the ghost type was upset at that thought.

 **Dusknoir. She is right,** the girl told him.

"Heaven-"

She raised her finger and continued, **I know it is something horrible I am saying, but I know what's going on.** The spirit looked outside the window, towards the black orb, **I can see and feel the malevolence of the tainted of the spirits in the air. I… I thought I could join the realm of spirit Dusknoir, but I am trap here,** the spirit turned around, **So I waited, knowing that you would come one day.**

"Miss Heaven, you want us to free you from here?" the child asked.

The spirit nodded while the Pokémon protested, "But we are finally together again Heaven. Finally."

 **I know, but I'm…** the mood changed as the spirt tone turned into a sadder one, **afraid.**

"Heaven, you have no reason to be afraid. I'm here," the ghost type said.

"We are here to help you. We are members of the rescue team," Angel added.

 **I fear that I might become tainted one day. I'm just lucky I didn't until now. Recently I-** the spirit hesitated for a few seconds. She embraced her old partner; **Dark thought are starting to come in my mind. That I should do horrible things.**

"You will never do that Heaven," Dusknoir replied as he pat her back.

 **Those are not my thought Dusknoir. Those are from the spirits that wants to hurt the outside world. They want revenge for their demise. Revenge on Pokémons.**

"What?" The members of Team Salvation yelled.

 **The only reason nothing is going on is… That we are weighting them down. Me and other spirits are preventing anything from happening. Not just them, but those who are not aware of their death. Soon… I'm afraid it will overwhelm us. That's why I have a mission for you.**

The ghost type knew where this was going. He wanted to protest, but if he let her be, he will still lose her. Not her spirit, but who she was, "What is-" he couldn't say more.

Angel asked, "What is the mission? We will not fail."

The red eye of the ghost type turned towards her and lightly nodded, _she is a little like you Heaven… Just a little._

 **I want you to stop those spirits for taking their revenge. You are all innocent. I…** the spirit said nothing else.

"You want to stay with me Heaven?" the ghost type asked.

 **Yes, but I can't… Not when so many will be hurt. That's why… I must go. I'm sorry Dusknoir. I'm… going to hurt you yet again.**

Dusknoir put his bravado face, even if he was torn apart inside, "I understand. We will accomplish our mission. We never failed before," he pat her back again, before slowly releasing her.

 **Dusknoir.**

"What is it?"

 **It's… so good to understand you.**

"Yes," the ghost type replied, before sobbing, "I wanted to talk so much to you… just like that."

Angel grabbed one hand of her partner, while the spirit did the same with his other hand.

Right then, the ghost type could feel for a second the same thing from them. The feeling of their warm. Even if Heaven's wasn't there anymore, those memories was still there. The memories of her warm's hands. They way they held his hands were similar, _maybe… Angel is…_ he ended his thought.

The spirit released his hand and said, **you must go. You don't have much time. Dusknoir, you are the best thing that happened in my life. You made me truly happy, even now.**

The ghost type nodded and replied, "You changed my life for the better Heaven."

 **Angel. Please watch my partner for me. He is a kind Pokémon.**

The girl replied, "I know," _I saw who he really is,_ "I promise."

 **Thank you. Good-bye.**

The duo turned around and walked outside of the room. Dusknoir gave one last glance before they leave. Once they were, the floor wasn't the normal hospital, but the ruins of it. The floors, walls and the ceiling were cracked by the passage of time. Most object that could have been found had been broken. When they observed it a little closer, they could see that Pokémons surely had fought there with the holes and traces of violence. There were also a few bones and skeleton of dead Pokémons that remained even after all this time.

"Things went horribly wrong," the ghost type concluded. It was the only thing that he was glad he missed. The Pokémon knew that would have devastated himself and his friend Druddigon if they witness such a thing. Now that his memory was back, _I wonder if you are in town,_ he wondered to himself.

They climbed down the ruined stairs of the hospital. Angel observed her partner and noticed that his shoulders were down, just like his head, "Are you okay?"

"No. Obviously. I have no time to think about it. Heaven asked us to…" no other words came out. The simple perspective of releasing her was scary.

"You sure everything's going to be fine? You are-"

"It won't," the ghost type answered, suddenly stopping when they were on the second floor, "I remembered so many things and- I still can't believe I forget everything. She was everything to me and I just- How could I've?" he covered his face in shame.

The child didn't know what to say. Everything was complicated for her. She could barely say a few things to Heaven and Dusknoir.

Her partner was now looking at her, waiting for an answer that never came. The Pokémon nodded, "Couldn't answer?"

"I just… I just don't know what to say Dusknoir."

"That's okay. You are a stupid human after all," he then continued to go down the stairs with his partner following him.

"Sorry."

"Don't mind it. Angel. Thank you," he said as they were back at the entrance.

"For what?"

"For bringing back everything I forgot. I'll… I'll make sure I never forget about it again. I have too," he looked at his hands, "Because Heaven gave me so much that even forgetting about her was horrible."

"Sure," she lightly smiled as they went outside.

Once the door was opened, Team Tempest turned around and rushed towards them.

"Are you okay? Did anything bad happen?" Heracross worryingly asked as he checked on the child.

"You disappeared for a few hours!" Scyther grunted as he joined them, blade crossed in front of him.

"We were worried!" Ariados said, surprising them with her emotional outburst, "When you went in this place, we followed you, but you were gone!"

"Tell us what happen right now," the green bug Pokémon ordered.

The duo resumed what happened in the hospital. Dusknoir was more hesitant when it was about his partner, thinking back. He eventually briefly told about Heaven and who she was.

"She was your partner? Tell us more," Heracross asked as he came near the ghost type.

The ghost Pokémon didn't really want to talk more about it and avoided looking at Heracross.

Scyther grunted, "Not now Heracross. The virgin doesn't want to talk about it and we don't have time for this. We have something more important right now," he pointed his blade at the ominous black orb floating in the air. The ghost type grunted at the insult.

The blue beetle Pokémon nervously chuckled at the reminder, but his face turned into a more serious expression.

"Heaven also gives us a mission," Angel started. That got the attention of Team Tempest as they all looked at her, "She wants us to stop the spirits from obtaining their revenge."

"Revenge?" the trio asked the duo.

"Yes. Heaven told us that those spirits wants to get their revenge on those who killed them. As every human is gone…" the child was hesitating a little.

"They want to exterminate Pokémons as well," Ariados understood.

That turned the mission from urgent to critical.

"Exterminate us? We didn't ever cause it!" the green Pokémon yelled, before wondering, "Is it?"

"There is no way we cause it. Arceus is the only one who knows the true answer. They were dead for so long and unable to join the spirits. The corruption of their spirit turned towards Pokémons," Dusknoir said as he went forwards, "Let's go. Heaven doesn't want to be a part of this and I will never let her become what she isn't. Never!"

Team Tempest could only understand that the spirit he met was more than they could have guess. They could hear his determination to make sure it would never happen.

"You can count on us Dusknoir," the leader of Team Tempest said.

The ghost type didn't reply but nodded, _what's going on with Scyther?_

"Dusknoir. Does that mean that we will meet the spirits of people you know?" Heracross asked.

The ghost type didn't reply as he looked forward and took the lead.

"Heracross. It's not a good idea," the girl warned him.

The blue beetle Pokémon sighed, but nodded, "I'm sorry."

The ghost Pokémon wasn't pissed off at the question, but it awoke the question in him. Would he meet Druddigon and Stephen? _Are you together once again Druddigon?_ He thought as sorrow came back to him. He grasped his courage and focused on his task, he will deal with those questions when the time came.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. It's a little shorter than the previous big one, but I put everything I needed here.

Next: Hunting Voices.


	37. Chapter 35: Hunting Voices

**Chapter 35: Hunting Voices**

The two teams continued to travel through the town and avoiding as much as possible the contact with the other spirits. They couldn't afford to let anyone standing in their way or it would cost them time. With everything they learned, time was somethings they couldn't lose anymore. They had to press forwards as fast as possible.

Heracross looked at their destination. They were getting closer. The closer they were, the more damaged the skyscraper was, "Do you really think it is safe to go in there?" the Pokémon asked as he saw a large hole in one of the floors, "I have the feeling it will break down if we touch it."

"We too," Scyther agreed.

"If we try to fly up there, there, they will notice us much quicker than if we try by staying as close to the ground as possible," Dusknoir replied.

"In those buildings… Dad said that what makes them hold up is inside and not outside," Angel commented. She did notice how the buildings were different between humans and Pokémons.

The only exception she found was in Ruby City. Especially in the museum where she remembered seeing some pillars to support the place while the rest had none.

"We cannot see anything inside," Ariados commented, "So it remains the same."

"It's a risk we have to make then," the green bug type concluded. He looked in the air and felt like the black orb where the spirits energy assembled was watching them. It was as if that was a giant black eyeball pointed at them. Watching and judging them. It made him nervous, especially when he knew that they hated the Pokémons. It was a weird feeling to know that you were targeted by the ancient beings who once existed.

After this, they continued their way. As they went forward, everything was oddly quiet. As they got closer to their destination. They encountered no spirits at all. It was as if they left the place or kept their distance.

"Could it be a trap?" the spider Pokémon asked as the ghost type took the lead.

"I am not sure," the ghost Pokémon replied as he used his antennas to detect any spirits around them. He found none at proximity, "But I know that none of them are around us," he grew a little nervous at that revelation.

The nothingness of their surrounding was unnerving. It made them a little paranoid, expecting something to happen, but nothing ever came. It was all quiet. As quiet as a city in ruined should be.

"Let's keep up," Heracross gulped as he accelerated his pace, _this is the scariest mission I ever took,_ he thought. He wanted this mission to be over.

"Dusknoir. You sure you didn't find anything around us?" the green Pokémon asked.

"I am sure of it. I tried to find anything, but there is nothing close to us. A spirit cannot hide his presence from me when I put my entire attention in finding them. It's something that I cannot fail at. I'm the best after all," he concluded as his red eye looked around, "Maybe they find it pointless to get close to us thought. Be careful."

They finally reached the skyscraper and looking up-close, it was intimidating to know that they had to go inside.

"That thing is so tall," Ariados commented.

"It's way bigger than I thought," Angel agreed as she looked at the place.

The building was in horrible conditions. The walls were cracked and used up by time. There were fragments of glass everywhere around the building. The child knew that the windows all broke down with times and it was only what was made of rock and metal that remained. It was a miracle, to say the least, that it didn't collapse on itself after so long.

"I'll take a quick look inside," the ghost type warned as he became transparent and phased through the wall.

The rest waited for a few minutes, before the Pokémon came back.

"So. What did you see?" Scyther asked a little nervously.

"The inside looks as terrible as the outside, but I don't think it will fall down. Everything that hold this place together is fine and lightly damaged. We are too light to make it fall. Good thing Groudon isn't with us," Dusknoir added as he turned around.

The girl remembered that the rest of her spirit was somewhere in there. Somehow, she believed that it might be in the dark orb where the spirits contained their energy. She remembered a little of what happened when she came to their world. She remembered that she encountered them before meeting her partner.

Thinking about that made her think back of her entire adventures with her partner and the Pokémons she encountered. Some Pokémons were bad or evil like the Crimson Hunters Scyther had to fight against, the evil Pokémon spirit. Many were more complicated like Nidoran who a thief was, but never really wanted to hurt anyone. Many good Pokémosn like the Historians, the Explorers, everyone in Dawn village and Dusknoir.

Think about all, she knew that those human spirits were wrong. She will protect the Pokémons, _I won't let fear get me this time,_ remembering the times she couldn't help her partner, _I won't be scared from this._ After all, what she was missing was there. She grabbed her courage and took the lead, "Let's go," Angel said as she went inside first, _I will not fail._

The Pokémons quickly followed her.

When they entered in the skyscraper, the inside was as expected. Everything was in ruins. The walls were cracked and damaged, just like the floor. The ceiling was the same. It was just where the furniture was put that changed.

Angel looked around and saw a damaged panel with the image of a stair on it. She went to it, the Pokémons following her. Dusknoir made sure to be by her side, just in case the spirits decided to attack.

The girl took it and saw where the arrow was pointing. She knew that left was the right way, since the other side was just the wall.

"I think we can go to the next floor this way," she pointed to their left.

They went that way and found the stairs leading to the other floors. The two teams looked up and they had a lot to climb. Heracross put his arm in front of Angel and said, "Let me try it first. I'm heavier than you. Those don't look solid," he pointed at himself, "But I am," he smiled.

Scyther nodded, giving his authorisation.

The blue beetle began to climb the stairs, putting some pressure to test it. Dusknoir floated by his side and quietly listened to the sound of the metal.

"I think we should slowly climb one at the time," the bug type said to the others.

"Agreed," Scyther replied while Ariados climbed by the wall.

"I'll remain under, just in case I need to catch someone," she told them.

"Good. Angel, you are next, and I'll climb last," the leader of Team Tempest said.

"Okay," the girl replied.

Once Heracross reached the next floor, he went in the next room and waited for them. Climbing one floor was easy and nothing bad happened. It was going to take some time, but safety came first.

The ten other floors went smoothly and without anything bad happening. Despite that, they were uneasy. The spirits didn't react or do anything to them. The apprehension was getting to them.

"Hold on. I'll try to find the spirits," the ghost type said as he noticed the tension. He put his hands on his antennas and searched. He frowned as he looked around, "Some of them are nearby, but I don't know where. There's… interference."

"That black orb I bet," the green but type grunted.

 **Look. We have intruders in here.** A voice was suddenly heard.

The five looked around, ready for battle.

 **Yes. It's Pokémons.**

 **They look as horrible as I expected.**

"Careful," the ghost type warned them as he stood in front of his partner.

 **Look. A human.**

 **She is not dead.**

 **Think of what we could do with a body.**

The five didn't like where this was going.

 **Ew. A girl. No way I'm going to possess that.**

 **Only one of us will anyway. So, you're out?**

 **Of course.**

 **Look. She is friends with those murders.**

 **That's what they all are.**

"We didn't kill anyone," Scyther replied. He almost but didn't.

 **Liar!**

 **Why do we all have to die, and Pokémon survives? It's because you killed us.**

 **Obviously.**

 **I want her body.** A spirit cut the others.

Dusknoir frowned and replied, "None of you are getting Angel!"

The Pokémons could feel the air starting to get disturbed. It was getting colder and colder as the presence of the spirits increased. The ghost Pokémon used his antenna to find where they were hiding. Once he found it, he grabbed his partner and pulled her away, "They are under us!"

The Pokémons split up and saw six black form near them. They were barely looking humans anymore. Their limps were of different size anymore and their heads were just at the wrong place. One of them had it head on the knee for some reason.

They were dead for so long that the perception of their form greatly deteriorated.

"Did you had to deal with those before?" Scyther gulped as he gazed at the horror of the after life.

"Yes," the ghost type replied.

 **You caused this!**

 **All of you caused this!**

The spirits chanted together.

"So, what do we do now?" Ariados asked.

"We don't let them take Angel first," Scyther stated the obvious, which she was already aware off.

"We have to weaken those spirits. We cannot permanently send them to rest as long as that thing in the air is preventing them to do so."

One of the spirits came and Dusknoir used a Shadow punch to send him away.

The spirits became restless and all became more aggressive. Five of them were clearly aiming for the human, which the last one just wanted to assault them.

One of them almost snatched the girl, but she avoided it at the last second.

 **Murderers like you should die!** One spirit declared as it grabbed the green bug by the neck. Scyther immediately cut the arm with his blade and countered by tackling it away.

Another want came from behind, but Heracross blocked its attack and threw it at a third one. Their last member trapped one of them with her web.

"How come we can hit them?" the blue beetle Pokémon wondered.

Dusknoir threw a shadow ball at one of them and replied, "Because they are tangible right now. Same reason they can't leave our world."

"Okay," the other Pokémon replied as he punched another spirit away.

Angel wanted to help and was about too when her partner said, "Save you strength for the real fight Angel!"

The girl wished she could help without her power but didn't really know how to fight. One spirit approached her. She rolled out of the way and the ghost Pokémon quickly fend that spirit off.

His red eye checked on the six spirits and they were starting to corner them. Three of them behind and the others in front.

The child didn't want to be just in the way. After everything, she must do something. There was one thing she could do if not fighting, "Why are you doing this? Why do you believe the Pokémons are responsible?" the girl asked.

 **Because they are the only one remaining, human.**

 **They killed us. There is no one else responsible!**

 **They hid their true nature for so long. They aren't monsters for nothing.**

"You are wrong!" the girl yelled.

The spirits were more agitated and aggressive.

"Don't provoke them Angel," Scyther said as he avoided the assault of a spirit and countered with everything he had.

"Keep it up Angel!" the ghost type yelled, "If they are agitated by that, then they are acting more without thinking!"

Team Tempest noticed that the spirits weren't trying to surround them anymore, but only attacking them. There wasn't any strategy coming from them. They never noticed if the spirits had a plan or now. Their anger changed their course of action, so they probably had something.

"You said that the Pokémons are responsible for this. Then why am I with them? Why am I fine?" the girl asked the spirits.

 **Quiet!**

One spirit came at her, arms ready to kill her. Dusknoir stood in the spirits way and sent a powerful ice punch on the spirit, following by another one and concluded with a Dark Pulse. He watched the spirit leaving the place. _I weakened one._

 **You know nothing of us!**

 **They just felt pity for you!**

 **Or they just want to use you as a tool for whatever machination they had.**

Team Tempest held back the other spirits why tried to come to Angel, forming the first defensive line. Dusknoir remained behind just in case they passed them. The spirits weren't trying kill them. They only wanted to shut their human friend.

"Angel is our friend spirits!" Heracross said as he threw one away from them, "We will never hurt her. Even when our leader Scyther was tempted with vengeance, he didn't kill anyone!"

"Angel. That spirit and his Pokémon partner," the ghost type whispered.

"What about the Pokémon spirits who remained with their partner, even after death?" the child asked them, "Why would they refuse to leave this world after they died? Are they just the monsters who killed every human?" the girl put her hand on her chest, "Because-" She called all of her courage and convictions. She had much more than expected, "I know they aren't the murders you claim to be."

 **Enough with your lies!** The spirits yelled together.

The ghost type concluded, "They are too tainted for words to reach them."

The spirits charged at the girl, but they were blocked by the Pokémons. One of them tried to snatch her with its long arm, but the girl jumped backward and avoided the long arm. She lightly gasped when it almost reached her.

Dusknoir replied with a shadow punch, sending the spirit away.

"I won't hold back," the green bug type said as he slashed his enemy. Another spirit was down and the remaining disappeared through the walls, "Don't hesitate to get rid of them!"

The spirits were getting even more agitated when Ariados trapped one in her web and Heracross finished it with a powerful tackle.

Dusknoir remained behind as the remaining spirits suddenly disappeared.

 **We will be back!**

 **Our revenge shall now begin!**

 **When They will come, you will all fall!**

"They?" they asked as everything was quiet now.

They all sat down and regained their breath.

"Fighting spirits is weird," Ariados commented.

"This is the strangest battle I ever had. They aren't using any ability like another Pokémon. Dusknoir, how does human fight?" the leader of Team Tempest asked.

"They aren't physically powerful, so you have to fear what's in their mind," the ghost type replied. He thought more and added, "Unless they trained in battle techniques. Then you can consider them a fighter type."

"Those spirits didn't use their mind," the blue beetle Pokémon commented as he crossed his arms.

"They weren't really thinking," the ghost type replied.

"We're back to climbing," Angel said as she looked around.

They two teams prepared to continue their journey to the top of the skyscraper, wondering what would come in their way next.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. It was shorter because I would be busy for a few days.

Next: The Way To The Top.

For the next chapter, it will take a while. It's not because I need extra time, but I'll be much busier than usual during my writing time, so the next chapter will be release in two weeks.


	38. Chapter 36: The Way To The Top

**Chapter 36: The Way To The Top**

Team Tempest and Team Salvation kept climbing the skyscraper, which the Pokémon decided to call it the tower. The real name was just too strange as it was underground and couldn't reach the sky. Angel didn't argue with that and let it go. It was less of a mouthful to say tower compared to skyscraper anyway.

The climbed each floor one at the time. After each floor, Dusknoir used his antenna, in search of any spirits who might want to target them. Each time, there was nothing going on, so they kept climbing to the next floor.

After reaching the floor 24, Scyther grunted, "Is there an end to this? It's so long to climb everything."

"This place isn't small Scyther," Ariados replied.

"I can guess that were around the halfway now," the ghost type replied.

"Maybe the elevators can tell us which floor is the top," the child suggested.

"Eleva-what?" the Pokémons asked.

The girl was surprised that even the ghost type asked what it was, "It's used to climb up without using stairs, but it can't work."

"It needs electricity," the ghost type guessed.

They searched for the so-called elevator. It wasn't long before the girl found it. She checked on the silver board, near the door. Angel counted the numbers, "There is 55 floors in total. Unless there is something else."

"That's more than thirty to go," the green bug said as he grumbled. He raised his head and saw the ghost Pokémon crossing his arms, "But I won't try to make haste Dusknoir. I am not crazy and pull this off after those spirits came."

"Good. We still have a long way to go," Dusknoir said.

Heracross stomach grumbled. The blue beetle nervously chuckled, "Didn't eat for a long time."

The ghost type sighed, but agreed, "I am also hungry. We are currently safe, so we should take this chance."

"Then let's take a short break," Scyther concluded.

They ate a few berries and waited a little. The ghost type made sure that no spirit attempted anything. They were lucky that nothing happened. After this, they kept going. They climbed a few more floors, but when they reached floor 31, they had a hang up.

Heracross was almost reaching the next floor when a loud sound was made. He suddenly felt the grasp of gravity pulling him down. He passed through the stairs and began to fall. He opened his wings and flew back to the previous floor.

"Come here quickly!" Scyther ordered as he looked below.

The sound of his wings was loud, and spirits would quickly find them. He landed as quickly as he could and panting, "Ouf! That was a close one."

"You're okay?" Angel asked.

The blue beetle Pokémon smiled, "I'm fine. It was more scary than dangerous. I can fly. I forget it sometimes thought."

"Of course, you would," the green bug type said.

Ariados came back and said, "I don't think we can reach the few-" they heard a loud sound and a big part of the stairs broke down, "We won't reach the top that way anymore."

The sound of the impact of the stairs resonated to their own floor.

The ghost type quickly scanned their surrounding. He searched for spirits for a few minutes, as the other team was ready for anything to attack. Dusknoir grunted, "Nothing. The spirits aren't coming."

"I'm getting worried about that," the child commented.

"Me too," the red spider agreed in deep thought.

"Those spirits are waiting to ambush us somewhere," Scyther added as he looked around.

"We have to expect an ambush," the ghost type concluded.

"How to we climb them? Do we fly to the top?" Heracross asked curiously.

The Pokémons looked at each other's uncertain. They knew that the enemies were waiting.

"I think we could use another way," the child replied as she pointed a hole to the next floor. They turned around and saw that hole leading to the next floor, "Maybe they will grow impatient if we make them wait."

"I bet they are thinking that we would rush things now that we made this bang," the leader of Team Tempest nodded to himself.

"Let's go," the young human said.

Dusknoir grabbed his partner and flew to the next floor. Ariados used her web to easily achieve the same thing. As for Scyther and Heracross, it was a little more difficult, but quite simple. Scyther simply climb on the shoulders of his partner and went to the next floor. After this, Ariados and Dusknoir pulled the other Pokémon until he was with them.

"I wish I had hands for this," the green bug type commented as he gazed at his blades. He had to let all the work to his comrades.

After this, the ghost type searched around, just in case the spirits were attempting something against them. Just like before, no reactions from them.

They proceeded with their new methods if they could. They searched for a hold that could lead them to the next floor and climbed the same way. Sometimes, it was easier when the blue beetle and his leader could just jump to the next floor without making too much noise that could agitated their enemies. Once they were in the next floor, the ghost Pokémon searched for spirits, just in case something changed.

When they were at the floor forty, the found no holes to guide them to the next floor.

"Looks like nothing has been broken here," Angel commented as she looked around for another time.

"Should we try the stairs again?" Heracross asked.

"Let's check it out," Dusknoir took the lead.

The group followed him and they reached the stairs. They were there, but the feeling they got wasn't a good one. With the stairs missing below, it felt like it would break at nothing.

"So?" the child asked her partner.

"I… Well…" he had no idea.

"We should do the same than with the holes. You take Angel to the next floor and we pulled each of them with my web," Ariados suggested.

They thought about it and agreed with her plan.

They proceed as she suggested. Dusknoir took his partner to the next floor and Ariados followed them by walking on the wall. She used her web to grab Heracross and with the ghost type help, they pulled the big blue beetle to their floor. After this, they pulled the green bug type and rested a little. The ghost Pokémon searched for spirits, but nothing came towards them.

They continued to climb the skyscraper that way. There wasn't any trouble on their way and grew worried. They were expecting something since it took so long to climb at the top. Eventually, they reached the last floor of the skyscraper.

The two teams wanted to go to the ceiling, but there were no stairs to guide them there. The Pokémons looked around and found nothing to keep climbing.

"No stairs? What do we do now?" Scyther asked as he walked deeper in the room.

The ghost type searched around with his antenna and gasped, "Careful. There're many spirits above us. They could try anything."

The five were on alert. Their breathing accelerated as they searched for a way to the roof. The walked slowly, ears opened to any suspicious sounds that weren't their footsteps. Nothing resonated around them so far. They searched in a room and a broken door stood in their way. Dusknoir raised his big gray hand and went inside to check. He quickly came out and nodded negatively. There was nothing to guide them to the top there.

They went to another room. That one was different from the others before. It was a larger room with many damaged shelves that contained many damaged metallics object. Angel could guess they were some electronic stuff before of the wires that came out of them.

Nothing else stood out in the room. There was a large hole on the wall at the end of the room. Dusknoir looked outside and saw the roof near them, but nothing to help them climb, "We have to do as usual, but with the spirits around… It's dangerous."

"We can fly and they know we are here," Scyther replied.

The others thought about it and the blue beetle nodded, "What do we do then?"

"Why are you nodding?" his leader asked.

"Because you are right, but now what?" his partner replied.

Angel said, "We have to quickly climb there and act. They will surely see us, and they are above."

Dusknoir grabbed his partner and replied, "Agreed. They are waiting to attack us and might even been planning an ambush."

Team Tempest also prepared themselves.

"At three, we are going," the child said, "One-"

"When you say three or when you say go?" Heracross asked.

There was a long silence as they looked at the Pokémon in question.

"What?"

"When I'll say three," the girl answered.

"That was obvious," the ghost type grumbled.

"One. Two. Three!" she said.

The four passed by the hole where a window should be and flew to the roof. Only Ariados quickly went on the wall and climbed, before joining the others.

They saw many spirits in the air, floating under the black orb. The orb emanated a dark and violent aura and it felt through the very spirits of the Pokémons themselves. Their intentions were violent and fearful. They could feel in their very being the hatred nurtured against them. One that wouldn't calm down by their simple death.

The spirits under it were black. Completely corrupted by their most violent part of themselves. All that remained in them was their hatred of the Pokémons. They were dead and trapped among the living for far too long.

 **They are finally here!** The spirits chanted together. Their voices were cold and cruel. They were rejoicing what would soon come.

"If you think you are going to kill us all! Think again!" Scyther yelled.

"The Pokémons aren't the one responsible for your death!" Angel yelled.

 **The worlds that came out of your mouth are lies! You are the one who did it! You are the one who remains alive! You are the one who can leave this place!**

"They don't know what's holding them here," the ghost type whispered. He hoped that one of the sources of it wasn't Stephen. If it was the case, that would finish him, _I'm sure it won't be him. He is like Heaven. He wouldn't not be the source of everything._ He also hoped he didn't jinx himself by thinking that.

Angel wanted to speak with the spirits, but it was clear that they wouldn't listen to anything. The girl knew she had to stop them with the power given by Arceus. She raised her hand.

"Wait!" the ghost type said, "Can you hit it from here?"

"Yes."

 **She is the one!** A voice suddenly yelled. **She is the one who we had a part off.**

That was clear for the ghost type. Somehow, those spirits got the part of the girl that was missing. It didn't make sense. He remembered they met far from here. The how was impossible to find out.

The spirts chanted something mysterious.

 **The first one never came!**

 **The seconds died before reaching our world!**

 **The third one refused to come!**

 **The fourth one tried to escape, and his spirit crumbled on itself!**

 **The fifth was saved from the one who can eat anything!**

The voice of the spirit who first noticed hear spoke again, **And the last one. The last human from outside is finally here.** That spirit was clearly the one dominating the others. The ghost type guessed it was the source of it, **we will finally have your entire spirit. Then, your powers shall be ours!**

The Pokémons with her heard it and knew it was bad. They pushed aside the mysterious words of those who came to their world.

"Those powers are given by the Legendries Pokémons! Arceus himself was one of them. I will not let you use them for your evil deeds!"

"You are ready to insult Arceus himself by hurting Pokémons with his powers!"

 **He is a Pokémon. He is the one who made everything! He is the one who decided to end us with the rest of your kind! He is the one who decided that a human shall be the one to destroy us! To finally erase all of us!**

"That is not true!" Angel yelled. She remembered the spirit of the manor. She knew he didn't die.

Dusknoir knew it too but let her talk. He could feel her fear, but she tried not to show it, _you are trying to sound brave Angel. Please. Hold on until the end._

The girl continued, "Because I know what this power does! I will use it to break the chains that prevents you from leaving this world!"

 **Lies! We will not leave this world! The world is ours! We will restore it the way we want! We will erase all Pokémons! They all deserve to die! Then! We will live once again!**

"This is insane," Scyther whispered.

"Nothing is holding up," Ariados commented.

Heracross didn't really get but knew that it was bad.

The ghost Pokémons knew it would be about the strange place they went. The place between the Spirit world and the Real World. He knew they would destroy the distortion and everything separating those two worlds. It would be catastrophic. It wouldn't be literally. The distortion will be in the real world instead than between. It was the only thing he could see. "We have to stop those mad spirits," the Pokémon said.

"They are obviously mad!" Scyther grunted as he prepared himself.

 **You will not survive all of us!**

The spirits began to agitate. They were all flying in the air erratically. Up and down. Left and Right. They were clearly showing their superiority in numbers.

"Should I do it now?" Angel asked.

"Dusknoir! This is the time, right?" the leader of Team Tempest asked, getting afraid by the spirits. They were too numerous for their team.

The ghost type frowned, "Wait. They are preparing something. If you use it now, they'll use their trick to stop you."

"What?" Scyther yelled.

"I hate to say this Scyther! But they are expecting it!" Dusknoir yelled back.

The other members of Team Tempest observed the enrage spirits as they kept flying erratically. However, Ariados noticed that they were slowly approaching them.

"They are coming closer!" The red spider Pokémon warned them.

The five tensed up and waited. They were ready to strike at the perfect time.

Suddenly, the spirit split around them and the dark globe emitted something out of it. It quickly went towards them. The moment they were hit, it was only but a blank that remained. For a second, they felt out of their own world.

* * *

Angel painfully grumbled as she put her hands on her forehead. She pulled her hair away from her face and looked down. The girl realised that the ground was grey and soft. She put two and two together and realised she was resting on the gut of her partner.

"You came back quickly Angel," the ghost type commented as she climbed off.

"What happen?" the child asked.

"She's right. But first. Get them off me!" Scyther yelled while Heracross and Ariados were on his back.

"That will flatten your abdomen at least," the ghost type chuckled.

"Shut up," he grunted when the other Pokémon took away the weight on his body. His partners woke up while the other three looked around.

They were on a small white island like thing. There was a white road connecting it and guiding it to another location, outside of their limited view. What limited everything was black flame coming from the ground, around the white island and the white road.

"It feels hot, but not really," the blue beetle Pokémon commented as he joined them.

"This is strange," she said.

They were clearly not in the real world anymore.

"We are in the distortion plane this time. We are in the between. We cannot go out by opening a door this time," the ghost Pokémon warned them.

"They imprisoned us," the young girl realised.

"Right inside the glob," Dusknoir said.

The spirits sang together one small sentence. One that made them shivered.

 **Welcome To Hell.**

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. We are getting close to the finish line.

Next Chapter: The Long Road Of Hell.

The one after this will be: The Final Struggles (Maybe in two parts. Depends of the lengths)


	39. Chapter 37: The Long Road Of Hell

**Chapter 37: The Long Road Of Hell**

The first thing Angel asked after hearing everything was, "Is there really a hell in your world?"

They looked at the ghost type. The Pokémon gazed back at them and raised his shoulders, "I don't know. This is purely a human thing."

"Why were you afraid?" Scyther asked with a small suspicious grin.

Dusknoir sighed, "I'll be honest. I don't think this Hell thing exist. I am a ghost Pokémon who help the spirits to join the Spirit World, after life and other things that we name it. The humans of this region called it Hell and Heaven, depending on their behavior during their life. Hell means that horrible humans ended up there for punishment of their crimes or horrible deeds. Example, a mass murderer who died one day. His spirit would end up in this Hell thing."

The green bug could already thing of that Gengar who massacre so many Pokémons as someone who could end up there.

"And the good humans end up in the opposite of that place," Ariados comment.

He nodded, "That's right. It's not really existing, but the spirits believe that. Since they saw us as those who exterminate humans, they sent us here in this distorted world."

The child concluded, "They believe it's real, so this place is a real Hell," she heard about it in her world, but it didn't look like that at all, _it's still scary._

Heracross asked, "What do we do?"

Dusknoir pointed the road, "We follow the road. We will eventually find the core of those spirits. Angel purifies them and we will be free."

"So, this is actually helpful?" the blue beetle Pokémon asked with a smile.

"Yes and no," the ghost type replied. He raised his chest and declared, "But we will succeed. After all, you are with the best Pokémon."

The others sighed at his sudden arrogant reply, but Angel also snickered. She found it a little comforting for him to behave this way.

"Let's go," the child said.

Her partner took the lead and they followed behind. The two teams walked on the white road as they avoided touching the black flame around them. It was a rather calm journey to their next destination. It was an intimidating calmness that surrounded them. Anything could come and kill them when they wanted. They were still in the domain of the spirits.

"I don't feel this hell thing those spirits were talking about," the blue bug type commented as he looked around.

"What do you know about this place virgin?" the leader of Team Tempest asked.

The Pokémon in question frowned, "Not that much. I wasn't that interested, and Heaven wasn't either. It is a place to punish the spirits in the after life. That is all I know fat abdomen."

The lightly glared at each other while the others sighed. Even in this place they wouldn't stop doing it a few times.

The young human looked around and noticed that there was something black among the flame. It kinda felt like it didn't belong with the fire, "Dusknoir. Check if there's any spirit near us. I… think I saw one."

The Pokémon put his hands on his antenna and searched around. He frowned, "There is a few of them. When they attack, this road is too small for us to defend yourself," he gazed at Ariados and Angel.

They nodded while the ghost type made haste, never always making sure that no spirits tried to approach them.

The passivity of those spirits was really making them nervous. They were always expecting an attack, but it never came. They were simply wandering around them, watching them from afar. They made sure to be barely noticeable near the flames.

"Do you think they are just doing this on purpose?" the red spider asked as she observed the spirits. It was suspicious that they did so little when they had the chance to strike.

The green bug Pokémon frowned as he sharpened his blades, "Of course. Getting uneasy like this all the way would just exhaust us."

"We cannot let our guards down either," the ghost type replied as he used his antennas again, "Because they did approach us, but the flame makes it difficult to notice."

"What do we do Dusknoir?" Heracross asked as his eyes observed the spirits.

"I see a small island near us. We will go there and get some respite. If they decide to attack there, it will be much easier for us," he replied.

They agreed and made haste to the island. They reached it without any kind of trouble which was a little worrisome. They were vulnerable before and the enemies did nothing.

"Do they want us to think that they won't do anything?" Angel asked.

"Maybe," her partner gave his answer.

They settle down for a few minutes.

"It's not getting hot here," Scyther commented. He looked around and still see the spirits watching them from afar. He did notice they were closer than before.

"Did that happen before Dusknoir?" Ariados asked.

"Yes. The spirits are maybe waiting for the one who acts as the core to give the order to attack. I had deal with this once. It was as stressful as this. As for not getting hot, I don't think the flame are that real. It is what the spirits think. If they believe the flame isn't hot, it isn't. Somehow."

"And you two dealt with those before," the leader of Team Tempest grumbled. He was glad it wasn't his normal activity like a Dusknoir.

After a few seconds, Heracross suggested, "Should we push them to attack us? I mean, they will still do that. I'm getting tired of all of this," he crossed his arms.

The ghost type thought about it and nodded, "I think this is a good idea. We have to force them to react to this," he looked at everyone and asked, "Ready?"

The leader of team Tempest said, "I am," his partners were also ready for this.

The ghost Pokémon looked at his partner and leader of team Salvation, "You're also ready?"

The child frowned and nodded. She was a little nervous, but the young girl wouldn't let that get over her. This was a critical mission, "Let's do it."

Dusknoir called a shadow ball and prepared for his attack. He looked at the spirits and aimed towards them. The ball exploded at impact and managed to scare a few spirits away.

Everyone braced themselves for what was about to come next. The spirits were flying around them, letting a few sharp sounds and aggressive grunted as they came at them. Only a few spirits were replying to the provocation while the others disappeared out of their view.

The way they reached told the ghost Pokémon that none of them were expecting this. So, he knew they had an easy fight to come. They all fought back against the spirts. It wasn't long before they defeated all of them.

They were a little disappointed that it ended that quickly and that easily. At the same time, it was better that the fight was short. They weren't wounded. The best result they could except. They were still far from their destination.

"Let's keep going, I don't detect any of them close to us," Dusknoir declared as he took the lead.

They kept walking on the white road, looking at the dark flame. The place called Hell didn't feel like it that much. Angel wondered if it was because there were only a few Pokémons here, or something else. Maybe they didn't imagine anything else than the white road and the flame. This place was only made of unknown and mysteries that couldn't be solve. They reached another island and they were still safe. The spirits were driven away from the battle.

 **What happened to us?**

They heard it and looked around but saw nothing.

"What is it?" Scyther asked.

 **We died.**

"Some fragments of those spirits memories," the young human partner answered.

 **How did we die?**

Many spirits voice came out and were giving many answers. They all spoke at the same time and they couldn't understand anything.

"Should we go or wait?" Heracross asked as he tapped with his fingers.

"We wait. Maybe it can help," the leader of Team Salvation said.

 **I know how!** A spirit yelled above everyone else. They recognised the dominant voice of the spirit who commanded the others. **Look around! Only humans are dead! Only us are dead! What does it mean? It means that the Pokémons killed all of us! That's the only answer!**

 **Are you sure?**

 **I don't think they are the cause.**

 **But they are the only who still live. They killed us and trap us here forever. Those monsters wanted this!**

 **Shut up!** A spirit furiously yelled. Dusknoir recognised this spirit.

"Stephen," he whispered.

The fragment of Stephen continued, **my Pokémons would never cause any of this! I know them all! They are not monsters! They are just like us! Some are good and some are bad! It's the same as the other Pokémons!**

 **How can you be so sure about it? The Pokémons are the only one still alive while we are all dead!**

 **Pokémons cannot kill anyone just like this! You can't just die out of thin air! I didn't even find my corpses! Our body is gone without a trace!**

 **They could have eaten our bodies!**

 **Impossible! There isn't any trace of our body! I saw them. I saw the Pokémons searching for us! I saw my partner and best friend searching for us! I cannot believe your words! No matter what!**

After this, they heard nothing else. The group waited for the fragments of the spirits memories to come, but nothing.

"Stephen didn't side with them. I knew it," the ghost type was reassured as he put his hands on his chest.

"Another human?" the green bug type asked.

"Yes. He dated my partner Heaven and-" he shivered, "Remembering too much," when he thought back at how humans baby came out.

"What is-"

"You do not want to know! Even for my worst enemies! I wouldn't say it," the gray Pokémon expressed before continuing forward.

Scyther thought that it must be something that horrible to even added that he wouldn't hurt his enemies. They quietly proceeded.

"That spirit was against us very early on it seems," Ariados commented, "He must have hated us when he was alive."

"Possible. Not every human liked us. It depends on the why. Some lost someone they loved before of a wild Pokémon. I heard a few tales of humans ending up as meals."

"Savage," Heracross grumbled in disgust as he covered his gut with his hands. Thinking about that cut his appetite, "So he must be the one who command them?"

"That's right. I can only assume to be the case," Dusknoir agreed.

They reached another island and more voices came.

 **Stephen!** The spirit who despise the Pokémons yelled.

 **Don't try and convince everyone about your lies!**

 **You are delusional. You think the Pokémons have a heart. You believe they could love and care for us, but it is only in your mind! What you are feeling for them would never be returned! They don't have feelings!**

 **Don't make me laugh! Druddigon panicked and searched me! I can feel his pain through me! Even if he isn't in town anymore! I know him and Dusknoir are searching for me and Heaven! Even if we are gone, they hope to find us!**

 **Enough with your stupidities!**

 **Talk about yourself!**

 **I will not let you stay in my way for long! You will bow to us!**

 **Never! I'll rather let my spirits break than bow to you!**

The voices disappeared and they kept going. The road came to an end and all that remained was white ground. They marched for a while. They knew they had to keep going forward, but they quickly realised they were lost. They looked around.

The Pokémon used his antenna to find the spirits, but nothing came, "We are definitely lost."

Scyther grunted, "Is that how they are going to beat us? Leaving us here while we think about everything going on outside?"

Heracross grabbed his arms and gulped, "This is horrible. Knowing that everyone dies when we can't do anything."

Another voice said, **then you need a guide to help you.**

And a second voice kindly said, **Right old friend?**

The group turned around and saw two white spirits near them. They were emitting a kind wave from their body. Team Tempest went on the defensive while Angel simply watched them passively. She knew white spirits weren't evil.

Dusknoir recognised them immediately. "Stephen! Druddigon! You're here?" he couldn't believe it with his own eye. His two friends were there.

The trio were reassured and weren't in a battle stance anymore.

The human spirit replied, **Heaven called us when you left her. I was wondering what was going on when she told us that you went to bring salvation to everyone.**

 **It's so good to see you again old friend,** the spirit of Druddigon went closer and lightly grinned, **look at you Dusknoir,** he pocked the gray belly of his friend, **got a few pounds since I died.**

The ghost type furiously grunted at the bad joke against him, but joy overcame him to meet them again. He shook his head and asked, "Heaven sent you?"

Stephen answered with a small smile, **we spirit knows our way around here. She was worried for all of you. The moment I heard about it, so was I.**

 **We want to help you. So many spirits need your help. We are trapped here because of them. They want to kill every Pokémons in the world. That includes the Legendries,** the Pokémon spirit added.

Dusknoir couldn't help but let out a few tears. To meet his demised friends once again was a miracle. Only Arceus could have given such opportunities.

 **When did you turn into such a baby my old friend?**

"S-shut up. I've-" the Pokémon finds no words.

Angel stood by his side and said, "He missed you so much. He just can't help."

Ariados went forward and asked, "Can you guide us no please? We know it is an important reunion, but we have little time."

Stephen nodded, **Right. We must stop them.**

 **Just follow us. We know where the Core is.**

The group followed the spirits as they went through the white plain. There was nothing to help them continue int her journey. They wondered how the spirits knew where to go.

They decided to trust Dusknoir, as they had nothing else to trust upon.

But Syther had to ask, "Why do you trust them Dusknoir? They might be spirits, but they could be tainted."

"They are not. The color of their spirit is white. That's when they are not tainted by anything. It also means that they were good humans and Pokémons when they were alive," the ghost type answered a little angry at the suspicion of the green bug Pokémon.

"Okay," the Pokémon nodded.

"And those who are gray then?" Heracross asked.

Stephen answered first, **they are those who are just normal people. A little tainted as everyone normally should be. I cannot believe that I am this color either.**

 **I know you would. You are very kind my friend.**

"When are we here?" the girl asked.

The spirits gazed at her, **you do like my girlfriend when she was your age. I saw many pictures and believe me, it's not easy to tell you from her apart at the same age.**

 **As for your question, we are here,** Druddigon replied as he pointed at the sky.

The group stopped and looked in the air. The saw at the distance the black orb floating in the air. The sound of a heartbeat resonated from it.

The group was a little surprised they found it faster. They saw many spirits surrounding them.

The spirit of Stephen looked at the black orb and said, **Derek. I'm back. You accursed bastard.**

 **To Be Continued**

AC: This is the end of this chapter. I'll be a little busy next week, so it will be another two weeks before the next chapter. Don't worry, there is nothing planned for the next month, so it will be the last time for a while.

Next Chapter: The Great Battle.


	40. Chapter 38: The Great Battle

**Chapter 38: The Great Battle**

The two Rescue Teams and the two spirits accompanying them watched the black orb for below.

 **Are you going to respond to me Derek?** Stephen spirit asked with some annoyance, **we always yelled at each other's and now you are giving me the silent treatment. Is it because I prove you right with my partner Druddigon by my side?**

 **Guess he knows your right partner,** his Pokémon replied.

 **It seems that you are still spreading your stupid non-sense,** the spirit of Derek finally said, coming from the black orb. The tone was of mockery, as if Stephen was a complete idiot.

"Non-sense? You have the proof right in front of you," Angel replied.

 **We meet again living human,** Derek said.

"Again?" Dusknoir wondered, before quickly realising what the spirit meant, "You are the one who has Angel's spirit!"

 **It is strange to meet a human who came from another world. I saw it in your fragmented spirit. A perfect world. A world where Pokémons never existed.**

The others heard that and were at a lost of words.

The child was nervous as everyone stared at her. She didn't let go of her courage. She should let them down now, "So, what? Dusknoir is my friend and everyone else are. I know you are wrong. My world isn't…" she tried to find a problem with her world, but nothing came. There was still missing part of her memories, "There isn't just humans in my worlds. They are others who are like Pokémons!"

 **Still better than Pokémons.**

"They are called animals. And in my world, we are the same as them," the child said words that was said by someone she couldn't pinpoint on.

 **This isn't important anyway!** Stephen cut in. He brought the other Pokémons into focus as he said, **what's important is that we stop you from your stupid and insane plot!**

Scyther recovered quicker and grunted, "Where Angel came from isn't important! We are here to protect our world! We are the Rescue Team! This is our mission!"

"That's right evil spirit," Heracross said as he was ready to fight.

"That missions take priority over anything else you will say," Ariados said.

"I will not let you insult Heaven's desire to protect this world. She is my partner! A human who gave us the mission to stop you! I will never fail her!" the ghost type yelled.

 **Well said old friend. The time has come for everyone to join the Spirit World!**

 _This is why I came here,_ the girl thought. She put aside her fear, letting the flow of her friends and allies overwhelm her and declared, "I met and talked with many Pokémons Derek. I understood them since I appear in this world. That's why I know you are wrong! It is time to purify every spirit!"

 **You think you can overcome us? We will obtain our revenge!**

The spirits began to get active as they slowly appeared around them. The spirits were surrounding them, and their visibility was slowly dropping. It was as if a wave of darkness was coming towards them. When the spirits came closer as it felt as if a storm was coming towards them. They could see a small hole in the wave of darkness as if it was a hurricane.

The group made sure that nothing would surround them. They were all back to back as they watched the tainted spirits. The group prepared themselves for the battle as their muscles tensed up.

Eventually, the spirits eventually calmed down. They all looked at the living Pokémons and the girl. It was intimidating to see the many eyes of the spirits. The eyes of the dead were those of predators who wanted to destroy them.

The Pokémons felt their malevolent intentions. They were nothing else for them. The evil spirit who commanded them all that he clearly wanted to murder them all. The spirit held strength over them.

Angel felt fear at the many eyes looking directly at her. She braced herself. She had to be ready to fight them and not let the fear to overcome her. She reminded herself that she fought to save this world. A little part of her also reminded her that her part of her spirits was also inside that big black orb.

 **You won't,** Stephen countered with a small grin. He had no fear on his face, **Get ready partner!**

 **I'm ready Stephen. Tell me what to do and I'll beat them!**

Dusknoir prepared his attack, "This battle will be the last one," he put aside his thought that his partner and old friends will leave him forever. He told himself one last time, _this is so you won't turn like them. You will be free and remained who you really are,_ the ghost type told himself.

The spirits came at them as one. It looked a strange monster made of mist and came towards them.

The group split up and avoided the impact of the spirits.

 **Druddigon! Use Dragon Tail!**

The dragon type avoided once again the strange mist monster and smashed it with his tail. The tail hit the strange monsters and sent it away.

For a few seconds, the spirits painfully yelled before it charged again.

Dusknoir charged a Shadow Ball and threw it at them. The impact sent them away while the dragon type flew in the air.

 **Use Dragon Claw!**

The dragon Pokémon used his claws. It hit the spirits and some of them separated from the main body, disappearing in the horizon as they recovered.

A tendril appeared and went towards Angel, but she avoided it.

"I'll take care of it!" the green bug type yelled before cutting the tendril with his blades.

Heracross charged as he pointed his horn forward, He hit the spirits with everything he had and broke its balance. They grabbed the horn with another tendril and smashed the blue bug type on the ground.

The Pokémon painfully grunted as he avoided another attack from the spirits at the last second. He saw another one coming and grunted, "Counter!" he blocked the attack and give back a punch. He opened his wings and took his distance.

Ariados prevented another tendril to attack her partner with her web. The tendril was stuck on the body of the spirits.

The ghost type looked at his partner, "Prepare yourself. Once you have the chance, you will purify them and end this once and for all."

The child nodded. She called all her courage she had. She will save this world from the angry spirits.

The ghost type threw another shadow ball at them, but this time, they avoided it. The spirits split in two when Druddigon charged and combined once again.

Scyther was hit in the face. The tendril whipped him hard and sent him away. He bounced on the ground twice before jumping back on his feet, panting loudly. He charged once again, not ready to give up the fight.

The battle continued for a while, the Pokémons managed to minimize the damage, but couldn't do many things. The spirits were forming one individual, but their resilience was greater than the Pokémons. It would turn against them if they couldn't change the momentum to their advantage.

Angel and Stephen remained behind and observed the battle. None of them could fight in close range. They would only be in the way.

The untainted spirit looked at the mass of spirits and searched for a plan. His Pokémon trainer instinct never left him after his demise. He looked at the Pokémons, **Everyone. Cut the spirits down in pieces! They will lose their power if we cut a part of them and attack it.**

The Pokémons nodded and were ready to defeat them that way.

 **Dusknoir and Druddigon, listen to me and fight together as one!** Stephen said.

The two Pokémons nodded as they were ready.

Scyther knew they had to coordinate as group to cut the parts. The green bug Pokémon said, "Heracross, Ariados! Let's fight as one and get those spirits apart!"

The human spirit watched the amount of spirits who were charging at them, **Dusknoir! Grabbed the tendril coming at you!** The ghost type obeyed and blocked it by grabbing it in his arms. He used all his strength to maintain it, **Druddigon! Use claws!** The spirit of the dragon type Pokémon did the same and with is claws, cut the tendril.

The ghost type used his powers to finish the tendril and the spirits were sent away.

The red spider Pokémons used her web to catch a few tendrils with her web while the blue beetle Pokémons grabbed it and pulled it towards them. The green bug Pokémon flew in the air and used his scythes and cut it with his blades, splitting them apart. Ariados and Heracross finished the remaining of the spirits.

They watched the mass of spirits and saw that it was reducing.

 **You think you can defeat us? You will fall soon!** The spirit of Derek yelled as they attacked with their tendrils.

Stephen replied, **we don't need to think we can defeat you Derek! We just do it!**

The battle continued as they repeated the procedure by the two groups. They did everything they could to avoid taking damage as they cut the giant mass of spirits in pieces and weakening it. As the battle progress, the mass was losing its size and its power. Their range was reducing and had to come closer to attack.

Stephen made sure to continue the coordination between his partner and his old Pokémon friend Dusknoir. Team Tempest did the same with great efficiency.

Angel watched this and waited for the moment when she could purify the core. It was still far away before she could do it, but she was ready. She wouldn't back down from the danger. She kept the courage she cumulated in her and waited for the right moment. She didn't want to freeze up when they needed her the most.

One last strike from Scyther and Druddigon and the spirits were too damaged to keep their battle. The only one that remained was Derek.

The spirit looked like a tall human, probably an adult when he was alive. The black spirit looked at them, surely looking infuriated by his debacle. The spirit recovered and chuckled, **looks like I had to kill all of you myself.** A hint of something white and gold appeared on his body, before being swallowed in the darkness of the spirit.

"That's the fragment of your spirits he took!" the ghost type grunted.

 **The gift of Arceus, Giratina, Dialga and Palkia. This power is unique. You managed to use all of them little child?** The spirit asked with distain.

Angel didn't reply. She wasn't aware that Dialga and Palkia also offered their powers. She didn't feel the need to use it or couldn't. Even so, it wasn't what's important right now, "No. I didn't need to use all of them."

 **Those gifts are a curse for you right Derek?** Duddrigon asked with a grin on his face.

 **Shut up you accursed Pokémon!**

 **Don't talk to my partner or any Pokémon that way.**

 **You better not underestimate me. All of you are going to perish by me,** the spirit was ready to fight them.

"Careful. He might not remain in that form. He is a spirit. He doesn't have a body to limit him!" Dusknoir warned his comrades.

"Right!" they replied in their own ways.

The group graced themselves. They were ready for the end of this battle. They weren't certain of how it would go now. The spirit looked at them and slowly walked towards them.

 **Stephen. Do you really believe in the Pokémons? Are you still going to keep deluding yourself about the true natures of the Pokémons?**

The group frowned as they knew it wouldn't be true. They knew who they were.

 **Don't try to ask me this again Derek. I believe in them and you are the one deluding yourself. Look at you. You are a tainted spirit Derek. The blackness of your body is the proof of it. You are not noticing it, or still deluded.**

The spirits looked even darker than he was before. They could even see some malevolence emitting from its body. It looked at everyone and was clearly choosing its target.

Derek charged towards Druddigon.

 **Druddigon jump!**

His partner jumped and avoided being tackled. Team Tempest went to the offensive, but the spirits avoided their attacks. It prolonged its limps and spun its legs and aimed at them. The team avoided it and took some distance as the spirits attacked once again. Derek jumped and went after the spirit Pokémon.

 **Dodge and counter with Dragon Tail!**

The Pokémon avoided the punch coming at him and hit the spirit with his tail. He sent it far away and flew towards his enemy.

Stephen looked at his adversary, **Follow him Dusknoir! We can't let him recover!**

"Right!" the Pokémon replied as he went in the fight.

"Let's go!" Scyther said as he flew with Heracross.

Ariados remained with the human and the spirit. She couldn't follow them in an air battle, "I'll watch over you two. We cannot be sure that spirit won't try anything dirty."

Dusknoir approached the spirit and gave a Shadow Punch, hitting the enemy on the face, or where is should be when it was alive. The spirit was sent further away, but closer to the black orb, _I sent him the wrong way. We must purify this!_

The spirit recovered and hatefully glare at the ghost type, **All of you are annoying!** He charged and aimed to the face of the Pokémon.

Dusknoir blocked it and tried to counter, but an extra limp came and smashed on his side. He saw another one coming, but the green bug type blocked it with his scythes. He slashed and missed the target at the last second.

Heracross saw the spirit ready to attack his leader and the ghost type and pushed them out of the way, "Counter!" he blocked the attack and countered with a powerful punch on the spirit chest. He prepared another attack but was hit in the face and lost altitude. He grumbled and was hit again on the chest and crashed on the ground. He whined as he stood up and blocked the next attack.

 **Now!** Stephen spirit yelled.

Druddigon charged at Derek. His eyes turned red and he emitted an aura of the same color as he used Outrage. He released his fury against his enemy. He slashed and punched the spirit relentlessly. He never gave a pause as he released his fury.

Stephen gasped when the spirit simply went under the Pokémon, his body deformed to avoid the attack and charged towards the girl and the human spirit.

Scyther and Heracross came in the way and assaulted the spirits with their best attack.

Dusknoir charged from behind and was about to give a thunder punch when the spirit grunted, **enough!** And avoided their attacks.

The heartbeat of the Black Orb accelerated. Something that the ghost heard and had a bad feeling about it. It was something that never occurred before. He knew what a heart was and what it meant when it accelerated. Looking at the spirit, emanating its malevolence, much more than before was the proof.

The spirit used its limps to violently hit Scyther and threw him against his partner and sent them on the ground. The duo bounced and painfully grunted.

Dusknoir aimed for another punch, but the spirit avoided it and countered with a blow right in the big red eye, following by a blow on the face, sending the ghost type away.

Druddigon came at the wrong time and as the ghost Pokémon came at him. He stopped to catch his old friend, **Look out!** He yelled when he saw the evil spirit coming at the humans.

The two humans stood ready when Ariados came in its way. She threw a web on him, but the spirit just went in the small holes of that web. With the momentum it cumulated, it was in front of the Pokémon in no time and with one swipe, sent the Pokémon away.

Derek then pushed the white spirit away and stood in front of the child.

Angel looked at him and was ready to defend herself when the limps went around her neck. The black spirit lifted her and gazed at them with a large grin. The Pokémons could see that grin and knew it was bad. Stephen stood up and gasped at the sight of the child in the limps of the other man.

 **Looks like it's over for you. Her life will end, and her spirit will be mine! Soon! The Pokémons existence will come to an end!**

The ghost type saw his partner in danger. His body shivered as rage and fury arose in him. He searched for something, anything to get out of this predicament. They had little time and the child couldn't breath anymore.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: The End Is Near.


	41. Chapter 39: The End Is Near

**Chapter 39: The End Is Near**

To tell that it was the worst would mean little right now for the child. Angel was incapable of breathing right now and her chest started to hurt. The lack of oxygen was slowly starting to get to her.

The Pokémons were ready to act at any instant, but none of them moved. They saw the hand of the spirit turning into a blade and moved it neat the child chest. It was clear what the evil spirit was planning.

 **One step and she is dead. Come on, it will be a quicker death that this,** Derek tempted them.

 **Nobody moves!** Stephen ordered as he glared at the other spirit, **you are such a disgusting being Derek. Ready to murder a child just to get some petty revenge?**

 **Petty revenge? The Pokémons are the cause of our death! You just deny it!**

Druddigon spirits sighed, **And we hear the same thing again from you. You are just believing your words. Release the child now! Because killing her will make you no better than us Pokémons, as you claim you know.**

The light in the eyes of the little started to fate. Angel couldn't think anymore and saw Dusknoir powerlessly looking at her. The ghost type was furious and was ready to explode at any seconds.

The red eye of the ghost type was lock on his current partner. Right now, it felt a little like a déjà-vu. It clicked when he thought of the man who pointed a gun on the head of his partner Heaven. It was the same as before. He couldn't do anything, _Angel._ It was then that he realised how much similar Angel and Heaven were. It was like another girl like his spirit partner was there. Before, he was a Duskull when Heaven was in danger. This time, he was a Dusknoir and it was the same, _no matter how great I am, there is nothing I can do now. There is no one who can attack this Derek by surprise._

Angel saw desperation coming form her friends and her partner and knew she had to do something, _I can't save my strength. I'll die,_ she called the power that Giratina gave her. She pointed her hand at the evil spirit. It didn't matter if she would be tired after this. She will live. To save this world, _I will not die!_

She blasted the spirit away. Derek was gotten off-guard and was sent far away. Everyone went by her side except for the ghost type who charged ahead, "Do it now!"

The child felt exhausted but knew what her partner meant. She looked at the dark orb. Right now, nothing stands in her way. She gasped loudly as air filled her lungs once again. The spirit was sent far away, and the path was clear. As for the child, life came back to her.

 **Druddigon! Bring her there! Scyther, Ariados, Heracross! Make sure Derek don't try to reach her if that bastard pass Dusknoir!** Stephen quickly ordered.

"Yes!" they replied.

Angel fight against her own exhaustion, continued recuperating and climbed on the back of the white spirit. The dragon type quickly flew off in the air, followed by the bug types. Ariados held on the back of the blue bug type as they followed them.

Dusknoir didn't hesitate. The second he saw Derek standing up, he gave a Shadow Punch in the face, following by a Fire Punch, right in the middle of the face, "You'll pay for what you did!"

The Pokémon was relentless in his assault and never once let the evil spirit recovered. Derek searched for a chance to strike back, but the Pokémon left no opening.

The dark spirit managed to notice what was going on in the air and yelled, **No!**

Tendrils appeared and blocked the fist of the ghost type. He hit the face of the ghost Pokémon with another tendril. The spirit followed with a blow on the side of the head. The moment he could, Derek took his chance to go after the others.

"I won't let you!" Dusknoir quickly flew after him.

Scyther gazed back and saw the black spirit coming at them, "Slow him down!" he crossed his blades and threw an attack with the shape of an x to the spirit. Ariados threw webs and tried to restrained Derek, but the spirit avoided it.

"Hold on!" Heracross yelled as he charged at the other spirit.

 **Out of my way you monstrous being!**

The blue beetle Pokémon didn't move and when the spirit was about to tackle him, he smirked, "Counter."

He blocked the attack and countered with a violent blow sending the spirit away.

Dusknoir saw his chance and threw a Shadow Ball at Derek, hitting him in the back. He didn't stop there and threw another one.

Team Tempest followed suit and relentlessly attacked the spirit.

Meanwhile, Druddigon was near the Dark Orb, **this is your chance kid! Do it now!**

Angel nodded, "Right now!"

She took a deep breath and began, "Spirits who have lost their ways! You who have been lost for so long that you have become tainted! Hear my voice!" she raised her hand and pointed it at the black orb. She could feel the malevolence and the evil from the spirits, tainted by the man named Derek, "Feel the warm of the light! Feel the warm of the father of all! Feel the warm of the heart of Arceus, creator of this world! With the blessing of Arceus himself, I shall clean your tainted souls!"

She threw a powerful purifying beam of light at the Dark Orb. At the contact of the orb, the heartbeat of it became unstable and seemed like it was about to crack.

Derek suddenly yelled in agony and many voices followed through. The orb cracked and the light seemed like it would cause an implosion on it.

 **No! It can't- I can't allow your kind to- ARGH! Let you live!**

Stephen nodded negatively, **we can't allow those like you to remain here Derek. I don't know why you want them dead, but none of them deserve this!**

 **No! Those- They took-** the evil spirit couldn't say anything anymore. The spirit yelled in agony as he tried to resist the purification. The spirit rolled on the ground as the pain never subsided, **No! I won't- I- I!** Dusknoir came in front of the spirit, **You! ALL- Of- Y-You! Just-**

The ghost type charged a shadow ball in his hand and gazed into the spirit, "You have done far enough Derek. As you call yourself. I don't know anything about you, but I don't care! This is the end for you! You will not corrupt my friends and my partner! You will not hurt Angel! No one else shall suffer because of you! Disappear from this world!"

He threw the ball. It blew on the body of the spirit and ceased its resistance to its end. The black orb exploded, and everything came out of it.

The spirits began to leave the living world, aiming to reach the spirit world. The black spirits slowly turned gray as the corruption left them. The purification worked.

After a while, all the corrupted spirits left this world.

Angel put her hands on her forehead. The felt so tired and weak that she could barely look forward. Her legs were shaking as if she ran the marathon twice, _I… So tired,_ she was incapable of thinking clearly. Everything was vague. She could see a gray thing in front of her, putting its limps on her shoulder. Distorted and unintelligible voice resonated in her weakened mind. She closed her eyes and the world around her was gone, just as the world they were trapped in disappeared.

* * *

Later, Angel slowly grumbled as she regained consciousness. Her head felt very light for some reason. She tried to move and bumped into something. She gazed and could only see it was something gray. She blinked a few times as her vision slowly focused once again. She looked once again and recognised the chest of her partner. She felt some pressure on her back and realised her partner was hugging her.

"Dusknoir?" she asked.

Her partner didn't answer.

The child realised that her partner held her body against him. She heard him quietly sobbing. Letting a few sounds a few times. She looked around and saw they were back in the hospital. This time, it was completely empty and there wasn't any feeling that anything was present.

"You're back," Heracross whispered near her with relief.

She looked around and only Team Tempest was present. The girl asked, "What happened?"

Scyther eyes avoided looking at her for a few seconds, before answering, "The spirits are all gone. That includes… Heaven, Stephen and Druddigon."

Angel knew what it meant. The ones Dusknoir cared the most was now gone. She tapped the chest of her partner and said, "Dusknoir? Can you-" he hugged her a little strongly now. It was a clear no. The child was trapped in his arms until he was better. She didn't know what happened, but it was clear that he was in pain. She freed her arms and hugged him back. There was only one thing she could say, "Take your time," because it wouldn't be a good idea to ask anything else, _it much have been horrible to lose her and his friends again. Did he saw her one last time? But why are you hugging me?_ That was the part she didn't understand. She thought he would do it elsewhere. _I want to know what happened but not now._ She pushed her curiosity aside.

Scyther found the entire situation awkward. He disliked the ghost type and his many insults towards him, but never expected to witness something like that. He gulped down anything that could insult him for now, _was I like this when I lost my family? Yes… just like when I lost you Chesnaught._ He simply waited, even if he grew a little impatient.

Eventually, the ghost type released her. He looked at her and the pain remained in his red eye. He looked at the others and said, "No words about this… Please."

"You said please to me," the green bug type grumbled, which everyone heard, "Can't say no to that. I am not a horrible Pokémon."

"We should get out now. There is nothing else to do here," Ariados commented.

The city was now completely devoid of human presence. No spirits remained. Only everything they made before. Those were the last proof of humanity in this world.

"Yes. They are gone now, but I'll hold my promise," Dusknoir said with conviction. He used his antenna one last time in the city, "Everything is… normal."

"Groudon will want an explanation soon," the leader of Team Tempest said.

"I also want to know why he said you came from another world," Heracross said to the child.

That made her remembered something, "Wait… Where is the past of my spirit? D-"

"I got it in me," her partner replied as he pointed at his belly, "Don't worry. It's safe in here. Before you ask, I don't eat spirit," he pointed his finger at her.

 _Gross,_ she thought.

"I don't know what you think but somehow, I don't like it," her partner replied. The Pokémon hid his pain and his sorrow. He had to be ready for what would come next. His partner knew he was putting those emotions away from now and made no comment. Everything had to wait.

After this, they went outside of the cavern. It was a long and peaceful one, after everything that happened for them. Once they went outside, they heard, "Look! They are back!"

Many joined them. They saw Grovyle that took the lead and asked, "Are you alright? What happened down there? You were gone for an entire day!"

"I am curious about this too," Groudon said as he joined them. Any Pokémon in his way gave him space for him to reach them.

"We were sure that something bad happened. Maybe the spirits got you!" another Pokémon commented.

Scyther raised his blades, "We can explain everything. We are here to give our report, but we can say that this mission is a success."

The Pokémons joyfully yelled at the announcement for many reasons. Many were sure that something bad happened while some others also thought that they would never set foot in this historical city. The first reason dominated above the other of course.

Groudon then asked for everything that went down there. The two teams resumed everything that went by from the very beginning to the end of their journey. Everyone listened to them. The legendary listened to everything until the end, not voicing his thought or anything else. He simply listened. They gave almost everything detail but were less specific when it came to Dusknoir friends.

Grovyle said, "So… some spirits helped you."

"Yes. Not everyone agreed with Derek's desire," Scyther commented.

"You should have seen a human fighting alongside his Pokémon. The spirit Stephen gave order to his partner and planned the fight ahead. They were fighting as if they were one. It was as if the Pokémon was much stronger than on his own," Heracross added excited.

"I guess they did that in the pass," the plant type whispered with fascination. It was an art definitely lost, but it was a big discovery. He said nothing about it and curiously listened to the rest.

"The spirits were planning to destroy all of us. As if they could have succeeded," Groudon thought with a small grin. It was something he considered impossible to do.

"They had a chance. They were incredibly powerful and if every spirits of the city joined them, they would have the numbers and powers," Dusknoir replied politely.

"They weren't at their best. I'm glad we didn't have to fight all of them," Ariados commented. She added, "If they were all together, we wouldn't stand a chance to stop them."

The ghost type expressed his thought, "I believe the spirits were hold back by the good spirits and those who wanted nothing to do with it. Even if they weren't aware. Derek never reached his full power."

The legendary nodded as he crossed his arms, "That's a good thing then," _good things didn't come to the worse._

"The only thing remaining will be to reconnect the spirit of Angel with the rest of it," Dusknoir said. He closed his eye and added, "However, there is a problem."

"What is it and why didn't you bring this up sooner?" Angel asked.

The ghost type pointed at Groudon, "Because he is a legendary and can contact Arceus about it. I know nothing of that problem. It is a first," he opened his belly and showed the fragment of the child spirit. It was white but had a few black spots on it. Simply looking at it, it was clear that it didn't belong to the spirit fragments, "Something is corrupting your spirit and I don't know what it is. Is it a part of Derek spirit or just the time trapped with those tainted spirits?" He put it back where he took it and gazed at her, "It's safer that I keep it with me for now."

"So, you want him to tell you what is going on?" the legendary asked. He thought about it and nodded, "Can't say no to someone who helps defeating them," he smiled, "I'll do it as soon as I can. As for all of you, you should rest. This was a long day."

It was true that it was a long day and the two Teams went to rest in Ruby city. They were escorted by Grovyle as he guided them to the best place for the night.

* * *

Angel wondered what happened to her spirit. She couldn't fall sleep for now and gazed at her partner. The ghost type was sitting in the corner of the room and was in deep thought. She could hear him sobbed once. She stood up and sat by his side, "You miss them right?" she put her hand in his back.

Her partner looked at her, tired and in pain, "Y-yeah," he sighed, "I thought I was ready. I thought I would… But. Losing her again is just too much. I lost her once! Right now, I feel like my inside is tearing apart! It was so hard just to look tough in front of Groudon," he put his hand on his chest, "Heaven was- Was my partner. We went through so much and losing her was the worse thing in my life. Now, I lost her again."

The child didn't want to ask him, but those words came out of her mouth as curiosity got the best of her, "What happened?"

He looked at her, "Oh… Right. You were over exhausted," he shook his head. He pulled her by his side, "I'll tell you."

"You can wait."

"No. There's… much I also want to say. Don't worry. I'm the best," he hit his chest.

"But-"

"Angel. I really want to tell you know. Even if it hurts. I never want to forget anything again. So, I'm ready to bear it," Dusknoir said with conviction. He wasn't faking it. The Pokémon began explaining what happened when she was unconscious.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: The Second Farewell.

The next chapter will be delayed because I am getting sick and I have trouble focusing on writing. So, I'll just focus on concluding another story, if I can do it.

The next chapter will be in two weeks.


	42. Chapter 40: The Second Farewell

**Chapter 40: The Second Farewell**

Dusknoir saw a little fragment of light coming from the little parts of the black orb. He knew it was the fragment of his partner's spirit. He quickly went to it and grabbed it in his large hands. He looked at it and thought, _and you will be finally whole once again Angel. Everything will be-_ he noticed that something was wrong with it. He looked more closely and noticed that there were some black spots on it. The Pokémon wasn't sure what it was. He never saw something like that. He guessed, _it's either Derek that tainted it or something else. If it's something else, I don't know what caused it… Dammit. I better keep it with me,_ he opened his belly and made sure it was hidden inside of him.

He turned around and noticed that his partner was on the ground, held by Stephen. He quickly joined them and grabbed his partner.

"Angel? Angel! Answer me. What happen to you?" Dusknoir worryingly asked.

Stephen spirit came near the Pokémon and checked on her, **your partner is exhausted. She needs to rest for a while.**

 **Don't worry about her old friend,** his partner agreed.

"Look!" Heracross yelled as he pointed on the ground.

The group were still at the top of the skyscraper and looked down. They could see many lights starting to shine and raised towards the sky. They didn't need to think long before they knew what was going on.

"The spirits are leaving this world," Ariados express what everyone was thinking.

They all watched it. The ghost type was lightly shivering at that thought. He knew it had to come, but it wasn't something he could easily accept like that. He gazed at Stephen and his partner.

The spirits looked at him and replied, **we aren't leaving yet.**

Stephen added, **we won't leave until we are with Heaven. She won't leave the hospital, so it is us who must get her,** the spirit lightly smiled.

 **Go see her. We will join you later. Get some time to say farewell. It will take some time to climb down.**

Team Tempest gazed at each other's. The leader grumbled, "Yeah. We need to recuperate. Go on. I don't want to see a virgin cry out."

"Stupid fat abdomen," the virgin ghost type replied as he quickly flew towards the hospital, _thank you,_ he would use the remaining time to have a final talk with his old partner. He had to make use of all he had been given. It was his real final moment with her. He gazed back, _Stephen… Druddigon. You are both real friends. Stephen. You are the best boyfriend for Heaven. From life to spirit._

He made sure to avoid interrupting the spirits who were leaving the living world to reach the spirit land. All of them were freed of the chains that was Derek. Never once, the ghost type wondered why the man would want to exterminate the Pokémons. The evil spirit was gone and there was nothing else to think about.

He reached the hospital and went through the entrance. The place was still in ruins, just like when he left it behind. He flew towards the floor where his partner was resting and quickly find her room. When he entered, the room was in ruined.

Heaven was near the window, looking outside. The spirit stood, like she was never sick. The spirit turned around and watched him and the child.

 **You're back Dusknoir. I already know that you've succeed in stopping Derek,** the spirit gently smiled at the ghost type.

Dusknoir approached his old partner, "We did Heaven. We did. I know what's going to happen next and…" he sobbed, "But I don't want you to leave."

 **But I'll have to leave soon. Come. There is more that I want to tell you before I go.**

He flew by her side and remained there. The Pokémon sobbed once again when he felt her hand on his back, "Heaven."

 **Dusknoir. I forgive you for forgetting me. I prefer that you did that than always suffer because I was gone.**

"But I didn't want to forget you Heaven. It's just…" he couldn't find the words.

Heaven gently replied, **it just happens Dusknoir. You lived for so long.**

"Heaven," he gazed at her, holding back his tears, "Why did you have to just disappear like that? Why did this happen?"

 **I don't know. We were just gone. When I was aware of it, you already left the city. I am not angry at you. You were searching for me. I knew you would never abandon me.**

"I still left and when we were back… the city was gone," he whispered.

She put her hand on his shoulder, **the city was buried underground. You didn't know and couldn't know.**

"Heaven. You are strong. Waiting for me for so long and never once thought ill of me. If I remembered you back then, I knew you wouldn't. That's just not who you are," he looked outside, "I owe you so much that I cannot give back everything you gave me."

 **You saved me from losing to myself. Derek could have tainted me one day, but you stopped him.**

They said nothing for a while. The Pokémon gazed at the child and broke this little quiet time, "Angel looked a little like you Heaven. Not just how she looks, but what happened between us. She was in danger and once again, couldn't do anything. Even with how powerful I am, I couldn't."

 **What happened?**

Dusknoir explained everything.

 **You did what you could do. Waiting for a chance to act. Angel was the one who gave it to you. You are a good Pokémon my friend.**

"Heaven… I don't want to forget you once again. I'm… I'm worried it might happen," the ghost type admitted his fear.

She smiled, **I will forgive you if you did.**

"I know it will hurt so much when you'll leave… but I cannot bear to forget you again."

 **Then you can write a journal. You just write everything that happened between us,** she suggested.

The ghost type looked at her and thought about it. He indeed knew how to read and write in their own language, "You are the best you know," he sobbed.

 **You too Dusknoir. You are the best friend anyone could have. Strong and brave.**

The ghost type thought that wouldn't be the case with Scyther. He didn't comment on that, "I am the best Pokémon thanks to you Heaven."

They saw the others coming towards the hospital.

 **Dusknoir. It's soon time but I want you to know one last thing.**

The Pokémon did everything he could to hold back his tears. He knew what would come very soon. He tried to be brave, just as his partner told him. He didn't want her to see him cry when she'll leave to the Spirit World, "What is it?"

 **I want you to stay with the Rescue Team. I'm glad you are helping other Pokémons. I'm happy when you make everyone else happy. Also, don't force yourself for me. We've been together for a lo- long time when I was alive.**

"Heaven. I wished we could have been together much longer," he admitted.

 **Even if the we didn't disappear out of nowhere like that, I would have died very soon,** she replied.

"I know," he closed his eye as tears began to fall, slowly.

They saw the group entering in the hospital.

 **Dusknoir. I'm glad I've seen you one last time. I too wished to be together with you longer.**

"It's just-" no other words were said.

 **We're here old friend,** Druddigon said as they entered in the room.

The two human spirits looked at one each other's for a minute, before the male came by her side.

Stephen said, **Dusknoir. I'm sorry we came a little too quickly.**

The ghost type nodded.

Team Tempest remained quiet and simply watched them.

 **We asked them to just let us talk and they agreed,** Druddigon said.

 **We also have our farewell too Dusknoir,** the boy said with a sad smile.

He nodded as he held his living partner against his chest, _I don't want any of you to go._

The Pokémon spirit started, **My friend. I… I'm sorry I left you behind when I realised that we couldn't find home. I think I died, heartbroken by this. I was a little selfish. I think I've abandoned you but look at you. You got a few pounds, but you are still you, even after all this time. I'm glad I could apologies for this.**

The ghost type found to strength to reply, "I for- forgive you o-of course… Stephen was everything to you… just like…" he lost his strength now.

 **Me,** his partner finished.

 **Dusknoir. I'm sorry but Heaven is coming with me. I'm sure you want her to stay with you but… we don't know if we might be tainted one day. It is also time to join the spirit world. However, there is one thing we will promise. No matter how long, we will wait you in the spirit world. You are our friends. No matter what. And one last thing,** he put his hand on the shoulder of the Pokémon, **you are not alone anymore. You have Angel, Team Tempest and everyone you helped.**

"Y-e-s," he barely managed to agree.

The three spirits looked at each other's, before looking at everyone.

 **Everyone. Thank you for being with Dusknoir and helping him. Now, everyone can rest in peace,** Heaven started.

Their body began to shine, as they were about to leave.

 **It was fun fighting by your side. And I'm glad we prevented him from hurting any Pokémons. None of you are guilty of what happened to us. I know it isn't Pokémons who caused it,** Stephen continued.

 **One last battle before I leave to the spirit world. I'm glad to have fought by your side. I felt like I was alive one last time. And Dusknoir, I'm happy we fought together for that last time.**

They began to float in the air.

Dusknoir looked at them. Words wanted to come out of his mouth, _please! Stay with me!_ He let those words echoed in his mind. It was unfair to beg them to stay. He didn't want to leave them in doubt. The words just staying in his mind as he sobbed loudly.

 **Farewell everyone!** The spirits waved at them.

Heaven gazed at her partner one last time, **you are not alone Dusknoir. Don't ever forget this! I am proud of what you become, and I'm overjoy that we met in that cabin.**

"Heaven!" the ghost type yelled. He waved at them with one hand. He whispered, "Bye."

"Farewell!" Team Tempest said as they waved at the spirits.

The spirits left them behind. They smiled at them, showing that they were at peace. The flew higher and higher until they couldn't see them. The friends of the ghost Pokémon were now in the spirit world. Only him was still in the living world.

The ghost Pokémon couldn't hold his emotion anymore and cried loudly. He hugged his current partner against him and didn't stop for a while. The three other Pokémons remained quiet, letting him liberate himself from those emotions and with the respect he deserved.

* * *

Back to the present, the ghost type looked at his leader of Team Salvation, "And soon after that, you woke up. It was just after my hearts feels like it blew out of me. After all, Heaven is gone forever, and it was the last time I talked to her. The same with her boyfriend and Druddigon. At least, they could leave us with a smile. I… I couldn't smile. It was too hard to even try and fake it," he sat and looked at the ceiling, "It still hurts. It'll always hurt."

"Yeah," she could say. There were no other words she could tell her partner.

"It's all thanks to you Angel," he suddenly said.

She couldn't reply and sat down. She wanted to ask what he meant, but the Pokémon continued.

"It all began when you felt on my head. When I saw you, I began to remember her. If I… didn't follow you. I wouldn't ever meet her one last time."

She managed to ask, "Are you happy?"

"I'm in pain…. But yes. I could be with her in her last moment this time," he admitted, but it didn't make him feel better.

She nodded. No words came in the head of the child to help him.

"Angel. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

The Pokémon played with his fingers, "When we fought Derek… He said something about you. That you came from another world. I cannot believe what he said. Our world is the one made by Arceus. There are no others where your kind can live but I doubt his lies," his red eye looked at her, waiting for an answer.

The girl hesitated to reply. She never told anyone where she came from. It just believed that no one would believe her. She sighed and looked down, "Well… He's right. I- I don't come from your world."

"R-really?"

"Yes. My world is called Earth. I don't remember everything about it. Just that Pokémons aren't existing in our world," she didn't add the fact that there were video games and other things about them in her world, "I forgot about my parents… I don't feel anything about forgetting them. I'm not sure why."

"That's in the part of your spirit you've lost Angel," he replied.

Angel finally realised that her partner was calling her by her actual name now. The child wasn't sure why he didn't call her stupid human as usual but didn't mind it. It was always getting on her nerve, "I think you're right Dusknoir."

The ghost type thought about it. He had another question and had to ask it, "One last thing. What will happen to you then? I'm wondering that because you come from another world and… this isn't your own after all," he tapped his fingers. There was a small fear in him that began to build, "You came here to fight the spirits, but now… I'm wondering what will come."

He said it clumsily, but the child understood where he was going with it, "I think I'll just return to my world. It is my home Dusknoir."

The Pokémon didn't reply and felt ache in his chest. He avoided looking at her and gazed at the ceiling once again, _I'm going to lose her next. Not now. Not after I just… I must- No! You can't hold her._ He couldn't convince himself.

The girl yawned, "I'm tired. It's just what I think thought. I'm not sure."

It was a little reassuring for Dusknoir. He checked if she was asleep. Once she was dreaming, he approached her and rested near her. He looked at her and whispered, "Angel," he grabbed her and held her against him. He found no more words as he felt asleep. It was an uneasy dream for the night, for his uneasy heart.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Arceus Revelation.


	43. Chapter 41: Arceus Revelation

Two Legendary Pokémons were together, discussing the next course of action. Discussing was a stretch. It was more of a big argument than a discussion. They two were Giratina and Arceus.

"And I'm not the one who shall deliver that news! You said it yourself that you will tell her everything when it will be over! You did not make me to deliver those kinds of news. I am not a legendary messenger Pokémon!" Giratina yelled.

"And I'm not the one who can tell something like that to a child! I might be the oldest Pokémon of all, but I am not a jerk like you! You can survive this without any trouble!" Acreus yelled back at his child.

Giratina grinned as his tail twitched, "Father. I didn't know you were such a puss. You are scared to just talk to her and the Pokémons. Let me remember that this was your plan to begin with you pussy."

"Judgement!"

The ruler of the Distortion World painfully screamed for a few seconds by the attacks, before furiously yelling, "Don't just Judgement me when I'm right! You are just proving that everything I'm saying is true!"

"Don't you dare mock me! I am your creator and you owed me respect!"

"And this human owed you to hear everything from you!"

"You are better to deliver this kind of true and-"

He was now truly angry at his father, "Sure! Let me get all the hate again Acreus! I know what humans thought of me and most Pokémons! Bad stuff happens, it's my fault somehow! When the humans were gone! I almost died to recreate a new balance between the Distortion World and this one when they were gone! I got nothing out of it! No one knows! So, don't-" Giratina realised what he just let out. Shame and regret were written on his face as he looked down, "Father… I'm-"

Arceus gave a tender gaze at his child as he cut him, "Don't say those words. You are… right my child. I am a pussy. You gave up so much to save this world and I'm asking you to tell her what I did and get their surely anger on you instead of me. You have little reason to do it but did it anyway. Giratina," he poked the snout of his child, "I'll have to take the fall. I love you my child," he turned around and walked away.

The other legendary quickly recovered and said, "Y-yeah," but less than he thought. He let his parental figure walk away.

"One day. You will have to tell me why you did it," the creator said before he was gone.

Giratina chuckled, "Idiot, I'm not for this kind of soppy stuff."

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Arceus Revelation**

It was a few days since they returned from their mission back home. Angel was waiting for what might come next.

Team Tempest went to their next mission right now and only Team Salvation remained in Dawn village. Before the other team left, Heracross asked a few questions that was unasked when they had to deal with the spirits and the child answered all of them. It took a while for them to get over the fact that the human came from another world, but if all humans were gone, it explained why she was there now.

A revelation like that partially blew their mind as none of them were aware of how big the universe was but pushed it aside as they went on their mission.

Alakazam didn't have that luxury, but quickly recovered from it. He was with them at the Rescue Team base, calmly watching them, _things changed such more since that mission. Dusknoir is kinda glue to her… Yeah. kinda,_ "You two are getting bored," the psychic commented with a chuckle. He showed something and put it on the table, "This is a little gift for you Dusknoir. You will need this right?"

It was a large book. The ghost type checked inside and saw nothing, but a pen to write on it. He knew it was a journal to record everything. He was quiet for a while, but eventually said, "Thank you. Thank you so much Alakazam."

"You wanted one and you did so much for every Pokémons. You fought those spirits and you have to endure such hardship," the psychic gazed outside, "And you lost your partner once again."

The ghost Pokémon sadly nodded. The child pat his back and it lightly cheered up the Pokémon.

They trio heard something outside.

"What's going on?" Angel asked.

The mayor of the village checked outside, "Golurk!"

"Another big mission?" the child wondered.

The three went outside and met the golem like Pokémon at the center of the village.

The tall Pokémon walked towards them and said, "There you are. I was wondering if you were in a mission and I had to search for you," he stopped near them.

"We weren't. The previous one has a big reward," Dusknoir replied.

"Did something else happened?" Angel asked.

The golem Pokémon gazed at her and then at the ghost type, "No. But I am here on behalf of Groudon. He learned something important and I'm here to give you the message."

"What is it?" the ghost Pokémon asked.

"There is someone who wants to see you Angel. He doesn't mind if your partner comes too. There are many things you will need to discuss. I will bring you to Groudon and you three shall meet Arceus."

"A-Arceus!" the ghost type asked dumbfounded.

The village started to get loud as they heard the name of the legendary Pokémon who made the world, they lived in. Golerk couldn't say anything else if the villagers continued speaking.

Alakazam turned around and grunted, "Enough! I know it is something no one expected to hear, but Golerk isn't done talking!"

That calmed them down and they looked at the golem Pokémon.

Now that it was calmer, he continued, "Thank you. Angel, Arceus wants to meet you to explain many things. He thought it would be best to meet in person. Groudon told me it was about the reason and I'll relate it to you. Arceus wants to meet you and explained why you were sent here and what will come next. He didn't specify that part thought."

The heart of the ghost Pokémon twisted in his chest. He could already see the why. He gazed at his partner and was lightly shivering, _does that mean she will return to her world soon? So soon? I-_ he blocked the rest of his thought.

"We'll come. Maybe he can help me with my tainted spirit," the child said. She had a few answers she wanted too.

"Fragment," the psychic corrected her.

"Y-yeah," she lightly blushed.

* * *

Later, they were with Groudon inside the volcano. The Legendary was waiting for them, arms crossed. His gaze went to them and let out a small smile, "You're here. I wasn't sure if you were on a mission or not."

"We weren't" Angel answered.

He nodded and gazed at Golerk, "You can leave us now. We are going to meet Arceus. He's fine with you coming with us Dusknoir."

"You gave him the message?" the ghost type asked.

"Yes, but it somehow took a long time for him to reply. Something must happen. If Giratina was around, it would clearly be a problem. They always argue."

 _Kinda like you and Kyogre,_ the ghost type thought, but never would dare to express.

"How do we do there?" Angel asked.

"We won't. He is coming to us with Palkia's help obviously," he crossed his arms, "That's why Golerk left us. I stayed because I also have a few questions," _about why a human was here alive. Arceus won't be able to avoid it now,_ "Before he's here… I have one last thing to say."

"What is it?" they asked.

He hesitated for a while. It was taking long, before he quickly said, "Thank you for stopping the spirits," before lightly blushing and looking at the sky from the hole at the top of the volcano.

"Well… You're welcome," the young human politely replied.

The ghost type found it a little awkward, before replying, "It was only our mission."

"No. It was more than that," the legendary said, but added nothing when the portal opened, "Father is coming."

The creator passed through the portal. Arceus looked a little like a white centaur with his physical appearance. He had gray underbelly, four pointed feet tipped with gold hooves, a short tail, gray face, green eyes, ears pointing upward and a golden wheel around his belly.

His red iris gazed at the Pokémons and the legendary. He stood proudly in front of them with his aura radiating with wisdom and kindness. The three noticed in his eyes some uncertainty and hesitation but couldn't see why he would feel that way.

Dusknoir quickly bowed in the present of the creator of the world and Angel did the same when her partner lightly pushed her back.

Groudon lightly smiled and raised his arms, "Welcome in my home father. It is an honor to welcome you here."

"I am glad to see you healthy and well my child. I hope you aren't fighting too much with Kyogre," he politely replied.

"I was busy with troubles here, so I didn't fight with that jerk," the red legendary grunted.

"Kyogre said that you were the jerk."

"I'm not!" he grunted back.

Arceus softly chuckled, before giving his attention to the human and her partner. He hesitated to say something, _and I thought talking with Groudon would ease me. I have to do it thought. Just slowly start and it will come naturally,_ he called his courage and began, "Hello Angel. It is a please to finally meet you in person."

The child called her courage, for a different reason than before and replied, "H- Hello."

"Don't be nervous Angel. I am not someone who gets easily angry," the legendary commented with some amusement. He was feeling a little like her.

"Unless it's Giratina," Groudon very quietly added.

"But you are the creator of our world Arceus," the ghost type commented.

"Even so, I don't want you to be that nervous or fearing me," the creator countered as he nodded to them. He gazed at the child, "Now, it's time to tell you why I came here."

"I am also curious about it father," the legendary commented as he looked in the eyes of the other one.

"This is why I am here. Do you have anything you want me to explain first?" Arceus asked, hoping to bind some time, but also to clarify a few things they obviously had in their mind. It was best now than later.

"Yes. Angel said that she came from another world and was brought here, but how?" Dusknoir started first.

"I agree. There aren't any humans here anymore and seeing her made me wonder about it. I didn't say anything since you weren't answering me," Groudon grumbled the last part.

"I am sorry for not answering you, but now wasn't the time. The spirits were soon ready to rise and it was more important than how she came here. I will tell you the how and explain better the why," the white legendary said, asking them to wait before the nest question, "How. It was simple. I needed the help of Palkia to open a gate between our two worlds, so we can choose a human who has a heart pure enough to help us fight the spirits. We combined our power, as doing so was very tiresome. You aren't the first human who was called. You were the sixth and last one. We wouldn't have the strength to summon another one after this. It would have been too late."

Angel and her partner remembered that the spirits spoke about it.

"Two of them died, two of them didn't come. You came and met Dusknoir. The last one before you was saved by a strange portal not made by a usual Pokémon. In other words, there is another human still alive and with the blessings too," he concluded.

The child was surprised that there was, somewhere in this world, another human who was alive. From what the spirits said, that human was saved by the one who ate anything, "Is that human alive?"

"Yes. I can feel his spirit through the blessing," Arceus answered.

"His?" Dusknoir asked.

"Yes. The reason we called you was to stop the tainted spirits to kill the Pokémons from a sin they didn't commit. Derek isn't the only one, but was the most dangerous. He was the spirit who could have succeeded. This is why we had to take you away from your home, just like the other humans. Angel, it pains me that two of them perished horrible. Each of them was your age," he answered.

Groudon asked, "Why did you pick a human to fight the spirits and give her the blessings? You could have given it to another Pokémon."

"No. Our energy we offered cannot be given to another Pokémon, since they have their own powers. Humans are like an empty Caneva where we can put anything on it. So, we offered our blessings, so they could fight the spirits and defends themselves against evil Pokémons," Arceus answered as he gazed in the air and looked at the sky through the small hole.

"That why," the red legendary grumbled.

"Arceus. There is something else we need to know," the ghost type opened his belly and showed the tainted part of Angel's spirit, "Can you do something about it? This fragment of her spirit has been tainted somehow."

The legendary carefully gazed at it from different angle, "I see. I feel that it is the fragments of the other spirits in there. With the fusion, a part of him remained in it," he looked at the child, "I never realised you have lost a part of yourself. Did you forget a few things from your own world?"

"Yes. My family and other things about my home," the child replied.

"So that's why you aren't feeling homesick or mission your family. It is in this part of your lost self. You forget about it with your emotions," he gazed at the child and declared, "For everything you have done, I'll make sure to completely purify those fragments so you can remember everything. Are you happy with it?"

"Yes," the child nodded, "I want to remember it," she gazed at her partner.

"Very well," he used his power to take the fragment of the spirit and maintained it near him, "If there is nothing else right now, I have something important to say."

"You can tell us," Angel replied.

The ghost type felt a little nervous. It was clear his partner came from another world and with everything solved, it meant that she will return home. She will leave him behind. Once her spirit was purified. He avoided looking at her as his red eye pointed at the ground. He waited for the inevitable true, _another thing to endure._

"Now that you've finished the task, we brought you here for, there is something important to say. I've… apologised a while ago, but never explained why," he sighed and called his courage. He looked at them and spoke the words he had trouble letting out of him, "There is something- No. I won't make you wait anymore. Angel. I am sorry, but there is something we cannot do. After bringing you to your world, we used a lot of our power to be sure that you'll safely come here. Palkia is exhausted and I cannot help her regain her strength right now. In other words, we cannot bring you back to your own world. Even if we wanted too, we can't right now. I don't know how long it will take. I'm… sorry. It won't be enough, but this is all I can say."

The child was quiet at the revelations. She didn't know how to feel right now. The girl knew she would feel devastated and crying right now but didn't feel too. She felt very little. She was sad to remain here and not see her parents again, but without feeling the attachment, it was only being a little sad. Knowing why didn't make her feel like a bad child at least.

Her partner was also taken aback by the revelation. He made sure to have a poker face. He didn't want to be a jerk as he felt some relief. More than that, he was happy that his partner couldn't return home right now. After everything he went through, he was glad to have this small respite. It was already horrible enough that he lost Heaven, but the thought of losing Angel, when he was starting to really like her was worse. His heart might not get over it. He was happy to have been spared that.

Arceus quietly gazed at the child. He waited for an answer, a reaction, the child yelling at him. Anything, but there was nothing. The legendary was guilty for his action, but he had to save so many Pokémons that this had to be done.

Groudon and Arceus kept talking as the two others remained quiet. It was nothing of importance for the human and her partner.

Eventually, it was time for the creator of this world to leave. As he prepared to go, he said, "I will do anything to purify your spirit and find a way to bring you home. I promise," he then left them and left, leaving the three of them behind.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next is the Epilogue: We Can Only Look Forward.


	44. Epilogue: We Can Only Look Forward

**Epilogue: We Can Only Look Forward**

It was the night after Arceus revealed everything to the child and her partner. The duo had quietly returned to Dawn village. They spoke without too much detail what came of the meeting with Alakazam. The psychic understood they needed time to think about it and let them be.

When the moon was high in the sky, Angel sighed quietly. She couldn't sleep. After hearing everything and how little it affected her, it made her still uneasy. She knew it was because of the little part of herself that was still missing, but it just felt wrong. It made her restless.

The child gave up getting some sleep and turned towards Dusknoir. The ghost type was turning her back to her and didn't move. She stood up and walked outside, _maybe it will help,_ she doubtfully thought.

The Pokémon sat and looked at the door leading outside, _Angel._

The young girl walked outside and observed the sky. It was painted with many stars. There were so many that the sky took different shapes of blue, depending on how much stars were concentrated at one spot. The moon shined above all. Angel wondered if her home was somewhere among the stars.

"Angel," a voice spoke behind her.

The child gasped and turned around, it was her partner, "Dusknoir… You startled me."

"Sure. I am a ghost type after all," he calmly replied. He went right on the subject, "What's wrong?"

"Well…" she hesitated.

Dusknoir quietly sighed and grabbed her, before flying on the roof of their home. They sat side by side there, "There. No one will overhear us, if it was what you were worried about."

"N-not really," the child replied.

The ghost Pokémon asked, "What is the problem? I am your partner, so you can tell me."

She didn't give an immediate answer. She was in deep thought.

"Take your time."

Angel nodded and collected her thought, "I'm a little… Well. Feeling weird. I don't miss home when I should. Arceus told us that I cannot return home."

"It will be better that you return home after your spirit is complete anyway."

"Yeah. Dusknoir, should I miss home right now?"

"If you could, you would. Only when you are whole you will," he replied.

The child nodded.

"Angel. Is there anything else in your mind?"

"What now? I… I thought I might return home but it won't be the case. I am trap here and-"

"Trap?" the Pokémon gazed at her.

"Stuck," she corrected herself, "I have done what Arceus wanted, but now what? I thought it would be over and see my family again. I won't be for a while. Also, my parents must be worried about me. I disappear to another world and no one will ever find me."

"You're thinking a lot about it," he put his hand on her shoulder, "For the what. It is simple Angel. We are Team Salvation. We are here to help Pokémon's in need. You also have friends here," he sighed, "But I am sorry that you cannot meet your family again."

The child nodded, "I want to cry. I want to be angry at Arceus for that. I just can't."

Her partner nodded quietly.

The sound of the wind was the only thing they could hear for a while. None of them said a thing. Dusknoir hand was still on her shoulder.

She put her hands on her head and asked, "What now?"

"Hum?"

"What do I do now? I know I'll still be here for a while."

The ghost Pokémon chuckled, "Simple. Remember. We are members of the Rescue Team. It means that there are many Pokémons who might need our help. There is also other spirits we will have to deal with. We are in this together," he pulled her against his side, "That is what we have for now. We both have something we can do."

The little girl gazed at her partner. Eventually, she fully accepted his answer lightly smiled, "Right," _I have to become better then._

"Angel…" he avoided looking at her. He played with his fingers, "I am happy that you stay."

"W-why?" the child wondered.

The ghost type explained, "I… I already said good-bye to Heaven and… It's really painful. Even now. So, thinking about losing you wasn't pleasant. I didn't want you to leave me, especially now. I know it's selfish Angel, but I am happy."

Angel nodded, "It's okay. I saw how it hurt you. My parents must be in pain too."

"Surely," her partner replied.

They had nothing to say and observed the sky for a while. When the little girl yawned loudly, the Pokémon knew it was time.

"We should rest. You are tired," the Dusknoir told her.

The child nodded and they returned in their home to sleep. Angel still had many worries, but those couldn't be solved until her spirit was fully restored. She didn't know how long it would take, but she could and will wait.

* * *

 **Unknown Time In The Future**

Two beings flew towards the large continent. The large black one gazed at the purple little one with its strange eyes.

"Are you still alright? We flew for a long time," it said.

The little one squeaked with a big smile.

"You are making me feel old," it happily grumbled, "Anyway. We are soon here. This is where she is."

The other one squeaked once again with some uncertainty.

"Yes. The human who has been blessed by Arceus is here. I am sure she will be the one who can help me. Maybe… she can end my endless suffering."

The little one sadly sobbed.

"Don't worry. I'm used to this pain," it reassured the other one.

They sailed to find the human.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this story, coming out sooner since it was shorter.

The sequel title is already made, but it will take a while before coming out. The title will be: Pokémon: Ultra Mystery Dungeon.

I will take a break of this series before making the sequel. I'll make another story.

What I'm not sure is if I'm going to the route of another Mystery Dungeon, but an adventure with characters from the Anime like Ash and Sawyer (because I like Treecko and especially his first evolution) or a more unique one. Kinda like this one with no human OC. (I find it a little too similar to this one, so the chance are lower.)

The unique one will be in an alternate universe where humans cannot catch Pokémons, who cannot talk. The only way for a Pokémon to be with a human is by forging a bond. This means that humans have to be ready to face Pokémons in their way, such as weapons for pushing them away or killing them, depending on who they are. (Once again, humans from the series in this AU)

The characters who explore the world are not Pokémon trainers, but those who practice alchemy, (like the Atelier game if you saw them). Those people can use what they find in the wild to create potions themselves, and items to escape or fight the Pokémons like a flash bomb. It asks them to be resourceful and having a Pokémon companion will also be helpful.

It isn't a safe world to live in, so I'll have to be careful in describing the towns as surrounded by walls and weapons to deal with any flying Pokémons who are dangerous.

I'm more interested in making the second as it will be different, but I wonder what you guy are thinking.


	45. Announcement For The Next Story

**Announcement**

Hello everyone. I have some good news to everyone who like my story Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Spirit Rescue Team. The sequel just began and it is: Pokémon Ultra Mystery Dungeon. I hope you will also enjoy it too.


End file.
